Tech-No Love
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Mariko Miko is said to be the Smartest Person Alive-or so she proclaims. She works for Vandal Savage making all sorts of gadgets and programs for The Light. When Robin of the Young Justice Team becomes the first person to hack her system; he also becomes the first person to capture her heart. See what happens when Mariko tries to steal his love in Tech-no Love. Oc action!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Welcome new readers, and welcome back old readers! For those of you who don't know I've typed two other YJ fanfictions. Though they could technically be counted as one—but I digress. Anyhow say hello to Mariko Miko! My newest OC character; and though my last two stories were about Klarion, this one is not I'm afraid. He does make some appearances however as Mariko's friend. For those who have read my story, 'Dark Beloved' none of the events that happened in that story have anything to do with this one. She was just ghosting a bit in that one. Now without further delay; ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!  
Forewarning; the first chapter is very choppy sorry.**

~Prologue~

Somewhere in the slums of Tokyo city, a home was being invaded by unknown assailants. A young girl with short blue-green hair stood frightened in a corner staring at the scene taking place before her. The assailants had an older boy on the ground pulling his head up by the hair and putting a knife to his throat.

"Go…r-run. Get outta here." The boy said, just as the assailant slid the knife across his neck. The small girl in the corner screamed.

"TAKUMI!"

~0~

Ten years later in Metropolis same girl laid upside down on her bed. She glared at the computer screen across from her. The girl's room was decorated with a normal styled room for a fifteen year old girl; posters of singers and bands plastered the walls along with foreign cartoon shows. Stuffed animals, CDs, mp3 players and other gadgets littered the floor. She stared at her reflection in the black screen, the reflection of her multicolored eyes glared back at her.

"Nothing to do." She said crossing her arms as she rolled off her bed. Her hair was much longer now cut in a way her hair reached her shoulders all while supporting a downward pony tail and two lotus shaped pony tails on either side of her head*. Her outfit consisted of a one strap blue tank-top which exposed her belly, a mini skirt that reached mid-thigh and a belt that hung off her hip with many pockets and compartments and thigh-high socked that were covered by knee-high black punk styled boots. She also wore arm warmer on her right arm that went from her forearm to her middle finger. On her left hand she wore a fishnet glove and several wrist bands. She was the perfect picture of a Japanese punk.

"I'm bored!" She screeched pulling on her lotus shaped pony tails as she sat on the ground. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She turned and saw Klarion the Witch boy sitting on her bed.

"If you're that bored, Mariko Miko, why don't we have some fun?" He asked slyly, petting his cat Teekl behind the ears. The girl—now identified as Mariko Miko—stood crossing her arms and looking at the Witch-boy and his cat.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Jigoku Shonen*. What's up Klarion?" She asked, "You haven't been around here for what three weeks?"

"Two, and I've been having the same feeling; it's so boring around here. I have nothing to do either." Klarion said, Teekl meowed, "Yeah yeah."

"Well you won't find any entertainment here." Mariko said. Klarion smirked.

"I always find entertainment here; one way or another." He said giving Mariko a sly smirk. Mariko frowned.

"Oh? Maybe it's because chaos tends to follow you everywhere you go." She said.

"Lord of Chaos?" Klarion mumbled, Mariko shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah; whatever. Anyway I don't have anything to entertain you today; I'm still waiting for Savage-sama to contact me." She said placing her hands on her hips. Klarion groaned and laid down on Mariko's bed.

"Ah! That's boring. Tell me when you're going to do something fun." He whined. Mariko frowned, and kicked Klarion's shin.

"You can't expect me to entertain you every time you get bored!" she growled, Klarion sat up, "Now get off my bed Witch-boy."

"Hmph you're no fun." Klarion muttered.

"I've been called worse." Mariko said suddenly a loud beeping noise caught the duo's attention. Mariko turned just as the large screen ahead turned to an image of Vandal Savage. Mariko turned her full attention to Savage and smiled.

"Savage-sama!" She said greeting her leader happily. Klarion made a face then disappeared leaving a scowling Mariko behind. She huffed, then smiled, "Good morning."

'Good morning Mariko Miko; I trust your newest invention is coming along nicely?" Savage said, smiling warmly at the young Asian girl. Mariko nodded eagerly.

"Hai-hai, I've been working night and day on this. I believe it's ready for its first field test." She said. Savage nodded.

'Good, you've done well for me again Mariko." He said, Mariko smiled, proud to have done well for Vandal Savage.

"I live to serve, Savage-sama." She said happily, "By the way, Savage-sama…"

'Yes Mariko?'

"Well you see, I haven't really left my room since I started working on this—just like you asked me to—and I was wondering…if I could go out and have some fun." Mariko asked, Savage paused, making Mariko feel a bit uneasy.

'I'll think about it. In the meantime I want you to keep working on other projects.' He finally said. Mariko nodded halfheartedly and the screen went blank.

"That went well; so now what?" Klarion asked as he reappeared with Teekl on Mariko's bed. Mariko leered.

"I go back to my work." She said, then walked off. Klarion shrugged.

"You're boring." He said then laid back on Mariko's bed.

~0~

A week later at the Cave the team was being prepped on a new mission by the Batman. Apparently while during some surveillance around a building that was suspected of being used by Vandal Savage and the Light. Their mission; find out what was going on inside.

'_So what do you think is going on in there?'_ Kid flash asked via the team's psychic link as the team circled the building.

'_Doesn't matter. Whatever it is we're going to find out and stop it.'_ Robin said as he watched the building. It looked like any other kind of research facility; a few researchers stood on the outside taking their smoking break, but other than that nothing suspicious.

'_Are you sure we're at the right place?_' Artemis asked, '_Seems like a normal research lab to me.'_

'_It's the right place alright, it's the only one on the block that's owned by Vandal Savage.'_ Robin said, '_Alright all clear move out.'_

~0~

"We exchanged promises of revolution in the expanding darkness I loved you, so the flower of evil." Mariko sang while listening to a CD on her stereo when suddenly her alarm went off cutting off her favorite part of the song. She growled in frustration as she rolled off her bed and stomped to her computer.

"HUH!? What's so important it had to interrupt my Nightmare CD?!" she shouted switching on her computer screen to see a bunch of kids breaking into the building. She frowned.

"Eh? Who are…"

"They're the Justice League's stupid sidekicks." Klarion said, Mariko looked over her shoulder.

"Don't you know how to knock Jigoku-Shonen?" she growled, then looked to her screen again and grinned evilly as she reached for a lever on her controls, "So these are the Young Justice guys eh? Well let's see how they hold up against my security."

~0~

'_Alright everyone in position?'_ Robin asked as he and the rest of the team made it into the building, the rest of the team confirmed their positions Robin nodded mentally then began to move out when a loud rumble sounded through the halls. Robin turned to see a large robot coming straight toward him and Kidflash.

"Holy crap! What is that?!" Kidflash shouted, Robin frowned and pulled out a couple of capsules.

'_Robin, we've got a problem!'_ M'gaan shouted mentally, apparently everyone had run into the same issue.

'_We've been spotted! Everyone, regroup and we'll proceed from there!'_ Robin shouted, "Kid."

"Already on it!" Kidflash shouted as he ran off towards the large security droid. Robin threw his capsules at the droid, they exploded on impact. Kidflash ran around until the bot eventually collapsed from shock; unable to lock onto a target.

Meanwhile on other parts of the building; Super-boy was punching through the steal haul of the droids and pulling out a bunch of circuits destroying the bot with M'gaan. Artemis and Zatanna also took down their foe without much effort.

Down in Mariko's room Mariko stared at the monitors as her security was taken down and the team began to regroup. She stared boredly.

"These losers don't play around do they?" She mused, Klarion's cat Teekl meowed and jumped onto her controls as Klarion came up behind her.

"Resilient little twerps aren't they?" He asked, "Come on don't you have anything fun?"

Mariko smirked proudly, looking over her shoulder to the Witch-boy.

"Be patient; I think I might be able to provide you with some entertainment after all." She said.

~0~

"How could they have seen us; there aren't any cameras here and you didn't find anything as far as sensors right Robin?." Artemis said, Robin nodded.

"There must be some other kind of security; a much smarter one; whoever set it up made it untraceable." He said.

"Magic maybe?" M'gaan asked. Zatanna shook her head.

"I'm not sensing anything." She said, Robin frowned, and went to his wrist computer.

"Doesn't matter whatever security they have I can hack it; just gimme a minute." He said and pulled out a small cable and plugged it into one of the door security panels.

~0~

"Ahaha! He thinks he can hack my system! He's a bigger idiot than I thought!" Mariko mocked as she watched Robin hook himself into the security system, "_No one_ can hack _my_ programs!"

Suddenly a small alarm went off on her computer making Mariko glare at the screen.

"What the? What's going on?!" she shouted as her monitors went haywire. "No one can hack my system!"

"He seems to be doing a good job of it." Klarion said laughing a bit at Mariko's dismay. She spun around grabbing some object on her desk and hurled it at the Witch-boy; who dematerialized as it crashed on the wall behind him. He then reappeared beside her.

"No one, hacks me!" She shrieked, then went to her computers, "Let's see how _he_ likes it!"

~0~

"What's the hold-up Robin?" Kidflash asked, Robin glared at his wrist computer.

"This thing's harder than I originally thought; it's going to take some time—what the heck?" He shouted, the others looked over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" M'gaan asked.

"Someone's counter attacking me!" Robin shouted as a picture of an animated character appeared all over his screen. "They've gotten into my computer!"

'_Hack my computers will ya?! I'm the smartest person alive! No one hacks me!'_ a shrill female voice screamed, as his computer went crazy with animated characters taking and rearranging files and deleting things at random.

"Can't you just unplug?" Super-boy asked.

"I'd risk losing everything." Robin said, Kidflash reached for the small cable.

"You risk losing everything anyway Robin; unplug!" He shouted then ripped the cable out of the wall as the entire building went into a black out.

"This isn't good." Super-boy said as a voice came over the loud speaker.

'INTRUDER. INTRUDER!' it blared warning anyone who was in the building that the Team was there. Robin curse.

"This really isn't good." He said, "Super-boy make an exit."

"On it." Super-boy growled then yelled as he punched through a wall into another room. The Team then ran through until they eventually made it out of the building.

"Well that went less than well." Kidflash said, the group narrowed their eyes at him, "Well I'm not wrong."

"Robin how's your computer; is everything still online?" Zatanna asked, Robin nodded.

"It's nothing I can't fix. Whoever was able to counter attack me while I was in there didn't do any real damage." He said, "Whoever that was; they were smart."

"Someone trying to hack Robin; scary." Kidflash said.

"Let's get out of here before whoever…whatever decides to send more drones our way." Artemis said. The others nodded as M'gaan called on the Bioship to take them home.

~0~

"I told you I'd be able to provide you with entertainment. Those punks didn't even know what hit them." Mariko said leaning back in her chair. Klarion shook his head as Mariko then sat up in her chair. "But I must say I'm impressed with whoever it was that tried to hack me. I wonder who he is."

"Curiosity killed the cat Mariko Miko." Klarion said, Mariko looked over her shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, as she began typing on her computer until an image of one of the scientists that worked under her came onto the screen. It was a woman with her hair pulled back into a messy pony tail. Mariko narrowed her eyes as the woman seemed to be stressed.

"Damage report." She demanded. The woman nodded.

"Y-yes. We received very little damage and nothing was lost on the computers; thanks to you Miss Miko." She said breathlessly, Mariko smirked proudly.

"Good; Savage-sama would be cross if something happened to me; but of course you people already know that don't you?" She said sweetly with a twisted grin. The woman bit her lip and nodded, "Now get back to work!"

"Y-yes miss Miko." The woman said then the transmission ended and Mariko spun around in her chair until she was face to face with Klarion.

"So Jigoku Shonen; were you entertained?" she asked, Klarion rolled his eyes.

"Not your best work but I can deal with it I suppose." He said, Mariko huffed.

"Whatever." She said stretching as she walked from her computer to her bed and plopped down next to Klarion. "I wonder how a couple of lame brained heroes found out about this place?"

Klarion shrugged as Teekl meowed up at him, Mariko rolled over on her bed and turned her stereo on with a remote by her bed. The speakers blared out Japanese punk music.

"Well whatever; I'm going to bed. You can go if you want Jigoku-shonen." She said, Klarion frowned, but dematerialized leaving a sleeping Mariko behind.

** Ok so I jumped right into the action—I may or may not change this depending; I'm not too sure the beginning I didn't really plan out; I had hundreds of beginnings to this however none of them seemed to fit. Sigh sorry my first few chapters are always choppy and I realize I need to work on that. . please review. 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha!'**

**(*) I don't know if one can actually make their hair like that, all I know is when I first drew her pigtails came out that way; ima post a picture once I get a computer so keep watching my deviantart page; for those who don't know my name is Jem Fukuyama on there. Haha**

**(*) Jigoku shonen is Japanese for Hellboy. Pretty good way to describe Klarion. Don't you think? Also Mariko is Japanese so the language—translated from google—will be thrown around a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Wow, 1 chapter and already three reviews! I **_**love**_** you guys! Though I'm not too sure what the first review was even about. I still thank said reviewer all the same…I think. Anyhow **_**Cat. That. Roared.**_** Thank you I'm glad you think that way, and if you thought that ad was funny; I once saw a picture that compared Art love with Drug abuse it was funny; if I ever find the picture again I'll have to show you haha. Also I'm so glad you all liked the first chapter so I'll just get on with the show; ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The next day Mariko sat at her desk looking at the security feed from the day before. She paid especially close attention to the masked boy who managed to hack her. She frowned.

"No one can hack me, and yet this 'Robin' boy found a hole through my system." She mumbled she had managed to figure out who each and every person from the Young Justice Team was thanks to internet blogs. Since she didn't watch much TV—save for her anime shows on her special network—she didn't know much about the Young Justice Team except that Savage hated them. "I know I shouldn't but I want him."

"What who exactly?" A voice asked behind her. Mariko perked up and turned in her chair to see Vandal Savage standing behind her. She stood immediately and smiled.

"Savage-sama; it's so good to see you in person again. You hardly ever come to my labs anymore." She said with a bit of a pouty face. Savage nodded.

"I haven't had a need to in quite some time Miko." He said, Mariko stared up at him with confusion.

"So then...What brings ya here?" She asked placing her hands behind her back innocently. Savage sighed, looking down at the girl-genius.

"After yesterday's break in from the Justice League's young justice members; we are being forced to move you." He explained, Mariko gave Savage a look.

"Move?! I hate moving!" She shouted stomping her foot, "It's a pain and they lose things—important things!"

"Now, now Miko; you know we cannot risk losing you to the League, after all you're a key component in showing the world it's route to evolution." Savage said calming the girl. Mariko huffed and crossed her arms as she plopped back down in her chair.

"Yeah, yeah I know Savage-sama, and I wanna do good for the world; but I _hate_ moving. The movers always lose my plushies and anime DVDs. That stuff's hard to get ahold of in the U.S." she whined. Savage nodded as if he actually understood the young teen's pain. He then patted the girl on the head before speaking again.

"This will be the last time, and in the meantime; I have a job for you." He said, Mariko perked.

"Another job? Already Savage-sama?" she asked, Savage nodded.

"Yes; however this job is different."

"Different how? I'm not gonna have another stupid assistant am I? Those people you have working below me are really stupid. I'm the smartest girl alive; I don't _need_ an assistant." Mariko huffed. Savage shook his head.

"Not that kind of job Mariko Miko. This one's a field job." He said, Mariko looked up at her leader..

"Field job? You mean I'm goin' out?" She asked Savage nodded. Mariko jumped out of her chair with excitement, "Yay! Whoopee, I'm goin' out! BONZAI!"

"Calm Miko." Savage said sternly, Mariko paused in an awkward position. She then laughed and stood up straight.

"Gomenasai." She mumbled with a smile. "So what am I doing?"

"Going to school." Savage said vaguely. Mariko's smile dropped as she once again found her way back to her chair.

"School? Savage-sama don't insult me; I'm the smartest person alive, I don't have any use for something so stupid." She said turning around in her chair. Savage narrowed his eyes.

"Not what I mean Miko." He said, "I want you to do some recruiting."

"Recruiting? Can't you get some grunt to so that?" Mariko said crossing her arms as she exited out the browser she was using and clicked onto a file with different types of TV show clips on them. Savage stood behind her patiently.

"None that could infiltrate a high school." He said, Mariko Miko looked over her shoulder.

"Are you trying to say you need my sociopathic skills on this?" She asked, Savage nodded. Mariko then laughed and spun around in her chair happily; "Alrighty then! To school it is! For Savage-sama!"

~0~

Dick Grayson stared out the window to the car he was riding in with distain. He was still trying to figure out who it was that counter hacked Robin, and what it was they were trying to hide. Wilfred, his driver and Bruce Wayne's family butler, looked through the rear view mirror at the young boy.

"Is everything alright master Grayson?" He asked, "You seem a bit melancholy."

"Yesterday while the Team was on a mission; someone was able to counter hack me." Dick explained, "I have no idea who this person is; but they're a genius. I was just barely able to get into their computers and immediately they were able to find and sabotage me."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Master Grayson; I'm sure it was just a temporary slip up. Nothing at all to worry about." Wilfred said, Dick shrugged as Wilfred pulled up to Gotham Academy's front gates.

"I'll try to stay straught about it." He said as he then got out of the car and shut the door behind him. As he did another Limousine pulled up behind him. He and the other students at the front entrance stared, as the limo slowed to a stop and a girl with blue-green colored hair stepped out in a Gotham Academy uniform.

"Who's the new girl?" Dick asked as the still unknowing Artemis walked past. She looked over and shrugged.

"Beats me; this is the first time seein her too." She said crossing her arms as she looked at the strange new girl.

Meanwhile Mariko scoffed inwardly at her appearance; not only was she forced to move further away from her beloved Vandal Savage, being put in school to recruit young protégé students; but she was also being forced to wear a boring uniform. She looked down at her wrists which were at the moment free from anything punk related. She let out a slight groan.

"Well this is going to be boring; these uniforms aren't even cute. American's have no style." She said as she began fiddling with her bag, "Oh well it's for Savage-sama; and I'll do anything for him."

With that she huffed and walked up the walk-way with pride, walking straight past Dick and Artemis, looking out of the corner of her eye and smiling at them as she passed. She was then greeted by a girl with blue eyes and medium length curly blonde hair.

"Hello; I'm Bette Kane; part of the welcoming committee." The girl said sweetly. Mariko gave a smile.

"Mariko Miko." She said kindly, "I'm new—obviously; I hope to get to know everyone here at Gotham; it's quite magnificent. Though not as interesting as the schools in Tokyo."

"Oh are you a transfer from Tokyo?" Bette asked, Mariko nodded. "I've always wanted to go to Tokyo."

"Oh? It's not really all that great." Mariko said, Bette frowned as Mariko walked past her and smiled, "Well I hope to get to know you while I'm attending Gotham Academy. Ja-ne."

As Mariko walked into the school she passed a boy with shaggy brown hair and a slightly messy uniform. The boy gawked as she passed, but was ultimately ignored by Mariko, who sighed and pulled out a neon blue cellphone and rounded the corner and went into the girl's bathroom, dialing a number as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Ohiyo! Savage-sama." She said happily, "Eh? Ah no not yet; so far I haven't found anyone who looks remotely promising—but don't worry; Mariko Miko—girl-genius—will find your busy bodies. Heehee."

With that she hung up.

"Someone sounds confident." A voice said behind her. Mariko jumped and spun around to see Klarion standing behind her. She glared.

"Klarion, you creep! This is the girl's bathroom you pervert!" She shouted, "What do you want?!"

Klarion looked around at his surroundings and smirked.

"So it is." He said, "Anyway I only came to see what you were doing; you're really boring Mariko."

"And you're a pervert; but feel free to stick around. I'm sure I can provide you with some entertainment for the next for weeks." Mariko said with a slight smirk, "I'm a sociopath after all; you'll get to really see my acting skills as I dupe the student body while I pick off their child protégés one by one."

"Sounds promising." Klarion said, Teekl meowed from his shoulders, "Oh yeah hey did you ever find the name of your mystery hacker?"

"Not yet; but rest assure Jigoku Shonen, "Mariko said grinning like mad, "I'll figure it out—I am the smartest person alive after all—but that's not important right now. What is important is my job for my Savage-sama."

"Lame."

"Whatever now get lost before you ruin things for me!" Mariko shouted, pushing Klarion out the door only to have him dematerialize and disappear. Mariko growled, "Creepy little witch-boy."

Meanwhile further away from Mariko Artemis and Dick stood next to each other looking at the strange new girl. Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"There's something about her I just don't like." She said Dick shrugged.

"Who knows maybe you're just paranoid." He said, "I'm going to go say hi."

"You go do that." Artemis said, "I'm keeping my distance."

Artemis then walked off leaving Dick behind who shrugged and walked up to Mariko with a smile.

"Hey; welcome to Gotham City Academy." He said, Mariko looked down at him; he was much shorter than she was. Dick then looked into Mariko's eyes.

"Woaw…mutation.."

"What was that?!" She snapped, "I'm not a mutant."

"Sorry that's not what I meant; your eyes are two different colors; blue and purple." He pointed out. Mariko paused, then smirked with a sigh and crossed her arms.

"Hai-hai; I know all about that. Sa—er my father says it's the best trait about me." She said then looked down at the boy, "Ne, who are you again?"

"Dick Grayson." Dick introduced holding out his hand—which Mariko ignored.

"Mariko Miko." She said with a bow, "Pleasure to meet you. Now if you will excuse me; I must be getting to class."

"Uh; yeah…right. Well I'll see you around then Mariko." Dick said, Mariko said nothing simply waving him off as she walked away.

**Yay I get this updated today! The day after I uploaded chapter 1 version 2 so did anyone else notice the fact that our favorite show is returning to Cartoon Network? January 5****th**** people! Are you as stoked about it as I am? I just hope my favorite Witch-boy has more episodes! n_n. anyway review hope you all like it. 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Hahaha!'**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you all liked the last chapter; as always the first chapters of my stories tend to be sorta choppy—for that I must say that I am sorry. Anyhow here we go with chapter 3! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"U-uhm, excuse me…" A boy said walking up behind Mariko as she walked down the steps to her ride home. She turned to see a boy with shaggy brown hair walking up to her.

"Eh? You're shaggy boy who's been watching me the past few days." She said narrowing her eyes, the boy bit his lip.

"Y-you noticed?" he asked, Mariko nodded.

"What do you want?" She, the boy paused nervously.

"W-well, uhm…right; my name's Tony." He said.

"Tony? Boring name—next!" Mariko shouted walking off. The boy—Tony—followed.

"W-wait, Miss Mariko…" He said running to catch up to her. Mariko turned and looked at him uninterested, "I-I was hoping to maybe get to know you a little?"

"Oh?" she asked, Tony nodded.

"I-I heard you were looking for some smart people to help you with a project…" He said.

"Where did you hear that?" Mariko asked. Tony smiled.

"So it's true."

"So what if it is?" she asked, as her driver opened the door to her limo. Tony walked closer.

"I-I wanna help you; I can I know a lot of people here since you're still kinda new to Gotham Academy…" He said, Mariko smirked as a thought popped into her mind.

"You wanna help me eh?" she asked, Tony nodded as Mariko climbed into the car, "Get in…"

"H-huh?"

"Did I stutter?! Get in!" She shouted then grabbed Tony by his uniform tie and pulled him inside, "Driver take me home!"

"Are you sure Miss Mariko, about the boy…?" The driver asked hesitantly, Mariko glared.

"Shut up and drive! Savage-sama will understand." She said. The driver nodded nervously and then drove off. Tony looked to Mariko and blushed.

"S-so who's Savage-sama….i-if you don't mind me asking?" He asked, Mariko smiled happily and got very close.

"Savage-sama is my glorious leader!" She declared, "But you will get to know all that when we get to my new home."

"S-so this project…what are you going to be doing?" Tony asked. Mariko sat back on her seat, placing her arms behind her head.

"Oh you'll find out. Trust me you'll find out." She said. Tony nodded silently then looked at his surroundings.

"You'll be sorry, boy. She may look cute but she's insane." Klarion said appearing next to Tony. Tony jumped in surprise landing in Mariko's lap. She leered.

"Who're you calling insane Akuma-boy?!" she hissed, pushing Tony off her lap, "I'm a genius! There's a difference!"

"All looks the same to me." Klarion said dryly. Mariko huffed crossing her arms and looking out the window of the vehicle. Tony looked to Klarion and his strange looking cat from the floor of the limo.

"Wh-where did he come from?" he shouted, Mariko looked down at the boy who stared frightened at Klarion.

"Klarion the Witch-boy—don't mind him he won't bother you…so long as you remain entertaining." She said vaguely, "Klarion this is Tony, the shaggy boy I told you about—he's going to be my new assistant."

"Mariko Miko you hate assistants." Klarion pointed out, Mariko shrugged.

"True; I do hate them but this idiot may prove useful, and entertaining for you; Jigoku Shonen." She said. Suddenly Tony felt that he was in a very bad place.

~0~

"Robin…? Hello? Earth to Robin." Zatanna said. Robin, who was zoning a bit, snapped out of his daze and faced the rest of the team.

"Everything ok Rob? You look kinda out of it today?" Kid said, Robin shook his head.

"Huh? I'm fine." He said. The others stared giving the Boy Wonder a look of disbelief.

"Are you still thinkin about that last mission?" Zatanna asked, Robin shook his head.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't still curious about it." He said, "I've never encountered anything like it; I want to find out who the person is who created it and why they're working for the Light."

"It would make sense to try and figure that out; but since then the building's been demolished and the people moved," Kid said. "There's no way you could find the person unless they show up."

"I don't know I've just got this strange feeling this person might be closer than we think." Robin said.

"Well let's not fret over it for now. If we come across this person again then it's meant to be; if not don't fret alright?" Zatanna asked, Robin nodded, though he wasn't exactly sure he was all that confident in that thought.

~0~

Meanwhile on the other side of Gotham Mariko spun around in a chair; laughing forebodingly.

"This has got to be my best work yet!" She shouted, "What do you think Jigoku Shonen?"

"I think you're getting rusty." Klarion said petting Teekl as he walked across Mariko's new lab. Mariko huffed.

"Oh please like you're not totally loving this; and with my new little assistant I'll be able to do my glorious field mission from Savage-sama _and_ my own little side project." She said turning towards the keyboard behind her. Klarion cocked an eyebrow as she flew over to linger over her.

"Oh and what might that little project be?" he asked, Mariko looked over her shoulder at the curious Witch-boy and grinned.

"I want Robin." She said, "He's the only person who has ever been able to get inside my computers. I'm going to use my superior computer skills to capture the little hacker, not everyday someone can come close to matching my intellect."

"And you're new little assistant?" Klarion asked looking toward a tank that held the boy Mariko picked up from Gotham Academy. He was unconscious thanks to blunt force trauma to his head induced by Mariko. She had knocked him out while he was riding in the limousine with her and Klarion. "I still don't see why you wouldn't let me use a spell on him."

Mariko leaned back in her chair.

"The crack in his skull made it easier to access his brain. Though I suppose I'll have to explain everything to him when I finally let him wake up." She said, "He won't be happy with me, that's for sure."

Klarion looked at the boy who floated in the tank with the strange liquid with an amused smirk. Mariko—as always—managed to once again find him some entertainment. He was right to stick around the girl.

"So what now?" He asked, Mariko shrugged.

"Well I've debated two options. Once; I set Tony-boy loose on Gotham and let him wreak havoc until Robin shows up," She began, "Or two; I waste the time and effort I put into reprograming his body to work for me and have him help me with Savage-sama's mission."

"and your decision?" Klarion asked, Mariko sighed with boredom and spun around in her chair once again.

"I dunno! I think I'll use him for both." She said. "It's not like he's incapable of doing both. I'll decide when he wakes up."

Klarion pouted; then looked back to the tank as the boy's eyes began to flutter open. Klarion smirked and nudged Mariko.

"He's waking up." He said.

"So he is." Mariko said. Tony opened his eyes, and began to panic. He looked around to see a smirking Mariko and an amused Klarion. Teekl meowed up at Klarion.

"Oh yeah; hey Mariko how do you plan on telling Vandal Savage all this?" Klarion asked, Mariko paused.

"When he shows up; it'd be easier than contacting him." She said, then walked to Tony who stared down at her with fear and confusion.

"I bet you're confused on how you got there aren't you boy?" she asked, Tony nodded, "Try to remember; you were stalking me in the halls, followed me to my car."

Tony went to speak only for his oxygen run out and bubbles to form in the tank. Mariko made an 'oops' face.

"Whoops; you can't really talk without air can you?" She asked, Klarion snickered, as Mariko pressed a button on her desk, letting the fluids drain out. Once free from the strange fluids Tony gasped for air.

"I wasn't _stalking_ you!" he gasped pressing his hands against the glass on the tank he was still in, Mariko shrugged.

"True your intensions were more pure than most." She said walking toward him and tapping on the glass. "But you still climbed into a car with a complete stranger."

"H-how was I supposed to know you'd knock me out!?" He shouted, "Wait you could cracked my skull!"

"Actually I did; it was extremely helpful in the end for what I was planning to do." Mariko said sweetly. Tony stared.

"What did you do to me!?" he shouted, Mariko smiled.

"I made some improvements on your body." She said,

"Improvements?" Tony repeated, Mariko smirked evilly as Klarion stood beside her.

"I did warn you." He said plainly. Mariko chuckled darkly.

"Now quite laying around and let's get to work!" She shouted with a wide eyed grin, "I've got a lot of work to do."

"Wait what?" Tony shouted, Mariko nodded.

"You did say you wanted to help me. _Right_?!" she asked. Tony was hesitant, then nodded.

"I don't suppose I have much of a choice anymore do I?" He asked, Mariko paused.

"Not really. Now hurry up and put some clothes on." She said turning around and pressing another button which opened up the glass, "We've got school to get to."

Tony looked down and realized he was wearing nothing but his underwear. He let out a yelp and looked around for a pair of clothes. Mariko sighed and pointed to the table beside him.

"Uniform's over there." She said, "Klarion help him out."

"You can't tell me what to do." Klarion huffed, Mariko rolled her eyes.

"Whatever witch-boy. Hurry it up, Savage-sama will have sent the car over already and if I'm late I'm gonna make you wish you were never born."

"Y-yes ma'am." Tony mumbled then went for his uniform.

**Well here's the 3****rd**** chapter, how do you like Mariko now that she's kidnapped a boy in her class. Anyway this is the end for now. It's a good place as any to stop right? And isn't it just an awesome day?! Christmas, the one day of the year we all get to hang out with our family and stuff our faces with food and talk about everything that's happened throughout the year. So Merry Christmas! And review if you're able. 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first.' Hahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**W000t! 4****th**** chapter already! Haha Yaknow for any readers who read the other YJ stories I made you know 'Klarion gets a girl,' and 'Dark Beloved' I was reading back on those; and I gotta say I miss writing Klarion gets a girl. Hehe not saying they were the best Klarion Fanfictions in the world, but it was a blast to type up. Also I know I spelled it 'Wilfred' not 'Alfred' I have no idea what went through my mind when I typed that word; but I'm not going back to fix it….Ima be lazy, but if I ever use Alfred again it will be Alfred not Wilfred. I know the characters trust me I do, I just messed up .. Sigh oh well ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

When Mariko and Tony arrived at Gotham Academy they were greeted by—well, everyone. Tony looked over to Mariko who greeted everyone back with a kind and happy smile.

"Oh it's so good to see you back Tony; a shame you caught such a nasty bug." A girl with brunette hair said as she walked past the two. Tony smiled meekly then looked to Mariko.

"Uhm Miss Mariko, h-how long was I in your basement?" He asked, Mariko's face contorted in annoyance.

"It's not a basement. That was my bedroom you jerk." She hissed, then smiled as another person walked up to them, "And about a week."

"A…a WEEK!?" he shouted in surprise. Mariko leered.

"Yes, a friggin week. Problem?" She asked through gritted teeth. Tony shook his head, "Good; and you'd be amazed how easily people believe you got some foreign virus."

"You lied to them?" he asked.

"Kid I'm lying to them anyway." Mariko said vaguely, "This project requires human specimens for the Light."

"H-human specimens?" Tony stuttered, "F-for what?"

"For the Light of course; didn't I already tell you about all that. At the very least it programed the knowledge into you." Mariko explained, "Oh but don't worry; Savage-sama only wants to help the world. You can't do that without cracking a few skulls right?"

Tony groaned at her bad joke and felt the back of his head where Mariko hit him. He sighed; thinking on how he got into all this.

"S-so what exactly do you want me to do; Miss Mariko?" He asked. Mariko smirked darkly.

"Round up some useful people; Smart ones, athletic, Yaknow the works." She said then pushed Tony in the opposite direction, "Now bring me someone useful! Or else I'll get mad; and you don't want that. Tony-boy."

Tony stumbled forward into a fairly large boy who glared down at him. Tony laughed nervously then looked behind him only to realize that Mariko had disappeared. He looked back up at the boy.

"H-hey Theodore." He mumbled, the larger boy—Theodore—glared down at him. "Long time no see eh buddy?"

"Don't call me buddy, I don't like you worm." He said, Tony gulped.

"R-right, well. I'll be goin' now." He said and began to back up then turned to walk away only to be grabbed by the shirt collar.

"Where do you think you're goin' worm?" Theodore growled, tony looked up.

"As always nowhere when I meet you." He said with an exhausted sigh then a thought came to his mind, "S-say any chance that instead of beating my face in you'd like to help a friend of mine?"

"Why would I help a friend of yours?" Theodore asked, "Geek."

"You Mariko Miko right?" Tony asked, Theodore gave him a look and set him down back on the floor.

"Mariko Miko? That cute new girl that transferred her a week ago?" he asked, Tony nodded, "I heard she's working on some project; needs nerds like you."

"Well today she also needs big tough guys like you. I'm sure she'd be dying to use you." He said, "You and your gang."

"Oh really?" Theodore mused. Tony nodded feverishly.

"Fact; I _know_ she is." He said darkly, "C-come with me."

~0~

"Hey Dick, what's up?" Barbara Gordon asked, walking up to Artemis and Dick Grayson. Dick looked up(might I add that's just a horrid name for a person.) and smiled.

"Hey Barb." He said.

"Dick can I talk to you in private?" she asked, looking to Artemis out the corner of eye. Dick nodded.

"I'll be right back." He said, Artemis made a face but nodded as the two went off. Once out of ear shot Barbara looked down at him.

"Have you noticed that new girl lately?" she asked. He nodded.

"Mariko Miko? Yeah she's a nice girl, looks like she's getting pretty popular around here too." He said, Barbara frowned.

"Yeah but; have you noticed that some people have gone missing since she came here?" She asked.

"Like who?"

"Tony Dex. He's been missing for a week." She said, Dick looked over Barbara's shoulder and cocked an eyebrow.

"Uhm, Barb," He mumbled pointing to the area behind her. Barbara turned to see Tony, the boy who went missing for a week, walking past the two, "He's just been out sick for a while."

"Look if you're that concerned about her why don't you just follow her as Batgirl, if she's suspicious tell Batman." He said, "I'm going to go back to Artemis ok?"

"Alright fine; but I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Barbara said, "I'm gonna go check this out."

"Ok, I'll see you around then." Dick said then went back to where he sat with Artemis.

~0~

"Alright boy; what cha got for me?" Mariko asked at the end of the day. She was only half interested however as she followed Tony down the halls of the school at the end of the day. Tony led Mariko down to the science wing of the school until they made it to a room marked '608.'

"W-well I managed to find a few people; but they're all sorta big; if that's fine Miss Mariko." He explained opening the door for Mariko, "But if you don't mind me asking; what exactly are you doing?"

Mariko narrowed her eyes and smirked at Tony as she walked into a room with three large boys—no doubt members of some kind of athletics team. One of them was Theodore—the boy who had nearly pummeled Tony to a pulp not long ago.

"You did well for me; Tony-boy." She said, Tony blushed as Theodore and the other two stood up.

"You're that cute new girl Mariko." Theodore said, Mariko frowned.

"Yes." She said with a slight hiss, then smiled walking to the front of the room and sitting on the Teacher's abandoned desk.

"I must thank you all three for coming." She said sweetly, gesturing to the trio that stood before her, "I'll tell you what Tony-boy; keep it up and I'll give you a treat."

Tony's face grew redder as Mariko then looked to the others, Theodore and his crew looked at Mariko—as if they were some kind of wild animal staring at a piece of hanging meat. Theodore smirked arrogantly and gave her a suggestive look.

"You were smart to have Tony-boy come lookin' for us cutie." He said, Mariko narrowed her eyes as her expression changed to a frown.

"Oh?" she asked, a little bit amused by the jock's tone of voice.

"Yeah; so what's this whole project thing about anyway? What're you doing? He asked.

"Why human experimentation of course!" Mariko chuckled as she flipped onto the desk and pulled out a small device. The trio looked confused as she then grinned crazily as she aimed the device at Theodore and pressed a button, sending a shock of electricity throughout his body, like a Taser. Theodore then dropped to the ground. The other two—and Tony—looked to Mariko who was laughing like a mad-man—or woman as the case may be. She then sighed, and looked to the other two boys and aimed her device.

"Who's next?" She said darkly and grinned. Tony stared as the girl—half his size—was taking down three boys ten times his size on her own. He then heard a slight chuckle as Klarion appeared and looked to him.

"Hahaha! Talk about funny. Right Tony?" He asked, Tony gulped and looked to Mariko as all three boys now laid unconscious at her feet.

"Y-yes…really funny." He mumbled as he began to laugh a little himself. He then stopped when Mariko leered at him.

"Now that that's outta my system," She said, "Tony! Drag the specimens outside. I'm going to call Savage-sama and ask him to bring in a truck for these Neanderthals."

"Uhm, yes Ma'am." Tony mumbled, "But how?"

"_Helllllllooooo_! Tony-boy have you listened to a thing I've told you today?" Mariko hissed knocking on his head with her hand like a door, "You're beyond the limitations of your human adversaries. Pick 'em up and carry them roboy! And hurry up; I'd hate to keep my experiments waiting."

Mariko then turned and walked passed Klarion. As his cat meowed loudly Mariko paused as a smirk crept across her face.

"Enjoying the show so far?" She whispered. Klarion smirked back.

"Very much so; as always you never fail to entertain me." He said. Mariko chuckled.

"And the fun is only just beginning." She said walking off, "That I promise you."

~0~

"Hey did you hear?" A girl asked as she and another girl passed Dick Grayson and Barbara at Gotham Academy.

"You mean about the people who've been going missing over the last few weeks?" the other girl asked, the first girl nodded. Barbara and Dick looked over to the duo in interest.

"Yeah; what's up with that?" she said. The other girl shrugged.

"I know right? I saw that Tony kid—you know the creepy one who keeps stalking Mariko Miko around?" she said.

"Yeah that kid's creepy; what about him?" the first asked. The second girl shuttered.

"I saw him the other day; he was leading some people from the orchestra to the science wing." He said, "What do you think about that?"

The two girls giggled, not exactly taking the whole ordeal seriously. Dick and Barbara looked to the duo as they past.

"I don't like this." Barbara said. Dick nodded.

"Neither do I. I think we should go talk to Tony." He said. "I'll talk to Tony; you go find out anything you can from the friends of the students."

"On it." Barbara said, then the two departed completely unaware of the pair of eyes that watched them. As Barbara walked towards the band hall, she was stopped by Mariko who blocked her path.

"Hey; you're Barbara Gordon right? Commissioner Gordon's daughter?" She asked sweetly. Barbara nodded.

"Uhm yeah…" She mumbled, Mariko smiled.

"I heard he helps the Batman I'm such a fan of your father's work." She said, then began to lead Barbara away from her destination, "I've always wanted to know what a person could do to become a person on the force."

"Oh really?" Barbara asked, as an idea formed in her head, she then took Mariko by the arm, "Well let me tell you all you need to know."

Once the two girls were around the corner and out of ear shot of other students Barbara glared and then grabbed Mariko by the tie on her uniform.

"What are you up to Mariko?" She growled, Mariko gave an innocent look up at the red haired girl.

"What are you talking about? I'm not up to anything; I just want to know how I can become a good police officer." She said. Barbara glared and tightened her grip on Mariko's tie.

"I know you've got something to do with the kids that are disappearing." She said, "I don't know what you have to do with it but I'm going to find out."

"Ooh maybe you aren't as dumb as you look." Mariko spat giving Barbara a foreboding look as she grabbed her by the wrist, "You're right I am up to something; but you'll never figure it out."

Mariko then tightened her grip and twisted Barbara's wrist until she released her. She then continued to inflict pain upon the Bat-brat until Barbara was on the ground and looking up at her with a pained expression.

"And good luck trying to prove anything to anyone else; I've already fooled the entire student body; they'd never believe you," Mariko said with a smile, "And if you do try to tell anyone; I have no problem in inducting you into our fun little science club Do we have an understanding?"

Barbara nodded painfully as Mariko released her hand and smiled a bit more earnestly. She then helped her stand and dusted Barbara's uniform off. She smiled up at Barbara sweetly.

"Glad we had this talk Gordon-san." She said kindly then walked off. Barbara held her injured hand as she watched Mariko walk away as if nothing had just happened.

"Holy shoot! That girl's insane." She mumbled, "I've got to warn Dick."

**Now we're getting itno some real stuff. I hope this is all making sense I've had to change the story several times before I could post this chapter. Forgive me. *sigh* stressful say today; my calf got out of her pin and now I'm a little worried she might not come back in. poor Lily, heheh I'm a total farm girl. Oh well review! 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Hahaha!'**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Alright last chapter Barbara confronted Mariko who gave her a death threat about interfering in her work. What will Barbara do now? And what will Mariko do to Barbara if she keeps snooping around? Well guess what you're about to find out in chapter 5! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Hey Tony! Tony Dex!" Dick shouted as he ran to catch up to Tony who was walking toward the Music room. Tony looked over his shoulder and jumped in surprise.

"O-oh, h-hey. Dick Grayson right?" he asked, Dick nodded.

"Yeah; hey I heard you've been hanging out with that new Mariko girl. What's up with that?" he asked. "I didn't think you were uhm all that social. Sorry."

Tony shrugged.

"W-well, how do I explain it," He mumbled, '_Seriously; how?'_

"So what are you guys doing? I keep hearing rumors about some kind of project?" Dick asked, Tony froze.

"I-it's nothing! Why do you ask?" He stuttered nervously, Dick cocked an eyebrow as Tony began to go in the opposite reaction, "well I gotta go, nice talking to you Grayson."

With that Tony ran off to a different part of the building, leaving behind Dick who was a little confused and now a little suspicious of him.

"Ok; I guess it's time I start investigating." He mumbled.

~0~

Meanwhile in the 608 science room Mariko sat atop of the abandoned teacher's desk, her legs elegantly crossed as she leaned back on her hands and glared at the opposite wall. Tony sat in one of the desks in front of her nervously. She narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"They're onto me." She said in a low tone. Tony looked up at her.

"You mean Dick Grayson?" He asked, Mariko cocked an eyebrow and stood up.

"Say again?" She growled, Tony bit his lip.

"Uh yeah; he came up to me and asked what we were up to." He said. Mariko walked over to Tony and slammed her hands on his desk.

"Are you kidding me?!" She shouted, "Now I have to deal with a second person?"

"S-sorry." Tony mumbled, Mariko huffed and stood up straight crossing her arms as she thought about the situation.

"It's fine; I can deal with this no problem," She said, "It's just a total pain and it's going to mean adding more people that I originally planned to the Light's project."

"H-how can I help?" Tony said standing up from his seat. Mariko looked over.

"Oh my, someone's eager to help." She said with a smirk. Tony blushed, "Alright then. Listen up Tony; Tomorrow you're going to bring Barbara Gordon; I'll deal with Grayson."

"Yes ma'am." He said with a nod, Mariko smiled.

"I'll show them what happens when someone tries to interfere with Savage-sama's plans." She said, as she and walked out the door towards the front entrance, "Let's go Tony."

"U-uhm miss Mariko; what about my house?" Tony asked, Mariko stopped.

"What about it?" she asked, Tony smiled nervously.

"Well it's just that I kinda haven't been there in a while." He said, Mariko sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tch; I suppose it would make sense that you'd wanna get home." She huffed, "Normal idiots like you have families that worry about you don't cha?"

"Well actually I kind of live on my own." Tony mumbled, Mariko's brows rose, "Heheh; long story."

"Then why does it matter?" She growled. Tony shrugged.

"I haven't fed my dog in a while—"

"You have a dog?" Mariko asked getting closer to Tony, who nodded nervously.

"U-uh yeah." He explained, Mariko smiled.

"I love dogs! What kind of dog is it?" She asked.

"A Japanese Akita." He said.

"Hachiko?!*" Mariko shouted, then grabbed Tony by the hand and dragged him off toward the door, "I love dogs; tell me where you live and we'll go get her."

"Uhm, ok." Tony mumbled as he was then shoved into Mariko's limo. "I actually don't live far from here."

The driver then pulled away from the curb and drove off down the street after Tony told him his address. As the two rode in the back seat Mariko smiled.

"So what's your dog's name?" she asked.

"Uh; Yukie. I named her after the girl from the anime Vampire Knight*." Tony explained. Mariko's eyes lit up.

"Kawaii! What a cute name for a doggy." She said, Tony blushed as the driver pulled over.

"I'll be back; Yukie's not really all that great with company coming into the house." He said, Mariko nodded and waited for him to return. When he did he was followed by a small white Japanese Akita dog; Mariko stared as the dog barked at the window.

"She's so cute!" she said then opened the door to let the two back into the car. Immediately the dog leapt inside and began licking Mariko's cheeks, "Kawaii inu!"

"S-so you really like dogs huh?" Tony asked shutting the door as he slid into the car. Mariko nodded somberly.

"Yeah; but when I lived in Tokyo my dad wouldn't let me have one." She said then shook her head and glared, "Don't distract me Tony; we've got a lot of work to do! Savage-sama wants a progress report, and I have to think of a way of telling him about you without him getting cross with me."

"This Savage guy; who is he anyway? I keep hearing you talk about him but who is he? You're dad?" Tony asked, Mariko shook her head.

"No way! My parents are six feet under back in the slums of Tokyo. Died when I was a little kid." She said nonchalantly. Tony rubbed the back of his neck.

"O-oh I'm so sorry." He said, Mariko laughed.

"Don't be; my mother was a prostitute, and my father was abusive!" She shouted, "I say good riddance!"

"So then who is Savage?" Tony asked.

"An old boring old man with a god complex." Klarion said appearing across from them. Tony's dog Yukie growled as she spotted Teekl sitting in Klarion's lap. Teekl hissed at the dog making her whine and back down towards her owner.

"You said old twice. Mr. Klarion." Tony said. Klarion shrugged.

"Well he is." He said. Mariko glared.

"How dare you say something like that about Savage-sama! He wants to save the world from the Justice League's pathetic coddling." She growled, "Savage-sama is the greatest leader the world has ever known!"

Klarion rolled his eyes making a pouty face while Tony's gaze switched between Klarion and Mariko. The two seemed to have different opinions on Savage; Mariko seemed to idolize the mysterious man, whereas Klarion didn't seem to really care for him. He looked down at his dog who was shaking nervously on his lap and petted her behind the ears.

"Whatever Mariko; the point is he's a very powerful human being." Klarion said, "and Mariko here worships him—for reason I don't know nor care to know. I would suggest staying on his good side."

"Uh thanks for the tip." Tony mumbled, Mariko huffed.

"Hmph. Tony-boy's got nuthin to worry about; I put a lot of work into Tony's improvements." She said proudly, "Besides; I'm Savage-sama's favorite. He won't get _too_ mad. He'll let me keep him, and his cute little doggy."

"If you say so, Mariko Miko." Klarion said, Mariko nodded as the driver pulled over to the sidewalk of the building Mariko was currently staying in. Klarion looked out the window and smirked, "Looks like you'll be telling your favorite leader sooner than you thought."

"Eh? What are you talking about Jigoku-shonen?" Mariko asked as Klarion disappeared. Suddenly the door opened and a man with scars across his face climbed in. Mariko jumped in surprise as Vandal Savage sat across from her.

"S-savage-sama…" She mumbled, Savage nodded then looked to Tony who sat with his dog.

"Mariko; I had heard that you had taken up a side project." He said, Mariko looked down shamefully as Savage looked to Tony who smiled nervously petting his dog.

"I can explain Savage-sama…" She mumbled, Savage put his hand up silencing Mariko's comment.

"I hope whatever this is won't distract you from the task at hand. You know I don't tolerate failure." He said, Mariko nodded.

"Oh yes Savage-sama; I know that, and thanks to my newly created cyborg—Tony—I have been able to give you enough test subjects for The Light's next step." She said, Savage cocked an eyebrow.

"You're tone and mannerisms tell me that there is something else you're not telling me." He said.

"Two students from Gotham Academy are onto me." Mariko said, then sat back and smiled, "But I can take care of that—as long as you don't mind the extra people."

"Do as you please Mariko; I trust you won't fail me." Savage said, then climbed out of the limo, Mariko nodded.

"I would never Savage-sama; I live only to help you." She said. Savage smiled warmly and patted Mariko on the head tenderly. Mariko blushed.

"Good." He said walking away, "And you may keep to your side project; so long as it does not distract you. be sure to send your findings to Brain when you are finished collecting."

"H-hai! Savage-sama." Mariko said, then smiled and sat back in the limo.

"So that, I take it, was Savage." Tony said, Mariko nodded, "He seems to be very fond of you."

"Darn right; I'm Vandal Savage-sama's favorite. He lets me do as I please." She said, "Now about my side project."

"Yeah how did he know about that?" Tony asked, Mariko narrowed his eyes.

"Jigoku-shonen; he probably told him. That Witch-boy gets bored to easy." She hissed, "Now come on; let's get to work."

"Miss Mariko what exactly does the Light _do_?" Tony asked when he, his dog Yukie, and Mariko were inside. Mariko came out from her closet wearing her usual outfit. (see chapter 1) she smirked and went to her computer.

"So glad you finally asked—stupid." She mumbled the last part. He had been with her for two and a half weeks now and never once been in the least bit curious about her work. Mariko pulled up a file onto her large computer screen.

"The Light aims to save mankind from itself—and the Justice League." She began, "The way we're heading now the world won't be able to protect itself from anything, we'll be too weak. Thanks to the Justice league and their band of sidekicks."

"But the Justice League's a force of good why would you—"

"Save all questions till the end of the show please!" she shouted interrupting Tony's question. "The Justice League won't be here forever—even if they claimed to be immortal like Savage-sama. He wants to help the world by having it help itself."

"I can understand Mr. Savage, but you Mariko? Why would you want to go through with this?" Tony asked, Mariko turned and frowned.

"This world is rotten," She mumbled, "I hate it; and no matter how the Justice League tries they can't stop everything. The only salvation is for it evolve, that's what I believe."

Tony looked down at his dog; who whimpered in response. Suddenly Tony felt someone leaning on his shoulder. Tony jumped when he realized that Klarion had returned.

"I'd just give up on that if I were you; Mariko Miko's mind is a steal trap." He warned, "Once you learn her secrets—if you learn them you'll wish you hadn't."

"So glad you could come back, Jigoku-Shonen." Mariko said, "Stop bothering Tony; he has work to do tonight."

"I-I do?" Tony asked, Mariko nodded still sitting in her chair and now holding up a ball. Yukie barked and wagged her tail as she ran to Mariko.

"Hai-hai," She said as she threw the ball across the room Yukie went after it and came back presenting the ball to Mariko, "You're going to be going after Robin of the Young Justice League."

"You really have a thing for a guy who just hacked you not long ago." Klarion teased, Mariko's face turned red as she threw the ball at him.

"BAKA! It's not like that!" She shouted, "I want him so I can take him apart! No one in the world can beat me!"

Mariko then walked up to Tony and grabbed him by the tie and dragged him toward the other end of the room.

"So you Tony-chan are going to fight him; then bring him back here!" She shouted, Tony stumbled a bit as he tried to follow her and not be strangled by his own tie.

"Huh? But how am I supposed to do that?" He asked. Mariko turned to him and tighten his necktie.

"Stupid! I told you already!" She shouted, "You're not completely human anymore; get creative!"

With that she opened the door to her room and kicked him out. Tony looked up at her with a confused look as she glared down at him.

"And don't come back until you've got Robin in chains!" She shouted then slammed the door shut. Tony sighed then stood up. "And bring me a souvenir!"

'_Well; I suppose I've got no choice then.'_ He thought straightening up his uniform.

"You're a bit of a masochist aren't you?" Klarion asked standing next to him. Tony looked over.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not at all fazed by Klarion's sudden appearance. Teekl meowed atop of Klarion's shoulders.

"Mariko Miko gave you an impossible task; you won't be able to finish it." Klarion explained, "And when you don't come back with the Boy Wonder; she'll beat the crap out of you."

"I-I don't think I have to worry about that." Tony said, "I doubt they'll even show up."

"Don't be too sure; it'd be really boring if you didn't get to do _something_." Klarion said, Tony gave Klarion a puzzled look, "This is going to be fun!"

"Fun?" Tony asked, though before he got an answer he was surrounded by black smoke. When the smoke dispersed he was in the middle of Gotham's shopping mall. It was closed for the day, took Tony for by surprise. He didn't realize the day had gotten so late.

"How'd I get here?" He mumbled to himself.

"I'm a lord of Chaos, I teleported." Klarion said, "Better get to doing something; Mariko might take you apart if you don't."

"R-right, question is…what do I do?" Tony asked, Klarion frowned, as his hand ignited with red fire.

"This is all the help I'm going to do for you." He said, before Tony could question what he was talking about he hear a loud crash. He looked to see a jewelry shop window burst as the flame landed on the other side. Tony looked to Klarion.

"W-what did you do?" He asked. Klarion shrugged.

"What you're supposed to be doing; now get started!" He shouted then threw a small spark at Tony's feet making him jump.

"Ok, Ok! Sheesh." He said, then went towards the broken jewelers window. He then hesitated a bit. He then looked down at his feet as Klarion's cat padded over to him and looked up.

"You're not very good at this are you?" Klarion asked looking over his shoulder.

"I've never actually done anything like this." Tony said, Klarion pursed his lips.

"You mean you've never had fun?" He asked, Tony shook his head.

"Fun?! This is illegal." He said, Klarion shrugged.

"It's also fun, breaking windows and setting fire to buildings." He said, "Mariko's done it too. She's a very angry girl Yaknow."

"Didn't notice." Tony said, then shrugged figuring he had nothing to lose anyway and then started breaking more windows and vandalizing the mall until he came across something that took his interest.

"What are you doing?" Klarion asked, noting Tony's distraction. Tony looked over his shoulder.

"Miss Mariko told me to bring her back a souvenir; that's what I'm going to do." He said, Klarion looked over.

"You're bringing her that?" Klarion asked tony nodded making Klarion shrug. "Whatever."

As Tony grabbed the mystery item an arrow whizzed by his head. Tony looked around and saw a green masked blond archer pointing an arrow at him. The archer was accompanied by a boy dressed in a red and yellow outfit with a lightning bolt on his chest.

"Tony?" Artemis mumbled, Tony frowned.

"Do I know you?" He asked, Artemis shook her head and drew her bow.

"Put down the necklace!" She demanded. Tony looked to the piece of jewelry in his hand it was a large polished gem stone set in a golden chocker necklace. He shrugged, and held up the expensive looking necklace.

"Sorry, Souvenir." He said plainly with a slight smile, "Say, you wouldn't happen to know Robin would you?"

"Is this guy serious?" Kidflash asked, Artemis shrugged; she never really did understand Tony Dex—he was an oddball. Tony looked around to find Klarion only to discover he had disappeared once again. He sighed.

'_Should've figured that.'_ He thought as another object came right for him. Tony let out a yelp of fear and raised his arms to block whatever it was as it stuck inside his arm. He looked down at it.

"That should have hurt." He mumbled, then looked up to see Robin standing on the second floor of the mall. Tony then removed the baterang (if it's Robin is it really a _Bat_-arang?) from his arm. He then looked up to Robin.

"I think I'll keep this; just in case." He shouted up. Robin frowned.

"In case of what?" He asked. Tony shoved the necklace into his uniform pocket.

"In case I end up not being able to bring you back." He said plainly, "You see my uh friend wants to meet you, and she might not be too happy if I don't deliver."

"Etativel eth boy ni ria!" shouted voice and suddenly Tony found himself in the air, as Zatanna floated next to Robin.

"Cool, you wouldn't happen to know a guy with a cat would you? His name's Klarion…" Tony asked, Zatanna glared.

"This guy has to be working for the Light." She said, Robin shook his head.

"I don't think so; maybe working under someone working for the Light." He said, "This kid went missing for an entire week."

"Uhm if I could interrupt?" Tony asked. Suddenly he let out a growl of pain as a loud screeching noise sounded in his ears. "Ah!"

"_Antana Baka_!?" Mariko's voice shouted in his head, "_Stop screwing around and attack_!"

"Ow…how—I mean with what?" Tony asked. "Wait why can I hear you in my head?"

"_Focus you idiot! You're body's a weapon, like Lex Luthor's secretary_." She hissed "_You're right arm for example, aim it at them. You can fire small rockets!_"

Tony did what he was told and raised his right arm at Robin and Zatanna. Suddenly his hand broke apart and turned into a small rocket launcher. Tony stared.

"H-holy crap." He said in disbelief, as he fired a small rocket. The ledge that Zatanna and Robin stood on suddenly collapsed from the impact, and the two dropped. Tony also dropped—given Zatanna's broken concentration. He landed on the ground with a thump.

'_Now go get him!'_ Mariko shouted, Tony nodded and got up to run after Robin. Artemis aimed her bow at him only to have him disappear in the dust of the rubble. When the dust settled Zatanna stood and looked around only to realize that Tony, _and_ Robin were gone.

**3,262 words and nine pages long! Rock on! I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter forgive me so this will be my longest chapter yet. Hopfully they'll never be this long again. Mew. I hope you like it! Oh that reminds me for those who don't watch anime the word 'Baka' means stupid or fool. Given the fact that Mariko thinks herself a genius she says this often to people. Antana baka means what are you stupid? I surely hope I spelled those right, I only know that from anime and manga and some translating books. I know **_**very**_** little Japanese.**

**(*) Hachiko was a Japanese Akita who's very famous in Tokyo. If you don't know about this loyal dog please you **_**have**_** to look this up. It's a touching story. The other starred uh—for lack of a better word—thingy, Vampire Knight is an anime, Yukie Cross being the lead Female character. Good anime—never finished it. Oh well review "See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! HAHA!"**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

** Last chapter was a very long one haha. Oh yeah and Robin was kidnaped by Tony. Haha let's see what happens between Mariko Miko and Robin. Not much to say sorry. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Kya! You did good for me again Tony!" Mariko shouted looking at the incapacitated Robin in tony's arms. Mariko then frowned, "What'd you do drop a building on him?"

"Uhm Sorta." Tony said. Mariko frowned.

"Alright put him in there and strip him of that belt; if he's anything like Batman it'd be best if he didn't have it." She said pointing to a large containment chamber, "Oh this is just exciting!"

Tony sighed as he hoisted the unconscious hero into the chamber with ease. He then looked to his dog Yukie who whimpered and wagged her tail at him.

"I know what you're thinking Yukie; but it's not like that." He said then dug into his pocket to retrieve the Baterang and necklace he had stolen. The then looked to his dog, "Yukie you're a girl which would you prefer?"

Yukie barked at him wagging her tail happily. Tony chuckled.

"Right; female _dogs_ and female—er _girls_ aren't the same." He sighed. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him.

"What cha got there Tony?" Mariko asked, Tony jumped realizing that it wasn't Klarion like he had originally suspected, but Mariko standing on her tip-toes to see over his shoulder. Tony blushed.

"S-souvenirs?" he mumbled, holding the two items up. Mariko looked at them and completely ignored the necklace and went for the weapon.

"You're kidding me! You got one of Robin's weapons—I mean yes you got him entirely—which is good—this just rocks!" she shouted taking the weapon from Tony's hand leaving the necklace behind. Tony sighed and looked to Yukie.

"Any chance _you_ want this Yukie girl?" He asked Yukie jumped onto her hind legs and barked, making Tony laugh, "Somehow I thought you might; you're a spoiled little mutt aren't cha girl?"

Tony then placed the chocker around his dog's neck, and smiled, even if he had originally got it for Mariko his dog wore it nicely too. Mariko looked over to Tony and his dog and smiled.

"O-oh yeah by the way Miss Mariko," He asked, Mariko narrowed her eyes.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked, looking over her new toy. Tony looked down at his arm where Robin's boomerang had been stuck in him.

"Robin threw that at me—which is how I got that thing in the first place—it got stuck in my arm but I didn't feel anything." He explained, Mariko turned and placed a hand on her hip.

"Well of course; I turned off your pain receptors. You know the things that tell your brain you've been hurt." She said, "I can also use turn it way on to the point where the slightest touch can feels like someone's sticking you with a knife—hopefully I'll never have to use that on you."

"O-oh…kay…I'll try to stay on your good side." Tony said. Suddenly Robin began to stir in his pod, Mariko grinned and tossed her souvenir over her shoulder.

"Ugh, what…happened?" Robin asked, then realized he wasn't with the Team anymore, but instead with Mariko and Tony. "Mariko?"

"Oh good you're awake!" Mariko shouted leaning against the pod. "It's about time; I've been wanting to get my hands on you for some time."

Robin glared as he remembered what happened; he had nearly been blown up because of a surprise from Tony. Now he was face to face with a grinning Mariko Miko.

"What do you want?" He hissed. Mariko narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"You don't know this but you did something no one in the world has ever been able to do." She said coyly. Robin frowned, "You managed to hack my computers!"

Robin stared.

"You're the one behind that?!" He said astonished; never in his wildest dreams did he think this person behind all that was a fifteen year old girl. Mariko nodded and took a bow.

"Yes I am the genius behind a system _you_ hacked; Mariko Miko—at your service." She said then looked up at Robin, "Welcome to my lab."

Robin looked around at his surroundings; what Mariko called her labs looked more like a regular teen punk's bedroom, complete with an electric guitar with a V shaped frame sitting against an amplifier.

"So what did you bring me here so you could kill me? Or are you trying to figure out how it is I was able to hack you?" He asked glaring at Mariko, who seemed offended by his question. She turned and crossed her arms.

"I wondered that same thing not too long ago when you first broke into my last home in metropolis—oh by the way I gotta say I just love Gotham—thank you ever so much for forcing me to move!" She said the last part practically dripping with sarcasm, "I should kill you for that alone. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find original Japanese DVD's in Gotham! At least in Metropolis they had some cool shops."

"Miss Mariko; I think you're going off topic." Tony whispered Mariko huffed.

"I know that stupid!" she shouted, then looked to Robin and walked closer to his container. "Then after some thought I got curious; 'Who was this person who managed to sabotage my security _and_ set my systems back by even a few minutes?' I thought to myself."

Robin gave Mariko a look with a mixture of confusion and a look that showed he was trying to figure out if she was crazy or not. Mariko grinned and pressed herself against the glass of his pod.

"Then I thought how interesting it would be to meet you; after all you did manage to break into my computers, and it was interestingly difficult to counter hack yours." She said, "So I invented this on the fly plan to draw you out and capture you!"

"What the heck for?" Robin shouted, Mariko grinned.

"Because, dear Robin," She said, "I, Mariko Miko; of sound mind and judgment—who is usually against such trivial things—have fallen in love with you!"

Tony's features drooped as he heard the worlds that came out of Mariko's mouth. He then glared at Robin for a brief moment noticing his slightly disgusted look towards Mariko's confession. He turned around and walked off, past his dog, who yipped and followed close on his heels.

~0~

"What happened?" Miss Martian asked as she and Super-boy came out of their spot. They were to stay there in case something happened. Super-boy frowned.

"Where's Robin?" He asked. the others looked around. There was no sign of Tony or Robin.

"That kid just disappeared with him." Kid said.

"How could they both have disappeared? Like that?" Superboy asked, The others shrugged they had no idea.

"Could they have teleported? You know like Klarion always does?" Artemis asked, Zatanna shook her head.

"No way." She said, "I didn't sense any kind of aura around the boy to show he was capable. However I think Klarion might have a hand in this in some way."

"Great, so what now? There's no way we could figure out where that kid could have gone with Robin." Artemis said.

"Calm down; there's got to be some way we can find him. Zatanna isn't there some kind of tracking or, something you can use to find him?" Kid asked, Zatanna shook her head.

"Well there is one thing; if done right I could take us all to wherever Robin is—but there's no way I'd be able to. Like I said before; I'm just not on Zatara's level." She said, kidflash walked over to Zatanna and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Right now we need that spell—Robin needs that spell." He said. Zatanna nodded.

"R-right; ekat su ot nibor!" she shouted, suddenly a bolt of energy beamed down and the Team disappeared. Meanwhile higher up in the mall Klarion sat with Teekl on the broken ledge.

"Oh things are starting to get interesting." He said Teekl meowed up at Klarion who pouted. "I guess we _could_ go warn her."

~0~

"Lady you're insane." Robin said, Mariko frowned.

"I'm not insane! I'm a genius! There's a difference!" she shouted, then sighed to calm herself as she turned around and sat down at her computer desk, "Anyway it's not like you can say anything more about it anyhow; as soon as I tell Savage-sama that I've gone and captured you, I'll be able to do whatever I want with you."

"I'd delay that thought if I were you." Klarion's voice said above her.

"Oh Jigoku-Shonen so nice of you to finally show up again; what do you mean delay that?" Mariko asked looking up at the Witch-boy. Klarion smirked.

"In a few minutes you're not gonna have time to contact Vandal." He said, Mariko frowned.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean." She hissed. Suddenly there was a loud bang behind her. She turned to see a group of teen heroes. There was a slight pause as they all stood staring at each other in disbelief.

"Well this is awkward." Mariko mumbled, she then got up and ran for her controls.

"Who's she?" Zatanna asked, Mariko grinned.

"Mariko Miko the smartest girl alive, not that it really matters; you'll be dead soon anyway." She said.

"Don't let her press that button." Robin shouted; though none of them knew what they did, he knew that it couldn't be pleasant. Super-boy growled and ran after Mariko who let out a yelp of surprise as she dodged and Super-boy smashed her desk.

"You brut! You smashed my computer!" She screamed, as she pressed a button and a bolt of electricity hit Super-boy. He let out a growl of pain as he went down, Mariko laughed.

"Ha. All brawn, no brains. What I'd expect from a guy cloned from Super-man and Lex Luthor." She said kicking the boy of steal in the head.

"Don't you touch him!" Miss Martian shouted using her telekinetic abilities to levitate Mariko away from Super-boy, while Kidflash stole her controller remote.

"HEY! That's _mine_!" Mariko shouted, "Klarion why don't you make yourself useful and do a little pest control!?"

"This isn't my battle." Klarion said then dematerialized and disappeared, Mariko growled.

"Why you no good Jigoku-Shonen! Doushite Shinde Miru!" she shouted, while Zatanna and Artemis figured out how to get Robin out.

"What's with that girl?" Artemis asked, Robin made a face.

"Kaerb nepo kcol!" Zatanna shouted breaking open the pod Robin was in. Mariko screamed.

"Tony! Get your cyborg butt out here!" she shouted. Just then a net shot out towards Miss Martian, capturing her and making her drop Mariko. She screamed only to be caught by Tony. Mariko let out a growl of frustration.

"And where have _you_ been?" She shouted grabbed Tony's cheek between her thumb and forefinger and pulled.

"Ow, sorry Miss Mariko; I was somewhere else." He said, Mariko huffed.

"Obviously; now hurry up and get them!" She ordered. Tony nodded and set Mariko down on the ground.

"Yes Miss Mariko." He said then glared at the others as Super-boy stood, regaining his senses.

"That little brat electrocuted me." He growled, then glared at Tony who raised his arm at eye level.

"No hard feelings gang; but I really don't want to make her angry." He said as a loud humming sound came from the palm of his hand and a laser beam shot out. Zatanna put up a shield just in time to deflect the beam.

"Hmph Klarion would have come in real handy for this." Mariko huffed then shrugged, "Oh well, Tony I believe you'll be needed a bit of help. SECURITY!"

Suddenly there was a loud crash as the group was ambushed by a duo of cyborgs. The group stared, they were two women scantily dressed in anime-like outfits covering only certain areas. Mariko smirked.

"How do you like my first two human experiments; they aren't as good as Tony-boy here. They don't have much of a freewill Yaknow?" She asked, "But let me tell ya; they can really pack enough of a punch to get rid of you guys. Akuma*! Shinigami*! Kill the intruders."

"Hai, oujo-sama." The duo said in unison. As they attacked the Team, Super-boy managed to grab one of them and throw them into the wall.

"Etatival!" Zatanna shouted levitating the other.

"Miss Mariko; while they're distracted, maybe we should escape." Tony murmured to Mariko, who growled.

"Oh! Savage-sama isn't going to like this. Not at all!" she grumbled, "Alright Tony; let's go."

"Not so fast!" Robin shouted throwing two capsules at the duo, one of which short circuited Tony and the other trapped Mariko's feet in foam.

"What the heck is this crap!?" She shouted struggling to get free, the group glared at her.

"You're in a lot of trouble, kid." Kidflash said darkly. Mariko glared.

"Oh please you people don't scare me." She hissed, "So what now; ya gonna take me to your higher ups to figure out what the Light's planning?"

"Well, er, yeah." Kid said, Mariko growled.

"Oh joy; I get to meet the head of the idiot patrol." She grumbled as Robin placed a pair of cuffs on around her wrists. Mariko smirked.

"Looks like I get to spend more time with my favorite little hero. Eh Robin baby?" she said with a wink. Robin made a face and turned around to the group.

"Super-boy can you handle zippy here?" He asked, Super-boy nodded, making Mariko pout.

"You're no fun Robin-kun." She huffed, "No fun at all."

"Ugh, can someone shut her up." Artemis growled, she was a little annoyed with Mariko's mouth. Miss Martian nodded then brain blasted her, knocking the girl out.

**Mariko and Tony have been taken by the Team. Haha what will happen now? Well you'll just have to find out wont cha? (*) Akuma means Demon, and Shinigami is a god of death, kinda like a Grim Reaper for Japan I guess. See you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Last chapter Mariko had Robin in her hands until the Team appeared to take him back. Now Mariko and Tony have been taken into custody. What will become of the duo now? And what about poor Yukie—you know Tony's pet dog. Oh well suppose we'll find out! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

A young eight-year old Mariko sits in front of a TV in an old apartment watching anime. She smiled enthralled by the action taking place before her. Meanwhile behind her in the kitchen her parents argued about who knew what.

"You sleazy little tart! How dare you, here I am giving you and your little brat a roof over your head and you go behind my back!" Mariko's father shouted.

"She's _your_ child you drunkard, and if you didn't want her you should have been more careful!" Her mother shouted. Mariko sat on the floor hugging a pillow tightly trying to block out the yelling, she went for the remote and turned up the volume to block out the sound of a bottle hitting the ground. The crash was followed by footsteps stomping to the living room. Mariko was too busy trying to block out the noise that she didn't realize her father was over top of her.

"Mariko Miko; you brat! How many times do I have to tell you to turn down that television!" he shouted smacking her aside and turning off the TV. He then glared down at her and grabbed the young Mariko by the neck. She screamed and then everything went black.

~0~

Mariko gasped as she awoke and realized she wasn't in her old room but sitting at a table in an interview room. she then remembered how she got there, and slammed her hand down on the table, cursing herself for getting caught. Just then the door opened and Batman and Martian Manhunter. Mariko sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Mariko Miko I presume?" Batman asked, Mariko shrugged.

"You guessed it; Mariko Miko smartest girl alive." She said calmly, "Can I go home now?"

Batman scowled, not at all amused by Mariko's sense of humor. Mariko shrugged.

"You're almost as boring as your Boy Wonder." She said using her foot to prop the chair on its back two legs, "Oh well it's not like you can keep me here, I've done nothing wrong."

"How bout human experimentation." Batman said curtly, Mariko's foot slipped and she was back on all fours.

"Heheh! They were willing. Akuma and Shinigami? I saved their lives. I mean; they were half dead when they were brought to me." She said with a smile. Batman scowled.

"You mean by Vandal Savage." He said. Mariko's smile faded.

"You've got nothing to pin on me." She said with a slight hiss, "No evidence, no nothing."

"And Tony Dex?" Martian manhunter asked. Mariko tilted her head to the side.

"Who?" she said trying to think of who they were talking about, then she remember. "Oh him? Meh, you can go ask him yourself; he's happy with his little upgrades."

"Tony Dex is being questioned as we speak." Batman said, "You on the other hand; have a lot to explain."

"I'm not answering a thing without a lawyer." Mariko said sweetly.

~0~

"You don't have to cover for her anymore Tony. Mariko's in another room; she cannot hear you in here." Zatara said, Tony shook his head.

"Doesn't matter if she can hear me or not; Miss Mariko is a genius." He said. Flash—who was in the room with Zatara frowned.

"From what I've heard the girl's a lunatic; insane even." He said. Tony glared.

"True she's a little crazy; but that's what makes her a genius." He said, calmly.

"Care to explain?" Zatara asked. Tony shrugged.

"What's to explain? Miss Mariko's not afraid to do what most so-called geniuses are afraid to do." He said, "I'm proof of that, she cracked my skull when I met her; now I'm half robot."

Flash and Zatara looked to each other; surprised at the boy's lack of reaction to what he had just said.

"Is this kid serious?" Flash asked Zatara. "Are you serious?"

"About what?"

"You just said she nearly killed you; and you're ok with that?" Flash asked, Tony nodded.

"Nothing I can do about it now right? It's kind of permanent." He said, "Beside I like it anyway. Miss Mariko's a nice girl."

"So then you won't have a problem telling us what she's doing?" Zatara asked. Tony shook his head.

"Loose lips sink ships. I don't plan on betraying Miss Mariko." He said darkly. Zatara nodded.

"You seem to truly care for this girl." He said, Tony said nothing.

~0~

"So Robin; what'd that girl want from you anyway?" Zatanna asked, Robin made a face.

"Turns out she's the one in the building who I managed to hack." He said. The group stared.

"_Her_? You're kidding?" Kid said, Robin shook his head. M'gaan shrugged.

"I guess it's not that hard to believe; I mean Klarion's a Lord of Chaos, and he's no older than us. Why can't a fifteen year old girl be a computer genius?" She asked. "But what did she want from you? Revenge?"

"Not even close." Robin groaned, the group stared as they waited for him to explain.

"So then what? What'd she want?" Zatara asked.

"The crazy girl's in love with me! She told me that when she kidnapped me" Robin shouted, Kidflash couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"You're kidding! She had a mall trashed and kidnapped you just so she could tell you that?" he asked between laughing. Artemis narrowed her eyes and smacked Kid in the back of the head, "Ow."

"This is serious; if that girl's crazy enough to go through all that, just for a boy…" She began.

"Imagine what else she could do." Zatanna finished. Just then Zatara came out of the other interrogation room followed by Flash and Tony, who smiled at the group and waved.

"Wait why's he out here?" Super-boy growled Tony frowned.

"I've been declared innocent." He said crossing his arm, "Not entirely sure how."

"As it turns out Tony Dex was just following orders, programed into him by Mariko." Flash said, "With a little help from Red he should be back to normal—well as normal as a cyborg boy can get."

"Really?" M'gaan asked, the two heroes nodded.

"Yes however the plan's put on hold since Tornado's currently on a mission of his own." Zatara explained as Flash pushed Tony towards them.

"Yep so that means you guys are going to be watching him." He said.

"What? You've gotta be kidding." Kid said.

"Hey don't be mad at us; we've got jobs to do too. So tag you're it." Flash said as he and Zatara walked off, "and don't worry this kid's none lethal now without Mariko to pull his strings."

"I'm not some kind of doll you know." Tony said plainly, then turned to the Team which narrowed their eyes at him.

"Oh! Hello." He said nonchalantly.

"Don't 'hello' us. You nearly killed us all!" Kid shouted. Tony narrowed his eyes.

"I only nearly killed Robin." He said darkly, "Besides he's still alive isn't he?"

"His mood sure flipped easily." Super-boy mumbled, Tony leered but at Super-boy and Robin but said nothing.

"Well anyhow, since you're considered innocent now; we might as well, get to know each other. I'm M'gaan." M'gaan said, the group paused.

"You're kidding." Super-boy mumbled, M'gaan shook her head.

"Of course not," M'gaan said aloud, then said via the team's mental link, '_Besides if he is lying about anything I can read his mind. Unless that was replaced too.'_

_ 'Good point._' The others said. Tony looked at the team with confusion.

"Er, my name's Tony." He said.

"We know." The Team said dryly. Tony frowned.

~0~

"Are we done yet? I'm bored here." Mariko groaned resting her head on the table. She had been questioned all day. At this rate, she thought, she wasn't going to be able to return to Vandal Savage.

'_Savage-sama's probably worried about me right now; he's going to be mad when he finds out I was captured by the Justice League and their stupid Sidekicks.' _ She thought to herself, '_I gotta get outta here, stupid Tony; if he had done things right the first time I wouldn't be in this situation.'_

Batman and Martian manhunter looked to Mariko. So far they hadn't gotten any answers, and they were beginning to wonder if they ever were.

"Depends; do you have an answer?" Batman asked, Mariko looked up still resting her head on the table but now propping herself on her chin.

"Nani?" she asked in Japanese.

"What's the Light's next plan?" Batman asked, Mariko sat up and glared.

"You think I would ever betray Savage-sama?! How dare you think I would stoop to such lows!" she shouted, crossing her arms. Batman and Martian manhunter looked to each other.

"Then we have no choice but to send you to Belle Reve." Manhunter said, Mariko gave a confused look, "With you not cooperating there is no use for you here anymore."

Mariko smirked, and relaxed in her chair a bit.

"Fine by me; I don't care. A genius like me can escape from there no problem. Hai, hai send me to Belle Reve." She said happily.

"Or perhaps given your disposition Arkhem would be our best choice." Batman suggested, Mariko stood.

"Send me there and I can guarantee you; you'll have a body count." She said darkly with an evil smirk. "I have no concern for human life; even as I cracked open Tony's skull I had no regrets in doing what I did. So think of that before you send me to some insane asylum with a hack-job like security team."

Batman narrowed his eyes at Mariko as she glared back at him. There was a long silence between the three before the two heroes stood up and left Mariko in the room alone. Mariko smirked.

'_Now I just have to figure out what to do with Tony. Stupid boy's probably out by now. Oh! And what about little Yukie! I need to get Tony to that dog; I'd be so sad if she ended up starving!' _She thought with a frown, '_Oh I'd never be able to forgive myself if that poor little doggie died. Dogs are such cuties! Smart too, I wonder if I could teach Yukie how to open the door—or maybe sing to songs by Nano!'_

Meanwhile outside of the room Martian Manhunter focused his mind on Mariko's from afar. He looked to Batman and shook his head.

"The girl's mind is like a steal trap. I cannot see what her true intentions are." He said, Batman frowned.

"We can't risk taking her lightly; even if she is just a fifteen year old girl. She's already shown that she's capable of turning human beings into living weapons." He said, "and she's already confessed she'd have no problem in _killing_ others."

"Belle Reve seems to be the only choice we have then." Manhunter said.

~0~

"Wake up kid," Flash said, Tony groaned and opened his eyes to see Flash and Red Tornado, a robot he had met a few moments ago so that he could reprogram whatever was going on inside his head. He wasn't entirely sure it worked however, his thoughts about Mariko seemed to be the same.

"Good news you're going home." Flash then said, Tony sat up.

"Huh? But why?" He asked rubbing his head. Flash cocked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong you don't want to go home?" He asked, "Oh I get it you saw how cool it was to be a hero and now that you've got those robot parts you wanna be one."

"What?! N-no, no. I was just wondering, I was still part of Kidnapping Robin after all." Tony said. Flash shrugged.

"Yes, that is true. However, Mariko Miko has agreed to go to prison; under the request that you, Tony, are released and are able to return to your dog, Yukie." Red Tornado said in his usual robotic voice.

"Miss Mariko? Requested that?" Tony mumbled to himself. Funny; he didn't strike Mariko as that kind of person. '_She must have a different angle in this. I wonder…'_

"You'll be going back to your normal life in a bit; we just have to make sure you're separated from Mariko Miko." Flash said, Tony nodded; though he wasn't entirely sure he actually wanted to go back to a normal life. He had gotten used to Mariko being with him, even his dog Yukie liked her.

When he returned to the main hall of the Cave he saw Mariko being taken out first. He watched as she was teleported—or Zetaed as the Team called it—to Belle Reve. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" he asked startled a bit, he turned to see Robin and the others.

"Ready to go back to normal?" he asked. Tony narrowed his eyes.

"You say that knowing that I'm a cyborg now right?" he asked plainly. Robin shrugged.

"Right sorry." He mumbled, "Well anyway; if you're ready, it's time to go."

With those final words; Tony was taken back to his old life, before he ever met Mariko.

**End of 7****th**** chapter! That's not it however there's more to come I promise. Mariko and Tony have some character development and some things to connect with Robin and Mariko. Sorry if this chapter makes you feel a bit off. I was a bit off as well while typing this at a certain point. *sigh* my friend oh dear sweet Kagami—nickname—her lover boy texted me and I feel like crap now -.- I hate men sometimes. Good thing there are other options while taking on partners right? Haha so few people will get that I hope anyway. Here I go venting my issues to you guys. Thanks for listening heh review please. See ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Mariko was taken to Belle Reve; I'm not going into detail on that—instead I'll be time skipping cause that wasn't supposed to happen so soon; but by the time I finished typing chapter 7 it was too late. So sorry. But don't worry the story will still be good—I hope—haha anyhow read on my lovely and loyal readers! I'm in a better mood now can ya tell? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Takumi nii-chan!" Young Mariko shouted happily running down the street to catch up with a much older boy with blue-black hair. The boy turned to Mariko and smiled.

"Mariko-chan! Good morning." He said as he stooped down to pick the young Mariko up. He noticed a bruise around her neck, and frowned, "Mariko-chan, are you ok?"

"Uh-uh." Mariko said innocently, "Ne, Takumi nii-chan; can you show Mariko how you to use your computer again."

The older boy, Takumi smiles at the girl with love and pity, then nods. Ruffling her hair while he held her in his arms as he walked down the streets of Tokyo.

"Of course Mariko-chan. How bout this; we'll start after school, I'll pick you up at the middle school." He said kindly. At the time Mariko was seven years old and already a second year in middle school Mariko smiled happily and nodded.

"H-hai! Can Mariko play with Sumi too?" She asked.

"Of course; fact I think she likes it better when you play with her instead of me. You spoil that dog too much." Takumi said with a laugh.

~0~

Mariko immediately sat up and bed and glared at the darkness around her. It had been a month since she had been sent to belle Reve by the Justice league. Shortly after arriving Mariko had demanded to talk to the man in charge; Hugo Strange. From there she was released after saying how it would be unwise to keep here there since she worked directly under Vandal Savage.

She glared and looked around her room. She had been moved once again, she was still in Gotham however. Since her arrest was never released to the press, no one ever found out about it. Mariko growled.

"Klarion you little punk; get over here." She said in a low growling tone, suddenly she felt the weight on her bed shift to her left side.

"You call?" Klarion asked in a mock-kind voice. Then in one swift moment the grabbed Klarion by his tie.

"You…you jerk! You put that into my head didn't you?" She growled, biting her lip, "You're a sadist, of all the things you could have made me dream about you chose _him_. Why?"

"To get a reaction." Klarion said, Mariko looked up at him, "I'm a sadist remember? So now that you're awake what's your next plan of attack?"

Mariko released Klarion's tie and sat in bed clutching a giant stuffed plush dog. It was still dark out, or at least Mariko assumed that, since she didn't have any windows in her room.

"Tomorrow I go find Tony; since I did put so much work into him I'm not going to just leaving him. Then I'm bound for my home town in Japan." She mumbled. Klarion looked to Mariko in the dark.

"You're pathetic; all because Savage didn't say a word to you about being caught." He growled, Mariko glared.

"Why wouldn't I be upset about that; Savage-sama didn't say a word to me. He didn't scold me, he didn't say anything to me!" She shouted as her eyes began to water, "He's beyond mad at me! He's sending me away to Tokyo because I got caught! But I'm the smartest person alive! I—"

Suddenly Mariko was pushed over, Klarion's hand was wrapped around her neck so tightly she couldn't scream or yell at him. Even though it was dark his eyes burned enough that Mariko could see the anger and irritation.

"I hate it when little girls like you whine and cry over how pathetic your lives are." He said in a low growl. Mariko clawed at his hand for him to release so she could breathe, however her efforts were in vain. "I could always help you remember how you ended up here in the first place."

With that statement Mariko reached for her bedside and grabbed her table lamp. She then glared at Klarion as she brought the lamp down on his head. It smashed on impact, and he released her.

"Don't. EVER! Do that to me again!" She shouted, the grabbed for her control remote and pressed the big button. A beam of electricity came out and shocked Klarion. This went on for several minutes before Mariko began to breath heavily and threw the remote away, and began to laugh. Klarion looked up and smirked.

"Now there's the Mariko Miko I remember. Insane, twisted and sadistic!" He shouted, Mariko laid back in bed and sighed, drying her eyes as she leered at Klarion.

"Klarion; do you make deals like demons?" she asked. Klarion cocked an eyebrow.

"Feel like selling your soul do you Mariko Miko?" he asked, "That's rich considering your name."

"Shut up and answer my question." Mariko hissed.

"I can; why?" Klarion asked with an amused smirk, Mariko shook her head and settled back into her bed.

"Just a passing thought; forget it." She mumbled, "Oh and if you ever do that again—any of that I'll kill your cat."

Klarion frowned and looked down at Teekl who hissed.

"Oh don't get your tail in a bind; she's crazy—but not enough to do that." Klarion responded, then disappeared, cleaning the mess up behind him as he allowed Mariko to sleep peacefully for once.

~0~

"Yukie! Here girl!" Tony shouted, he was outside his apartment building with his dog Yukie. The dog barked and ran back to him wagging her tail behind her.

"Who's a good girl?" He said petting the dog behind her ears. The dog barked, while Tony sighed; it had been a long time since Mariko left his world. Yukie whimpered.

"Miss her too huh? Maybe I am a masochist like that guy said." He mumbled.

'_Well then that's just perfect for me isn't it Tony-boy?'_ Mariko's voice said inside his head Tony sat up.

"M-miss Mariko?" He asked, then looked around to find no one, "Where are you?"

'_In a car headed your way; get ready you're going on a trip with me.'_ She said '_oh and bring your doggie too!'_

"Y-yes ma'am." He said, "U-uhm Miss Mariko; how long have you been listening in on me?"

_'Long enough to know you're bored with your normal life. Now quite screwin around and get ready I'm almost there.'_ Mariko shouted.

~0~

"That boy I swear; idiot." Mariko sighed sitting in the back seat of an expensive limo when a TV screen came down in front of her, Mariko froze; it was Savage.

"Ohiyo Savage-sama!" She said, to her relief Savage smiled warmly at her.

"Good morning Mariko," He said, "I trust you slept well."

"Hai-hai; Right now I'm en route to my assistant's home now. From there we'll be headed to the plane bound for Tokyo." Mariko said somberly. Savage frowned.

"Mariko? You seem out of character. Why?" He asked, Mariko looked up, "I am not angry with you. You've never been in the field it was unwise on my part to expect you do act like the others."

"So you're not mad at me?" she asked happily. Savage nodded.

"Who I am angry with is the Justice League. Taking a poor young girl from her home. Such a heinous act." He said. Mariko nodded and crossed her arms. "Though that doesn't explain why you went after the Boy-Wonder."

"Oh yeah; he's the one who hacked my computers! I wanted him—still do actually." Mariko said, "Robin-kun's mind is the only one who's been able to match my own. It's, exciting, and I _want_ him!"

"Then have him you shall; just be sure to be careful this time Dear Miko." Savage cooed, "Speaking of being careful; I have something I think you'll find most interesting."

Suddenly a hatch opened up in the middle console of the limo. Mariko looked over seeing a slender black box. She opened it; the contents of the box glowing with an eerie green glow.

"Oh Savage-sama it's so pretty." She said with a smile. Savage smiled.

"This should help you should you run into Super-boy again." He said.

"Stupid-boy; he destroyed my computer you know." Mariko said, "I'll never understand why idiots always have to break things."

"I will contact you when you in Tokyo." Savage said, then ended the transmission as Mariko arrived at Tony's apartment building; where Tony and his dog stood waiting.

"Hello Tony been a while." Mariko said, Tony blushed.

"Y-yes…too long Miss Mariko." He said, Mariko rolled her eyes then looked to Yukie.

"Yukie-chan! Hello you adorable little doggie." She said sweetly, "Come on hurry up; we're off to Tokyo!"

~0~

The Team had assembled in the main hall of the Cave awaiting Batman's orders. Even Aqualad—who had been in Atlantice during the last few ordeals—was in attendance, after being briefed on all that happened until this point.

"Alright Team," Batman said entering the main hall, the team stood at attention to listen, "It seems our old friend has been released from Belle REve."

Robin groaned; there was only one person he could be talking about. Kidflash elbowed him in the side and laughed.

"Looks like your girlfriend really couldn't wait to see you again." He joked. Robin frowned.

"Shut up." He said. Batman ignored the two and went on, turning to the computer screen that light up behind him.

"Mariko Miko was seen in an airport on a plane bound for Tokyo." He explained as he pulled up several images of security feed, one of the images showed Mariko looking straight into the security camera and blowing a kiss, "In fact she even posed for this one."

Robin shivered, that girl was creepy, and she was definitely out for him.

"It seems as though she actually wants us to follow her." Kaldur said. Batman nodded.

"She does; look at this video." He said then brought up a video and hit play. The first thing to pop up on screen was a close up of Mariko's two colored eyes.

'Hellllooooo Young Justice Team!' she shouted, 'You all remember me I hope. I know _you_ do Robin baby.'

Robin grimaced.

'Anyway, you see that?' the video then showed a picture of a metal tower, 'That's my new baby; it's a mock-version of Tokyo Tower. Pretty isn't she? This baby can store up enough power to hold an entire country for ransom. I designed her myself I call her; Dendō ga ki!'

"Electric Brat, fitting." Robin translated, the video continued.

'However, she hasn't exactly been tested yet. But thanks to my leader the glorious Savage-sama; Dendō ga ki will be taking her first field test sometime within the week.' Mariko continued, 'On the Tokyo American Embassy! All those kind political people will be fried by the time Ga ki gets through with 'em. That is of course if you can stop me. The problem with that is; I have over a dozen safe houses in Tokyo, and only one of those belongs to the light. Good luck! I'll be seein' you Robin-kun~!'

With that the video ended, Robin winced; if only she could take an interest in someone—anyone else.

"Prep the Bio-ship, you're all going to Tokyo." Batman said, "Even if this is just a distraction we can't risk people's lives. So get ready and move out."

~0~

"Do you think they watched you're video Miss Mariko?" Tony asked while Mariko sat on a chair dangled a treat in front of his dog's face.

"Of course they did; a video like that would get anyone's attention." She said, then tossed the treat in the air, Yukie jumped and caught the biscuit in her mouth. "Oh! Good girl!"

"I haven't been in Japan for a while; left when I was eleven haven't been back since." She said scratching Yukie behind the ears.

"Why is that anyhow?" Tony asked.

"Huh?"

"W-well you said you think the world is rotten remember? What happened?" he asked moving to sit next to her. Mariko extended her arm to keep him at bay.

"That's not a story for _you_." She said, walking to the large window of the building they were staying in. when the duo—trio if you count Yukie—arrived at the airport in Tokyo. From there another car was waiting to bring them to a fairly large building. The room they stayed in was extravagant with two bedrooms, a living room and a large window which showed a grand view of Tokyo City

"So then what now?" Tony then asked. Mariko looked up.

"You're an anime Lover right?" she asked, "How about a nice time in Harijuku or Akihabera!"

"Really?" Tony asked, Mariko nodded.

"Yes; however we should be sure to wear a disguise." She said, "There's some extra clothes in the closet; go get changed. Our guests will be arriving soon."

"Eh? Ah! Sou*." Tony mumbled, Mariko looked over.

**That's it for today; Mariko and Tony will be wearing Cosplay in the next chapter. I wonder if you can guess what they'll cosplay as. Haha ah I found this weird anime on hulu today it's called 'Mystery Girlfriend X' its very strange and yet I can't stop watching it. I think it's because I fell inlove with the main female character the moment I saw her. She's beautiful! And her Japanese voice actress, her voice is beautiful! Sigh, I don't know if the anime is in English tho, Hulu only has the original dubs. Anyhow review!**

**(*) Eh? Ah, Sou. Translates to Eh? Ah, Yeah. It's a song by hatsune miku. 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Haha!'**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

** Yo! Welcome to chapter 9! Nothing much to say about the last chapter—but I found a new anime. once again it's in Japanese but the anime has been English dubbed! Blood-C its, well I haven't figured it out yet; it's from the creator of xxxHolic—I think, it's the same style almost and a variation of Blood+ if you think about it. The main character Saya has beautiful pale skin and long dark hair, she wears glasses, she's pretty. But I'm getting off topic. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Man that was a long trip!" Wally said stretching as he and the others exited the Bio-ship they were in their street clothes so not to draw attention to themselves. Robin, M'gaan, and the other gave him a look.

"Well we did kind of fly half way around the world." M'gaan said. Conner scowled.

"Where exactly are we anyway?" He asked.

"Just outside Tokyo; this way we don't draw any attention to ourselves and let Mariko know we're here." Robin said typing things in on his wrist computer.

"Now we must find out where Mariko Miko is located." Kaldur said, "That will be no easy task. She could be anywhere in this city."

"She'll more than Likely be in Minato; that's where Tokyo Tower is." Robin said.

"To Minato then!" Wally said.

"Not so fast; we can't really be sure that she'll actually be in Minato can we?" Zatanna asked, "She did say she had over a dozen safe houses."

"She is right; Mariko said she had over a dozen safe houses in Tokyo." Kaldur said, "There's no way of knowing where she will be."

"Then maybe we should draw her out." Conner said, "This girl's getting on my nerves."

"Hey be happy; at least she's not crushing on _you_." Robin groaned.

"Enough; let's head into the city. From there we'll be able to formulate a plan of action." Kaldur said, the others nodded as M'gaan put the Bio-ship to sleep.

Meanwhile further off from the group far enough to not be seen, but close enough to see; a girl with short black hair watched them. She then spoke into an earpiece.

"Mariko-san; Karera ga tōchaku shimashita. Chōdo Tōkyō soto." The girl said, there was a short pause.

'_Excellent; right on time. Make sure the twins are aware as well._.' Mariko's voice replied. The girl nodded.

"Hai, Mariko-san." She said, then left her post.

~0~

"This place is crowded," Conner said with a slight growl.

"It's a big city Conner; it's going to be crowded." M'gaan said, Conner snorted; he didn't like big cities. "What part of the City are we in anyway?"

"I think we're in Shinjuku." Robin replied, "I can't be too sure something's jamming my computer."

"Mariko must be nearby." Kaldur said, "Split up and start searching."

The group nodded and went to go their separate ways when someone crashed into Robin. The group looked over and saw a girl in a black schoolgirl uniform with long black hair lying on top of Robin.

"Kya! Sore ga itai." She mumbled, then looked down seeing Robin under her. She immediately stood and bowed, "Ah! Gomene! Watashi wa watashi no inu o sagashite imashita."

"Does anyone know what she's saying?" Conner asked, the girl tilted her head.

"Hang on; my computer has a translator." Robin said, then typed in some words for his computer to translate what the girl said, "She said she was looking for her dog."

The girl tilted her head to the side as she stared at the group in confusion, she then looked at Conner's T-shirt.

"Sūpābōi!" she exclaimed then pointed to Conner's shirt. The group narrowed their eyes at Conner who scowled back.

"I like the shirt." He said sternly. The girl thought for a moment then replied, in Japanese.

"Anata ga yatta koto de dogguran o minakatta? Sūpābōi-san?" she asked, Conner scowled, then the girl said slowly, "I-n-u?"

"She asked if we've seen her dog." Robin said reading the translation. He then shook his head to the girl who sighed.

"Tell her don't have time for this!" Conner shouted, the girl gave a hurt expression.

"Perhaps we can be of assistance; Robin can you Super-boy, M'gaan and Artemis take care of this?" Kaldur asked, "Zatanna, Kid, and I can go search of Mariko."

"Great; we get to find the dog." Conner grumbled.

"Better than a cat." Artemis sighed. The others nodded and went their separate ways.

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimasu." The girl said with a bow, then. Robin had his computer ask for her dog's name.

"Yukie, Watashi no inu no namae wa Yukiedesu." She replied then pointed to the right, "Watashi wa kanojo ga sono hōkō ni nigemashita."

"She said her dog's name is Yukie; and she saw her run off down that street." Robin said, the girl then lead the group down the street, all shouting and looking for the girl's missing dog.

~0~

"Man this thing is lame; I don't even know this anime." Tony said holding onto the red scarf that was a part of the cosplay that Mariko had told him to wear. Tony sighed.

'_Tony-boy; they should be headed your way. Look alive.'_ Mariko's voice growled then she laughed, '_Well as alive and a cyborg_ can _be. Get ready.'_

"Y-yes Miss Mariko." Tony replied, then looked around and spotted Zatanna and the others, coming his way just like Mariko said. He glared; he had rather hoped Robin would be around so he could take him out. he sighed then jumped out from the alley he was in; surprising the group.

"Hey heroes," He said, then shot a small rocket at the group. the people in the surrounding area all screamed and ran.

"It's Mariko's android!" Kidflash shouted, Tony frowned.

"I'm not an android! I'm a cyborg!" he shouted back then ran at the group blowing past them and in another direction.

"Can't catch me!" He shouted, Kidflash glared.

"Don't challenge Kidflash to a race!" He growled running after Tony, who suddenly stopped and stuck his foot out in front of him. Kidflash toppled over sliding into a nearby fruit stand. Tony laughed.

"You were saying Speedy?" He asked, then sped off in another direction. Kidflash and the others glared.

"Etatival mih!" Zatanna shouted, Tony spun around.

"Not this time!" he shouted then punched the wall to a building adjacent from him. Brick and dust covered the area as the group stopped short. When the dust settled Tony was nowhere to be found.

"Great, he got away," Kidflash hissed removing a banana peel from his hair, "Over ripe bananas and apples weren't my ideal thought for a souvenir."

"We will find him; If he is here it means Mariko cannot be too far away." Kaldur said.

~0~

"Watashi wa Enma Ai, Anata no namae wa nanidesu ka?" She asked a while later, she had led the group further away from the city to an abandoned part of town. Robin's computer replied.

"Watashi wa robinda. Kore wa, misu kasei, arutemisu Sūpābōi desu." Robin then pointed to Conner and Artemis. Artemis frowned, "She gave us her name; then asked ours."

The girl nodded, then the group heard the bark of a dog. The girl lit up and pointed into an old factory building.

"Sore wa Yukie! Kono yō ni!" She shouted then ran off toward the building further away from the group. "Yukie!"

"Ai! Wait!" Robin shouted, only to have her disappear from sight.

"We should go after her; small thing like that might get hurt." Conner said, the other two agreed and ran after Ai into the building. Once inside they realized just how dark it was.

"Ai! Where'd you go?!" Robin shouted, then sighed, "Right no English." He then used his computer to shout for her.

Suddenly the factory sprang to life. Its lights came on and Ai stood in the door way to the control room, she smiled evilly.

"Ippen, shinde miru?" She shouted, "Welcome Heroes to Jigoku Factory!"

"What's going on here?" Artemis shouted, "Who are you really?"

Ai gave a look of false shock, as she grabbed a yellow utility belt and fastened it around her skirt.

"Eh? You don't recognize me? Then again I suppose I don't really look the same do I?" She asked, then pressed her finger to her eye and what was once an almond color was an eerie blue. "Cosplay is really fun you know?"

"Mariko," Robin growled, Mariko smiled sweetly.

"Hey Robin cutie! You miss me?" she said flirtatiously, Robin glared.

"There was never any lost dog. She just played us." He said.

"Oh no there's a dog, but she's Tony's and she's not lost." Mariko explained, "But you did take the bait just like I knew you would. I love being a genius!"

"You witch! I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!" Superboy shouted, Mariko huffed and crossed her arms.

"You're about ten years too late for that Brawny boy." She said, "But please; do feel free to try anyway."

Superboy growled and jumped from his stance on the ground below and landed next to Mariko, who shivered in fear.

"Oh no! I'm trapped! Someone _please_ help me." She mocked, Superboy glared then suddenly felt weak. He fell to his knees in pain. Mariko laughed.

"That's right, just wear idiots like you belong. At my feet!" She shouted then kicked Superboy in the face sending him backwards.

"Superboy!" M'gaan shouted, Mariko smirked and dipped to Superboy's level where he saw her necklace glowing bright green.

"Like my new necklace Superboy?" She asked, kicking Superboy once again. "Savage-sama thought it would be good to keep around in case I ran into any Kryptonians! It _really_ doesn't take much does it? You're completely mortal from just one chip."

Mariko then reached into her belt and pulled out a remote and aimed it at Superboy who laid in a crumpled heap at her feet.

"Let's see just how mortal you are." She said, then went to press the button when something knocked it out of her hands. She glared back at Robin and Miss Martian.

"Don't worry I haven't forgot about you two." She said then ran to the control room and pressed a button. A large claw dangled over the two of them, then suddenly dropped; trapping Robin and Miss Martian. Mariko was then grabbed from behind by Superboy.

"Don't you learn stupid?" She asked slyly then dug the heel of her foot into Superboy's. he let out a growl of pain and fell to the ground. "With this thing around my neck you can't beat me. You're mortal!"

"Don't worry….I didn't, ugh, forget." Superboy said, Mariko frowned then looked down at his hand where he held her new necklace. Mariko went wide eyed and her hand shot to her neck; when did he get ahold of—then it hit her; when he grabbed her. Superboy smirked then threw the necklace away.

"Who's stupid now?" He said, then grabbed Mariko by the uniform collar.

"You brute! Let go of me you ape!" She shouted, digging her nails into his hands. Superboy then threw her across the room. She let out a yelp of pain and fell into a heap on the floor. Superboy then jumped down to M'gaan, Robin and Artemis.

"For a second there I thought you were a goner." M'gaan said, Superboy huffed.

"For a genius she's not too bright." He said then grabbed the metal claws and ripped them open freeing M'gaan and Robin. The trio then headed up to the control room where Mariko had regained consciousness and was running for the exit, she paused however to look over her shoulder at the group.

"Hate to hit and run—well not really." She said then gathered her broken necklace and ran, "I'll make you pay for breaking my present from Savage-sama!"

"After her!" Robin shouted, the group then gave chase; following Mariko as she went through a hatch that lead to the roof. Mariko ran to the edge and turned, seeing the heroes following her.

"Ha! You people won't catch me." She said then ran and jumped off the edge and landed on the building next door. She pressed a button on her belt and her shoes transformed into roller skates. She then began to skate to the next ledge as the heroes followed.

"I grew up on these streets!" She shouted at them jumping down and catching herself on a street lamp and landing on the ground, "I know all their twists and turns! While _you_, have _nothing_!"

"We can't let her get away; Artemis can you get a tracker on her?" Robin asked, Artemis aimed her crossbow at Mariko and shot.

"Got her." She said, "We should be able to track here wherever she goes now."

"Great; now we just have to catch up with the others, and tell them what's going on." M'gaan said.

"Let's just hope she doesn't find the bug before we catch up." Conner said, they all nodded, and then went to find the others.

**Bwa! That took forever for me to type! Ugh, I missed feeding my calf Lily! She ended up coming back into the corral on her own with Momma cow. So she's back thank you for your concern **_**readingisdabest**_** I meant to tell you that earlier. Sorry. Next chapter will be a real blast see you there—oh! And Ai Enma is also known as Jigoku shojo that's like Klarion's nickname only with Shojo—which means girl. So yeah it's a pretty good anime; I'll be getting into why she chose that anime in later chapters. 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Haha' REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Last chapter the group was lead to Tokyo by Mariko, who then acted like a normal girl and walked Robin and his friends into a trap. They escaped, however thanks to Super-boy who well—he wasn't very gentlemanly, though if you ask me if a girl throws the first punch it's fair game! Right? Right? Anyway Mariko then got a way but not before Artemis shot a tracking beckon on her. Now they're going to regroup and compare notes. Here we go ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Takumi nii-chan!" A young Mariko shouted happily knocking on the door infront of her. The door opened to reveal the blue-black haired boy. Takumi looked down at Mariko and smiled.

"Mariko-chan! What are you doing over here?" he asked, Mariko looked to the ground.

"Momma and daddy are fighting again. Mariko didn't wanna hear it anymore." She said somberly, then looked up and smiled, "So Mariko decided to come to Takumi nii-chan!"

Takumi frowned as he went silent for a moment. He then smiled.

"Alright Mariko-chan; come on in. You can help me with my homework." He said with a laugh. Mariko smiled.

"Takumi nii-chan, Mariko's a middle schooler; she can't do high school work." She giggled as she walked in and a large white dog barked.

"Sumi-chan!" Mariko shouted happily as the dog toppled her over and began licking her face. Takumi laughed.

"True but you're a genius remember Mariko-chan?" He said shutting the door behind him, Mariko sat up and rubbed the dog's head.

"I am?" She asked.

"Of course Mariko-chan! In fact one day," Takumi said then pretended to act secretive and knelt down to whisper into Mariko's ear, "One day you're gonna change the world."

Mariko gasped.

"You really think Mariko will do that. She's that smart?" She said happily. Takumi nodded, glad to make Mariko happy.

~0~

"Miss Mariko?" Tony's voice said, "Miss Mariko; are you alright?"

Mariko shook her head snapping herself from her daydream stared ahead, in front of her stood an old rundown apartment building. Mariko glared; what in god's name was she doing here of all places?

"It's still standing after all." She mumbled. Tony gave a look of confusion.

"What is this place?" he asked. Mariko shook her head once again and looked to Tony.

"The reason the world is so rotten." She mumbled, then walked off, "Let's go, those losers will find me soon."

"Yes Miss Mariko; but if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you remove the device? They'll catch you again you know." Tony said, Mariko turned and glared.

"I know that! That's part of the plan remember? I'll let them think they have me; then I'll capture Robin." She said, "Savage-sama said I could have him after all."

Tony pulled the hat to his outfit over his face as he glared. He didn't like Robin; if anything he despised him. However he didn't want to make Mariko upset so his thoughts would remain to himself as he followed her.

"Let's go; I don't want them to find me here." She hissed. Tony lifted his hat and nodded following behind her, he was suddenly stopped by Klarion randomly popping up in front of him. Tony bumped into him.

"You really are a masochist; aren't cha?" He asked, Teekl meowed, sitting on his shoulders. Tony frowned.

"I am not." He said, Klarion gave him a look as if to say 'seriously?' he then looked behind Tony and smirked.

"You know why she hates this place right?" he asked, Tony shook his head. Klarion smiled.

"Because this is where her family was murdered." He said darkly, "While she watched."

~0~

"When I find that girl I'm going to make her wish she never messed with me." Conner growled as he sat in the Bio-ship with the rest of the Team.

"Relax Conner; getting angry about it now will do you no good." Kaldur said, "Artemis; where is she now?"

"She's still moving; lucky for us she hasn't figured out we tagged her." She said, looking to a handheld device.

"Yeah but for how long?" Wally asked, "This girl's crazy; and her android isn't much fun either."

"Tony's not an android, he's a human being." M'gaan said, "I could read his mind at the Cave when we first sent Mariko to Belle Reve."

"Doesn't matter anyway; when we catch her this time I'm making sure she doesn't get out." Robin hissed.

"She really gets under your skin doesn't she Robin?" Zatanna asked. Robin nodded.

"She's childish, and has no concern for human life. Everything's just a game to her. She picked off innocent civilians without so much of a second thought." He said, "On top of all that, this is probably just some ploy to get me to go with her."

"You've got it bad. She can't really be that obsessed." Wally said, Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Well she did nearly level a shopping center just to get her hands on him." M'gaan said, the group went silent. When suddenly Artemis exclaimed.

"She's stopped! Not far from where we are." She said, M'gaan nodded and piloted the bio-ship towards Mariko's location.

When they landed Mariko was nowhere to be seen. All that surrounded them was a leveled building, with left over pieces of scrap metal and brick.

"So nice of you to finally show up." Mariko's voice said, the group readied themselves. Then Mariko stepped out from behind a pile of rubble.

"Mariko; where's the tower?" Robin demanded. Mariko cocked her head to the side; she was still wearing the cosplay of Ai Enma; the only difference is that her eyes were their normal color and a yellow belt hug around her hips.

"In Mitano; a few subway trains and a taxi that way." She said plainly pointing in a direction. Artemis pulled her bow and aimed it at Mariko.

"You know what he means; where's the tower you built?" She hissed. Mariko smirked.

"Oh that; that doesn't exist." She said with a shrug, "Even if I did create something so powerful I wouldn't waste my time on some political old men. I just wanted to get you guys away from your precious Justice League."

"It _was_ a trap." Kidflash said, Mariko shook her head.

"No; just a means to end my boredom." She said with a shrug, "And I'll admit, other than being tossed around like a ragdoll by Superboy, this was a lot of fun. However, I believe it's time for me to end this."

"Etatival reh won!" Zatanna shouted, however Mariko's body did not leave the ground. She smirked.

"Haha baby magic." A whining voice scoffed, suddenly the dust and leaves swirled around in a cloud until Klarion stood between The Team and Mariko. "Still haven't learned anything have you? You're weak."

"Sorry for that little interruption but I really have no intention on being hurled into the air a third time with you people." Mariko said, "Klarion really is rude boy isn't he? He's only here as a precaution. So you're little witch-girl won't attack me again."

"I'm not a witch-girl." Zatanna growled. Mariko gave a sadistic smile.

"Oh that's right you're not; you're the daughter of a Lord of Order aren't you?" She asked, then paused, "Oh no, that's wrong; Nabu took your father from you didn't he? How's that feel. It's gotta sting."

Zatanna glared at Mariko debating whether she would try another spell, but with Klarion there she really couldn't do much.

"Aw what's wrong Magical-girl? Aren't you going to hit me with another spell? I bet your father would, or Nabu; which do you call him by the way?" Mariko asked, with genuine curiosity but it had an edge to it, "I just love it when someone's life is miserable; shows just how rotten the world really is."

Suddenly an arrow shot through the air, it broke apart and a net came around Mariko and Klarion. Klarion however managed to escape by teleporting from under the trap. Mariko glared at Artemis who smirked.

"And I love it when the bad-guy stops to chat; makes it easier to catch them off guard." She said, Mariko paused, then smirked.

"Well played archer." She said, "You manipulated a sociopath; but _I_ would have used the pointy ones instead."

"Looks like you're magic repellent just ran out." Zatanna said, Mariko smiled.

"Yeah but you won't do anything; otherwise you'd be just like Klarion." She said with a sly grin, "And you don't want that now do you? What would your father think?"

Zatanna glared.

"Gag reh." She mumbled and walked off as a cloth wrapped around Mariko's mouth. It muffled her words but not her laughter.

"Should we bring her to the Bio-ship?" Artemis asked. Mariko turned.

"Bo-hmp?" She mumbled through her gag; that was something a tad foreign for even her. Aqualad thought for a moment, debating if that would be wise. He was told about what she was capable of; even saw her work first hand in Tony. Speaking of which where was Tony?

"Keep your guard up this may still be a trap. Her cyborg Tony isn't around." He said, Mariko sighed boredly as the Team looked around and waited.

"Eh-hm." She mumbled, then pointed to the gag around her mouth. Zatanna glared over her shoulder, then mumbled an incantation, the gag disappeared and the net then formed into rope around her body.

"Honestly Magical-girl you need to lighten up. Don't you know life's one big joke?" she asked with a twisted smirk, Zatanna glared, "Anyway; I dismantled my cyborg, he's of no use for me now."

The group fell quiet, deathly quiet as they realized what Mariko was saying. She dismantled him—no, she killed him.

"You dismantled him? He's a human being!" M'gaan shouted, Mariko frowned.

"Not really. Oh sure his skin and some parts of him are organic, as well as his mind but he was no more human than Superboy over there." She said then laughed, "It's funny really; I put so much work into him it was almost sad to take him apart again."

"You killed a human being!" Robin shouted grabbing Mariko by the hair only to have her black wig fall off. Mariko stared up in confusion as her blue-green hair fell along her shoulders and back.

"He was when I cracked his skull, but not entirely when I shut him down." She said, "And as I've said before I have no regard for human life. Unless of course you're talking about human experimentation, Tony however was a defect."

"He was your friend." Kaldur said, Mariko scowled.

"He was a project."

"You're sick. Sick in the head." Conner shouted grabbing the rope that bound Mariko and pulling her off the ground.

"Yes, yes I am, but what does that make all of you?" she said with a dark grin, "If I'm sick because I think of human life as nothing more than a means to end my boredom; what does that make you, people who bully and beat down on people like me—who are nothing more than victims to this O' so rotten world."

Robin glared and walked up to her. Mariko smirked.

"You're no victim; you're a deluded human being—strike that—you're not even human." He said, Mariko's smirk fell.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She said, "Humans are weak, and _Lust_ for power, so they take it out on those who can't defend themselves. That's why we have war; that's why children are killed in their own homes or sold into slavery, because humans. Are. _Weak_."

M'gaan who was standing with an upset Zatanna, looked over to Mariko. She was hiding something, something dark. Something that was probably beyond their comprehension. M'gaan stared at her and began to really focus all her energy into Mariko's mind.

**That's the end of this chapter, the next chapter will be done with Mariko as Narrator, ah I think it's called narration in the first person? I tend to get the different type of narrations mixed up. Oh well, but she'll be narrating, maybe—I haven't decided yet. Hm, oh well Review! 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha!'**


	11. The story of Mariko Miko Part one

Chapter 11

**Last chapter Mariko was caught by the Team—again—I'm happy I haven't gotten any negative reviews on this, though I must warn you. what you're about to read is going to get violent. If you do not wish to read this at the end of this chapter I will be typing a synopsis about the chapter so that you may read that and not feel confused. However if you do read this chapter remember; you were warned. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

My name is Mariko Miko, I'm a fifteen year old genius, and I work under Savage-sama to help the world, by forcing it into its evolution. In a way I guess you could say I love Savage-sama, I'm loyal to him anyway—but that's not what this is about—not completely. I'm going to turn back the clock—so to speak—after all not even I can turn back time for real. If I could, maybe I would have done things differently. Anyway this is my story, my past, what made me what I am today, an why I hate this world.

My once worked for the Tokyo police department. He was a good policeman a good man, at least that's what some of the people at his department told me. I never knew this because he was forced into an early retirement; a crazed man hopped up on drugs shot him in the leg and he was unable to serve anymore. It wasn't long after that he started using his retirement and disability money, on alcohol. Ironically it was because of that I was even born.

My mother wasn't much of a gem either, four years after my father's being laid off, and me being born, she started prostituting herself. It seemed that every week she would be bringing home another new 'client.' I wonder if either of them were any more than damaged goods. I remember it all, even as I began to drown out everything with anime. I'll start my story here; in the slums of Tokyo, in a rundown apartment building.

~0~

"Mariko Miko you little brat! Where are you!?" My father shouted, it was two o'clock in the morning, much earlier than any four-year old should ever be woken up for any reason at all if you ask me. However like a good little girl I got out of bed to see what my father would want at such an ungodly hour. He sat in the kitchen, an empty bottle of scotch sitting in front of him on the table.

"Yes, daddy?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes and yawning. My father glared at me as if he wished I was never born. As I looked up at him with young innocent and pure blue and purple eyes. It was something I was born with, a rare mutation, even among the people who had two different eye colors.

"Y're mothersh not home." He slurred, drunk again. He then pointed to a bunch of dirty dishes on the counter, "Cleanit up."

"But daddy—"

"Don't mouth me brat!" he shouted, backhanding me across the face. "Git it done or I'll tan yer hide!"

I nodded holding the spot where my father had smacked me and got to cleaning. My father then stumbled into the living room area of the apartment and passed out on the couch.

The next morning I got dressed for school, I snuck out the front door, my father had spent the night on the couch. While my mother laid in the bedroom with three other men. I left without even being noticed.

"Ohiyo Mariko-chan." A voice across from me said as I shut the door to my home. I smiled happily as I immediately as I recognized the voice. I turned to face an older boy with blue-black hair. He was my neighbor Takumi Soma; he was a high school student who lived on his own. His parents worked over seas. They paid for his housing while he stayed in Japan to finish school. He smiled at me as I ran to him and gave him a big hug. He then plucked me from the ground.

"Ohiyo; Takumi nii-chan." I said sweetly, Takumi was aware of what went on with my parents and me, and called the police on them several times. However when you live in a place where murder, adultery and drugs tend to thrive, you soon learn it does no good to call them anymore. So instead when things got really bad, Takumi would let me stay with him. He was like a big brother to me, thus the reason I called him Onii-chan on more than one occasion. Onii-chan means big brother in Japanese.

"Mariko-chan what happened to your cheek?" Takumi asked me, concern filling his eyes. I covered my face and frowned.

"Mariko was a bad girl, and didn't clean up her mess. Daddy punished me." I said, Takumi frowned. "Takumi, is Mariko a bad girl?"

"Of course not Mariko-chan; you're a good girl, a really good girl." He said and hugged me close. "Now come on; let's get you to school."

A year later not much was different; father drank more, and mother brought home more strangers. Only now the people mother brought home were weird; where her old clients would either ignore me or storm out when they saw me. Her new clients did just the opposite, sometimes they'd ask me strange questions, that at the time I didn't understand. I know better now.

Today I sat in front of the TV, watching some old anime program that would remain unnamed. Meanwhile behind me in the kitchen my parents argued about who knew what.

"You sleazy little tart! How dare you, here I am giving you and your little brat a roof over your head and you go behind my back!" My father shouted.

"She's your child you drunkard, and if you didn't want her you should have been more careful!" Her mother shouted. I sat on the floor hugging a pillow tightly trying to block out the yelling, I went went for the remote and turned up the volume to block out the sound of a bottle hitting the ground. The crash was followed by footsteps stomping to the living room. I was too busy trying to block out the noise that I didn't realize my father was over top of me.

"Mariko Miko; you brat! How many times do I have to tell you to turn down that television!" he shouted smacking her aside and turning off the TV. He then glared down at me and grabbed me by the neck. I screamed and begged for my father to stop, however my pleas were in vain and eventually everything went black.

When I woke up I was still in the living room I dared not move in case my father wasn't far away and felt my neck where a new set of bruises began to form. I didn't understand why my mother and father hated me so much. I was just a young girl, I hadn't done anything wrong in my life except be born different. Was that why they rejected me? Why they did thing like this? I began to sob, curling up into a ball on the floor and cried myself to sleep.

The next thing I heard was a knock on the door, I awoke and stood up, my body still ached from my father's abuse. I opened the door to find Takumi standing outside, he looked at me with pity and worry. He then knelt down and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"Oh God Mariko, are you alright?" He asked me with worry. I nodded.

"Mariko was bad again." I replied. Takumi broke away from me and frowned.

"Mariko this wasn't your fault. Come on, you're going to stay with me for a little while ok?" he said, I nodded and took Takumi's hand as he took me back to his apartment. When he opened his door his dog, Sumi, a dog I loved almost as much as Takumi barked and ran for us wagging her tail behind her.

"Sumi-chan!" I exclaimed happily. I loved staying with Takumi, he would teach me about computers and other machines. His father worked for a tech company overseas so Takumi knew a little bit of it too, and he would teach me.

"Come on Mariko, I'll run a bath for you and you can get ready for bed alright?" Takumi asked me, I smiled and nodded.

"Can Sumi-chan sleep with me Onii-chan?"

Takumi smiled warmly and nodded.

"I think Sumi would like that." He said. Sumi barked and wagged her tail at his response.

~0~

"Takumi! Takumi Soma you no good punk! Gimme back my daughter!" My father shouted, early the next morning. He was loud, loud enough for me to hear him back in Takumi's room. Takumi's dog Sumi growled. I guess she didn't like my father either.

"Go home Mr. Miko; Mariko's sleeping." I heard Takumi shout back from the living room. I laid back in Takumi's bed and cuddled Sumi who stared at the closed door and growled until my father eventually kicked open the door.

"Takumi! Where is she?" He shouted, as he entered the room. Suddenly Sumi jumped from the bed and bark ferociously as she ran after my drunken father. He let out a pain yowl as Sumi bit into his leg.

"Oh god. Sumi! Down girl!" Takumi shouted trying to pry the overly protective dog from my father's leg. My father in his drunken state cursed and grabbed something the lamp from the stand, he then smashed it over Sumi's head. Takumi's dog laid there, blood pooling on the floor. Takumi and eye stared, as my father had killed the poor dog. I looked to Takumi who fell to his knees and stared at his dog.

"S-sumi…" he mumbled his voice cracking. My father said nothing, just grabbed me by the shirt collar and dragged me out of the room. leaving Takumi his dog behind.

It was a week before I saw Takumi again. Within that time my mother and father had pulled me out of school, since we could no longer afford tuition. Today I was kicked out of the house I sat outside the door hugging my knees as I waited for my mother to leave, and unlock the door. As I waited Takumi had come back from school.

"Mariko, is everything ok? Why haven't you been in school?" he asked me. I looked up at him, my cheeks wet with tears.

"Takumi…Is Mariko a bad girl?" I sobbed. Takumi dropped his things and came to me wrapping his arms around me.

"They locked you out again didn't they?" He asked, I nodded. "No Mariko, you're a good, sweet, and innocent girl. It's your parents that are bad."

"Takumi, Mariko's sorry about Sumi-chan." I cried hugging Takumi as he picked me up from the ground.

"It's not your fault Mariko." He assured me, "Sumi was a good dog; she was protecting you, you know."

"Really?"

"Of course; Sumi loved you, just as much as I do." He said with a smile, "Now come on; let's dry your eyes, I've got some ice cream."

A month later I was back in my house, sitting on the couch watching TV once again. My parents arguing and shouting at each other once again, when suddenly the door burst open and a man in a mask came in with a knife. I stared and hid behind the couch, while the strange man stomped into the kitchen. My father cursed and my mother screamed when she saw the man raise the knife over his head. My mother's screams where cut short as he plunged the knife deep into her neck. I watched as blood sprayed on the walls of the kitchen. My father stared in horror, then ran into the living room and grabbed me from the couch.

"Please, leave me alone," My father shouted, then shoved me in front of the intruder, "Here, take her, just leave me alone! I have a career to go back to!"

I stared at the man who had just murdered my mother with fear. Anger burned in his eyes.

"You low-life," He shouted, then pushed me aside and lunged at my father plunging the knife deep into his chest, staining his hands with blood. I stared as the murder stood breathing heavily; he then removed his mask and turned to me and recognized the face. Takumi looked to me and sighed.

"Mariko, I'm sorry." He said, then stretched out his hand toward me, "Everything's going to be ok now, I promise."

**More to come from Mariko's memory! However this won't be said from her point of view. So as I promised I'm typing the synopsis for this chapter for those who've decided to skip this. **_**Mariko's parents were neglectful of her, her father was a drunkard who abused her daily, and her mother basically ignored her. Her only salvation was her neighbor Takumi; who she thought of as her big brother. Takumi knew what went on with Mariko's parents and often took care of her when her parents kicked her out. he would treat whatever wounds she had and let Mariko play with his dog Sumi. One day Takumi found Mariko locked out of her home and crying. He decided that he wouldn't let Mariko suffer anymore, so he broke in and murdered the Mr. and Mrs. Miko. Now he promises little Mariko that everything will be ok.**_** Will Mariko take Takumi's hand and run away with her big brother figure? You'll just have to figure that out in the next chapter. 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first.' Review!**


	12. Broken innocence

Chapter 12

**Last chapter you Met Mariko's father and mother, and then you met her neighbor Takumi. As you can see Mariko's childhood is quite sad, and in this chapter it gets much, much worse. I'm not trying to Mary-sue her by giving her a sad and tragic past—not even sure how that works in a mary-sue, but I digress. The story won't be told from Mariko's point of view from this point on however. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Oh my god," M'gaan said as she watched the events of Mariko's past from her memories play out before her. She couldn't believe what she saw, her parents murdered right in front of her and her neighbor was the culprit. Suddenly the events stopped, like the film of the movie reel had been cut and M'gaan's surroundings went black.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" A voice shouted, M'gaan looked around, and soon her eyes landed on Mariko Miko standing over her. Her eyes burning with anger.

"H-how did you know I was here? You aren't supposed to—"

"_Hellllooooo_! I'm a genius! It wouldn't take much to find out a Martian had invaded my memories!" Mariko hissed walking up to M'gaan in the fast darkness and grinned evilly, "You know now don't you?"

"You neighbor killed your parents." M'gaan said, Mariko nodded, "That's terrible."

"Is it? My mother was a prostitute and my father abused me in his drunken state. If you ask me they deserved it." Mariko said, "Takumi tried calling the police; but that just didn't always work out and eventually they stopped answering his calls. Justice failed to keep my parents from nearly killing me every day. So Onii-chan took the law into his own hands."

"That's horrible!" M'gaan shouted, Mariko shrugged.

"Is it? Shall I show you the rest of my past?" She asked, M'gaan stared in confusion. "You've already come this far might as well show you the rest."

"Did you…go with him?" M'gaan asked, Mariko frowned.

"Wanna see?" She asked, then gestured to the darkness as a paused scene of Takumi holding his hand out for the younger Mariko, "That night when Takumi killed my parents his hands were covered in their blood, he held out that hand for me. Promising me everything would be alright."

~0~

"Everything will be ok, Mariko. I promise." Takumi said, the young Mariko stared up at him, tears streaming down her face as the only person who ever showed her any love in the world; stood before her covered in her parents' blood. Mariko dried her eyes and reached out to him, and held his bloody hand.

"Takumi nii-chan." She sobbed as Takumi enveloped her in a hug.

"I know it's scary; but it's over now. They'll never hurt you again." He said softly dropping the knife on the ground. He then smiled at her warmly.

"Let's go; we're leaving this apartment. Would you like that Mariko-chan?" He asked, Mariko nodded silently. Then Takumi picked the young Mariko up in his arms and carried her to his apartment room to clean up.

A week after that, in an apartment several blocks down from their old home. Mariko was awoken by the sound of Takumi arguing with someone.

"I won't give her to you! I don't care what you say!" Takumi shouted. The unnamed man that stood in the living area of the apartment leaned against the wall.

"Give me the girl; she'd be much better suited with me." He said calmly.

"You want to use Mariko, she's like a sister to me! I won't let you have her!" Takumi shouted, the man suddenly stood and grabbed Takumi by the shirt collar.

"Listen you little punk; don't forget who it was who helped you pull off your little stunt without getting caught." He growled, then the sound a little footsteps were heard as a half-asleep Mariko came out of the bed room rubbing her eyes.

"Onii-chan…" She mumbled rubbing her eyes. The man looked over and released Takumi as he went to comfort the young girl.

"What's wrong Mariko-chan; why are you out of bed?" He asked, kneeling down as Mariko looked up at him.

"Mariko heard a loud noise." She said innocently. Takumi smiled and rubbed the crown of Mariko's head.

"Ah, I'm sorry. That was Onii-chan, I didn't mean to wake you up." He said, Mariko looked behind him at the man.

"Who's that?" She asked, still half asleep. Takumi, frowned and leered over to the man.

"No one Mariko-chan; just a friend from high school, I missed the other day and he's telling me what I missed." He said, lying, "Let's get you back to bed ok? Little girls shouldn't be up this late."

"Ok Takumi nii-chan." She said with a yawn, then walked back to the bedroom. Takumi turned the mystery man and glared. The man smiled smugly.

"She's adorable; she's going to be a smart girl when she grows up." He said Takumi glared.

"I think you should leave." He growled, The man shrugged and walked to the door.

"I am, but remember Takumi Soma; she will come with me, one way or another." He said cryptically then left. Never to be seen again.

~0~

"Who was that man?" M'gaan asked, Mariko shrugged.

"Heck if I know." She said, "Keep watching; I'm skipping ahead."

~0~

Mariko was ten years old now, she and Takumi still lived in the slums of Tokyo. Since he couldn't move anywhere else. Mariko sat at the computer when Takumi walked up behind her.

"Mariko-chan that doesn't look like a computer game." He said, surprising Mariko, "You're not hacking other into our neighbor's bank account again are you?"

"No," Mariko mumbled, Takumi crossed his arms and gave her a stern look. "I'm not! I promise!"

"Then what _are_ you doing?" He asked, Mariko smiled nervously.

"No-nothing…" She mumbled, Takumi looked to the computer screen, there were all kinds of numbers. He gave Mariko a look.

"These look like credit-card numbers." He said, Mariko scratched a none existent itch on the back of her head.

"Well….that's because they are." She said, Takumi gave a look of surprise, then looked back to her.

"You're stealing credit-card numbers now? Mariko that's bad." He said, Mariko shook her head.

"No! I'm not stealing them. I found them, I was gonna delete them." She whined. Takumi looked to the computer key-board, then hit a button as the screen went blank.

"Hey! It took me forever to find those!" Mariko whined. Takumi nodded.

"I'm sure it did; but stealing people's things is wrong Mariko. It's one thing to steal nineteen dollars to pay for a DVD you want. It's a completely other thing to steal people's credit-cards." He scolded. Mariko sighed.

"Yes Takumi nii-chan. I won't do it again. I promise." She said.

"Good. Mariko you have a brilliant mind; don't waste it on stealing." Takumi said. Mariko nodded.

"Yes Takumi nii-chan." She said, "Can I still stay online?"

"No more stealing?"

"No more promise." Mariko said holding up her hand as she promise. Takumi smirked.

"Alright then."

Later that night the door to the apartment burst open as three masked men came in, and dragged Takumi out of bed by the hair.

Mariko stood frightened in a corner staring at the scene taking place before her. The assailants Takumi on the ground pulling his head up by the hair and putting a knife to his throat.

"Go…r-run. Get outta here." He said, just as the assailant slid the knife across his neck. Mariko screamed.

"TAKUMI!"

"Someone shut her up before the neighbors hear her!" One of the men shouted, another grabbed Mariko placing his hand over her mouth. Mariko struggled then bit down on the man's hand deep enough to draw blood.

"Ah! The brat bit me!" He shouted and smacked her across the face hard enough for her to lose consciousness.

"What should we do with her?" another man asked, the one holding the knife spat, then looked Mariko over.

"She's old enough; take her, we'll sell her and get some extra cash. She's cute; someone will buy her." He said, and that was the last thing Mariko heard before she drifted off into the darkness.

The next thing she knew she was in some strange empty room wearing a white kimono. Mariko was scared she didn't know where she was and she had no idea what was going on. The last thing she remembered was Takumi…being murdered in front of her. Then everything sort of went black.

"Psst." A voice called, Mariko looked around only to find no one.

"Psssst, over here." The voice said, "The wall behind you."

Mariko looked over and crawled to the wall.

"H-hello?" she mumbled. "What's going on? Where am I?"

There was a pause, before the voice spoke again very softly.

"You're at the Fujioka Inn." The voice said somberly, "A prostitution ward."

Mariko's eyes went wide, prostitution? How, how could she have ended up here? Why was this happening?

"B-but I'm only ten years old. I…I can't—"

"Shh, if he hears you you'll get into trouble." The voice said, "And it doesn't matter, ten, eleven, heck you could be five, they don't care. You're their property now, best to get used to it now."

"Wh-who are you?" Mariko mumbled, the voice paused again.

"My name's Mimi, what's yours?" the voice asked, Mariko leaned against the wall.

"Mariko Miko." She mumbled. "Mariko using Kanji that means jasmine."

"Jasmine Child Priestess, it's pretty. Never forget it." Mimi said, "Or they'll take your name away."

Mariko nodded then sat in the corner of the room, it was styled like Japanese brothels from 200 or so years ago. There was a mirror and a futon that laid on the floor, Mariko couldn't believe her predicament. Just yesterday she was with Takumi talking about computers; now she was some stranger's property. In her own personal hell.

"Why is this happening to me?" She sobbed, "I don't want to be here, I don't wanna be a slave!"

Suddenly the door to her room slide open revealing a man with dark hair, he looked to Mariko and smirked.

"Oh so you're finally awake, good." He said, "I was worried when you didn't wake up."

Mariko stared up at the strange man with fear as he walked over to her and knelt down, and grabbed Mariko by the mouth and looked her over.

"No bruises, they handled you well. That's good. Clients don't like bruised goods." He said, then let go of Mariko, "I'm Mr. Fujioka; I own this Inn, you belong to me now."

"I wanna go home." Mariko mumbled, Fujioka frowned.

"This is your home now; at least until either someone buys you, or you get too old." He said then looked over his shoulder, "Yumi! Get in here."

"Hai Papa!" A girl called back and a girl maybe about two or three years older than Mariko came into the room.

"Take care of the new one; get her cleaned up and ready. We've got clients coming in tomorrow." Fujioka barked.

"Yes papa, I'll get right on that." Yumi said as Fujioka stood and walked out, patting Yumi on the head as he left.

"That's my girl." He said, then walked out. Yumi looked to Mariko and smiled evilly.

"So you're the new one huh?" she spat, "Tiny little brat aren't you? bit of a freak too; look at your eyes, their freaky. What makes papa think anyone will want you?"

Mariko glared back at her.

"Wipe that look off your face before I smack it off." Yumi hissed grabbing Mariko by the hair, "Better be good and not cause me and papa any trouble; or we'll have you chopped up and your part sold on the black market. You got me?"

Mariko nodded feverishly; this was his daughter, a girl no older than she was and yet she was just fine with what was going on. Why was the world so unkind?

"Let's go brat on your feet; we have to get you ready for papa's clients tomorrow, you'll be put with the rest of them in the room next door." Yumi said coldly.

Once Mariko had been cleaned and properly dressed she was shoved into a room filled with girls around her age. She stared, a lot of them were just as scared as she was; the others looked defeated, as if they had just plain given up.

"Get in there; and I better not hear anything from you all or I'll lock you up in the closet!" Yumi shouted harshly, slamming the door shut and locking it. Mariko looked as the other girls either stared back or just plain ignored her. Then a girl with blond hair and brown eyes walked up to her. She looked to be in her late teens.

"Mariko?" She asked softly, Mariko nodded.

"I'm Mimi; you remember me right?" Mimi asked, Mariko nodded again as the girl wrapped her arms around Mariko's shoulders.

"Come on; I'll show you to your bed." She said then lead Mariko to her bed. "You should get to sleep; since you're the new girl Mr. Fujioka will be putting you on display first."

"Mimi-chan…" Mariko began, "I don't wanna be a slave."

Another older girl in the corner of the room snickered and walked over to her, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah; and the rest of us just all jumped on the bandwagon for this." She said sarcastically. Mimi glared.

"Neko-san, quiet; she's new, she doesn't know any better." She said, the girl—Neko—huffed.

"Who cares; best you face facts now. You're never going to be getting out of here." She said, "but be happy; it beats being out there at least here you get a place to sleep and something to eat. It also beats being in those underground fights they have 'round here. But you're young they probably won't do that to you."

"Neko that's enough. You're older than her set a better example." Mimi hissed, Neko glared.

"Whatever; I'm goin to bed. Have fun in the morning fresh meat." She said then walked off. Mimi smiled at Mariko warmly.

"Don't mind Neko-san, she's just as scared as you are. She just doesn't like to show it." She said, "Get some sleep."

As Mariko laid on the futon that laid on the floor she began to take in the girls who slept in the room there was Mimi, soothing a girl with scraps and cuts on her body. The girl had short black hair, she was a little bit bulkier than any girl Mariko's age. Then in the corner were two girls who looked the same, they slept side-by-side never letting go of the other's hand. This place was a prison, and there was no escape.

The next morning, Mariko and the other girls were filed out into the main hall of the building. There older men watched them. Looking each girl up and down, Mr. Fujioka gave a description of each girl. One by one each girl was taken by someone into a room, one man picked one of the twin girls. They cried as they were torn apart from each other and separated. Mariko shrunk back until Fujioka grabbed her by the arm.

"This girl's new, hasn't been handled before." He said trying to bargain with the group of adults. A man with long dark hair and old fashioned Kimono stepped forth.

"She's a mutant; look at 'er eyes." He said, Fujioka frowned.

"Of course she does; she's a rarity, a gem in the rubble wouldn't you say?" He asked, the man thought for a moment then shook his head still not interested. Fujioka growled and casted Mariko aside.

Later in the day after the clients had all left, the girls were ushered into the main hall once again. Fujioka glaring at each one.

"You're all worthless, none of you brought in enough money from your clients." He shouted, "Ungrateful brats all of you! Don't you understand that I saved you? You'd be killed out there by yourselves."

"Saved us?" Mariko snapped; she had enough. From what she understood none of those girls wanted to be there. Fujioka cocked an eyebrow, as the other girls stared at Mariko who glared at Fujioka with her blue and purple eyes.

"Mariko-chan, shh. You're going to get into trouble." Mimi whispered, Mariko shook her head.

"You bought us, and selling our bodies to make your own prophet." She shouted, "You're scum!"

Fujioka then snatched Mariko up by the hair and dragged her to the center of the room throwing her over a table and pinning her down by her wrists.

"Impudent brat," He hissed ripping Mariko's Kimono off, "I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll _never_ forget."

"Mr. Fujioka no! please!" Mimi shouted, Fujioka turned, "Sh-she's just a little girl; she doesn't know any better, c-couldn't you let her go this once?"

"Stubborn brats like this one need to be broken," He said, then spread Mariko's legs apart, "And I'm going to do just that."

Mimi and the rest of the girls then watched as Mr. Fujioka began to rape Mariko. She screamed, begging anyone to stop him and help her. She thought of Takumi, wishing that he would suddenly come through the door and stop him.

"ONII-CHAAAN! HELP ME!"

**And that's the end of this chapter. I must ask forgiveness for this chapter, it's not a pleasant read. So I'm begging for you not to flame me for this chapter. I'm not entirely proud of it. So again I ask you; to forgive me for writing this part. No one in this world deserves a fate like this, and I'm sorry for writing it. However it had to in order to show why Mariko views the world as rotten. Review if you can, but please no flames. And again I beg your forgiveness.**


	13. The Story of Mariko Savage

Chapter 13

**Last chapter was tragic, but I can promise you that this chapter will not be so bad. Again I apologized for not warning you in advance for that. Please forgive me. This chapter is two years later, and Mariko is twelve years old. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So what did you think about that huh? Martian?" Mariko asked, M'gaan covered her mouth to hide the appalled feeling she had. She began to feel the sting of tears threaten her eyes as Mariko rewound the scene and played it over again.

"Why…why are you showing me this?" She begged, Mariko scowled.

"You wanted to see why I viewed the world the way I do." She said, "You were the one nosey enough to invade my thoughts; it's your own fault your seeing this now. So tell me Martian; are you sad? Do you pity me for my past? Do you wish the people that I encountered would die?"

M'gaan didn't answer, she simply remained quiet and looked at her feet. Mariko snorted.

"I didn't think you would answer." She said, M'gaan glared.

"You don't sound nearly as demented in your mind as you do out there." She spat, Mariko smirked.

"Do I not? Hm, perhaps I'm a bit more sound in my mind than I am in my actions. Or perhaps you've been in my mind so long, my insanity is spreading to you." she said, then gestured to the darkness again as a new image appeared.

~0~

Two years later and Mariko's mind began to warp. Her compassion was near gone and her smile was almost none existent. Mariko sat in the room the girls slept in and looked out the tented window that was enforced with bars, when suddenly one of the girls screamed. Mariko looked over, the twins, Haruhi and Haruko were sobbing. Mariko, still having some compassion left in her, walked over to the girls.

"Haruko, Haruhi, what's wrong?" She asked, the girls were a year or two younger than she was, they sobbed as they looked at her.

"Mimi's been sold," Haruko began,

"To the black market; she was too old."Haruhi said finishing her sister's sentence. Mariko stared; Mimi was the first friend she had in the Fujioka Inn, and now she was gone too. The twins sobbed.

"And now, Haruhi, and Haruko are going to be separated, and miss Riza's going to be killed." The girls said in unison. Riza was one of the girls that was put into the underground arenas. She was a fighter, and the twins' big sister figure. Mariko's features then went dark, she placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and smiled warmly.

"Don't worry girls; I won't let that happen. I promise." She said reassuringly. She knew the twins feared being separated; they were all each other had besides Riza. There was no way she was going to let Fujioka tear them apart like he did her and Takumi. The girls looked up at Mariko and smiled happily.

"You promise?" They asked, Mariko nodded.

"I'm a girl of my word." She assured, then hugged the two girls, "I'm going to get us all out of here."

Later that night, after Fujioka's 'clients' had all gone home and the girls went back to their room for the Inn to close, Fujioka grabbed one of the twins by the arm and dragged her back to the front room.

"Haruhi! No!" Haruko shouted holding desperately onto her twin's hand as she was being dragged away. Mariko stood and walked over to them she reached into her kimono and pulled out a mirror fragment. She then plunged it deep into Fujioka's arm. He let out a howl of pain and released Haruhi as she and her sister hid behind Mariko. Fujioka glared.

"You little brat," He shouted then grabbed Mariko by the hair, "Guess I'll have to teach you another lesson huh?"

"Don't think so," Mariko hissed then took the mirror piece and slashed Fujioka's throat. He gasped and went to cover the wound as crimson blood spilled out. He looked up at Mariko with fear as he fell to the ground.

"Scum like you shouldn't deserve to live, you make this world rotten." Mariko hissed, "So now you get to die like the lowly human you are."

"M-Mariko-san…" the girls mumbled, Mariko turned and smiled at the girls who had watched.

"Fujioka is dead. We aren't his victims anymore. But I'm getting out of here," She said then noticed a knife sticking out of Fujioka's pocket. She picked it up just as Fujioka's daughter came in, she took one look at her father and screamed.

"Papa! Papa!" She shouted, she then glared at Mariko. "You killed my father!"

"And he rapped me, and sold us all." Mariko said, "We're even."

"You…I'll—" Yumi was cut off as Mariko grabbed her by the throat, and laughed.

"Unless you want to end up like Fujioka, I suggest you keep your mouth shut," She said, pointing the knife at Yumi, "Course, I can always cut out that tongue of yours. Then you won't tell anyone what happened."

"Mariko-san!" A girl called out Mariko turned her head to see a bulky built girl with black hair, holding the twins close to her, Mariko recognized the girl to be Riza.

"Let's go." She said, then tossed Yumi aside, and ran off with the rest of the girls. Leaving Yumi with her dead father behind.

~0~

M'gaan was silent, she had nothing to say. Maybe Mariko was right and earth was a rotten place? Did any of them have a right to judge her for what she did? Was she really as guilty as they proclaimed? Mariko stood in front of her, frowning.

"For a mind reader; your mind is easily swayed." She said, "But we aren't finished here yet so try not to think too much."

"Y-you mean…"

"Yes, there is more; but it's not nearly as bad. Now you get to see how I met the glorious Vandal Savage." Mariko said, M'gaan glared.

"There's nothing glorious about _him_." She said, Mariko snorted.

"So you say but what do you know? _You're_ time on earth has been nothing but happiness." She said pointing at M'gaan, "Unlike mine."

~0~

"Mariko-san," Haruko and Haruhi shouted to Mariko. She, the twins, and Riza had been wondering the streets of Tokyo for weeks. They had taken refuge in an abandoned warehouse just outside Shibuya. The girls had decided to follow Mariko since the incident for reason's Mariko didn't quite understand.

"What is it?" she asked, the twins looked to each other then to Mariko.

"What are we going to do now?" They asked, Mariko thought for a moment as she fingered the handle of the knife she stole from Fujioka.

"Find some money; get out of Tokyo." She said.

"And how pray tell do you plan to do any of that?" Riza asked crossing her arms in front of her chest. Mariko smirked.

"We don't have to be the only victims in the world you know. We'll find some poor loser steal his wallet. Simple as that." She explained, "Any questions?"

"How are we supposed to steal a person's wallet?" Riza asked.

"You can mug them for all I care; just do it or else we won't be able to find a warm place to stay when it starts to get cold." Mariko said, the girls nodded their understanding, then within the hour they were on the streets picking pockets.

Months went by and the girls managed to survive off of pickpocketing or in Riza's case—since she wasn't small enough to slick by a person—mugging random people.

"We need to start hitting richer looking people." Mariko huffed looking at the day's loot. "Otherwise we aren't going to be able to leave this shack in the winter."

"But how are we supposed to know if they're rich?" Riza asked gruffly, Mariko narrowed her eyes.

"That's easy; they've got expensive clothes or jewelry." She said, "All we need to do is spot them."

"They won't be easy to take down. Don't people like that guard they're money?" Riza asked, Mariko shrugged.

"Yeah, Riza; I think you should sit this out." she said, "I'll help the twins tomorrow."

Riza huffed but said nothing. The twins on the other hand smiled happily at the sound of Mariko helping them.

The next day Mariko spotted a foreign man wondering around the center of Shibuya. Mariko smirked, the guy seemed to be lost. She closed in; foreigners always carried lots of money, whether for business or for vacation. When she took off, planning to run into him to make a distraction while she picked his pocket. However when she went to leave she was grabbed by her arms, she was then hauled into van where she was greeted by a man with claw scars on his face. Mariko glared and grabbed the knife from her kimono and attacked him. Before she could land a hit however the scarred man caught her by the wrist and took the knife from her, throwing it to the side.

"Mariko Miko." The man said, "You and I are due for a little chat."

"And who the heck are you?" Mariko hissed.

"Vandal Savage; I'm here to save you." Savage said, Mariko crossed her arms.

"The last person who said that to me ended up raping me; hope you last longer than he did." She said cynically. Savage's eye rose in surprise, then shook his head.

"I assure you I have no intension in harming you." He said, "My people have been watching you for a long time now. You, my dear, are a unique girl."

"Tell me something I don't know buddy, what do you want from me?" Mariko asked her voice dripping with venom. Savage nodded.

"To invite you to help save the world, but forcing it into its own evolution." He explained. Mariko cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh?" She asked.

"You know firsthand that the world is weak don't you? you've seen it close up." Savage said, Mariko nodded.

"So what if I have? You want my help?" she asked, Savage nodded. "I'm listening."

"Join the light and you can cleanse the world; I can promise you that." He said, Mariko leaned forward.

"Oh yeah? Alright you've got my attention; what do you want me to do?" she asked. Savage smiled.

"Simply use what you were gifted with at birth. You're a young genius after all." He said. "I can give you anything and everything you need to work to your fullest abilities."

"Oh yeah? Alright you've got yourself a deal, Vandal Savage." Mariko said, "But under one condition."

Savage cocked an eyebrow but listened to what she had to say.

"I've got three girls I promised to protect." She said, "I want to ensure they stay safe."

"I can do that." Savage said. Mariko smiled evilly.

"Then you've got yourself a deal; Savage-sama." She said. Savage smiled back, happy to have her aboard.

~0~

"And that's how I met Savage-sama who saved me from my previous life and gave me a new one." Mariko said, M'gaan was quiet and stared at Mariko who smiled evilly.

"I hope you enjoyed this wonderful yet tasteless show," She said, as her features went dark, "because it's the last one you'll ever see from me!"

Suddenly M'gaan's mind was ripped out of Mariko's and she was back in the real world where Superboy still held Mariko in the air by the rope that bound her. The group stared at Mariko let out a laugh.

"M'gaan? M'gaan are you alright?" Artemis asked, Super-boy dropped Mariko and ran to M'gaan as she sat up and held her head.

"I'm…I'm ok," She said, then looked at Mariko and began to sob, "But she's not."

The grouped looked to M'gaan with confusion. Mariko let out a laugh as she managed get to her feet without the use of her hands.

"Little green girl here managed to slip inside my mind." She explained with a grin, "Now you get it; now you get it don't you Miss Martian?"

"What did you see?" Robin asked Mariko pouted.

"Enough to question if I'm really the evil one here." She said, suddenly a gust of wind blew over the Team and Mariko. They looked up and saw a large helicopter hovered overhead, Mariko smirked.

"Miss Mariko!" Tony shouted above, the Team looked over to Mariko who shrugged, pressing a button on her belt as a laser severed her bonds.

"I thought you said you dismantled him?" M'gaan asked, Mariko shrugged.

"I lied, but only about that, the rest, that was the truth. An unexpected action, but the truth all the same." She said then grabbed hold the rope latter that connected to the copter. "See you back in the U.S. of A!"

With that the helicopter lifted up as Mariko climbed up the latter. The group stared as Mariko Miko, once again got away.

**And that is the end of the Past of Mariko chapters. Again I feel the need to beg forgiveness for that last chapter. I should have warned you all about it. So I'm very very sorry. However I can assure you that I won't be referencing this often. Hopefully close to never if I can do this right. Anyhow pleeeeaaaase don't flame me in your reviews. 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Hahaha'**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

** Last chapter Mariko escaped the Team with the thanks of her friend Tony—you know the one that she said she dismantled? Yeah she lied about that. Anyway now she's in a helicopter bound for home. But how will M'gaan think now that she knows everything that happened to Mariko, will she tell the group what happened? Or will she keep it to herself? We'll find out in this chapter I suppose! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Miss Mariko; are you alright?" Tony asked once Mariko was safely inside the helicopter. Mariko sat quietly, glaring ahead.

"I let my guard down." She grumbled, Tony gave a confused look as Yukie whimpered and licked Mariko's hand.

"Miss Mariko?"

"When I get my hands on that Martian I'll make her regret she ever came to this planet!" She shouted.

"Miss Mariko what happened down there?" Tony asked, Mariko bit her lip and glared at her assistant.

"She read my mind; she managed to shake loos all my memories." She hissed then glared at the cockpit ahead, "Pilot!"

"Y-yes Miss Mariko." The pilot stuttered. Mariko growled.

"Hurry up and take me home! I wanna get out of this dead end city!" She shouted, "the stench is making me sick."

~0~

"M'gaan what did you see?" Robin asked, as Artemis piloted the Bio-ship. M'gaan shook her head.

"I saw everything; her past, how she sees the world—_everything_." She said, the group frowned. She wasn't giving a straight answer.

"What do you mean everything?" Kaldur asked. M'gaan was quiet for a minute then looked up at the group.

"Just that, everything. Mariko wasn't born a monster; she was turned into one." She said, Robin frowned, he just couldn't see it; no matter how hard a person life could have been there was no excuse for Mariko being what she was.

~0~

Once back at the Cave the Team explained to Batman that Mariko's story about destroying the American embassy in Japan was just that; a story. Batman scowled.

"It makes sense." Green arrow said, he happened to be in the main hall with Batman, "Mariko's threat was nothing more than a distraction."

Batman nodded and brought up the computer and an article about a stolen object from a space museum.

"The light's real target was something Cadmus." He said, "As to what it's for we aren't sure."

"She was distraction. Like when Klarion ripped the world into two dimensions." Zatanna said. Batman and Green Arrow nodded.

"Green Arrow and I are going to Cadmus to talk to Guardian and find out what exactly was stolen." Batman said.

"Meanwhile you guys are going to take a much need rest." Arrow said, with that Arrow and Batman walked off leaving the Team to themselves.

"Well I'm going home." Artemis said, "I wasn't a real fan of Japan."

The group nodded as all of them left except Robin and M'gaan, who was still in shock over what she had seen. Robin glared.

"If Mariko was just creating a distraction for us, then whatever M'gaan saw in Mariko's mind could have been a lie too." He said, M'gaan looked to him.

"You don't know what I saw; it wasn't a lie." She shouted.

"You can't be sure of that." Robin said, "Mariko's a sociopath she manipulates people. You can't be sure if anything she says is the truth."

"If you saw what I saw you wouldn't be saying that!" she shouted back; then as quickly as she said it Robin's mind flooded with images that M'gaan witnessed. Robin let out a howl of pain until M'gaan finished showing him. When she was done she walked away, having nothing more to say on the subject. Robin looked up and glared.

"What was that?!" He shouted, M'gaan stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"What made Mariko the monster she is today."

~0~

"You did good for me again Mariko," Savage said happily as he stood over Mariko in her room. Mariko smiled.

"I aim to please." She said taking a bow, Savage frowned.

"But something is troubling you?" he asked, Mariko looked up.

"Uh…yes actually. Before I was able to get away from Robin and his team of heroes, the Martian managed to read my thoughts." She said, Savage scowled, "I managed to find her before she was able to find anything out about our situation in making contact with the alien race otherwise known as The Reach…"

"However…?"

"However, Savage-sama she did find out things about me…things I kept suppressed for some time now." She continued, "She knows about me, she knows who I am, and everything."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that my dear Miko." Savage said Mariko gave a look of confusion.

"In having her know who you are may come in handy for you in the future." He explained.

"Savage-sama…? I don't understand…" Mariko said. Savage smirked evilly.

"Manipulate her." He said darkly. Mariko nodded then smirked; why she hadn't thought of that herself was beyond her. She decided to blame it on the shock of someone actually getting into her mind.

"Manipulate a mind reader," she mused, "Sounds like fun."

"Good; I hope you will enjoy this next project I need you for." Savage said, Mariko cocked her head to the side as two men in lab coats brought in a pod.

"Oh what's this?" she asked with genuine intrigue.

"What we 'stole' from Cadmus." Savage said, Mariko moved up to the window of the pod and wiped it clean of the fog. She went wide eyed.

"Match? You mean I actually get to work with him?…it?...uh…" she asked giddy. Savage nodded, Mariko smiled brightly then looked to the far part of the room, "TONY!"

"Yes Miss Mariko?" Tony asked coming into the room with his dog. Mariko smiled and began fiddling with her pony tail.

"Take this to my lab next door; I'm gonna have so much fun with this." She said, Tony nodded and wheeled the pod to Mariko's specified destination. Mariko then looked to Savage.

"Thank you so much for allowing me the chance to work with Match." She said with a bow.

"I trust you'll be able to dispose of the sidekicks this time." Savage said, Mariko looked up and cocked an eyebrow.

"I still get to keep Robin though right?" she asked. Savage frowned.

"We will see." He said.

"Good enough for me." Mariko said then followed Tony and his dog to her labs to begin prepping for their next move.

~0~

"Master Dick is everything alright?" Alfred asked (SEE I made sure to type Alfred not Wilfred!) Dick sat in the living room of Wayne manor what M'gaan showed him weighing heavily on his mind.

"Master Dick?" Alfred asked again, he sat up.

"Everything's fine Alfred; I've just been thinking a lot about something." He said.

"A girl perhaps?"

"Uh sort of but not in the kind of way you're thinking. This one's a bad seed." Dick said, "Mariko Miko."

"You mean the young computer genius that's working for the Light?" Alfred asked, Dick nodded.

"Miss Martian saw her past and showed it to me; now I'm starting to wonder how can someone who had it so bad possibly be working for Vandal Savage?" He asked as Alfred set a plate down in front of him.

"Not everyone can be so lucky to be saved by a man like Master Bruce." He explained, "If Vandal Savage was the one to save her from extinction, then to someone as twisted as she would think he was the good one."

"That actually makes sense." Dick said, "But why would someone like Savage even go to the trouble to save some random girl off the streets?"

Alfred shrugged, not having an answer to Dick's question. He sighed, it made sense; someone not knowing the difference between good and evil at an early age. Seeing that much hate and pain in her early years, of course someone like her would think Vandal Savage was the good guy. All because she was saved by him.

"If something like that can be done; maybe I can change her to see the good side." Dick mumbled.

"You mean change a girl's opinion about good and evil?" Alfred asked, Dick nodded, "It's not impossible, but it would take a decent amount of time."

"Then that's what I'll do. Her whole outlook is completely warped; I'm going to try and help her." He said, "It's the least I can do; I suppose."

"If you insist, Master Dick." Alfred said then walked away. Leaving Dick to his plotting.

~0~

Mariko screamed, as Match tore through her laboratory smashing anything that got in his way. Mariko had released him from his pod; hoping to try and see if she could pick his brain—literally—however the moment he woke up he flipped out and began crashing the place.

"What is with brainless morons and destroying machines!?" Mariko shouted, reaching for her belt only to be pinned down by Match. He growled as he lifted her from the ground and into the air.

"T-tony!" She shouted, "Get Match under control!"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Tony asked, in the background Yukie barked and growled at Match who began to get even more irritated. Mariko pointed to a small box on her desk.

"Cryptonite!" she shouted, "Get it!"

"Yes Miss Mariko!" Tony shouted back and went for Mariko's jewelry box and grabbed the necklace Savage had given her before Tokyo. Match immediately began to weaken to the point of collapse. Mariko gasped as she was released by Match and grabbed her remote control from her belt and pressed down hard on the button, zapping Match until he was unconscious.

"Useless Neanderthal!" She shouted, then huffed as she calmed down, "I've never once questioned Savage-sama's orders, but what on earth does he think I can do with this thing."

Tony shrugged, Mariko smoothed out her oddly shaped pony tails and looked to Match,

"Well whatever, I'll know better than to take it out of his pod from now on." She said, "Take him back to his pod. Hurry up now."

"Yes Ma'am."

Mariko sat in her chair and thought for a moment; how could she manipulate Miss Martian? It wouldn't be too hard considering how long she had been inside her mind, and how much she saw. Then there was Robin to deal with. How could she get him on her side. Didn't he know that brilliance like theirs deserved one another?

"Hmph; I shouldn't have to explain it to him!" She shouted, "He should be smart enough to figure out that brilliance admires brilliance!"

"Is that so?" Klarion asked appearing next to her. Mariko frowned.

"Creep; you left me there." She said, Teekl hissed at Mariko from Klarion's shoulder. Mariko growled back, making Teekl let out hiss of fear. Klarion scowled, petting Teekl to calm him down.

"You asked me to keep Zatanna from making you say anything against the Light; you said nothing about Miss Martian and the others." He said, Mariko huffed.

"I suppose you're right about that." She said, "That's no excuse for up and leaving, talk about rude."

"Yeah yea whatever; so how's the plan with Match?" Klarion asked, though he knew full well it wasn't going so well.

"If I could just find a way to control him I might actually be able to pit him against his younger brother Superboy." She said, "But there's no way I can do that without getting into his head, literally."

"Oh yeah I bet that's hard. Not a lot of clay in there to mold with yaknow." Klarion said with a laugh, Mariko rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah real funny Jigoku Shonen." She grunted, "So what are you up to today?"

"Bored as usual; though seeing you against Match is funny to watch." Klarion explained. Mariko glared.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and help me out!" She hissed. Klarion shrugged.

"Don't want to." He said.

"You're a lot of good," She said then stood up and began walking to her closet. "Oh well."

"What are you up to Mariko Miko?" Klarion asked as Teekl slide down into his arms, Mariko walked out of the wearing a lolita styled knee length dress. She walked to her vanity mirror and sat down.

"I'm going to find my favorite bird themed hero of course." She said brushing out her pony tail and lotus shaped pigtails into a downward pony tail. She then fixed her eyes with blue colored contacts, "And what better way to do that than with cosplay?"

"You'll never learn will you?" Klarion asked smirking. Mariko frowned.

"Sure I will, as soon as you learn you'll never beat that Lord of Order you hate so much." She said, Klarion glared as his palms ignited with a small ball of energy. Suddenly a low growling sound came out from behind the door to Mariko's left.

"I wouldn't advise you do that Mr. Klarion." Tony said walking back into the room "My Yukie gotten really attached to Miss Mariko."

"Yukie-chan! Come here girl!" Mariko said with a grin. Yukie instantly stopped growling, and barked happily as she ran to Mariko. She giggled and looked to Klarion.

"Relax; he wouldn't kill me. I provide him with his entertainment. Isn't that right old friend?" She asked, Klarion huffed but nodded all the same.

"Sure; whatever." He said, Mariko nodded then stood grabbing a leash to attach to Yukie.

"Tony I want you to stay here, provide Klarion with entertainment." She said sitting on her bed and putting on a pair of roller skates, "In the meantime I'm borrowing your dog."

"Miss Mariko? Where are you going?" Tony asked, Mariko looked over her shoulder.

"To find Robin, and find out who he really is." She said, "Come on Yukie girl, let's go for a walk."

Yukie barked happily and took off, dragging Mariko behind her. Tony balled his hands into fist as Mariko left with Yukie. Klarion smirked over Tony's shoulder, noticing his sudden foul mood.

"Well aren't you a jealous boy." He said, Tony looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"What are you talking about Klarion?" he asked, "I'm not a jealous person."

Klarion huffed sitting cross legged in the air. Teekl meowed as he jumped into Klarion's lap.

"Please, you're as obvious as Luthor's bald head." He said "Admit it."

"Admit what?" Tony asked, Klarion rolled his eyes but smirked; this would prove most entertaining after all.

**This was more filler than I intended, oh well such is life right? Anyway next chapter we'll see how Mariko plans to get Robin, and if he'll take the bait. Well good night all I'll see you on the battle field tomorrow! I look forward to reading your reviews in the morning. 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha!'**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! Wahoo! Haha, last chapter was a bit filler-like but hey every story has them right? Anyway to **_**LuckyReader2000**_** I love it when people try to guess the future of my stories, I don't really know how to explain how it makes me feel but it's a good feeling, so by all means tell me what you think is going to happen. n_n as for the story itself I like creating villains because the way I write I make you wonder if they're actually in the right in their actions. It's a twisted way of writing I know but that's how I am. Take Mariko's past for example, reading it makes you wonder if she's not right to do what she does am I right? I'll let you decide on that. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Yukie barked as she ran down the streets, Mariko rolling on her skates behind her. Mariko laughed, it had been a long time since she got to walk a dog. Since the last dog she had her father killed, then again that wasn't really her dog—Mariko shook her head trying to forget the memory.

"Yukie, sit girl." She called, Yukie barked, and slowed to a stop. Mariko sighed, "Say Yukie-girl you have any idea how I can find a guy like him."

Yukie whimpered in response as Mariko sighed; other than setting fire to a building there wasn't really much she could do to draw attention to herself, and even that might not get the right hero's response. Mariko grumled.

"Ugh, frustration…" She mumbled and began walking down the street when she ran into someone, and falling to the ground.

"Oh, what a pain." She grunted then glared at the person she had run into. It was a young boy with short hair wearing a Gotham Academy uniform. Mariko growled.

"Hey watch where you're going punk." She hissed, the boy looked up and went wide eyed.

"Mariko..?" He mumbled. Mariko frowned.

"How you know my name?" she asked, Yukie began to growl as the boy stood up and offered her his hand.

"Dick Grayson, from Gotham Academy?" he asked, Mariko stood, looking him over, "What happened to you?"

"I was arrested," She mumbled tactlessly, trying to figure out if she bothered to remember this particular person, "Yaknow something about you does look familiar."

~0~

Dick froze, there was no way Mariko could recognize him here could she? He never really interacted with her as Dick Grayson, other than to welcome her to Gotham Academy—that was when he thought she was just a normal girl however. Mariko then smiled.

"You wouldn't happen to be one of the kids I tasered would ya?" she asked. Dick sighed.

'_She's really blunt about that isn't she_?' he thought then shook his head.

"No? Oh well never mind." Mariko said, "Is there something you wanted? Cause I'm busy."

"Uh you bumped into me." He said, Yukie growled at him. Dick then recognized the dog to be Tony's, "Isn't that Tony's dog?"

Mariko frowned, "So what if she is? I'm not allowed to walk a friend's dog? Yaknow there's something else about you that bothers me."

Dick back tracked, trying to figure out something to say to throw her off his scent when suddenly Mariko's expression changed.

"I know you were part of that weird welcoming committee from the Academy!" She shouted then frowned and walked off, "Go away now."

"Ah wait, what are you doing?" Dick said, figuring he would at least see if she was up to no good—which she more than likely was—and if possible stop her. Mariko spun around.

"I should warn you the last person who followed me became my personal assistant." She said, she must have been talking about Tony. Yukie continued to growl, "Yukie, why are you growling like that?"

Yukie then lunged at Dick barking and growling like a rabid dog. Mariko grabbed hold of her leash, to keep her from attacking the Academy student. She then frowned.

"Who are you?" she asked looking him in the eyes. Then there was a sudden snap of electricity as Dick began to lose the use of his limbs and dropped to the ground. Mariko chuckled darkly as she held up a Taser.

"Well whoever you are, it's better I get you before you get me." She said, Yukie still growled but was held tight by Mariko, who dropped to his eye level on the ground. She lifted him by the shirt collar until they saw eye to eye.

"huh, you're still conscious. I suppose that makes sense; I didn't zap you with a whole lot of power." She said, "Say how would you like to help me out a little?"

Dick glared and went to shout at her but his jaw wouldn't move.

"Oh don't bother trying to talk; you've got a bit of lock-jaw from the taser." Mariko explained holding up a strange remote control, "It's my special brand, targets only certain part of the body; lemme tell ya that wasn't an easy task to accomplish. I was hoping try this out of Robin Boy Wonder but you sort of got in my way. Sorry about that."

'_Sure you are. When I regain the use of my body I'll make sure of it.'_ Dick thought, just then Mariko stood and took out a cell phone with a dog charm on it.

"Tony; come get me and Yukie. I figured out a way to bring out Robin and with a little more luck; Miss Martian." She said. There was a pause, and then Mariko let out a growl, "I don't care what Klarion's done to you just get here! Or I'll shut you off!"

Mariko then looked to Dick, completely unaware that she had already captured her boy-wonder. Dick frowned; what did she need Miss Martian for?

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Mariko shouted, "I just can't wait."

~0~

"Where's Robin?" Zatanna asked, the Team was at the Cave. Robin, however, was nowhere to be found.

"That's odd, Robin's usually here before all of us."Kid said.

"Maybe he and Batman are on a mission together in Gotham?" M'gaan said, Kaldur shook his head.

"Batman's here; I was just speaking with him not but a moment ago." He said. The team scowled.

"You don't think that crazy computer girl captured him do you?" Zatanna asked, Kidflash smirked.

"No way; after Miss M ran through her mind, we haven't seen one blue hair of hers." He said. M'gaan shook her head.

"I don't think she'd be hiding," She said, "I think she'd be waiting. These things that she kept private, she was furious when she found out I saw them. "

"Well duh, something like her probably knows all about the Light; she probably got spooked by the sudden invasion." Artemis said. M'gaan shook her head.

"I didn't see any plan. She caught me before I could find anything. I saw her past," She said, "I saw what made her; she'd want revenge on anyone who'd seen those things, and….I showed them to Robin."

"You showed that stuff to Robin? Why?" Zatanna asked.

"I…I don't really know. I guess I pitied her, she doesn't deserve the things that were done to her." M'gaan said, "And when Robin kept calling her a monster; I couldn't stop myself."

"Was it really that bad?" Kid flash asked, M'gaan nodded.

"But how would Mariko know that you shared these things with him?" Kaldur asked. M'gaan looked to the ground.

"Because; he went looking for her."

~0~

"Mariko why are you doing this?" Dick asked placing his hands against the glass of the pod he was in. Mariko was busy reading through a book, she looked up closing it and standing to Dick's eye level.

"Have you ever listen to Misa's Funeral song? It's from the anime Death Note." She said holding the book she was reading to show Dick. He frowned. "I didn't think so; you don't look like the type that appreciates anime. Well guess what; today you're going to hear it."

Mariko then reached into her belt's many pockets and pulled out a remote; she pressed a button. Soon a soft melody poured out from Mariko's sound system; the lyrics were in Japanese. Mariko smiled as she walked away from the pod and waved her hand around like a musical conductor would as he conducted an orchestra.

"Careful what you do; cause god is watching you're every move." Mariko sang, translating the words in Japanese, she then paused and laughed, scoffing her own song she then turned around and looked to her hostage. "God doesn't exist you know*."

Dick was taken aback by her comment. Mariko smirked, and then nodded.

"That's right I said it; if such a being actually existed don't you think he would have made a more perfect world?" she asked, "One where children weren't sold into slavery, or killed in their own homes."

Mariko then walked over to her bed and plopped down, she rolled over and grabbed a picture frame from her nightstand. Dick happened to see what was in the frame; it was a photo of a younger version of Mariko, with who Dick recognized as her neighbor Takumi he recognized from the memories M'gaan had shown him. Mariko sat up and looked down at the photo, then hugged it close to her chest. She then glared.

"The Justice League is just as bad you know." She mumbled walking back Dick Grayson, picture frame in hand, "They keep the world weak; which is what makes people do the things they do. Hurting small children and ripping their innocence from them…but I'm getting off topic, this is about two heroes in particular—well actually one but Savage-sama says I should bring the Martian around too."

"Miss Mariko; do you really think you should be telling all this to him?" Tony asked, Mariko looked over her shoulder.

"Don't you know to knock before entering a lady's room?" She hissed, Tony shrugged.

"But Miss Mariko if he does manage to get away won't that risk him telling them where you are?" he asked.

"I want them to know, and it's not like it's going to matter anyhow. Savage-sama won't move me; it'd be problematic with my newest assignment." Mariko said, "Speaking of which how is he?"

"He's back under and awaiting your next move. Thanks to Klarion it was much easier for me to get him under control." Tony said, Mariko sighed.

"That thing is beginning to be a real pain. I'll have to instill some manners." She said then looked to Dick, "Well my boy it's sad to say that I must leave you. Work calls!"

Once Mariko had left Tony huffed and looked down at Dick, he was much taller than him. Dick frowned.

"Tony; don't you know how bad this is?" He asked, Tony shrugged.

"Sure, I know, but what's it matter? I like Mariko, I kinda feel bad for her yaknow?" He asked.

"Tony this is crazy; you're a cyborg now. You won't be able to go back to your normal life anymore." Dick said, Tony glared.

"I don't want my normal life back!" He shouted, "I can do so much more now that Miss Mariko's done this to me. Much more than _you_ can anyway."

"What has she done to you? You used to be decent guy." Dick said.

"I don't want to be a decent guy I want to be noticed—"

"By _her_?" Dick asked, nodding his head toward the door that Mariko had just past through. Tony went silent as his face began to turn red. He shook his head and glared.

"Shutup! You don't know anything. Miss Mariko's a good girl." He said. Dick frowned.

"Love is defiantly blind." He mumbled, Tony scowled and walked toward his pod and pressed a few buttons.

"Go to sleep." He grunted, then walked away as a purple gas filled Dick's pod and he suddenly fell limp against the glass.

~0~

"How are we going to find Robin anyway?" Conner asked, the others shrugged. They Team had gone looking for Robin, he wasn't answering his communicator and he still hadn't shown up yet.

"There isn't some kind of spell for this?" Artemis asked. Zatanna shook her head, locations spells were much harder than the spells she used normally.

"_Hello_ Megan!" M'gaan said, "I can try establishing a psychic link with him, if he's nearby I should be able to find him."

"Really?" Zatanna asked.

"Awesome." Wally said, "Well what're we waiting for?"

"The link is up; however it doesn't seem as though Robin's anywhere in Happy Harbor." M'gaan said.

"Let's try Gotham; that is after all where The Batman and him do their thing right?" Zatanna asked, M'gaan nodded then piloted the Bio-ship toward Gotham City—and with any luck; Robin.

Meanwhile in Mariko's lair Tony sat in Mariko's room watching Dick. He debated whether or not he would just get rid of the kid, then Robin would have no reason to show up. Yukie barked happily and brought a ball to her master.

"Not now Yukie." He grumbled, Yukie whimpered, "Later ok girl? I have to watch this guy for Miss Mariko."

Dick Grayson groaned, trying to remember what happened to him and where he was. When he opened his eyes he was face to face with a cat. He let out a surprised yelp, as the cat hissed at him.

"I think you should go get your little master." Klarion's voice said, Tony glared as he realized the Witch-boy had appeared.

"Klarion what are you doing here?" he asked, Klarion frowned as he stroked his familiar's tail.

"I was bored so I decided to pay my favorite human girl a visit." He said, suddenly there was a loud shout of enthusiasm.

"BONZAI!" Mariko's voice shouted bursting into her room, "I've done it! I've finally gotten control of—Oh hello Klarion."

"Mariko Miko." Klarion said, "I heard you have a fun day planned."

"Depends; do you find holding some random teen hostage to track down Robin fun?" Mariko asked.

"A bit mundane but I guess since you're just a human girl, it's considered fun." Klarion said boredly. Mariko huffed.

"Well oh great and powerful Jigoku Shonen; why don't you how us, humans what fun is." She said gruffly.

"Uhm since I'm part bot does that really technically make me human?" Tony asked, Mariko paused.

"Yaknow I never really thought of that." She said, then spun around in a circle and grabbed her remote and pressing a button as her large computer screen showed an image of the Team's Bioship, "but enough about that, my computer discovered the Young Justice Team's air craft heading towards my building."

Dick stared; that wasn't good; if they saw who he was he'd be in big trouble.

"Ooh fun. Think you're hero's on that?" Klarion asked, Tony crossed his arms over his chest in a huff.

"I don't know about that; but the Martian might. If I can't have my boy-wonder I'll settle for Miss Martian instead." Mariko explained, "if I can get her on our side, depending on Savage-sama's next orders—I might be able to study more on the Martian race."

"And how do you think you'll be able to get the girl on your side?" Klarion asked floating over Mariko's shoulders. Mariko glared.

"The stupid brat peeked into my mind." She growled. Klarion cocked an eyebrow.

"That's a dangerous place." He said with a smirk. Mariko huffed and began typing things into her computer.

"Tell me about it. I hate remembering that crap; but because of that I might be able to manipulate her into thinking I'm on the good side." She said, "All it takes is the right words; a bit of acting on my part, and in no time I should have her on my side."

"Like a predator seeking out the weakest of the herd." Klarion said. Mariko nodded.

"Darn straight," she said, then looked to Tony, "And I know the perfect way to fan out the herd."

***Yawn* I'm tired guys yaknow? I think I'll be taking a short break on this story. I've got some stuff to work on in class. A senior's work is never done I tells ya. Also I've been wonderin' has anyone see the new Dark Knight movie? I'm not a fan of those movies—older ones all the way yaknow? Anyway I was wondering if the woman Ann Hathaway, does a good job playing Catwoman? Or would it be a waste of time to watch the movie? Cause they already messed up Catwoman's costume; Michelle Pfeiffer from Batman Returns was the best by my count. She was just purrrfectly casted—badly put I know haha. Anyway review and remember it may be a while before I update again. 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha'**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Ok apparently I lied; I have no idea how but I ended up getting sucked back into the fanficting spiral. But here I am! After this I'm going to try and fight the addiction of Fanficting. I swear it's like a drug! Haha, anyhow I forgot to point this out last chapter. (*) I got a little anti-religion here; I'm not a religious person, however I know a few people that misconstrue my words and say that I am atheist I am not. I believe in a higher power, however I do not take a religion, once took up Wiccan—didn't last long. When it comes to religion I usually use Goddesses instead of Gods. Mariko however doesn't believe in God. She pretty much thinks that if there were such a being, he would have kept all the crap that she went through from happening. That's all I have to say, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Anything yet?" Zatanna asked, M'gaan shook her head; It was as if there was something blocking her telekinetic powers from reaching Robin. The entire block they were on was sending out waves of interference.

"Nothing; I think we're in the right place though. Something's blocking my powers." She said. Suddenly the bio-ship jolted forward, as if being struck by some kind of force.

"What was that?" Conner asked, Zatanna looked out and frowned.

"Depends; do you want the good news or the bad?" She asked, then looked to the group as they all looked out to see a boy with shaggy hair throwing stones at the Bio-ship with great force.

"Good news; we found Mariko's base. Bad news; they found us too." She said.

Meanwhile down below Tony huffed as he threw ever rock on the roof of a building at the Bio-ship.

"He better be worth it." He growled, referring to Robin. Mariko liked him, but he didn't like her; the very fact that he rejected her the way he did made Tony hate Robin even more. He threw another rock, the ship then turned and headed for the building. When it landed the Team barreled out ready to attack, Tony threw his arms up to show he was unarmed.

"Woaw there!" He shouted, "I'm unarmed; I'm not here to attack anyone."

"You did just find attacking our ship." Artemis growled aiming her arrow at the cyborg. Tony shrugged.

"Details," He mumbled, "I can also shoot BB's between my thumb and forefinger and make them go through stone. Wanna try me?"

The group glared at Tony, who smirked at them. He then looked among them and frowned.

"Where's Robin?" He asked, Artemis raised her bow.

"Not funny; we know Mariko has him." She hissed, Tony frowned.

"The only person we've got is Dick Grayson from the Academy." He said, "No Robin; otherwise Miss Mariko wouldn't go to so much trouble to get your attention."

"She's staging this?" Kid growled, Tony nodded.

"Yes; she's a genius isn't she?" He asked, suddenly the sound of gears grinding was heard and a platform came up from the ground.

"A genius I am; but I don't have the boy-wonder." Mariko said as she appeared not far from the group, "But I don't have the Boy-wonder; I was hoping to draw him out today."

"You don't know where he is either?" Zatanna asked, "I highly doubt that."

Mariko glared.

"Like I'd waste my time on morons like you," She said flipping her hair, "The only one here that would be remotely interesting to me is you."

Mariko them pointed to Miss Martian, who recoiled as if she had been hit. Mariko glared, then sighed.

"Oh well if I can't have Robin; I guess I'll make due with you Martian." She said, Superboy glared.

"I don't think so." He growled, Mariko cocked her head to the side and smirked as she reached for a controller.

"I've got the perfect 'Match' for you oh boy of steal." She said and pressed a button. Suddenly there was a loud crash as a familiar face smashed through the roof of the building, Mariko smirked darkly as Match glared at Superboy.

"Match..?" Superboy mumbled staring at his older brother.

"He's cute; but not much for conversation." Mariko said, Match let out a loud yell and attacked Superboy, knocking him to the ground. Mariko then looked to Tony, who nodded and attacked Artemis and Kidflash.

"Etatival mih!" Zatanna shouted, only to have her attack blocked by a large cat creature. Zatanna went wide eyed when she heard a demented and childish laugh.

"Is that the best you can do?" Klarion asked, then threw his own attack at Zatanna sending her backwards and leaving Miss Martian to Mariko.

"Oh and don't bother trying to use you're psychic powers here. I've designed this building to be telekinetically sound proof." Mariko said, "With a little help from our old friend Psimon. The only mind you can read is mine; and that's only if I want you to."

Miss Martian glared, Mariko had staged this but why?

"What do you want?" she growled. Mariko pressed a button on her controller and replaced it back into her belt's pouch. She then began walking toward her.

"That depends, I want a lot of things; the voices in my head to go away, I want Savage-sama to achieve his goals, I want Robin all to myself." She said walking around her. "Oh yeah and I also wanted my father to stop beating me when I was little."

Miss Martian froze and stared at Mariko; the memories of what she saw in Mariko's mind ripping through her head. Mariko frowned.

"It wasn't fair you know; I was a little girl, who only wanted to go to school and have a normal childhood. Instead what I got was an abusive father, and a prostitute mother." She said, "It's no wonder I am the way I am."

"Stop…" Miss Martian said, Mariko paused standing a foot away from the Martian. She scowled.

"Stop? Don't you know begging doesn't work for anyone?" She asked, "It certainly didn't help me when Fujioka did what he did."

"Please…"

"What do you think? Did they deserve what they got? Should they have been let go to torment another child's life?" Mariko asked, "Tell me? What did you think?"

Mariko then stood in front of M'gaan and smiled big.

"Even if you don't answer me; I know what you think. You agree; you pity me don't you?" she asked, "You think the earth is rotten too."

M'gaan glared, and let out a growl of anger, suddenly everything around the duo was thrown in the air and suspended there. Mariko was blown back down to the ground. Miss Martian glared down at her.

"Where? IS? ROBIN?" She shouted, Mariko stared up in fear.

"I…I don't know; I only knocked out the kid. I have no idea where boy-wonder is." She said, "I swear."

Miss Martian then let everyone drop, Klarion glared and decided this was a good time to bail. Mariko glared as M'gaan went to the others.

"She doesn't have Robin." She said. Kidflash frowned.

"We can still bust her for having that one kid though right?" He asked, Mariko glared at the group as she went for her remote, she aimed it at Miss Martian only to have it knocked out of her hands by some kind of weapon. She let out a shriek of pain and looked to see the boy wonder. Robin ran after the group; incapacitating Tony and grabbing Mariko from behind and placing handcuffs on her wrists.

"Robin!" Zatanna and the others called, as they ran up to him.

"Where have you been dude?" Kid asked, Robin shrugged pushing Mariko forward.

"Intercepted a signal; came to investigate. Imagine my surprise when I found Mariko, and some kid that locked inside a pod." He explained. Mariko huffed.

"No way; not even _you_ could intercept my computer's signal." She said, Robin frowned. Tony stood and glared at the group, picking up a stone from the ground only to have Mariko shake her head.

"I'll go quietly; so long as you let Tony put Match back in his pod." She said with a sigh, then smirked as she snuggled up to Robin, "And because Robin's taking me in."

"What about Match?" Superboy asked, Mariko shrugged.

"If Klarion shows up again he can help Tony-boy return him to his pod. That thing is so hard to control you know?" She asked, Super-boy glared and went to take a step forward only to be stopped by Miss Martian placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah that's right you're his little brother aren't ya?" Mariko asked, "I'm not going to push buttons with you; I don't feel like getting knocked across the room twice in one day. So Robin what'd you do with that boy eh?"

"None of your concern." Robin said, and pushed Mariko in front of him into the Bio-ship.

"Take care of Match for me Tony-boy." Mariko said, "I'll be back."

Once aboard the bio-ship Mariko was locked to one of the chairs, she smiled and winked to Robin, who happened to be the one who chained her there. He frowned and walked away from her, she pouted, then smiled.

"So where to? Belle Reve I imagine?" She asked, "It'll be nice to see Psimon again; nice guy yaknow?"

"Not this time." Robin said, as M'gaan piloted the ship, "This time you're going to Arkhem; where you belong."

Mariko sat up and her eyes went wide.

"Arkhem…The insane asylum?!" She shrieked, "I'm not crazy! I demand you take me to Belle Reve! I am not a straight jacket type! Do NOT send me to arkhem!"

Mariko continued she loud shrieking protest until the team finally got sick of it. Zatanna glared at Mariko.

"Ugh, you're so annoying." She said, "Gag reh!"

Soon Mariko's shouting became muffled cries of anger as a gag formed around her mouth. This however didn't stop her from talking, about what they had no idea.

Once at Arkhem Mariko was admitted; searched of any foreign items—she had snapped at them when they went for the chocker locket around her neck—given a uniform, and placed in a cell. One inside the cell she began shouting at the guard.

"Hey! You lame brained morons! What happened to a one phone call!" She shouted, no one answered, "I demand to talk to my lawyer—wait I don't have a lawyer—I demand my one phone call!"

"You don't get one in Arkhem." A voice said, it was a red haired woman said cuddling next to a flower pot. Mariko's body drooped.

"I can't be here; THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" she shouted, then flopped down on the bed provided for her and began to throw a fit. Shouting profanity in both English and Japanese. After some time she let out a ear splitting scream. "I. Wann. Go. HOOOOME!"

~0~

It had been several weeks since Mariko Miko was admitted into Arkhem. She had thrown several fits of rage, injuring not only herself but those around—causing the guards to put her in a straight jacket for the first week. After that Mariko finally calmed down to the point that she didn't do anything. She would get up and go out whenever the inmates were allowed recreation time, she'd sit on the couch however and do and say nothing.

Today she sat on the couch staring up at the screen blankly. It was some kind of nature show, Poison Ivy had picked it. Until Joker jumped over the couch and sat between the two, taking the remote and changing the channel. Ivy glared.

"I was watching that!" She hissed, Mariko's eyes shifted in the clowns direction but saying nothing. Joker laughed and glared back at Ivy.

"Not anymore; I want to watch something funny." He said, Mariko stood and walked in front of the two Joker glared.

"What do you want kid?" He asked, "Hey since when are they letting kids in here?"

Mariko glared, them mumbled, "Turn it back."

"Are you going to make me kid?" Joker asked, Mariko glared as her face twisted into an insane snarl. She then attacked Joker; grabbing him by the throat and squeezing.

"Puddin!" Harley shouted, "Get off of him! You're gonna kill 'im!"

Mariko ignored her until the guards came in to see what the commotion was about, they then dragged Mariko off of Joker who sat up coughing and gasping for air. The guards dragged Mariko out of the rec room, Mariko kicking and screaming the entire way back to her cell.

"I wanna go home!" She shouted over and over until she was thrown into her cell. "I wanna go home! Send me home!"

Finally after several hours of screaming her shouts were answered. A guard came to Mariko's cell and opened the door. Mariko paused.

"You're being released." He said, Mariko cocked her head to the side, but followed silently. When she was brought to the front room Mariko smiled in relief.

"Savage-sama!" She cried tears stinging her eyes as she ran to Vandal Savage, wrapping her arms around him in a hug as she began to cry, "Savage-sama I was so scared! I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"It took some time to worm my way into the board of directors to let you go Mariko; but I assure you; I never forgot about you." Savage said calmly, placing his hand on the crown of the crying girl's head and caressing her lovingly, "If it weren't for your cyborg I probably never would have found you here in arkhem."

"Savage-sama I wanna go home." Mariko said looking up at him. Savage nodded, "I never wanna be locked in an asylum again."

Savage nodded as he led Mariko out of Arkhem, and into an expensive car that was bound for home.

**Yup 16****th**** chapter. To answer **_**Pierce the April Doll**_**, I just didn't like how they portaied the characters; to me the only entertaining thing in the Dark Knight was Joker's disappearing pencil trick. And I bass Catwoman off of the Batman Returns movie. That was the best version of Catwoman ever! Batman forever I don't believe I've ever seen; however Batman and Robin was a bad one in my opinion. I'll have to watch the Dark knight rises; everyone's saying its good so I'll give it a try. Review! Reviews make me happy!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Last chapter Mariko caught the Young justice Team, unknowingly captured Robin, and took a short trip to Arkham. Little fun fact; Mariko's afraid of asylums. Do you blame her? Anyway you also saw Savage being well parents-like. At least I hope that's how you viewed him. I'm trying to portray Savage as a father figure—which is hard since you rarely see him until later in the story, not much later mind you however. Anyway I thought it was cute, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Mariko sat in her room inspecting the status with Match; so far she had made no progress in being able to control his anger. Which made her extremely frustrated, she decided to take a break from her work and sit in her room. Vandal Savage had told her to get some rest; after coming back from Arkham Asylum. However she was restless; she wanted to keep working, to help Savage reach his goals. She sighed and flopped onto her bed, her face down in a pillow as she reached for a remote. She pressed a button and a loud Japanese punk song blared from the speakers. She then rolled over and sighed.

"TONY! Get in here!" She shouted. Soon Tony and his dog popped their heads into the room.

"Yes Miss Mariko?" He asked, Mariko sniffed the air and made a face.

"What's that smell?" she hissed, Tony made a face then remembered.

"Oh; I was giving Yukie a bath," He explained, Mariko groaned and rolled over on her bed.

"Dry her off; she smells like wet dog." She said, Tony nodded, noting Mariko's less than pleasant mood. It had been a day since she returned from Arkham. From he remembered Savage had returned Mariko to her labs. She had clung to him like a child, as if he was going to disappear forever. It was dramatic looking. Since then Mariko had been acting strange; she wasn't her usual self—of course he also noted that to a lot of people that was a good thing—he looked Yukie who yipped and shook herself dry.

"Miss Mariko; are you alright?" he asked, Mariko sat up in bed and glared at him.

"I'm fine! Stop asking!" She growled, Tony shrunk back.

"I-I only asked once," He said Mariko laid back down, "Yaknow it wasn't right for them to do that."

"Shut up Tony." She hissed.

"But you didn't even have Robin; they had no right—"

"I said shut up! Before I dismantle you for real!" Mariko shouted, sitting up again and glared blue and purple daggers at him. Tony nodded and left the room. Mariko huffed and stood up going to her computer, "How did Robin even get in here anyway? And Miss Martian? How'd she break through my barriers?"

She flipped through the security camera footage, until something caught her eyes. She smirked evilly.

"Oh, what do we have here?" She asked, zooming in on the pod she used to contain Dick Grayson. He had broken out of the pod and was changing into a costume. What she saw next made Mariko's smirk turn into a full on evil grin.

"TONY!" she shrieked, soon Tony and Yukie were in her room.

"Yes Miss Mariko?" he asked, Mariko stared at the screen.

"What was the name of that boy I kidnapped?" She asked, still staring at the screen. Tony cocked an eye brow.

"Dick Grayson; why?" He asked. Mariko gestured for him to come over to her computer.

"I think I know who Robin is." She said Tony's jaw dropped.

"Dick Grayson….is Robin?" he mumbled, "Then does that mean that Bruce Wayne's—"

"Batman? Gotta be; oh Savage-sama is gonna be so happy when I tell him—oh but I can't tell him. He might not be happy; Sagave-sama never seemed all that interested in their true IDs." Mariko said, "I don't think he'll want to know about this."

"Know about what?" Klarion asked as he appeared on Mariko's bed, his cat Teekl beside him. Mariko and Tony looked to him as Mariko place her hand against the computer screen.

"I know who Robin is!" She shouted happily. Klarion's brows rose.

"Oh that's interesting information indeed." Klarion said, "What will you do with it?"

"I haven't figured that out yet." Mariko said, Klarion floated over to her and went to look over her shoulder.

"Mind if I take a peek?" He asked, Mariko pressed a button and the screen suddenly went blank.

"Sorry Jigoku Shonen; this information is too valuable to let a boy like you know." She said, Klarion frowned and looked over to her.

"I don't suppose I could torture you to get the information?" He mumbled, Mariko narrowed her eyes.

"No; that won't work. This information is mine and mine alone." She said. "Now I must figure out what to do with it."

~0~

"I heard Mariko Miko was sent to Akrham Asylum the other day." Batman said, Robin nodded. The duo were inside the Bat Cave under Wayne Manor.

"She kidnapped me out of costume," He explained, "She went willingly; however she thought she was going to Belle Reve."

"And you sent her to Arkham." Batman mused, "Why didn't you send her to Belle Reve?"

"I have reasons to believe that maybe she has an inside person, she wasn't in Belle Reve more than a week before she was released." Robin said.

"I believe you; I also think that Belle Reve's staff is corrupt. However if we inform the public of this it might start an incident." Batman said, "How long will she be in Arkham?"

"Not long I'm afraid," Alfred said walking into the cave, "According to the papers she was released just yesterday."

"What? How?!" Robin shouted, "How could they release a person like that!?"

"According to the article someone paid for her release." Alfred said, "Her father."

"That's impossible; Mariko's father was murdered ten years ago." Robin said. Batman cocked an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" He mused. Robin frowned.

"Miss M saw it in her mind and showed it to me; I knew it was a lie." Robin growled then slammed his fist against the wall of the cave, "And to think I actually felt sorry for her."

With that Robin stormed out of the cave, removing his costume and going back up to the house. He couldn't believe he was starting to feel sorry for the girl, and it was all a lie! If that part was a lie what else about Mariko was fake?

Dick walked back up to his room and lied down on his bed; to think things over. Everything he saw from M'gaan looked legit, so then how could Mariko's father possibly pay for her release? He let out a growl of frustration.

"Not whelming, not whelming at all." He mumbled.

~0~

"Miss Mariko." Tony mumbled, Mariko looked over her shoulder at the boy and narrowed her eyes.

"What is it?" she hissed, the duo was in Mariko's lab working on Match, he was a wake and struggling to get loose from the straps that kept him on the metal slab. However Mariko was on the other end of her lab working on a machine she hopped to show Savage by week's end. Tony and Yukie were watching Match.

"Well I was wondering; how are you going to get Match to do what you want?"Tony asked, "You're controller was destroyed when Miss Martian broke through."

"Hmph, don't under estimate me Tony-boy." Mariko said, "I can handle Match; even if he doesn't have much of a mind to mold with I can still manipulate him into doing what I want."

"What about Miss Martian?" Tony asked, Mariko paused.

"Never again will I under estimate her powers, She much stronger than Psimon when she wants to be." She said, "However even Miss Martian has a weakness. I just have to figure it out; if only I had a martian to use as a lab rat."

"Such is life." Tony mumbled, looking at Match who was glaring at him, "Hey couldn't you just crack his skull like you did me?"

"No, Match is a cryptonian clone; you know from Superman." She said, Tony frowned.

"Then how come Superboy can't do what he does?" He asked. Mariko crawled up inside the machine she was working on.

"I wondered that too until I hacked Cadmus labs—Savage-sama wasn't happy about that—and discovered that our boy of steal is half human." She shouted from inside the cockpit of the machine. "With Luthor's DNA."

"Luthor? As In Lex Luthor? Of Lex corp?" Tony asked, "I thought Luthor hated Superman, why would he help clone him."

"Luthor wanted a way to beat Superman, how he got Superman's DNA I'll never know. Nor will I care; I don't like baldy Lex Luthor." Mariko explained, "OK! Let Match free!"

"Yes Ma'am." Tony said then pressed a button and Match's bonds were released, Tony grabbed Yukie and pulled her out of the way. Match let out a howl of anger and ran after Mariko as she activated her machine; it sprang to life and stood as Match punched the haul of it. Mariko felt the impact; however smirked when the metal didn't break. She then flipped a switch and the machine swatted the boy across the room.

"Oh yeah! Savage-sama is going to be so proud!" She shouted, as she grabbed Match in the Machine's claws and began to clamp down on him. Match screamed in anger as he struggled to be released.

"Miss Mariko," Tony shouted, from below them.

"What is it?" Mariko asked from the Cockpit.

"Mr. Savage is waiting for you in your room." Tony shouted, Mariko smirked, then shut off the machine and climbed down from the cockpit. She looked up at Match who still wasn't able to get free.

"Don't go anywhere alright Match-book?" Mariko said mockingly, then looked to Tony "Watch him."

Tony nodded, as Mariko then walked to the elevator that would take her back up to her room, she was followed by Tony's dog Yukie.

"I wonder what Savage-sama wants from me today?" Mariko mused, scratching Yukie behind the ears absent mindedly, "I hope he's not mad at me about not taking it easy."

When the elevator reached Mariko's room it opened and soon Mariko was greeted by Vandal Savage, and a woman with long black hair. Mariko scowled.

"Who's she?" She asked glaring at the girl. Savage nodded.

"Mariko this is; Gemini De Mille." He explained, the girl—Gemini, nodded her head to Mariko. Who crossed her arms and said nothing. Savage continued, "I have borrowed her from Brain,"

"You mean the guy with the talking gorilla?" Mariko interrupted. "I didn't know he was part of the Light."

"Yes; she will be your assistant for the time being." Savage said, Yukie growled next to Mariko as she sensed Mariko's displeasure of the girl.

"I have an assistant Savage-sama; he's downstairs watching Match," She said calmly, "What's this really about?"

"On top of being your assistant Gemini will also serve as your body guard." Savage said, "Recently it has come to mind that I leave you unprotected, and that my dear is something I plan to fix now."

Mariko glared at the girl, she looked normal—something Mariko didn't like—she also didn't look like she could do much, however Mariko sighed.

"Fine she can stay, but she better stay outta my way!" She shouted, Savage nodded, "By the way Savage-sama I think I may have created a machine that's equaled—if not better than Superman's strength."

"Is that so?" Savage asked, Mariko nodded.

"It's in the process of being tested now; against Match of course, I hope to show it to you by the end of the week." She said, Savage smiled and placed his hand on Mariko's head.

"Very good Mariko; I hope to see it as well. Do get to it." He said, then left Mariko's room to do whatever else he had planned. Once gone Mariko glared at Gemini, who had remained quiet.

"You better stay outta my way you got me girly?" She growled, Gemini frowned.

"It's Gemini." She said, Mariko leered.

"I don't care; come with me downstairs you can meet Tony." She hissed, Gemini followed with Yukie not far behind her, growling. When the trio arrived back to the labs, Mariko stopped and spun around to glare up at Gemini.

"You touch anything down here and I'll have Yukie use you like a chewtoy—got me?" She growled, Gemini nodded and Mariko turned back around and muttered; "I hate assistants."

"Miss Mariko," Tony called running up to her. He paused when he saw Gemini behind her.

"What is it Tony?" she asked, Tony shook his head shaking whatever thoughts were there away.

"You got a call; from some guy saying he's from the Light." He said, Mariko scowled, the only person who ever called her was Savage. The rest of the Light she had no contact with—except Klarion but he was a friend, not really a business partner.

"Show me." She said plainly, Tony nodded and led Mariko back to her computer where a bright silhouette of light showed on the screen. Mariko frowned; she wasn't going to be allowed to see this person's face.

"Who are you?" She hissed, not at all happy to be disturbed, "Are you really from the Light?"

"Quite." The voice said, it was a male voice that much Mariko could tell. She glared at the screen. She didn't know anyone else from the Light, and they weren't supposed to know about her either.

"Which one are you?" She asked, not exactly hoping for an actual answer. There was a long pause before the voice spoke again.

"I hear you're the smartest person in your league." He said, Mariko glared.

"I'm the smartest person alive! And don't you forget that!" she shouted, "Now what do you want and be quick about it; I'm busy."

"I have a job for you."

"Obviously; but I don't work for people I don't know—or like for that matter." Mariko hissed. Behind her Tony's dog Yukie growled, Tony place his hand on her head and shushed her.

"I will be sending one of my associates to meet you at these specified coordinates." The voice said ignoring Mariko's comment. Mariko frowned—she hated being ignored.

"Why should I take orders from you?" She asked, she was getting very unhappy with this person who dared bother her at this time.

"I can pay you handsomely." The voice said, Mariko made a face.

"Got everything I want right here." She said, "Now unless you have something of value this conversation is over."

"I have nothing that you particularly want however I do have an opportunity that I assure you." The voice said, Mariko thought for a minute.

"You don't really work for the Light do you?" she asked, as she began to type in codes to her computer. The voice paused.

"I am."

"Liar. Oh well, doesn't matter in a moment I'll know exactly who you are." Mariko said, then pressed the enter button on her keyboard. Soon the screen revealed a man with blonde hair. Mariko laughed.

"What's the meaning of this?" the man shouted, Mariko pointed on the screen.

"You're Vertigo! HA! You look like some vampire from a manga; haha!" She laughed, "It's hilarious! There's…there's no way Savage-sama would let some loser like you into the Light! Ahaha!"

"Mock me…"

Mariko immediately stopped laughing and looked to the screen with a serious look. Her smile no longer existed as she stood from her chair.

"You mocked me. Fair's fair." She growled, "How did you find me? No one knows where I am."

"It does not take much." Vertigo said, "Do we have a deal."

"No; I'm much too busy to help small fish like you try to destroy what my Savage-sama is trying to build." She said looking off to the side and ignoring him, "In fact if you ever try to contact me again; I'll be sure to make you regret it."

With that she pressed the end call key, and the screen went blank. She then spun around in her chair and looked to Tony.

"Well that was fun." She said, then narrowed her eyes, "Tony-boy if someone calls this computer again claiming to be from the Light and he's not Savage-sama, ignore them."

She then stood and walked back to her machine; Match had given up struggling and stared at her, cautiously.

"My time is much too precious to be wasted on idiots like the Injustice League." She said.

"Uhm Miss Mariko what are we going to do?" Tony asked, Mariko looked over to him.

"About what?" she asked. Tony looked to Gemini who gave him a seductive wink. He flinched then looked to Mariko.

"You know about that 'data' you found yesterday?" He asked, Mariko paused then realized he was talking about Robin. She climbed back into the cockpit of the machine and began tinkering.

"Oh that; I'm storing it away until it is needed." She said, "In the meantime keep Gemini over there out of my way."

Tony looked back to Gemini who smiled at him. He groaned.

"Yes Miss Mariko." He mumbled, not at all excited about having to look after this new person who he did not know.

** That last part was filler, I **_**was**_** going to have another member of the Light contact her but I'd be going off story. Then I thought maybe I could make Klarion play a prank on her—but that was lame when I wrote it out. so I decided to have a brief moment with the Injustice league! Whom Mariko thinks of as just another pawn for Savage. Gemini is going to be playing a large role—I don't own her though so uh…yeah review! 'See you later Armadillos—unless I see you first hahaha!'**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

** More and more filler well here it is! This chapter will not be filler! I'm going to have Mariko meet with Robin on a Kidflash and Robin mission. Kidflash because he's Robin's best friend! OMG! Did anyone else watch the last YJ episode! It was totally crash! I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen Impulse. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Security cameras at StarCity airport caught our friend Mariko Miko, her cyborg and an unknown woman," Green Arrow explained to Superboy, Robin, Kid flash, and Artemis. They had been called down to the Cave in investigate the new sighting of Mariko Miko. It had been three weeks since she had been released from Arkham Asylum and it had been a while since she had made any kind of move since then. Robin glared.

"She's shown up again." He grumbled, glaring at the screen.

"What's the deal this time?" Artemis asked, placing her hand on her hip. Arrow nodded.

"We aren't sure what she's up to; however the fact that she's shown up in Star City can't mean anything good. Your job is to find out what she's up to and prevent anything from happening." He said, "Think you can handle it?"

The Team nodded.

"Then suit up and head out." Arrow shouted.

~0~

"Miss Mariko I thought you didn't want anything to do with the Injustice League." Tony said, Mariko looked over her shoulder at Tony and her new body guard, Gemini.

"I don't; and we're aren't here for that." She explained, "This time I'm not here for anything illegal."

"I doubt very much Vandal Savage would appreciate you going behind his back to get something so trivial." Gemini said, Mariko glared.

"Shut up you unwanted old hag!" She hissed, "I'm Savage-sama's favorite! He'd never get cross with me; this is just something to suppress my boredom!"

"But what exactly do you want from here?" Tony asked, Mariko smirked as she walked off towards Star City.

"Nothing in particular really. Just some time out of my labs to have some fun!" She said, "I also plan on using this time to draw my Robin out!"

Gemini crossed her arms and huffed; she had been with this girl for two weeks and she didn't like what she saw so far. Mariko walked out toward a street only to nearly get ran over by a speeding car.

"AH! I hate this place! It's so, boring not at all like Metropolis." She said, then looked around to find the man she had seen on her computer screen a few days ago. She then began to tap her foot impatiently.

"Where are they anyway?!" She growled, "I _hate_ being kept waiting!?"

"Then allow us to keep you company while you wait." A voice said behind the trio. Mariko smirked.

"I was wondering when you people would show up. It's about time." She said, turning around to see Kidflash and Superboy standing behind them. Mariko frowned.

"I was hoping for Robin or Miss Martian. Where are _they_?" she whined, then shrugged, "Oh well not like you're going to attack me out in the open right?"

Superboy and Kidflash glared. There were too many civilians around; not to mention they still didn't know what this new woman could do. They're only chance was to wait.

"_I_ on the other hand, don't necessarily care if innocent people get hurt and you two weren't the people I was hoping for." Mariko went on, "However; given the fact that I'm not really supposed to be here I'm not going to attack."

"How admirable." Kidflash growled sarcastically, Mariko winked pressing her index finger to her cheek and sticking her tongue out.

"Don't press your luck speedy." She said sweetly, "I have no problem sending my new watch dog in to kill you both. Now; where is Robin anyway I have something I want to talk to him about."

"This is another one of your fake rendezvous isn't it?" Superboy growled. Mariko tilted her head to the side.

"My-my you're not as dumb as you look; Oh Boy of Steal." She said, "I wanted to bring Robin to me; however I should have known better than to think they'd send him."

"Miss Mariko; I sense a weapon nearby." Tony mumbled, Mariko smirked.

"Mechanic? Or magic?" she asked, then shrugged, "Actually it doesn't matter. Gemini; bring 'em out of hiding."

Gemini huffed then stretched her arms, and as if she were made of elastic she stretched out to the top of the airport and brought Artemis and Robin from their perch. Mariko smirked.

"Guess I wasn't wrong. They did send you." she said, Tony glared, as did Robin and the others.

"Why are you in Star City If not to meet the injustice League?" Robin asked, Mariko shrugged.

"Boredom; Star City has specialty shops I like, Nothing illegal." She said, "But if you don't believe me, feel free to keep tabs. Ja-ne."

With that Mariko and her allies walked off into the city. The group looked to each other.

"You don't really believe that load of crap do you?" Kidflash asked, Robin shook his head.

"Not a chance. We'll keep watch over her until she eventually shows us what she's up to." He said.

As the day progressed the only thing the Team had to go on was that Mariko was indeed there simply to keep from getting bored. She had gone into several different shops—much to her guard's chagrin from the look of it. Conner and the others were beginning to grow bored.

"Maybe she was telling the truth for once." Artemis said aloud. The others frowned, not that Artemis believed that Mariko was completely innocent. However it had been several hours since she had arrived.

"I still doubt it. That girl's an evil person." Conner said, he was still seething over what she had done to Match. Artemis shrugged.

"All I'm saying is that maybe she's not up to something today. Maybe she really isn't up to anything bad." She said.

~0~

"I remember why I didn't like coming to Star City." Mariko groaned, standing in front of a store that read 'closed.' She huffed and stomped her foot on the ground, "They close their stores way too early!"

"Oh what a shame." Gemini said sarcastically. Mariko turned to her and grabbed her by the hair. Gemini let out a yelp of pain.

"Watch yourself guard dog!" She growled, pulling hard on Gemini's hair, "If I don't like you it won't take much to get rid of you, and believe me when I say Savage-sama won't care if you're gone."

"M-miss Mariko, people are staring." Tony said, Mariko leered.

"So what? I don't like her." She hissed, then looked to Gemini, "You need to be taught a lesson in respect."

"As do you; little girl." A voice said behind them. They looked over to see a very large muscular man with pointed ears, glaring down at Mariko. She made a face and looked to the man.

"And just who the heck are you?" she hissed, the man glared and brought his fist back,

"I am Black Atom of the Injustice League," He snarled. Mariko's glare faded.

"I'm afraid you've caught me at a disadvantage." She said plainly, "Gemini."

Gemini huffed and just when Black Atom threw his first punch she blocked him and threw her own punch.

"Miss Mariko we should get you out of here." Tony said grabbing hold of Mariko's arm, just then Robin and his group jumped down from the roof top. Robin looked over his shoulder at Mariko and Tony.

"Hey don't look at me I didn't do anything." She said, Robin sighed, there was no way of making sure she was telling the truth. Robin then reached into his belt and pulled out his Bo staff.

"Get to safety." He said, "we'll handle this."

Mariko nodded then took off with Tony away from the fight. Tony looked to Mariko.

"I think that Count Vertigo guy is really mad about you dissing his offer." He said, Mariko scowled.

"No duh!" She hissed, then looked back, "But I suppose it can be all bad. Robin is the one keeping me safe."

Tony frowned. She was enjoying this too much. The two ran until they came to an abandoned building, where a man with blonde hair cut them off with Wotan at his side. Mariko glared.

"Vertigo." She hissed, "You've got some nerve attacking me like this."

Vertigo scowled.

"It was you who has some nerve." He said, "Children can be so rude sometimes; I plan on teaching you some manners."

"HA! I'm the smartest person alive! There's nothing _you_ could teach me!" Mariko shouted. Vertigo scowled.

"Wotan, teach this girl a lesson." He shouted, Wotan nodded and raised his hand to eye level.

"Tony, blast him!" Mariko shouted only to have Tony thrown back. Mariko glared, "Oh that can't be good. Where's Klarion when ya need him?"

Suddenly Mariko's body was lifted in the air as Wotan took her to the top of the building.

"Hey you blue faced freak put me down!" Mariko screamed, suddenly an arrow went through the air hitting Wotan and knocking Mariko out of the sky. Before she managed to hit the ground however Mariko grabbed hold of the edge of the building and climbing to the roof. She looked down to see Artemis aiming her bow at Wotan.

"Never thought I'd be happy to see her." Mariko mumbled to herself as Gemini and tony came to the roof as well.

"Zatanna would have really come in handy here; this Wotan guy's a pain." Artemis said shooting arrows at the older sorcerer, however every one of them had been deflected by Wotan's force fields.

"You'll have to make due," Robin said, "You guys take care of things here; I've got a few questions to ask our hacker girl."

The group nodded Robin pulled out a grappling hook from his belt and went to confront Mariko. Meanwhile as the team wasn't looking Vertigo slipped into the building and also made his way to Mariko who was still on the roof.

"I guess it's a good thing Gemini was here after all huh?" Tony asked, Gemini smirked as Mariko frowned.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes as Robin came up to the roof, "Robin. Aren't you a surprise."

"Mariko; what's going on here?" Robin questioned. Mariko shrugged.

"You're guess is as good as mine; I have nothing to do with this situation." She said, then pointed to her hips where her belt usually was, "See? I don't even have my belt this time; I was just as surprised as you were that Vertigo and his weirdoes showed up."

"Considering the past you have I wouldn't be surprised if you had something to do with this." Robin said, Mariko frowned.

"Hey give me a little credit here; I have more important things to do with my time." She said, crossing her arms.

"Uh, Mariko you did just a while ago quite rudely turn these people down?" Gemini asked Mariko leered, "Fact I believe you called them small-fish and losers."

"Oh shut up," Mariko said, "I didn't think he'd throw a fit over it."

Suddenly the group was hit with a sudden wave of nausea. They looked up to see Count Vertigo, closing the gap between them.

"Vertigo…fitting." Tony groaned as the others fell to the ground from dizziness. Mariko groaned and moved toward the ledge to get away from the horrid feeling. Vertigo smirked and walked over to her and grabbed her by the strap of her single strap tank top. Mariko glared.

"You make me sick," She groaned using a bad pun to insult her assailant; Vertigo glared, and dangled Mariko over the edge.

"You, dear girl, have insulted you're last diplomat." He said, "See you in the afterworld, Mariko Miko."

Suddenly Vertigo was knocked to the side, dropping Mariko. Kid flash and the others—having finished Wotan—now stood over top of Vertigo. Artemis aimed her arrow at the man while Superboy removed and crushed his strange head band that held his powers.

"Let's get him and the others back to Belle Reve." Robin said, Tony and Gemini groaned and looked around.

"Where's Miss Mariko?" Tony asked. Vertigo smirked.

"On the ground perhaps?" she inquired. Tony ran to the edge of the building, finding Mariko desperately hanging onto a window sill.

"A-a little help please." She said trying not to slip. Tony reached to grab her however was pulled aside by Robin.

"Why should we help you?" he asked, Tony glared.

"What are you doing?" he asked, "She dangling over the edge of a building!"

"How do we know she didn't stage all this? Calling the Injustice league and hiring them to do this?" Superboy asked. Tony stared.

"She's dangling over the edge of a building! She could die if you leave her there!" he shouted, "Are you crazy?"

"Not helping Tony-boy!" Mariko shouted holding on for life. "Listen I swear I didn't set this up! So please pull me up."

"The stuff Miss M. saw; it was all a lie wasn't it?" Robin asked coldly. Mariko went wide eyed.

"W-what?" she mumbled. Robin looked over the edge and narrowed his eyes.

"I saw the stuff you showed Miss Martian; she showed it to me." He said, Mariko went silent, her grip on the window sill loosening by the second. Robin continued, "When you were released from Arkham; you're father came to pick you up but your father was murdered."

Mariko stared up at Robin who glared down at her; Miss Martian had shown him? How much? How much did he know about her? She debated letting go of the window, having the Martian knowing that much about her was one thing; Robin knowing however was a total different story. After a long pause Mariko shook her head, and let go. On the roof Tony went wide eyed as he watched, and knocked Robin out of his way.

"MARIKO!"

**Yay cliff hanger! Haha is this the end for Mariko Miko? Will Robin be responsible for the death of a human being? Guess we'll find out in the next chapter! 'See you later Armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha!'**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Last chapter was a bit shotty at best. Sorry about that. Anyhow this chapter will be decent enough—I hope. Hm I can't wait till Saturday day! New Young Justice! I swear the suspense is killing me! I'm also hoping to see more of my favorite witch-boy too ;3 *sigh* well I'm going to get on with it ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"MARIKO!" Mariko heard Tony scream as she fell to the pavement below; she had released her grip on the window sill. Robin knew everything about her; the Martian had showed him, but why? She had no reason to! Now all Mariko wanted to do was let go, let go of everything.

"Wow! You really _are_ pathetic aren't you?" Klarion's voice boomed inside Mariko's head. She scowled, "I'll save you this once."

"Don't talk to me about being pathetic! Jigoku Shonen!" she shrieked, then felt an endless darkness around her. "Klarion…you really suck."

Above her, Tony, Gemini and the Team stared as Mariko's body disappeared. Tony glared at Robin who stared over the edge.

"You jerk!" Tony shouted punching Robin and knocking him to the ground, "You…you killed her! You killed Miss Mariko!"

"Tony; calm down." Gemini said, Tony glared.

"No! She's gone because of him!" he shouted, "Miss Mariko was right; you people _are_ evil. How could you do this to her! She needed your help and you…you killed her…"

Tony brought his fist back hoping to beat the snot out of Robin; first he rejected Mariko; now he had killed her. However before his fist made contact with Robin's face, Tony's body—along with Gemini's—disappeared into a cloud of red smoke. Soon Klarion stood in the middle of the group, glaring.

"Klarion…" Artemis growled pulling the strings of her bow back, "What are you doing here?"

Klarion looked over his shoulder, Teekl hissed at the group from Klarion's shoulders. He then shrugged.

"Saving a friend," He said then snapped his fingers as a small explosion went off around him, "I'll take mine, and you can take yours; count yourself lucky; baby heroes!"

With Mariko and her group gone, the only thing left to do was snap Robin out of his daze, and take Vertigo to prison.

"Robin; Robin snap out of it." Kid flash said Robin stared; he didn't expect Mariko to actually let go. He knew Mariko was insane but this…he never thought she would kill herself. A sudden smack to the face snapped him out of his daze.

"Robin; get up." Artemis said, "We have to get this guy back to Belle Reve; we can deal with Mariko later."

Robin looked up and nodded; right now they needed to focus on Vertigo. He could deal with Mariko later.

~0~

When Tony and Gemini reappeared they were in Mariko's room. Tony was furious; he hated Robin before now he wanted nothing more than to rip the jerk to shreds for what he did.

"Savage is going to kill me." Gemini said, Tony glared.

"Miss Mariko is dead and all you care about is that your going to lose your job?" He growled, Gemini frowned, then punched him hard enough to send him across the room.

"I don't expect some child like you to understand; if Mariko Miko is dead so am I, and you for that matter." She hissed. Suddenly Klarion's figure appeared between the two.

"Oh would you two quit your whining?" He asked then smirked, "No one is dead….yet…"

Tony sat up, leaning against the wall as he looked to Klarion and Teekl.

"Miss Mariko…" He mumbled, Klarion shrugged and pointed to the coner of the room.

"She's alive…sort of. If you count what she is as alive anyway." He said then glared at Gemini, who sighed at the sight of Mariko sitting in the corner; her back towards everyone while she somewhat laid against the wall. Teekl growled as he sat upon Klarion's shoulders.

"Quiet you stupid cat." He hissed, silencing his familiar. Tony stared, walking over to Mariko whose back was still to them.

"Miss Mariko…" He mumbled. Mariko looked over her shoulder and glared.

"Out." She whispered plainly, "All of you."

Tony smile of relief faded as he noticed Mariko's multi colored eyes were tearing up. Robin had hurt her, might not have been physically but she was definitely hurt. However he nodded, and left the room, leaving his master to her thoughts. Gemini scowled; she had no intention in leaving the brat be; what she had done was stupid and nearly got herself killed. However upon her hesitation Tony grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away, leaving Mariko, and Klarion behind.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Klarion said, walking over to the young genius and pulling her up by the shoulder strap to where she stood on her own feet. He then spun her around so that she was facing him.

"Jigoku Shonen; you should have let me splat." She mumbled bitterly. Klarion scowled.

"In a different life I would; but I like you Mariko, so I'm keeping you alive, at least until I'm bored." He said, crossing his arms. Mariko narrowed her eyes.

"Jerk."

"I've been called worse." He said, "Now listen to me; I need to warn you of something."

Mariko looked up.

"Warn me of what?" she asked, Teekl hissed as he jumped from Klarion's shoulders to the door of Mariko's bed room. Mariko scowled, "Jigoku Shonen? What's going on?"

"Don't trust Gemini." He said finally, Mariko cocked her head to the side.

"I don't, but why not?" She asked, Klarion pursed his lips before he spoke again.

"Just trust me on this; eventually I'll be able to find a way to get rid of her." He said.

"I could just kill her; Savage-sama loves me after all. He wont be cross." Mariko said proudly. Klarion shrugged.

"That's too boring; just stick to not trusting her near any of your stuff. Especially Match." He warned, "As for that Robin problem."

"He doesn't believe it." Mariko mumbled. Klarion scowled.

"Well no duh he doesn't; you don't have the best track record with them yaknow." He said, Mariko frowned.

"Neither do you." She hissed. Klarion huffed.

"Yes but I'm not in love with any of them am I?" He asked. Mariko paused.

"Do you even have that emotiom?" She inquired.

"Do you?"

"I do _now_."

Klarion sighed, that argument was going no where. He then called for Teekl who jumped into his arms and meowed.

"I'll be back later; I've got something I need to do for the Light." He said, "And so do you."

"Yay…" Mariko said half heartedly. Klarion rolled his eyes then disappeared; leaving Mariko to her thoughts. Mariko sighed; what was she going to do? Then another thought came to her. If Robin just figured it was all a lie then she was fine with that. She'd rather the Justice league believe the story of her life was false then find out the truth. She looked to the picture of herself and Takumi which sat on her night stand. She sat on her bed and plucked it from its place.

"Oh Takumi; what am I gona do? I'm losing my edge." She mumbled, then heard a loud beeping noise, she grabbed her remote from her belt which laid sloppily on a chair, and turned on her large computer screen.

"Hai; Savage-sama." She said, looking to the large image of Vandal Savage on the screen.

"I heard you had a bit of a run in in Star City." He said, Mariko's eyes shifted, "Care to explain?"

"I was buying DVDs. That's all." She mumbled, Savage frowned.

"Why was the Injustice League after you in the first place?" he asked. Mariko debated lying to Savage, but then decided it would only incriminate her. So she told the truth.

"They contacted me," She said, Savage's brow rose. "They wanted me to do something for them."

"And what did you say?" he asked, Mariko frowned.

"I told them no of course. I'm loyal only to you Savage-sama." She said, "…They didn't take that so well."

"I see; then Gemini came in handy after all." He said, Mariko nodded.

"I still don't like her Savage-sama; she's nosey." She said. Savage nodded.

"Cannot be helped; I want to keep you safe. The only way to do that is to use Gemini." He explained. Mariko pouted, but if that's what Savage-sama wanted; she would agree to it. Though she couldn't help but wonder why Klarion had warned her not to let Gemini close to her.

"It's good to see that you are alright." Savage said finally. Mariko smiled and nodded, holding onto her picture frame. "Is everything alright Miko?"

"Everything is fine Savage-sama," She said with a smile, Savage frowned; not at all believing what she was saying. Mariko nodded picking up on his lack of trust on the issue.

"It's almost December." She finally said vaguely, Savage nodded; understanding what she was trying to say.

"I see. I'll see what I can do about the issue." He said, Mariko smiled.

"Really?"

"Really; now behave and stay put for a few days." Savage said then ended the transmission. Mariko looked down at the old photo of her long gone friend.

"Takumi…"

~0~

"Ugh I can't stand this cold." Mariko said a few days later, she was wearing her usual attire only in a winter's version with snow boots, bright leggings and long wool coat that came down to her knees, "It wasn't nearly this cold last week!"

"Then again we weren't in the lair of Icicle Senior last week." Tony mumbled, Mariko huffed; he was right. The trio; Mariko, Tony, and Gemini, had been asked by Savage to speak with Icicle senior, and hire him for a small job. He had agreed, however the catch was they needed to go to one of the coldest places on earth; the north pole. Mariko narrowed her eyes.

"Hurry up it's bloody cold!" She hissed. Icicle Senior and Icicle Junior looked to the young genius. "Don't look at me like that. We can't all be super used to the cold."

"Mariko, hush. I can't use my powers in this kind of weather to keep you from being put on ice." Gemini said, Mariko glared.

"Don't tell me to hush you overly stretched rubber band!" she growled, then felt a hand on her shoulder. Mariko groaned; it was Jr. he had taken a liking to the girl—why she would never know; nor care to find out.

"Dad's just finishing now. How bout we head back; I'm sure I can warm ya up." He said, Mariko gagged.

"_Cool_ off creep." She said, "I'd rather freeze to death than ever be that close to you."

Jr. scowled; talk about a cold shoulder. He shrugged however and looked to his father who motioned for him to come help.

"This would go a lot fast if you helped too brat." Sr. growled. Mariko glared and stomped her foot in the snow.

"Don't call me a brat! I'm the smartest person alive!" She shouted, "And I shouldn't have to help you; I'm only here to make sure you actually do it right, and fry you if you don't."

"That's reassuring." Tony mumbled scratching the back of his head, then looked down at his hands; he was the only one—besides Jr.—who wasn't wearing something to keep him warm. Mariko had told him that it was just easier to shut off his pain receptors for this trip, than to find him a new coat—especially since they had only been given a day's notice for this.

"Would you cut that out!" Sr. growled, "If you keep yellin' like that you're bound to cause an avalanche."

Mariko frowned; she didn't like being talked back to. Especially by someone that spent most of his time in a uniform that helped him generate the same powers as Mr. freeze. Mariko would never understand men's fascination in the cold.

Suddenly an arrow hit the machine the group was working on, and began beeping. Mariko stared, and was pulled back by Gemini just as the device exploded, but not having much of an affect.

"Miss Mariko are you alright?" Tony asked, Mariko glared.

"Of course I am you stupid cyborg!" she hissed, "Find those twerps and end them!"

"Yes Miss Mariko," Tony nodded then turned to scan the area. Jr. and Sr. glared and looked to Mariko.

"You want to make yourself useful little girl? Keep these kids off my back!" Sr. shouted, then sent Jr out to help the trio. He went to Mariko and held out his hand.

"Need a hand?" He asked cleverly. Mariko glared and smacked the boy's ice grip away from her.

"Gemini! You help Tony!" She hissed standing up, then opened her coat up to reach for her belt as she removed her remote taser. Gemini shook her head.

"My job is to keep you from getting killed." She said, Mariko made a face then aimed her remote at Gemini and pressed the button; sending electricity through Gemini's body.

"Don't back talk me hag! Just do it!" she growled, Gemini nodded and went off toward Tony. Just as someone sped by Mariko and Jr. Mariko turned seeing the blur of red and yellow speed off towards Sr.'s machine. She aimed her remote and fired, hitting her mark and sending kid flash to the ground.

"Etativel etomer!" Zatanna's voice shouted, and Mariko's remote was taken from her and crushed, Mariko glared.

"I hate magic!" she hissed, "Jr. do something useful would ya?"

"Right," Jr. shouted and went to throw an ice ball but was grabbed by Superboy. Mariko smirked and reached into her pocket and pulled out her old necklace.

"Hey Supy; remember this?" She said happily and pressed the stone to his arm. Superboy let out a cry of pain and released Icicle Jr. "Ice him junior."

"Superboy!" Miss Martian shouted, seeing the weakened Superboy on the ground. She then glared at the duo until Mariko turned to look at her. She froze.

"Long time no see; Martian," Mariko said then pointed to her temple, "How's your mind? I'll tell you, mine hasn't been the same since our last encounter."

"What did you do to him?" She shouted, Mariko shrugged and placed her boot on Superboy's back, and dangled her necklace over his head.

"Oh a little of this, a little of that." She said playfully, "Junior; freeze her."

Junior smirked, and pointed his hands at Miss Martian.

"This is for breaking my heart in Belle Reve!" he shouted, Mariko snickered at the comment only to have a baterang thrown at her. It hit her hand sending the kryptonite flying in the air, away from Superboy. Mariko looked down.

"Oh, crap." She said with a sigh as Superboy came up and grabbed her, "So, kryptonite huh? Nasty stuff isn't it?"

Superboy frowned and threw her aside into the snow. She sat up and began shivering.

"I-I…h-hate the cold!" she growled, then looked to see a pair of shoes in front of her in the snow. She looked up and saw Robin standing over her. Mariko gasped.

"Artemis, Aqualad, get Icicle Senior now!" Robin shouted, then looked to Zatanna, "Take out that Machine!"

"Edolpxe!" Zatanna shouted waving her arms around a bubble formed around the Machine the group had been working on and the machine exploded. Mariko frowned.

"Savage-sama is not going to be happy with this." She mumbled, then a loud rumbling sound was heard. Everyone looked up to see snow falling from the hill. Mariko laughed.

"HA! And you thought I'd be the one to cause an avalanche!" She shouted to Icicle Senior. Sr. groaned.

"Everyone take cover!" Aqualad shouted. Everyone ran for cover, except for Mariko who ended up falling to the ground.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding." She mumbled and looked back to see her foot was caught in spare wire that was being used for the machine. She sat up and began frantically untangling herself from her own trap. "Come one you useless crap!"

Robin looked back, seeing the young genius trapped and the snow falling fast, turned around—since death was against the bat-brat code of conduct. He made it to Mariko and began pulled out a knife and began cutting wires. Seeing the snow Mariko reached into her belt and pulled out a small device and pressed a button just as the snow crumbled over top of them.

"ROBIN!"

**Are they dead?! Of course not otherwise I wouldn't have a story anymore right? Haha anyhow next chapter will be one on one time with Mariko and Robin. How will that go? Guess we'll find out eh? n_n review! 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Hahaha!'**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Last chapter had very little action, seriously though it was just a way to get Mariko and Robin alone. Now they're trapped under the snow, but luckily Mariko's handy dandy utility belt has a way of being prepared for any situation. Here we go! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"ROBIN!" Zatanna shouted, seeing Robin being buried under the snow. Gemini and Tony stared as well. Gemini glared at the Team, because of them her one job was ruined, and now Savage was going to kill her—literally. There was a long silence between the two groups.

"Miss Mariko…she's…" Tony mumbled, then heard a high pitch screech in his head.

'_Do NOT say that I'm dead!'_ Mariko's voice screeched,_ 'We're both alive, just trapped under the snow.'_

"They're still alive!" Tony shouted, happy to hear that Mariko was safe—well sort of—he looked to the group who seemed relieved as well. Icicle Senior rolled his eyes, like most he wasn't too thrilled that Mariko was alive.

"Kid, you and Superboy take Icicle Jr. and Sr. back to town; the police can handle them from there." Aqualad said, "Mariko's team, Zatanna, M'gaan and I will dig out Robin and Miss Miko."

"Hey wait a minute what makes you think we're going to take orders from you fish boy?" Gemini hissed. Tony sighed.

"Miss Mariko's under two tons of snow; we'll do whatever we can to help her. Now shut up and get to work!" He shouted.

'_Way to finally grow a backbone Tony-boy.'_ Mariko's voice cooed. Tony blushed, Gemini huffed but nodded, the last thing she wanted to be was six feet under—which was more than what could be said about her ward.

~0~

Meanwhile under two tons of snow, Mariko and Robin sat under a large bubble. Robin stared as Mariko sighed and ended her communication with Tony.

"How'd you do this?" He asked bitterly. Mariko looked up.

"Do what?" she asked, "You mean the bubble? I replicated one of Klarion's spells. Wasn't easy to do I'll add."

"Not what I meant." Robin hissed, Mariko hugged her knees to keep warm.

"Then what do you mean? O' boy-wonder?" She hissed back. Robin glared.

"How'd did you stage this one? This is obviously another attempt to get me to be alone with you." He shouted, Mariko was taken aback by his comment at first but sighed.

"Yaknow not everything I do is a staged event!" She growled, "I was supposed to be helping Sr. and Jr. set up a communication's unit out here, that was it! I had no intention in being stuck under several feet of snow."

Robin stared that was hard to believe; that Mariko was just doing a job. Everything she did contradicted that. Pretending to try and blow up the American embassy in Japan was a perfect example of that. Finally Mariko sighed.

"Though I can't say it's all bad; I've got you to keep me company. Even if you do hate me." She said with a smirk, she then reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of headphones attached to an MP3 player.

"Hey! Don't think you can ignore my questions Miko." Robin growled, Mariko looked up and rolled her eyes.

"I can do whatever I want bird boy." She said placing the headphones on her ears, soon Robin could hear the sound of Japanese punk music blaring from them. Mariko then pulled the hood to her coat over her head and rested her head on her knees. Robin stood and stomped over to Mariko, lifting her hood and ripping her headphones off.

"Hey!" Mariko shouted, Robin glared.

"I'm not done with you yet." He said, sternly. Mariko frowned and stood up and stared blue and purple daggers at him.

"Well _I_ am! I wasn't supposed to be here! I was supposed to be back home by now! Buying a stupid candy cane for Takumi for Christmas!" She shouted, then stopped herself. Robin made a face, Takumi was the boy he had seen from Mariko's memory. He was gone now; so what did she mean by that.

"But you're Takumi's dead." He said, Mariko turned her back to him.

"Yeah well so are your parents!" She hissed, Robin froze as Mariko turned around, "Yeah I know who you are; Dick Grayson."

Robin glared and tackled Mariko to the ground pinning her. Mariko looked up surprised at the random outburst.

"How…"

"My room has tons of cameras; it was an accident really." Mariko answered calmly, suddenly the memory of being kidnapped by Mariko came to his mind; he mentally kicked himself. He should have known that Mariko would have security cameras.

"Who else have you told." He asked, Mariko shrugged.

"Just Tony." She mumbled, "When he told me that was your name I did some digging; it's sad that you lost your parents the way you did. They were murdered, like mine."

"You're parents weren't killed!" Robin shouted, Mariko bit her lip.

"They were too, Takumi killed them. I saw it!" She shouted, Robin glared, and tightened his grip on Mariko's wrists.

"Then who was it who bailed you out of Arkham?" He asked angrily. Mariko paused, "Answer me!"

"It was Savage-sama ok!?" She shouted back, Robin sat up, releasing Mariko.

"Vandal Savage..?" He asked.

"Yeah; the papers mistook him for my father." She mumbled, "Savage-sama just never bothered to correct them. My mother and father are gone; and I say good riddance."

"How can you say that?" Robin asked, "they were your parents—your family."

"Takumi was my family! Those low lives should never have had a kid." Mariko shrieked, "I never expected Miss Martian to read my thoughts back in Tokyo; everything she showed you was the truth."

Robin stopped, how could he believe her now? There was just no way, Mariko was a sociopath, she lied when it was convenient; but when she was talking just then she gave no indication that she wasn't telling the truth.

"Why are you suddenly telling the truth now?" He asked, Mariko shrugged.

"I dunno. Why haven't I told Savage-sama that you and Bruce Wayne are Batman and Robin." She asked, mostly to herself.

"Good question; why haven't you? You've had plenty of time." Robin said. Mariko sat up.

"I actually like you Robin. It's not something that I can feel very often since all that." She said, "I don't want you dead, and certain members of the Light might try and do that if I told Savage-sama."

The two didn't speak for the longest time. Robin was at a loss for words; he didn't really share Mariko's feelings, but after everything she had told him, he felt bad for her. Her life was nothing but chaos.

"Mariko if you really want to help the world; why are you working for Savage? He's not trying to help anyone. Come help the Justice League." He finally said, Mariko shook her head.

"I hate the Justice League; I want nothing to do with them." She said, "They're arrogant to think that the world's problems are so small that they can solve them.*"

"How can you say that? Batman and the others have been risking their lives to save the earth." Robin said, Mariko glared.

"Oh yeah? And look where the world is now!" She said, "Where's the Justice League when adults beat their children? When they're ripped from their homes and the people they love are killed in front of them, only sold into slavery? Where is the Justice League when those same children are killed and their parts are sold on the black market?"

Robin said nothing, he couldn't.

"That's right; no where! I saved myself that day, I killed that horrible man and freed all the girls from his inn." Mariko continued, "And Savage-sama's the one who saved me and my girls from starving to death. The world is rotten Robin, and the Justice League isn't helping."

"Mariko; I'm sorry your life was so cruel; but you can't blame the Justice League for it." Robin said, Mariko shook her head.

"I don't, I blame them for being stupid enough to think they can solve everything." She said, then stood, holding out her hand for Robin, "You could come with me you know; you could help Savage-sama bring the world into its evolution."

Robin stared at Mariko; was she being serious? He couldn't turn his back on his friends. Mariko's story was sad, and he could understand the hurt feeling she had after losing the only family she truly cared for, but he couldn't—wouldn't leave the Justice League to help evil bring the world to its knees.

"My answer is no Mariko." He said, Mariko let her hand drop to her side and shook her head.

"I didn't think you would," she said suddenly light shone through the ceiling of their snowy tomb. The duo looked up to see both Tony and Zatanna standing overtop the large hole.

"They're alive!" Zatanna shouted, to the others. Tony frowned, seeing how close the two were.

"Gemini! Come on; Miss Mariko's ok!" He shouted, soon Gemini and the rest of the Team stood above them.

"Oi, Tony-boy! Get me outta here!" Mariko shouted, "I'm freezing down here."

As soon as the duo was out Robin looked to Mariko, who's back was turned to them as she faced Gemini and Tony.

"Miss Mariko; are you alright?" Tony asked, Mariko frowned.

"Of course I am you stupid cyborg." She hissed, then turned to Robin, "So what will you do now Robin? I've done nothing illegal, not really anyhow."

"You were setting up a communications unit, that's totally illegal!" Kid shouted, Robin shook his head.

"Actually, all we saw was her standing near it; we don't actually have any proof that she was really setting it up." Robin said, Mariko smirked.

"But we know better!" Kid said. Robin nodded.

"We do but no one else does. Let her go, she has to tell Savage she failed anyhow." He said, Mariko shrugged.

"Actually Robin, you only destroyed a decoy." She said, "The real unit is already set up. And there are a ton of decoys all over this place."

Robin and the others glared. Superboy growled and balled up his fists.

"Why you little…"

"Ah, hold it right there O' boy of Steal," Mariko said holding up her hand, "If you attack me now you're only attacking a regular civilian taking a tour of the North Pole."

"She is right Superboy." Aqualad said, "Let her go; we failed this mission."

Mariko smirked and turned to leave, only to pause and look to Robin.

"I meant what I said Robin," She said referring to their conversation underground, she then pointed, "The world is rotten; and I plan on forcing it into its evolution with Savage-sama. Oh and don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."

With that being said Mariko turned and left with Tony and Gemini following. Tony looked back at Robin and glared. Meanwhile the Team looked to Robin.

"What'd she mean by that?" Conner asked, Robin shook his head.

"Nothing; just psychobabble from a psycho-brat." He said, not really able to trust that Mariko would keep her mouth shut forever.

"Batman's not going to be happy about this." Zatanna said, "And what are we going to do about these decoys?"

"Hopefully the avalanche took out everything with a ten mile radius." Aqualad said, "Right now let us focus on getting home and relaying what we know to Batman and the others."

~0~

"Very good Mariko; I'm glad to see that you are alright." Savage said as Mariko sat on a plane bound for home, Mariko nodded.

"No thanks to Gemini." She said, "Savage-sama; when I get back can I please go out and buy a candy cane? Without Gemini?"

"We shall see." Savage said, then ended the transmission. Mariko leaned back in her seat and stared out the window and sighed. She was emotionally exhausted; having said all that stuff to Robin, it really took it out of her. She sighed again then suddenly felt a hand on hers; she looked over and saw Tony.

"Miss Mariko are you sure you're alright?" he asked, Mariko frowned.

"Yes." She said, Tony sat down next to her.

"You don't look fine; what happened down there?" He asked, Mariko glared.

"Why are you even asking? It's none of your business get lost." She hissed. Tony hesitated for a bit then nodded and turned to find another seat as Mariko looked back out the window, only to feel something soft and furry jump in her lap.

"That was a little less than nice." Klarion said sitting in the seat next to her. Mariko rolled her eyes.

"Whatever; he doesn't really care. He's just worried that if something happens to me he'll be scrapped." She said, Teekl meowed up at Mariko from her lap.

"Stupid cat." She mumbled, he hissed. Klarion leaned over to her.

"So between you and I; what did happen down under the snow?" He asked. Mariko looked over to him, "I was watching for a brief moment."

"Nothing happened; for once, all that went on between Robin and I was that we talked." Mariko explained, "I promised to keep his identity a secret."

"Are you?" Klarion asked; eager to try and find out one of the Team members' identities. Mariko scowled.

"Of course I am you devil child." She hissed, then began stroking Teekl's tail. She didn't like cats, always liked dogs, however Teekl somehow always managed to stay on her favorites. "The question is how long will I be able to keep nosey away from it."

"Sounds boring." Klarion said placing his arms behind his head and settling into his seat. Mariko nodded.

"It is; and a real pain. However I do like Robin and I plan on keeping his secret my secret as well." She said. Klarion opened an eye and looked to her.

"Mariko, you're not aware of this yet, but you are changing." He said, "For better or worse I don't know yet."

Mariko frowned, what did he mean by that? She shrugged and decided it would be a question for another day.

***SIGH* a slightly tender moment with Robin and Mariko; originally I was going to use this chapter to have Mariko talk about her past but M'gaan's chapter turned out to be better. I hope you all liked this chapter (*) that is a slight quote from the DC comics graphic novel called 'Watchmen' the Comedian says that to Night Owl in the chapter. In my opinion the book was much better; I did like how the movie portrayed Rorshak thought—I totally spelled that wrong! However if you haven't read the novel do it, it's soooo much better. The movie was a waste of 20 dollars honestly. I WANT MY MONEY BACK! T^T oh well such is life no? review! 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha!'**


	21. Framed

Chapter 21

** Last chapter Mariko and Robin had a heart to heart; Mariko asked Robin to join the light—which he obviously refused—and once again Mariko was able to go free. Clever little minx isn't she? Hm, anyhow I'm just goin to get on with it ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Yeah I'll be back in a bit," Dick said walking down the streets of Gotham, he was talking on the phone with Barbra Gordon, "I'm just checking on something at a store nearby; then I'm back and we can go."

He hung up his phone and began walking towards the store; there was a new computer software that had just come out and he wanted to make sure he reserved his own copy. He sighed, it had gotten colder; he brought his coat collar up to keep the cold from hitting his neck.

"KYA! Antana Baka?" A familiar voice shouted kicking the wall, "What kind of store closed so early on a Monday?!"

Dick frowned as he walked up and saw Mariko standing outside a convenient store, alone. The sign read 'closed' and she wasn't too happy about that.

"Just about every convenient store in Gotham," He answered, "At least in Gotham anyway."

Mariko looked over and cocked an eyebrow. As if she were surprised to see him she then looked at the store and crossed her arms.

"Yet another reason to like Metropolis more." She hissed, Dick frowned.

"So where's your entourage?" He asked noting the fact that she was indeed alone. Mariko pursed her lips.

"You mean, Tony and Gemini?" She asked, "Tony's back at my labs giving his dog a bath, and I gave Gemini the day off."

"So what now?" He asked with a scowl. Mariko frowned.

"Do you always have your guard up around ordinary civilians?" she asked.

"There's nothing ordinary about you." Robin said, Mariko flinched then sighed in defeat, turning to find another store.

"Whatever; I'm going." She said, Dick paused for a moment; then realized that they were going in the same direction. Reluctantly he followed. Mariko looked over her shoulder. "Are you following me?"

"NO! I happen to be going the same way." He growled, Mariko pouted.

"Why are you so bitter towards me?" She asked, "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Yet."

Mariko stopped, placing her hands in her pocket.

"The light doesn't plan to do anything until it gets warmer." She said then looked at another store and smiled, "Which means I can finally buy Takumi's candy cane."

"You keep saying that like he's still around." Dick said, "It doesn't really help your case."

Mariko frowned.

"I don't what it does for my case," She hissed, then her tone softened a bit, "It helps me feel like he's still here."

Robin stood confused and a little suspicious. Mariko sighed.

"Don't you have some way of remembering your family?" She asked finally turning her back to him. Robin frowned and looked to his feet. He hated it when people brought them up. Even more so when they were Mariko Miko. Mariko looked over her shoulder at him.

"Every year around Christmas time; Takumi nii-chan would take me into the better parts of Tokyo," she explained, "He'd always buy me a candy cane, he never missed a year. Until he died that is."

Robin's feature drooped. He believed what she had said about her past, which was probably why he hadn't found some way to incriminate her for something.

"That year was the first year he missed, after that I decided that every year in December I'd go out and buy one." Mariko said, "doing that makes me feel like a little kid again, back when Onii-chan was still around."

"There are plenty of store around here that cell candy canes you know." Dick said, Mariko shook her head.

"They all sell those fruity things, I need peppermint; it's not the same unless it's the old kind." She said then looked to the ground, "But no one sells the old peppermint kind anymore."

"Oh well, off I go I suppose." She said, "Homeward bound."

Dick readied himself in case Mariko decided to taser him again. She looked back at him and scowled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Honestly; do you really think I'm going to nab you again?" She asked then thought for a moment, "Actually second thought; don't answer that."

"Why shouldn't I believe that you would?" He asked.

"Well one I have no use for you as Dick Grayson…yet. For two; I'm much too busy trying to find Takumi's candy cane." Mariko explained then walked past him, "See you around Boy-wonder."

Dick frowned as he cautiously watched as Mariko walked by him, giving him a wink as she past. He scowled; the girl was a serious creep. Suddenly there was a loud bang as the store front between the two exploded. Dick turned and stared in surprise, as did Mariko as Gemini came through the collapsed building, she smirked to Mariko who glared.

"Who told you to be out here? Get back to the labs!" She hissed, Gemini grinned as she changed her hand into a sharpened tool.

"I'm afraid I don't take orders from you anymore." She said, Mariko stared, "You've out grown your usefulness Mariko Miko."

"Mariko look out!" Dick shouted pushing Mariko out of the way as Gemini swung for her head. He grabbed hold of Mariko's hand and the two began running. Dick looked back to Mariko who at first confused.

"Why is your body guard after you?" He asked, Mariko shook her head out of her daze then glared.

"Because she's a traitor you idiot!" She shouted, "Klarion was right!"

"What?" Dick asked, Mariko growled.

"Just run! I don't have my belt today! I need to get back to my labs!" she said, Dick huffed; why was he even helping her?

"How do I know you didn't set this up?" he asked.

"You don't; you'll just have to trust me." Mariko shouted, as Gemini chased after them, drawing ever close. "Go this way!"

Mariko then dragged Dick towards an ally. He frowned; where was she going ? he then paused when he saw a ice blue Vespa scooter.

"You're kidding me." He said, Mariko glared.

"No I am not; now get on. Gemini will kill you too." She said, Dick sighed, he didn't have any of his equipment—for once—so he climbed on as Mariko revved the motor and waited as Gemini found them.

"Mariko what are you waiting for?" He asked, Mariko scowled.

"Shh." She mumbled as Gemini closed in one them. Mariko then smirked.

"Hang on." She shouted then hit the gas as Gemini nearly collided with them, Mariko pressed a button on her scooter and a bunch of heavy boxes dropped on top of Gemini. Mariko laughed as she sped away. "Take that you chewed piece of gum!"

"What was that?" Dick asked, as Mariko sped off. Mariko shrugged.

"Booby trap?" she asked. After the duo was a safe distance from Gemini Mariko stopped.

"Get off." She said bluntly. Dick frowned, and went to speak but was cut off by Mariko pushing him off forcefully.

"What the heck was that for?" He shouted, Mariko smirked seductively.

"You're useless without your belt and mask baby," She said sweetly, "And I'd much rather have you alive."

"Where are you going?" Dick asked, Mariko laughed.

"Back to my labs of course; I'm going to tell Savage-sama that Gemini's a traitor." She said, then paused, "Why'd you save me?"

Dick frowned; was now really the time to ask that since her former body guard was hunting her? Mariko sighed.

"Second thought forget it. Be sure to tell the Bat I said hi." She said then sped off, ignoring the traffic light that was red up ahead of her and nearly causing a crash. Dick sighed, why did he save her? Again? He decided to shrug it off, though he couldn't help but wonder if Mariko would be alright with that crazed woman—then he realized who he was talking about and figured she'd be just fine.

"But just in case…" He mumbled then slipped in between two buildings and disappeared into the darkness.

~0~

"Tony!" Mariko called on her communicator. She got no answer, "Tony you stupid cyborg answer me!"

Still no answer. Mariko gave a look of confusion.

"What's going on?" She mumbled as she sped off to her home. "Why isn't anyone answering me?!"

Suddenly Klarion's figure appeared in the street in front of her. She skidded to a halt and stared.

"Jigoku Shonen? What's going on?" She asked.

"I see I was right about Gemini," Klarion mused, Mariko nodded.

"Yeah; she just attacked me. Now Tony's not answering me. What's going on?!" She shouted, Klarion shrugged.

"Don't know exactly," He said then his form disappeared, "I'm going to find out however."

Mariko huffed, then sped off again until she made it to her home labs. Only to have a police barricade blocking it. The commissioner standing at the front with detective Bullock; he aimed a gun at her.

"Mariko Miko; you're under arrest. Come quietly and we won't have to use force." Gordon said, Mariko sat on her scooter and glared.

"I haven't done a darn thing!" She shouted, "I ain't goin anywhere!"

"You blew up a building kid." Bullock shouted, Mariko froze.

"What…?" she mumbled, they were wrong; for once she was actually innocent; it was Gemini who blew up that building. In Mariko's daze and confusion she felt a pair of handcuffs slip onto her wrists. She glared at the woman who placed them on her, Mariko then snapped and swung at the woman and abandoned her scooter and took off running.

"Someone get her!" Gordon shouted, soon Mariko was cut off by two officers.

"Get away from me! You old geezers! I'm not going to jail!" She shouted. As someone grabbed her she bit down onto their hand, until she drew blood.

"She bit me!" Shouted the person.

"Tranquilize the brat!" Bullock shouted. Mariko struggled as several officers held her down so that another might press a syringe into her. Soon Mariko's body went limp and her vision went dark.

"No…you…sssuck." She mumbled as she passed out.

~0~

"There you are Dick, did you see the news?" Barbra asked when Dick returned to Wayne Manor. He frowned.

"No why? What's going on?" he asked, Barbra turned on the news as Dick sat down to watch. The latest was on a current arrest.

'Just an hour ago; fugitive Mariko Miko, a young genius was arrested today for the destruction of a local store.' The reporter said, 'Upon further look into the girl's house hold revealed that she had other plans for the City as well; let's go live to our on scene reporter, Trisha Gomez.'

'Thank you Tom, I'm here with Detective Bullock and Commissioner Gordon who over saw the arrest.' The female reporter said, 'Commissioner; what will be done with this young terrorist?'

'Mariko Miko will be sent to police head quarters for questioning, from there she'll either be sent to Belle Reve, or if found to be insane Arkham.' Gordon explained. Dick scowled as Barbra turned off the TV.

"You should be happy to hear that." Bruce said coming into the room.

"Believe me on another day I would; but I was actually with her today." Dick said, "She had nothing to do with the explosion."

"Are you saying that the girl's innocent?" Barbra asked.

"In this case yes; someone set her up." Dick said, "And I have a feeling I know who."

~0~

When Mariko awoke she was in an office still handcuffed, she groaned; she felt groggy. She looked around as her vision began to clear up again.

"Oh, I feel like Match just punched to across the room again," She moaned then her vision focused again and she realized her wasn't alone. She stared at the pair of glaring eyes that were attached to Detective Bullock.

"Who's Match?" He asked, Mariko huffed.

"A fat little lab rat." She hissed, "though not nearly as fat as you lardo."

"Keep talking like that; I dare ya." Bullock threatened, Mariko laughed.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Shoot me? You'd get fired for that tubby." She said, Bullock glared.

"Why'd you do it kid?" he growled, Mariko snorted.

"Do what? I haven't done a thing." She said.

"You blew up a building, and we found plans to blow up the police station; who you workin; for?" Bullock growled.

"And they say my English is bad," Mariko mumbled, "And I didn't blow anything up, I'm being framed."

"That's what they all say kid." He said, Mariko glared for a moment then smirked.

"Yaknow my old man was a cop once too," She said, "He's dead now. Murdered."

"And lemme guess you killed him?" Bullock asked, knowing her was getting off subject. Mariko shook her head.

"Oh no; I was just a little kid when he was killed; but I did watch." She said, "Scary sight really."

"Don't get off the subject kid; who are you working for?" Bullock said, trying to ignore Mariko's little story.

"I hate policemen; they're all blind and stupid. Like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off." Mariko hissed, "They don't do anyone any good, they're useless. Just like you fatty."

"That's it," Bullock shouted slamming his fist on the table, Mariko didn't budge.

"What you expected me to get scared? Please; I've seen worse things than some old man like you could ever fathom." she said, "Gimme someone with real authority would ya? Not some fat lacky."

"Why you little…" Bullock growled, then stood and leaned in close to Mariko, "You better start cooperating little girl."

"My employer is not up for discussion." Mariko said, brushing Bullock's threat aside. Bullock growled, "You sound like a yappy dog; be quiet."

"You're crazy," Bullock mumbled.

"You say 'crazy' like it's a bad thing." Mariko said sweetly. Bullock stood and left the room, Mariko smirked, figuring he had given up on her. Then frowned; she shouldn't even be here. She had done nothing wrong—for once. She was innocent in this situation. She sighed; she just had to find a way to contact Savage, then she'd be out of this jam and back home, and probably get Tony and Yukie back as well. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out her old photo.

"Takumi nii-chan, I don't know what's going on but I'm going to find out just as soon as I get outta here." She mumbled. She then pocketed the photo again when someone came into the room. she looked up and smiled.

"So where to? Belle Reve I assume?" She asked as the commissioner came in. Gordon frowned.

"A friend of mine thought you'd say that." He said, Mariko frowned; friend? Gordon sat down across from Mariko.

"Have you heard of a place called Arkham?" He asked, Mariko went pale as she felt cold fear wash over her, then burning rage bubble over. She stood and glared at Gordon.

"Do _NOT_ send me to Arkham!" She shouted, "I hate straightjackets! I don't wanna go!"

"I'm afraid that's how it's going to be; you're not stable enough to be sent to Reve." Gordon explained, Mariko collapsed back into her chair, in disbelief. Back to the Asylum, straightjackets, pills—pure insanity! The thought left a bitter taste in her mouth. She bit her lip.

"Please don't send me there; I didn't do anything, please I'm begging you." she said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry Miss Miko; but all the evidence proves you're the arson." Gordon said, Mariko glared, her bangs forming a perfect dark frame around her glaring eyes.

"You're not sorry," She growled her purple and blue eyes burning with anger, "Not yet."

**Oh scary huh? Haha I'm so evil I've framed poor Mariko for a crime she didn't commit. What's going to happen now? Gemini has betrayed Mariko, and now she's wound up in Arkham again, her greatest fear! Haha what'll happen? will Robin save our poor demented girl? Or will she forever rot in a cell? Well we'll find out wont we? 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha!' review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Last chapter Mariko was framed—this time I didn't frame a character for murder; how strange—haha anyhow now she's being sent to the scariest place in the world for her; an asylum. Oh how scary Arkham Asylum! Where all the twisted freaks—Joker, Penguin, Ivy, Harley, Two-face….the list goes on. However only a few of them will be interacting with Mariko. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Crazy? I was crazy once, they sent me to an asylum. Then the flies came," Mariko mumbled, as she rode in a police van to Arkham, she was heavily medicated and had found entertainment in speaking in an endless loop, and annoying her drivers. "Flies? I hate flies; they drive me nuts. Nuts? I like nuts except for walnuts—they drive me crazy. Crazy…?"

"Someone put a gag on her before I rip out her tongue." Bullock growled, Montoya; the officer that was with him shushed him.

"There's nothing either of us can do; she's heavily medicated." She said, holding her injured hand. When Mariko was brought to the front office she had flipped out screaming; saying she didn't want to go. She bit Montoya and kicked Bullock in the groin. It was safe to say neither of them liked her.

"That day they took me to a pretty white room. I've been here ever since In a pretty hallway there's a pretty room. At night one by one they take us there." Mariko sang softly, in English however so the words made no sense to anyone else.

"I swear Montoya, I'm going to deck her." Bullock grumbled. Mariko stopped singing, and started talking.

"Jigoku Shonen!" She shouted in a somewhat happy giggle, "Good to see you; Mariko's heavily medicated; did you find anything out?"

"Now she's talkin' to invisible men." Bullock mocked, "Not so tough now is she?"

"Enough Bullock; look we're almost here." Montoya said, as they pulled into the drive to Arkham.

"Jigoku Shonen; please don't let them put me in there." Mariko sobbed, "No! don't leave me here!"

"Alright kid time to go." Bullock said, pulling Mariko out by the straps of her straightjacket. Mariko screamed, and kicked until they were inside the compound and she was officially signed in. she was then stripped of her old clothes and given a plain white outfit. Mariko let out a small cry her medication was beginning to ware off.

"I hate white…" She mumbled, then noticed a man with a white coat taking her clothes away, "Where's he taking that?"

"Incinerator." A man said, Mariko went wide eyed.

"NO! He can't do that! I have things in my pockets! Important things!" She screeched bolting from the two guards and ran for the man that held her clothe. She knocked the man off his feet as her clothes fell to the ground. She then began picking through them, and plucked her perfectly preserved photo of Takumi from the pockets. She was then stabbed with another needle and everything went fuzzy as her picture slid from her grasp. She moaned.

"Takumi…"

~0~

Batman and Robin arrived at Arkham a few days after Mariko was admitted in. They were in the Warden's office at the moment; Robin couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"You wouldn't believe the trouble this kid's causing; she keep demanding to see some guy." The Warden said when asked about her. Robin frowned.

"What guy?" He asked, the Warden shrugged.

"Some Vandal guy; I wasn't really listening. She's already been seen talking to things that aren't really there." He said. Batman scowled, as Robin looked into Mariko's file; he noticed the photo, and quickly pocketed it without being seen.

"We'll be back to check on her later in the week." Batman said, "Be sure to keep a close eye on her."

The warden nodded, and the two left the room, as they walked Robin couldn't help but notice someone standing in front of what was said to be Mariko's cell. He stopped.

"I'll catch up; I'm going to go…check on her." He said to Batman, who nodded and let him go.

~0~

"Savage-sama," Mariko said as Vandal Savage came to visit her in Arkham. She smiled happily seeing the man once again come to save her from Arkham.

"For one who does not like asylums this would be the second time being in one." Savage joked, Mariko frowned.

"I've been framed, Gemini; she betrayed you Savage-sama." She said, "Please I want to go home."

Savage shook his head. "I know all this Miko."

"Then let me take Gemini apart for what she's done," Mariko said in a dark voice, "I'll make sure to make her suffer for betraying you."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Savage said with a frown, Mariko froze.

"S-sure you can Savage-sama, you did it the last time." She said, "Please, I want to go home."

"Gemini will be dealt with," Savage said "However you will be spending your time here."

"What?" Mariko's eyes went wide, "W-why? I don't want to be here; I want to go home."

Mariko couldn't believe what she was hearing; the one person she had come to trust in the world was leaving her to her worst fear. Why? Why was this happening? Savage stood and began to walk away, as Mariko pressed herself against her cell bars.

"Savage-sama! Please! Don't leave me here!" She screamed However her screams fell on deaf ears as Savage continued walking away from her cell and down the hall, "PAPA!"

~0~

Robin side stepped to avoid being seen by Savage as he walked to the front office. He couldn't believe what he had seen; Savage abandoning Mariko? He had been loyal enough to help her out of any predicament she put herself in. had he finally gotten tired of it? No; more than likely Mariko wasn't useful to him anymore. Then why let her live? Robin scowled and walked to Mariko's cell where her screams and cries fell silent.

"Mariko…?" He asked, Mariko sat in the corner of her cell hugging her knees. Upon hearing Robin's voice she looked up, she smirked and stood to walk to her cell door.

"Hiya Robin; what's up?" She asked forcing an evil smirk. Robin frowned.

"You can cut the act; I saw everything." He said, Mariko's smirk fell, and she scowled crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah? Well big deal," She said turning her back to him, "He'll be back; Savage-sama won't leave me here. I'm his favorite."

"Didn't seem like it to me." Robin said, Mariko bit her lip as she wiped her eyes of the threat of tears.

"Why is he abandoning me? I never did anything wrong by him." She mumbled, "I did everything he told me to; I even left my girls back in Tokyo."

"Girls?" Robin asked, then remembered the trio from Mariko's memories and shook his head.

"Listen Mariko I know you're innocent—this time." He said, Mariko looked over her shoulder.

"Of course you do; you were there when Gemini turned on me." She said, "But a lot of good that's going to do me. I'm still stuck here; away from everything, away from Savage-sama.

"And what's worse I don't even have my picture anymore." She sobbed, Robin reached into his pocket.

"You mean this one?" He asked holding the picture, Mariko turned and relief washed over her as she went for the photo, only to have Robin snatch it from her. She stared.

"What's the Light planning?" He asked, Mariko glared.

"You're low." She hissed, then drew her fist back and gut punched him, he let out a pained 'ouf' sound and dropped the photo, "I like you Robin, but not enough to betray my Savage-sama."

Robin scowled as he held his stomach. Mariko smiled.

"And a word to the wise Robin sweetie," She said sweetly, then her features grew dark, "_Never_ use Takumi nii-chan against me. Because it doesn't matter how much I like you; I'll end you."

"Noted," Robin groaned. Then stood up straight, "I'll be back in case you change your mind."

Mariko nodded, "I wouldn't count on it Robin."

Robin shrugged then went to walk away. Mariko looked back at him.

"And Robin," She called, a bit gentler and calmer, "I still haven't told anyone; if that means anything at this point. "

He nodded and continued to walk away, leaving Mariko in her cell with her beloved photo.

~0~

"Savage abandoned Mariko?" M'gaan asked, Robin had relayed what he had seen to the Team. He nodded.

"Yeah but she still thinks he'll come back for her," He said, "She's in complete denial."

"Do you blame her?" Artemis asked, the group looked to her, "Well obviously he's the only person she trusts; of course she'd believe he'd come back for her. She'll believe that until her dying breath."

"Or until someone gives her a reason not to." Conner said.

"That'll only push her to insanity." Robin said.

"You mean she's not there already?" Zatanna asked bitterly. Robin nodded.

"Not anymore; she's scared and in a place she doesn't belong in." he said.

"You mean you believe that whole innocent plea?" Wally asked, "She's a sociopath Robin; she'll lie and do whatever she cane to get out of a bad situation. She's tried on M'gaan remember?"

"I was there; she was just as surprised as I was when the building exploded; and her body guard just up and attacked her." He said, "And if she wasn't innocent then why did Vandal Savage just abandon her?"

"Robin has a point," Kaldur said. Robin nodded.

"So then what are we going to do about it?" Wally asked, "It's not like we can bust her out of Arkham."

"The League would have our hides for it." Conner said, "And there's no way I'm helping some brat who used my own against me."

"And what do we do if she turns on us?" Zatanna asked, "She might be planning all of this."

"Then we'll wait," Kaldur said. "Until Mariko decides she needs help."

"There's one more thing I can't quite understand." M'gaan said, "Nothing was ever mentioned about Tony, what happened to him?"

"More than likely the Light's either using him for themselves; or he's been killed" Robin said.

"That poor boy," Zatanna said, "Of course none of this would have happened if he never met Mariko."

"I wonder if he thought the same thing." Wally mumbled.

~0~

"Kagome kagome, the bird in the cage. When, oh when will it come out," Mariko sang as she laid on her cell, she then heard a sudden groan.

"Not this crap again," Joker's voice growled, Mariko sat up and walked to her cell door.

"You gotta problem clown face?" she hissed. Joker came to his cell door across from her and leaned against the bars.

"As a matter-o-fact; I do," He said, "you're tune is too sad; try putting a little smile on your face."

"There's nothing happy about an asylum." Mariko growled, Joker shrugged.

"Says you. Sour puss." He said, Mariko growled.

"You better watch it pale! I've attacked you once; what makes you think I won't do it again?" She hissed, Joker frowned then shrank back in his cell.

"Hey you listen here kiddo don't you go threatening my puddin, or I'll make you wish you were never born." Harley growled from the cell next to Mariko. She huffed.

"You're about twelve years too late blonde." She said, then walked back to her bed and pulled out her photo of Takumi. She sighed, "Oh Takumi; what am I going to do? I don't want to be here."

"Give it some time; I'm sure you'll think of something. Thinking _is_ your specialty after all." A familiar voice said behind her Mariko perked.

"Jigoku Shonen." She mumbled standing up, "You left me in that truck you jerk."

"Yes; but do you remember what I told you?" Klarion asked, Mariko shook her head.

"I was heavily sedated I don't remember a bloody thing." She hissed, Klarion sighed, while Teekl meowed from his shoulders. "What's going on Klarion? Why'd Savage-sama leave me here?"

"Not my place to say; though I can tell you that the cyborg and your favored dog are safe." Klarion said, Mariko cocked an eyebrow.

"Tony-boy and Yukie? I'd nearly forgotten about them; what happened to them?" She asked. Klarion nodded.

"I teleported them out of the building just before the authorities arrived." He explained, "They're some place far from Gotham."

"I don't suppose you'd get me out of here?" Mariko asked.

"Too much fun to watch." Klarion said, Mariko glared.

"You're real sick you know that Klarion?" She hissed, Klarion smirked.

"I've been called worse." He said, then disappeared. Mariko growled, grabbing the pillow from her bed and throwing it at the space Klarion once occupied.

"Honestly Jigoku! You suck!" she shrieked, only to cause the guards to come to her cell.

"What's going on in here?" The guard asked, Mariko glared but stayed silent. It was the others who spoke instead.

"The kid's acting a little funny; maybe you should put her in the straightjacket." Joker said, Mariko stared.

"Shut up clown!" She hissed pressing herself against the door, "Before I give you a more permanent smile."

"The kid's a maniac! She's been in here a day and she's already threatening us!" Harley shouted, Mariko bit her lip as the guard opened the cell. She struggled as two of them grabbed her by the arms.

"Lemme go you over paid, lab lackies!" She shouted, as the third stuck a needle deep in her shoulder, and everything went black.

**So sad; haha. Is this the end of Mariko's servitude for the Light? Will she join the side of good and join the Team? Haha guess you'll find out! review! 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha!' **


	23. Escape!

Chapter 23

**Chapter 23! W00t! does anyone use that version of computer speak anymore? Hm…IT'S ALMOST SATERDAY! I soooo hope we have an episode with Klarion soon on young justice! There need to be more! Eh ah, Sou….that has nothing to do with this story since Klarion only pops up when he feels like it. . haha but hey I'm a fangirl for the Witch-boy. Yaknow? That would shine true in my first 2 YJ fanfictions. 'Klarion gets a girl' and 'Dark Beloved.' Oh yeah and when I've typed the Arkham chapters I always picture the old Batman The Animated Series characters, no one does a better Joker laugh than the original voice. Anyhow I'm babbling so without further delay, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

It had been several weeks since Mariko had been admitted into Arkham. Dick Grayson thought it would be a good time to check up on her, as a civilian. He arrived at Arkham around noon and asked to see her; claiming to be a friend—which wasn't a _complete_ lie at this point. One of the nurses led him down the halls; past Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, so many people he helped to put in here. All the people inside shouted or called out to him.

"Aw are we admitting another kid in this place? Really maybe you should set up a Daycare." Joker said with a laugh. Dick leered.

"Don't mind them hun; they just want attention, it's nice that you wanted to see your friend," The nurse said, Dick nodded, "Though I don't know if Miss Miko will be up for visitors."

"How come?" Dick asked, she shrugged.

"We've had to sedate her several times this week." She explained then stopped at Mariko's cell. She sat in the middle of the room her eyes empty of emotion as she stared outward, while sporting a straightjacket. She didn't even flinch when she saw him.

"She's completely docile." He said, "Why would you do that?"

"It had to be done," The woman said fixing her glasses, "She tried to escape from her cell using the spoon, and the tray from her lunch one day."

"Yeah, that sounds like her," Dick said, then sighed, "Can I talk to her?"

"Yes; but not for very long." The nurse said, then left the two. When he was sure the nurse was gone he looked to Mariko, who didn't move.

"Mariko…?" He tried.

Nothing.

"Mariko it's me," He said then whispered "Robin."

Mariko's only response was a blink of the eyes before she fell onto her side and rolled over, her back to him. Dick sighed, at least she could hear him.

"Mariko listen to me; we've been looking for your friend Tony," he said, Mariko snorted.

"Jigoku," She mumbled, Dick frowned, "Shonen."

"What's that?" He mumbled to himself, then shook his head and dug into his pocket. "Anyway I probably shouldn't leave this here; but I figured it could help you stay a little sane while you're in here."

He then set something down on the ground and scooted it towards her. Mariko stared at the wall, unresponsive. Dick bit his lip.

"A few weeks ago I would have enjoyed seeing you back here," He said bitterly, "But now…it's just not right what they've done to you."

After he said that he turned and walked back down the hallway, away from Mariko, and out of Arkham.

Meanwhile Mariko sat in her cell completely dazed, she heard the voices but she wasn't sure if anyone was actually there. They had her filled up with so many pills and other drugs that she didn't know what was real anymore. She was even starting to believe she was going schizophrenic. When she heard the footsteps that were walking away she rolled over. She then saw what the voice left her. She inched herself close to it, and placed her cheek against it. It was small, covered in plastic, and hook shaped, and had the faint scent of peppermint. She smiled as a single tear treaded down her cheek.

"Takumi…"

Later that day Mariko's drugs finally wore off and she was back to her old self again—sort of. She spent the rest of the day in the rec-room where she sat and watched an anime program she had found, sucking on the candy cane Dick had brought her. She was quiet up until someone changed the channel. She scowled and looked around.

"Oi! Who changed the channel?" She hissed, she looked around and saw the Riddler with the remote.

"Cartoons rot the brain; how about a program that stimulates the brain?" He inquired, Mariko narrowed her eyes then smirked and stood walking over to him.

"Hey riddle-guy," She said, "You like riddles right? Well I've got one for ya; what's lack and blue and red all over?"

The Riddler frowned; not sure where she was going with what he would loosely call a riddle.

"That'll be you if you don't change it back," Mariko hissed. Riddler scowled, but having seen what she did to a guard's hand a few days ago he changed the channel, Mariko smirked and walked back to her seat and sat down. Ivy looked over to her.

"I like you kid you've got spunk;" She said, Mariko cocked an eyebrow still sucking on her sugary stick. "But you'd better be careful with that or else you'll be in the straightjacket again."

"Noted." Mariko said, then went back to her program, out of the corner of her eye she noticed the Riddler walking to one of the guards, he mumbled something to him and he soon stood over Mariko. She scowled.

"Miss Miko, where'd you get that?" He asked, pointing to the candy cane in her mouth. Mariko smirked.

"My big brother gave it to me." She said sweetly, "And it's mine so don't ask me to share."

"Give it here." The guard said, Mariko scowled.

"No." She said, then stood up, "You wouldn't even have done anything if it weren't for Nigma over there."

The Riddler looked in the other direction. Mariko smiled.

"Yaknow I like riddles too," She said, "In fact here's one for you tough guy; what's as sweet as can be but will kill a man if he's not careful?"

The guard frowned at her question. Mariko then grinned like mad and removed her candy cane from her mouth; revealing a sharpened end. She then brought it over her head and plunged it deep into the guard's shoulder. He let out a scream of pain as he fell to the ground. Mariko let out an twisted insane laughter as the people inside the room stared. She then took the guard's keys and opened the door.

"How's that for spunk?" She asked, everyone paused then began shouting 'Jailbreak' as they all ran out of the room. Mariko stood in the room as they all filed out, and watched the inmates have their way with the staff members.

"How's that for chaos?" She mumbled, then walked out of the rec-room into the halls, where there was a loud crash. Mariko looked to her right and saw a familiar face.

"Miss Mariko!" Tony shouted running to her, she narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"Hello Tony-boy; did you bring my belt?" she asked, Tony nodded and held out the brightly colored yellow belt, Mariko took it and placed it around her waist. She sighed happily has it hung loosely on her hip.

"I feel like a human being again!" She said, "Now to just get out of this uniform."

"Miss Mariko we should probably go." Tony said, Mariko nodded and followed Tony outside Arkham where a car waited.

"Where's you get that?" she asked, Tony shrugged.

"Side of the road." He said.

"Can you even drive?"

"Well I have my permit—it's expired though." Tony explained, Mariko shrugged.

"Works for me." She said then climbed into the front seat, she looked back and saw Tony's dog Yukie yipping behind her, "Yukie!"

~0~

"Biggest break out in Arkham history." Batman said to the Team, it didn't take long for Mariko's escape to make headline news in every city.

"Looks like Mariko decided to bail." Kid said, Batman nodded.

"The League can handle the cleanup of the other inmates," he said, "However Mariko was a Team problem; I expect her to be dealt with. Is that clear."

"We won't fail this time." Aqualad said, Batman nodded then left the Team to plan a course of action.

"Where would she go? Now that the Light's turned their backs on her?" Zatanna asked.

"Let's keep in mind that to her they haven't abandoned her; she still thinks that Savage wants her around." M'gaan said.

"You don't think she might have gone looking for him do you?" Conner asked.

"It would not be surprising." Aqualad said, Robin nodded.

"We have to find her before she find him." He said, "If not he might get rid of her; for good."

"Tell me again why we want to save this girl?" Conner asked.

"Because she's…damaged, it's not all her fault." M'gaan said, "If we help her she might go back to how she was, before all of this."

"_Might_; key word there, M'gaan." Conner hissed, M'gaan frowned.

"Look it doesn't matter; we'll find her. She can't be too far; she only broke out today. She has to still be in Gotham." Robin said, then looked to M'gaan, "M'gaan do you think you can do that thing you tried to do when you were looking for me?"

"You mean try to create a long distance mental link with Mariko?" M'gaan asked.

"Uh yeah that," He said, "Can you do it?"

"Yea…but it could be dangerous doing it with someone not used to the link." M'gaan explained.

"We'll have to try; it's the only way we'll be able to find her before she finds Savage." Robin said, the group nodded and went to get ready.

~0~

"So Jigoku shonen kept you guys safe all this time?" Mariko asked sitting in the passenger side seat Tony nodded, "That's a surprise; oh well I guess I'm grateful."

"I missed you…" Tony mumbled, looking over to Mariko in the corner of his eyes. Mariko cocked an eyebrow, as if noticing his feelings but decided to ignore them.

"Right; so how long do you have until your battery dies?" She asked, Tony paused.

"W-what?" he shouted in surprise. Mariko laughed.

"I'm kidding! You don't have a battery; well unless you count your heart as one." She said, "And that should be just fine."

"Y-you're cruel, Miss Mariko." Tony mumbled, Mariko sat up.

"I'm a super sadist." She said happily, then felt a sudden stabbing pain in her head, "AH!"

"Miss Mariko are you alright?" Tony asked, stopping the car, Mariko placed her hands on her head and let out a loud cry of pain.

"It hurts—it hurts—it hurts!" She shouted, leaning her head against the window.

~0~

Once again M'gaan was surrounded by darkness as she entered Mariko's mind. She stood and waited for Mariko to calm down and realize she was inside. When the crying stopped it left an eerie silence. Then a growl bubbled from the darkness.

"Not you again," Mariko groaned appearing in front of M'gaan, "Why are you in my head again?"

"I'm establishing a link between us." M'gaan said. Mariko scowled.

"Why? I have enough voices in my head; I don't need _you_." She hissed. M'gaan nodded.

"It's not permanent," She said.

"Still doesn't answer my question," Mariko said, "How many others can hear my thoughts right now?"

"Just me for now. Once you're used to me being inside your mind I'll set up the link with the others." M'gaan said, Mariko nodded.

"Well that's good," She said nonchalantly, then growled, "I've got a bone to pick with you Martian."

M'gaan flinched as Mariko mentally approached her, standing up her toe to be at eye level with her. Even in her mind she was still short.

"You showed Robin everything!" she hissed, "Why?"

"Eh? O-oh, th-that. I had to," M'gaan began, Mariko frowned and crossed her arms; then it came to her.

"You really pity me don't you?" she asked, M'gaan was silent for a moment, Mariko turned her back, "Don't, it'll do you no good."

"How can you say that?" M'gaan shouted, Mariko looked over her shoulder at the Martian.

"Ugh; why am I even telling you this?" She asked, mostly to herself, "_Hellloooo_! I'm the enemy! You shouldn't pity your enemy, you should be destroying them! No mercy!"

"You guard yourself too cautiously." M'gaan said. Mariko snorted.

"And you're stalling." She said, M'gaan went wide eyed, "Mind reading is a two-way street. At least for a mind as brilliant as mine!"

"You know?" she asked, Mariko nodded.

"You won't find me; I plan on going back to Savage-sama, then I'll be gone and back to tearing up Gotham." She said, "I'm Savage's favorite after all; he'll take me back, and then I'll deal with Gemini."

"Mariko, don't you understand? Savage was using you! he doesn't care about you!" another voice shouted, Mariko paused.

"Robin?" She mumbled, "Of all the voices in my head yours is a bit more pleasant."

"Now's not the time," Robin growled, "Mariko he left you in Arkham, he doesn't care about you."

"He does too! You wouldn't know it because you don't know Savage-sama! I'm his favorite!" Mariko shouted, "You'll see!"

Suddenly everything went black, and everything went quiet.

~0~

Robin and M'gaan let out a howl of pain as they were forced out of Mariko's head. Zatanna and the others looked to them.

"She's not listening." Robin said holding his head. M'gaan nodded.

"On the Brightside I managed to find out where she is." She explained, then pointed out the window, "Go that way."

~0~

"Miss Mariko; are you alright? Miss Mariko?" Tony shouted, nudging Mariko; she had passed out, "Miss Mariko, wake up!"

Mariko opened her eyes and leered.

"Why are we stopped?!" She shouted, Tony sighed in relief.

"I thought something happened to you; so I pulled over." He explained, "Thank god you're ok."

"Shut up and drive!" She shouted, Tony nodded, and then stepped on the gas. Mariko glared out the window as Tony headed toward Savage and toward salvation.

** Oh and the plot thickens! Haha to **_**Readingisdabest**_** I'd wanna be Catwoman; the only Catwoman with Halle Bary's clawed gloves, that would be so awesome; and I bet learning how to use a whip would be such a work out yaknow! Maybe even get abs! w000t! haha DC FOREVER! Reviews please! 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha!' **


	24. The Girl Who Believed the Lie

Chapter 24

'See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools  
Dancing a string around us, making all these silly rules  
See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show  
Throw the dice and let's see which head will roll...'

** This is a vocaloid song 'The Life Game' redubbed by** **JubyPhonic P good song to describe this chapter. Yaknow within all the typing I forgot to welcome our new reader! Welcome to the party **_**Stronger123**_**. I'm glad you like the story thus far. n_n last chapter Mariko broke out of Arkham—with some accidental help from Dick Grayson. Now mariko's on the road to find Savage. How will that turn out? You'll just have to find out. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Mr. Savage," A woman said next to Vandal Savage as she stood in his office, he looked up. The woman cleared her throat and held up a news paper.

"I'm well aware of Miko's escape from Arkham; I expected nothing less." He said sitting back in his chair, "Within the hour she will be in my office, of that I am sure. No calls, no visitors am I clear?"

"Yes sir." The woman said then dismissed herself. Savage sat behind his desk and waited patiently for Mariko's arrival.

~0~

"Miss Mariko if I may ask; what happened?" Tony asked, Mariko looked over.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "In Arkham?"

"N-no—well yes—but…just a while ago…" Tony said tripping over himself once again. Mariko shrugged.

"The Young Justice League team is following us, that's all you need to know." She said, "So step on it I want to see Savage-sama."

"Yes ma'am." Tony said then drove a little faster.

Within an hour later Mariko made it to a large industrial building, she smiled, but also noticed something flying over head. She frowned.

"Hurry up Tony; we need to get to Savage." She said, Tony looked to his dog who whimpered up at him.

"Miss Mariko if I can be so bold…" He began Mariko looked over her shoulder.

"Don't." she said cutting him off, "Now let's go."

"But Miss Mariko—"

"Shut up Tony!" She shouted, Tony sighed and followed Mariko into the building. Meanwhile on top of the building the Team landed the bio-ship.

"And you're sure she's here?" Super-boy asked, M'gaan nodded.

"This was the building I managed to find while sifting through her mind. It wasn't easy." She said, "Ever since the first time I went in there she's kept her thoughts seriously guarded."

"Well let's go before and cut her off before she gets to Vandal Savage." Aqualad said, the group nodded, and then made their way inside.

~0~

"Savage-sama!" Mariko called bursting into Vandal's office, Savage cocked an eyebrow as she came in.

"Savage-sama; I'm back." She said happily, "I got out of Arkham; all on my own, and I'm ready to get back to work."

There was a long silence; during which Savage gave Mariko a stare that made her uncomfortable. She shifted on her feet.

"Savage-sama? I'm ready to go back to work," She said walking cautiously to his desk, "Savage-sama…"

"I'm afraid Miss Miko; that you are no longer needed." Savage said, Mariko gave a look of confusion.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong," Savage said as he stood and walked out from behind his desk and up to Mariko, "You've simply outgrown your usefulness to me. You are no longer needed."

"Savage-sama I don't understand," Mariko said, taking a step backward, Savage nodded.

"Of course you don't; a child, even with your mental capacity, could never understand the works of adults." He said, Mariko bit her lip as Savage stood over her, his usual smirk that he carried when he saw her no longer visible, "You are relieved from your duties; you are no longer useful to me, which I why I left you in arkham."

"S-so then I was…just some pawn?" Mariko asked, Savage nodded.

"And like many before you; you shall be dealt with." He said, Mariko shook her head; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. What Savage was telling her.

"I must say it took a great deal of work to get you onto my side." Savage continued, "Helping that infernal boy with murder; he was supposed to hand you over after that. However he didn't seem to trust me after that."

"You helped Takumi kill my parents..?" Mariko asked, Savage nodded.

"Oh yes; the plan was to have him hand you over with the promise of a better life, when he didn't I had to think of another way." He explained, "Enter the masked thugs who broke in that night. Of course you being sold to that Inn was a slight set back; I didn't expect them to do that, and it took some time to find you again."

Mariko bit her lip; as the memory of the night Takumi was yelling at some unknown man. It was Savage, he was protecting her from this man. This monster. Mariko stared at Savage, fear and hurt and betrayal portrayed on her face. She felt her legs weaken and give out on her as she fell to her knees.

"You killed Takumi…" She mumbled, Savage nodded silently.

"But I wouldn't be too worried about that right now." He said walking up to Mariko and pulling her up by the shirt collar, "After all you shall be joining him soon."

~0~

Outside the room the Team made it to Savage's office. They were cut off by Tony and his dog however who glared at him.

"Out of the way Kid," Artemis said aiming her bow, Tony snorted.

"Pleas; you think you could hurt me with that?" He asked, next to him Yukie growled, "I'm not letting anyone in here."

"You don't get it do you? Mariko's in danger, Savage is going to kill her!" Robin shouted, Tony's glare disappeared and was replaced with worry. Suddenly there was a loud crash, the team burst through the doors to see Savage standing in front of a broken window. The team stared, as Savage turned to them.

"You're a little late." He said plainly, Robin glared and took off for the window. He jumped through the broken glass and after Mariko who was falling fast. He straightened himself so that he may fall faster until her caught up with the young genius. He grabbed her around the waist and reached into his belt to pull out a grappling hook. It shot out and caught itself on an opened window, stopping the two from their fall. Robin let out a sigh of relief and then looked to Mariko who was staring at the ground.

"Mariko…are you ok?" Robin asked.

"He killed him…" Mariko mumbled, "Takumi…"

Robin sighed; she was in shock. She wouldn't be able to be much good to anyone while she like this.

'_M'gaan, get everyone out of the building; we're taking Mariko with us.'_ He said mentally.

'_Please tell me you're kidding._' Kid said, '_for one we have Savage right here; plus why would need some crazy computer chick?'_

_ 'Just do it!'_ Robin shouted, '_I'll meet you at the bio-ship—just get out of there!'_

Up inside Savage's office, Savage smirked.

"And so what will you do now?" He asked, unaware of what was going on inside the Teams heads. "I suggest you all leave before you get yourselves into trouble."

The Team glared as they put down their weapons, seeing how he couldn't pursue them they left dragging Tony and his dog behind them. Savage smirked in triumph.

"Mariko; you have to snap out of it." Robin said, shaking Mariko who was still dazed. The duo were on the roof by the Bio-ship, waiting for the team. Mariko shook her head.

"R-robin…? When did you get here?" she mumbled looking to the masked hero. He sighed.

"Mariko I've been here for a while." He said, Mariko looked up at Robin and bit her lip as tears threatened her eyes. She then looked down at her hands and remained silent as the others came to the roof. Tony went wide eyed.

"Miss Mariko!" he shouted and ran to her. Yukie barking happily behind him. Mariko looked up at the older boy and then down at his dog; as if trying to register what was going on. "Miss Mariko you're alright…"

"No time for pleasantries now; let's go the longer we stay here the more of a reason Savage has to come after us." Kid said, the others nodded and boarded the Bio-ship except Mariko who stood in silence.

"Mariko; come on you're coming with us." Robin said, Mariko shook her head.

"Why should I go with you? You're just going to put me back in Arkham." She said, her back turned to him. Tony's dog Yukie whimpered and bumped Mariko's hand with her nose. "I don't want to go back to Arkham."

"And you won't." Robin said, Mariko looked over her shoulder and saw Robin holding his hand out for her, "I promise."

"Promises can be broken Robin," She said, but took his hand anyhow and boarded the ship as it took off.

**Oh poor Mariko! Ok show of hands how many people saw that coming? For the record she hasn't joined the good side yet. I haven't decided if she will or not to be honest, and there will be a next chapter—in case this one sounds like it was the final chapter. Look forward to it! And Review; 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha!'**


	25. New Beginings

Chapter 25

** Last chapter Mariko was revealed the reason to why her life was so. She'll be suffering from depression for a majority of this chapter. Sorry about that. Oh this week's YJ was just totally Crash! I even caught a glimpse of my favorite Witch-boy. Haha ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The Team, Tony, and Mariko rode on the Bio-ship; Miss Martian piloting, while the rest of the group glared at Tony and Mariko. Tony glared back at the team, his dog growling as she stood beside Mariko who stared completely dazed ahead of her. While Mariko herself stared out of the window deep in her own thoughts.

"Ok; I'm asking. Why are we taking her to the Cave?" Superboy asked. "Why should we trust her just because she was thrown out by Savage?"

"Because we don't leave an innocent person to suffer." Robin said.

"I'd hardly call her innocent." Zatanna said crossing her arms. "Even if she was victimized this time she's done more victimizing then a victim."

"Regardless; this time she's the victim and an eye witness to anything and everything the Light is up to." Robin said. Miss Martian nodded.

"I agree with Robin," She said then looked to Mariko who was being comforted by Tony and Yukie, "Mariko Miko's more useful with us than in Arkham Asylum."

"Don't make her out to be some kind of tool!" Tony growled, placing his hand on Mariko's shoulder. Mariko's eyes shifted but she made no move to remove him.

"Sorry Tony," Artemis said, "But she is right. Mariko's knows more about the light than anyone."

Tony looked to Mariko; she seemed completely broken. As if her life was going out from the inside. There was no life in her eyes; the spirit he had once seen while working for her was now gone—completely vanished.

"Why should we trust you?" he growled. Robin looked to him.

"Mariko already does, and if you care about her at all; so will you." he said, Tony looked back to Mariko; she had fallen asleep and was leaning against the wall with Yukie lying in front of her. He then looked to Robin.

"Alright fine; but only for Miss Mariko's sake." He said sternly. Robin and M'gaan nodded as the group rode off toward the Cave.

~0~

"So Mariko Miko has been abandoned by the Light," Batman said, Robin nodded, he had explained the situation to Batman and the rest of the League.

"We tracked her down to one of Vandal Savage's buildings; when we saw that he tried to murder her we decided it would be best to take her into custody." He said.

"And where is the young hacker girl now?" Aquaman asked.

"With the rest of the Team; she's still a bit shaken over what's happened." Robin explained.

"We'll have to interrogate her you are aware of that right?" Superman said, Robin nodded.

"I know, but I don't think she's up for any of that now." He said, trying to buy enough time for Mariko to regain herself.

~0~

"Miss Mariko," Tony said, nudging Mariko, trying to get her wake; he didn't know why Robin and the others had let her sleep, but he was sort of grateful for it. "Wake—oh, sorry Miss."

Mariko looked to him with a silent scowl. She hadn't said anything since her short conversation with Robin before boarding the bio-ship. Tony debated asking what they were talking about; however she didn't seem as though she was ready to talk to anyone.

"We need to get off the ship; they aren't too happy about you staying here." Tony explained, Mariko rolled her eyes as Yukie stood up with her and she walked off the ship where she was met with the rest of the Team. Her eyes widened with surprise then narrowed as she remembered where she was and what was going on.

Her Savage had betrayed her; he was the reason she was like this. The reason she was thrown into a life of complete turmoil. He was Takumi's murderer, she bit her lips and tried to erase the thoughts from her mind. She just couldn't believe it all.

"Where's Robin?" Tony asked, Mariko looked up at the older boy. Surprised to hear him ask that question.

"Robin's relaying all that's happened to the League in the main hall of the Cave." M'gaan said kindly. Just then Robin and Batman came in towards the group. Tony stood in front of Mariko; not at all happy with the new comer.

"Am I to be interrogated now?" Mariko asked monotonic voice, which surprised most of the group who hadn't heard her speak in some time. She looked to the others and rolled her eyes. Batman nodded.

"You know that Robin already promised not to send me back to Arkham; I plan to hold him to that." She said, glaring to Batman; the person who decided to drop her off there the last time. Tony turned to Mariko, with concern.

"Miss Mariko are you sure about this? How can you trust this guy?" He asked, Mariko continued to glare at Batman who glared back.

"Shut up you useless cyborg, and I don't trust any of them." She hissed, then looked to Robin but said nothing, "Tony; stay boy."

Tony bit his tongue and his lip to keep from lashing out as he watched Batman take Mariko away while he stayed behind with the others.

~0~

"I hope you don't expect me to say anything about the Light." Mariko said staring at the Batman who sat across from her.

"The Light has abandoned you Mariko Miko." Batman said, "Or have you forgotten that?"

Mariko narrowed her eyes in a glare at Batman, who glared back. Suddenly the door opened, and Martian Manhunter walked in.

"Why is he here?" Mariko growled standing up and taking a step back.

"To make sure you tell the truth." Batman said. Mariko glared.

"The last time one of you weirdoes went in my mind she dug up memories that I'd rather have kept buried." She said then narrowed her eyes at Manhunter, "So excuse me if I don't trust you, pale."

"I assure you Miss Miko; I will not go through such intimate thoughts." Manhunter said, Mariko glared.

"I'm not saying a word; nor will I let some creep invade my head again." She growled backing herself into the corner of the room.

"It's either this or Arkham." Batman said coldly. Mariko went wide eyed with fear. Arkham was the last place she wanted to be. Ever. She closed her eyes tight and placed her hands over her ears.

"I don't wanna go back! I'm not a human being there; you can't! Robin said—"

"Robin isn't in charge here Mariko Miko." Batman growled, then nodded to Manhunter who nodded back and focused his mind on closing in on Mariko's.

Soon he was surrounded in darkness only to be rushed by a sudden bright light.

'_GET OUT!_' Mariko's inner self screamed then forced Manhunter out of her head, he let out a yelp of pain and surprised as he was once again met with reality again. Mariko giggled darkly.

"I warned you…" She said looking up, "Heh; ever since Martian girl surprised me that day in Tokyo I've been extra careful."

Mariko then stood up straight.

"Now I'm not going back to Arkham—I refuse, and I won't be safe in Belle Reve." She said, then frowned, "And I don't plan on saying anything; for the simple fact that I don't know anything anymore."

"Care to explain..?" Batman asked.

"Not while _he's_ here." She hissed. Batman nodded to Manhunter who then exited the room.

"Start explaining." He ordered. Mariko glared, but relaxed a little bit.

"Not long before I was set up I started to be pushed out of the loop. I don't know anything; Savage-sama stopped telling me things." She said, "That's all I have to say; can I go now?"

Batman shook his head; if everything Robin had told him was true, Mariko was in danger. No doubt the light would be sending people to silence her. More than likely Savage would want to tie up loose ends soon. Mariko glared.

"Why the heck not?!" She shouted. Glaring up at Batman.

"Where do you plan on going…?" He asked, Mariko paused; she hadn't thought of that. Where would she go? The only home she had was gone now. She sat back down in her chair the threat of tears stinging her eyes.

"You don't know where you'll go do you?" Batman asked.

Meanwhile outside of the interrogation room Robin, Kidflash, and Aqualad watched Batman talk to Mariko.

"He's not going to say what I think he's going to say is he?" Kid asked, the other two shrugged and looked towards the two way mirror.

"I can't exactly promise you revenge Mariko; but at the very least you can earn a little redemption by joining the team." Batman said, Mariko scowled.

"And what makes you think I _want_ redemption?" She hissed, Batman shrugged.

"It's either this; or Arkham." He warned, Mariko studied his face to see if he was bluffing. She let out a growl of frustration when she couldn't tell.

"You're cold; and coming from a person who builds machines that's saying a lot—creep." She hissed, "Alright fine; but only to get back at Savage."

Batman nodded.

"We should probably tell the others." Robin said as he exited the room. Kidflash groaned, but followed Robin and Aqualad.

~0~

"She's what?" Conner shouted, vocalizing what the others were thinking. Robin nodded.

"Batman thinks that this will be the best way to keep tabs on her. So starting today Mariko Miko and Tony Dex will be joining the team." Robin said, then looked to Tony who had been sitting patiently with his dog.

"Miss Mariko agreed to this?" He asked, amazed that Mariko would even consider the idea. Robin nodded, as Tony scowled and looked to Yukie who barked.

"Does this mean she'll be staying here at the cave?" Zatanna asked.

"She doesn't exactly have anywhere else to go now does she?" Conner grumbled unhappily. Robin nodded.

"Well I can see that everyone's happy here." Mariko said her voice dripping with sarcasm walking into the main hall of the Cave. She sighed, crossing her arms.

"How does anyone expect us to trust you on missions?" Zatanna asked.

"You don't really have much of a choice in matter." Batman's voice said, "Until we can be sure that the Light isn't hunting her."

Mariko huffed, "You under estimate me greatly Batman."

Batman leered as Mariko crossed her arms and looked off to the side uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Well I think it's great that Mariko's joining the Team." M'gaan said, Mariko cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Good; I'm going to go inform the rest of the League of this." Batman said, then walked ahead toward the Zetta pod and left for the Watch Tower. The rest of the team glared.

"I don't like this either." Mariko growled crossing her arms.

"I'm out of here." Conner said as he walked off, the others began to disperse as well, leaving M'gaan, Artemis, and robin, with Mariko, Tony and his dog.

"I'd help you settle in; but I have to get home." Artemis said, Mariko was silent as she watched the others leave too. M'gaan smiled to her.

"I can show you around the Cave if you want?" She said sweetly, Mariko shrugged.

"Do what you want." She mumbled, Tony went to stand and follow when Mariko leered.

"Stay." She demanded, Tony looked down; she was angry with him. He then watched as Mariko left with M'gaan to take the tour of the area. Robin looked to Tony, who glared back at him.

"What's your problem?" He asked, Tony huffed and looked to his dog Yukie.

"Doesn't matter; I'm going to look around on my own." He said, then walked away with Yukie not far behind.

~0~

"and this is the Kitchen!" M'gaan said sweetly hovering a bit. Mariko looked up at the Martian.

"Oh and since you're going to be living with us, my real name is M'gaan. You can call me by that while you're in the Cave." She went on, Mariko scowled, "Is something wrong Mariko?"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, M'gaan frowned and landed on the ground in front of her.

"Doing what?" she asked.

"I'm not your friend; I'm your enemy." Mariko said, "So why are you acting like I am?"

M'gaan paused for the longest time before speaking again with a soft and gentle voice.

"There's good in you Mariko; I've seen it." She said, "Robin and I both think that way."

Mariko frowned; that was the first time she had heard that from someone other than Takumi. The idea of doing good was impossible to her, she thought. Then having someone give her any sort of compliment was completely foreign. Mariko blushed.

"I only joined to stay out of Arkham, and to get back at Savage." She mumbled, looking away from the older girl. M'gaan smiled.

"I know." She said, "Come on I'll show you to your room."

**Yeah there was a bit of implied Yuri-ness in there. I hope you all don't mind. M'gaan and Mariko will probably share some kind of bond. Next chapter she'll be spending time with Robin…I kind of feel sorry for Tony right now. Poor kid's never gonna catch Mariko's dual colored eyes. Review please 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Hahaha!'**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Last chapter Mariko joined the Team, whether or not she's actually joining for good is still to be discovered. In regards to the actual show; I love Green Beetle's smile. It's funny. Anyway ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Mariko laid on her bed in her room. She had joined the team yesterday, and was now spending time thinking over her situation. She then sat up.

"Can I really do this?" she mumbled to herself, she looked over to Tony who was fast asleep in his own bed with his dog. She sighed, it didn't matter if she could do it—she'd have to. To get revenge, to destroy Vandal Savage; for everything he did. For killing Takumi.

"In this loose, unstable, crumbling world, I'll create a revolution, I turned 'Love' into the solution." Mariko mumbled to herself as she laid back down on her bed. She then sighed, "I hate moving."

~0~

Later that day the male half of Team was sitting in the living room of the Cave playing video games. When Mariko came in she was ultimately ignored by the boys, which she was fine with. She walked to one of the chairs and sat down she then began to silently watch them as they played. After a while Wally hit pause and looked to Mariko.

"What is you're deal?" He asked, Mariko looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a frown. "I haven't done anything."

Wally stood and glared down at her as there was a lingering silence over everything, Mariko frowned, she knew what this was. He didn't trust her—not that she really blamed anyone there for that—but still weren't the good guys supposed to be…well, good?

"Yaknow I don't want to be here either!" She shouted as she stood, "But like it or not I am. And there's nothing I or you can do about it."

"You could always go back to Arkham—that's where you belong." Wally said Robin looked up as Mariko glared.

"Have you ever been inside an asylum?" She said in a low hiss, "They aren't fun, and no human being sane or not deserves to be there. You're not a human being there; you're garbage. Perhaps you should take a trip there and see what it's like, then maybe you'd understand why I'd rather join a team than go back, Wally."

Wally glared, and grabbed Mariko by the shirt collar, "How do you know my real name?"

"M'gaan told me; she told me everyone's name," Mariko said calmly, then looked to Robin, "Except his of course; seems no one knows who you really are Robin."

Robin frowned and looked back to the paused game silently. Wally huffed and dropped Mariko on the ground. She straightened up her shirt and frowned, she hadn't been able to change out of the clothes she had gotten from Arkham. She sighed.

"Whatever; I can tell I'm not wanted here." She mumbled, and walked away. As she walked out she bumped into Zatanna. She glared down at her.

"I see no one knows how to conceal their anger around here." Mariko mumbled as she looked up at the black haired magician. Zatanna glared.

"You're insane." She said.

"Am not; I'm a genius. There's a difference." Mariko said sweetly, "Not that an idiot girl like you would know. Even Robin knows that I have a superior mind."

Zatanna frowned, and shook her head as she walked away towards the living room. Mariko sighed, and walked off to.

"I'm starting to wonder if Batman's a sadist." She mumbled.

"Mariko!" M'gaan shouted happily as she flew over to her. "I've been wondering where you were, when I went to your room I only found Tony. That guy can really sleep."

Mariko nodded. M'gaan frowned.

"Yaknow we should probably get you some new clothes," she said, Mariko perked, "and some stuff to put in your room; it'll make you feel more at home here."

Mariko suddenly felt shy; the only person that had ever shown her that much kindness ended up betraying her. She didn't know what to think anymore.

'_Don't worry Mariko; you can trust people here, I promise. No one will betray you here. Just give it some time they'll come around.'_ M'gaan said via link. Mariko frowned.

"No offence but after all the crap I've done with Savage; I don't think I can be trusted." She said, M'gaan shrugged.

"I told you; there's some good in you, you just have to let it come out. I'm sure when we go on a mission you'll see that too." She said, "And I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"Come on; we'll invite Artemis and Zatanna to come with us. We'll have a girls day." She then said, Mariko looked down the hall.

"Yeah I don't think that'd be wise; Zatanna isn't a fan." She said, M'gaan nodded.

"Don't worry, she'll come around too." She said, as the two looked for Artemis and headed toward the Bio-ship.

As the trio rode on the bio-ship Mariko took off her belt and began fidgeting with one of her gadgets when Artemis looked over.

"So, uh Mariko, have you thought of what you're going to call yourself once you go out into the field?" She asked, Mariko looked up.

"Not really, and as far as field work goes; I'm more of an intellect, I'm not so good with combat." She said.

"Oh that'll change when you start training with Black Canary. She trains us all; even Robin." M'gaan said, Mariko shrugged.

"Right; usually I leave all of that to Tony," she said, as she put her remote back together.

"So what is that you're doing?" M'gaan asked, Mariko looked down.

"Just some hardwiring my old remote; it used to fire a low level beam of electricity, but I've modified it to a higher frequency." She said. "If I'm going to help take Savage down, I'll need something bigger."

"Speaking of which, Mariko," Artemis began, "What did make you change your mind about the Light."

"That's not up for discussion." Mariko said matter-o-factly, "If you don't mind I'd like to keep some secrets to myself."

"Fair enough," Artemis said, then looked to M'gaan who shrugged.

~0~

"Where'd the other girls go?" Zatanna asked as she walked into the den of the Cave.

"Last I heard they were taking Mariko to buy some new clothes." Robin said, Zatanna frowned.

"I don't see why we have to trust this girl." She said, Robin shrugged.

"I don't blame anyone for that; but right now she's probably the thing we have against the light." He explained.

"That is assuming she decides to turn on them." Zatanna said bitterly. Robin frowned.

"I don't think she's on their side anymore; I don't know exactly what happened but Mariko no longer sees the Light as her ally anymore." He said, Zatanna gave Robin a confused look.

"You trust her?" she asked.

"I do."

"Why?" Zatanna asked, confused that Robin who had been ready to send Mariko to Arkham the first time she kidnapped him, why was he being so trusting of her now?

"Mariko knows who I am my real identity," Robin said, Zatanna stared, "She hasn't told anyone not even Savage when she first found out. That's why I trust her."

"Because she's kept your secret all this time?" Zatanna asked, Robin nodded.

"If you trust her; then I guess I can too." She said with a slight smile.

"Good. Now we just have to convince the others to trust her too." Robin said.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Zatanna said, Robin shrugged.

"I'm not so sure." He said. "I'm hoping that once we're on a mission she'll show that she can be trusted; I think Batman might be thinking the same thing to be honest."

"Guess there's one way to find out." Zatanna said.

~0~

"Alright usually I don't do special training exercises; however since our newest members don't have any actual training, I've made an exception." Canary said, then looked to Tony and Mariko, only to see that Mariko was nowhere to be found. "Where is Mariko."

"In her room," Tony mumbled, "She doesn't really do much fighting."

Canary scowled, and looked to Tony and his dog who growled.

"Go get her; these training sessions are mandatory." She said, Tony nodded.

"I can try; but she doesn't really listen to me." He said, then went to find Mariko. When he did she was in the room, as originally thought, she was tinkering with her belt.

"Miss Mariko," He called Mariko looked up and turned to him.

"What?" she groaned removing her goggles.

"Black Canary needs you to report to the main hall for combat training." Tony mumbled, Mariko scowled.

"Pass." She said then turned to her belt, Tony sighed.

"She said it was mandatory." He said, Mariko frowned.

"I don't do fighting; that's your job Tony-boy." She said, "So shoo-shoo; I have work to do."

Tony sighed, then a thought came to his mind. He walked up to Mariko and grabbed her around the waist.

"What are you doing?" Mariko shouted, "Put me down! Hey!"

"Sorry Miss Mariko; but she says its mandatory. I don't want you getting into trouble." Tony said as he carried Mariko to the Main Hall.

"You stupid cyborg! Put me down NOW!" Mariko shouted. "I swear when I get through with you you'll be scrap."

"Oddly I think I'll take that chance. Miss." Tony said a little confidently. Mariko frowned.

"Oh great the one time you grow a backbone." She grunted.

**Yay filler! Ugh I hate it; it took me an entire week to do this chapter and it's mostly filler. I'm sorry, but hey this week's Young Justice was good; I kinda like green beetle. His grin made me laugh. Haha man I want to see a Klarion episode; *pouty* haha oh well such is life no? anyhow review and I hope to have a much better chapter next time. 'see you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha!'**


	27. The Birth of Hardwire!

Chapter 27

**So last chapter was mostly filler this chapter should be better. I hope . I'm terrible when I hit a writers wall; I mean honestly that's how filler comes to pass. When I don't know what to write about. Sorry. Anyhow this is chapter 27! I hope you like it ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Mariko landed on the ground hard. She groaned as the robotic voice announced her failure against Black Canary. She had been training with Black Canary for a little over three hours, and so far she hadn't been able to beat her once.

"This sucks yaknow." She groaned, as Black Canary held out her hand for her. "I don't do fighting; that's what I have Tony for."

"Well Tony may not always be there for you; what if the Light finds a way to shut him down?" Canary asked pulling Mariko up to her feet.

"Impossible; Tony's robotic side has been created with the best and I'm the only one who knows how to shut him off." She explained, Canary frowned.

"Well let's say they do; how do you plan to take them down then?" she asked. "You've been stripped of your weapons; how do you plan to get out of any kind of predicament? Do you give up and surrender to your enemy?"

"No."

"Then you should learn to fight; and don't tell you don't have some skill. You did manage to get your way out of Arkham." Canary continued, Mariko smirked.

"Pure insane violence and fighting are two different things Canary." She said, "But I see your point."

"Good, now are you ready for another round?" Canary asked getting into a fighting stance. Mariko frowned and did the same.

"Feh, you'd think at least one Asian stereotype would be right about me." She joked, as she went after Canary.

~0~

"How was training Mariko?" Artemis asked, Mariko frowned.

"Like I was fighting match back at my labs." She groaned, "I think I'll leave the fighting to Tony. He's better at it."

"Having some prosthetic body parts seem to help him." Artemis said, "Do you think you'd be ready for a mission?"

"I highly doubt it, for one I haven't even finished the repairs to my belt." Mariko explained. Artemis frowned.

"So what's so special about this belt?" she asked, Mariko grinned.

"Wanna see?" she asked, Artemis nodded then Mariko grabbed her hand and pulled her into her room where she retrieved her belt and unraveled it to reveal the many compartments. Mariko grinned like mad.

"It's much like Robin's utility belt only mine has so much more." She said, "Tasers, magnetic pulse guns, even a remote that controls the skates in my shoes."

"You're armed to the teeth," Artemis said, Mariko nodded.

"When you're as small as I am, you can't afford to be left unprepared. I even have small doses of kryptonite." She said. Artemis crossed her arms.

"You realize how dangerous that is to Superboy right?" She asked, Mariko nodded.

"That's why it's small; and behind a led casing...and why he doesn't know that I have it." She said, "I only have it now because the Light still has Match; and he's got worse anger issues than Superboy. I won't be using it on him—so long as he doesn't give me a reason to."

"Why would he?" Artemis asked, Mariko looked over.

"It's obvious that no one trusts me; the fact that you and M'gaan do surprises me." She explained, "I'm not going to pretend like the things I did wasn't bad; but back then I thought it was for the greater good, and the only reason I'm on the team is because I hate Arkham more than I hate the League right now."

"Was it really so bad there?" Artemis asked, Mariko looked over at her.

"You have no idea; places like that…they make you feel lower than garbage." She mumbled, "They don't try to cure you of anything. They make you dead to the world. It's cold a dark, heartless, and cold place. I wouldn't wish a trip to an asylum on my worst enemies."

"I feel bad for you Mariko; I can't imagine the torment you had to have gone through." Artemis said comfortingly. Mariko smirked and looked over her shoulder.

"And hopefully you never will." She said, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to finish the upgrades to my belt. And maybe work some on Tony a bit."

"Where is that boy anyway?" Artemis asked, Mariko shrugged.

"He's had a better time fitting in with the boys than I have. He's with them now." She explained, "Hey this place has another dog doesn't it? I've heard it…"

"Superboy's pet Wolf." Artemis said, Mariko smiled.

"Where is he? Can I see him?" she asked excitedly, "I just love dogs."

"I thought you had to work on those things?" Artemis asked, Mariko sucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I do…" she moaned, then sighed, "Oh well such is life no? hey if you see Tony tell him to get his butt back here, so that I can make do to some repairs."

"Will do." Artemis said, then walked out. Leaving Mariko to herself as she grabbed her goggles and began the work on her belt. Then a thought came to her.

"Hmm," she mumbled to herself removing her goggles and looked at them then to her closet which held her new clothes, "Hardwire…maybe…"

She then shook her head as she replaced her goggles on her head and went back to work on her belt.

~0~

The Team was gathered in the main hall of the Cave, Batman was giving a mission when Mariko and Tony walked in.

"Eh? What's going on?" she asked, Batman scowled. "Ooh, is this a mission briefing?"

Batman nodded then continued. "Security cameras spotted Sportsmaster heading out of StartCity with an unknown person."

"Unknown person?" Mariko repeated Batman nodded, pulling up video feed. Mariko scowled; the video showed the unmasked Sportsmaster with someone wearing a hoodie over their face. The figure was shorter than Sportsmaster and if one had to guess much younger as well.

"I want you all to figure out what the two are doing and find out who our mystery person is." Batman said, Mariko smirked.

"I get to go too right?" she asked.

"No actually I want you here." Batman said, Mariko glared.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She shouted, "You force me to join your stupid club to help you, and now you don't want me going on a stupid mission!"

"Miss Mariko, m-maybe we should listen." Tony mumbled, Mariko huffed and turned around.

"I don't have much of a choice." She huffed as she walked out of the room, "What a pain."

"Yaknow I'm actually kinda glad she's not coming with us." Artemis mumbled to M'gaan who nodded.

Meanwhile back in Mariko and Tony's room, Mariko decided to hack into the security camera feed that Batman had shown not too long ago. The figure was familiar, like she had seen the mystery person before.

"Miss Mariko? What are you doing?" Tony asked as he came into the room, "Yaknow we got the Cave to ourselves now."

"I know that, but there's something about this kid that I can't help but remember." Mariko said not looking up from her screen. Tony moved to stand next to her.

"What are you going to do?" He asked. Mariko scowled.

"I'm going to try and zoom in and figure out who it is. I think it's a boy." She mumbled as she began messing with the video.

"What're you goin to do if you figure out who it is?" Tony asked, Mariko shrugged.

"Dunno; can't go help the Team." She said then gave a sly smile, "But Batman didn't say I couldn't leave the cave now did he?"

"Uhm, no. I don't think so." Tony said, Mariko stood.

"Let's go have some fun Tony-boy. " she said, Tony looked over as Mariko grabbed her belt and goggles.

"W-wait where are we going?" he asked as he followed Mariko, "Yukie stay girl."

"Just shut up and come on, this place is boring." Mariko said, then began dragging Tony by the shirt collar. "And I know how to stir up a little fun."

"Y-yes ma'am." Tony said as he was dragged off.

~0~

"So anyone else sort of want to know why Mariko was left at the Cave?" Kid asked, "I mean I'm not saying I wanted her here but still. What's Batman want with her there?"

"He wants to keep an eye on her for a while longer before setting her out." Robin said, "Not to mention she still hasn't finished training with Canary."

"You think that's all?" Artemis asked, Robin shrugged.

"The fact that she's out for blood and Savage's head probably doesn't help her case either." He mumbled.

"That sounds about right." Zatanna said.

"Right now sportsmaster; who do you suppose that mystery person is that he's with?" Kid asked.

"Hard to tell from the video feed, they're completely covered, nothing can be seen from this." Robin said looking at the video on his wrist computer.

"Kind of wishing Mariko was here; she might have been able to figure it out." Miss Martian said, "I mean not that you probably can't either, Robin…"

"It's not impossible for me to do; it's just going to take some time." Robin said, only slightly offended by M'gaan's comment. "It'd be faster to just track SportsMaster down first."

~0~

"M-miss Mariko, c-could you please slow down!?" Tony shouted as he held onto Mariko for dear life as she flew down the streets on her moped scooter. Mariko snorted.

"Not a chance; we don't have much time before I'm sure SportsMaster leaves with whoever that guy is." She said with a grin.

"I thought you said you were going out for fun." Tony mumbled, Mariko let out a laugh.

"Don't you get it Tony-boy that's what's so fun! Sneaking out and going on a mission." She shouted.

"R-right Mariko how did you even get this back I thought it was impounded?" Tony asked.

"Hacked their computers then asked for it as Ai Enma." Mariko said with a sly grin, "Now hold on! I'm gonna go faster!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Tony groaned as Mariko took a sharp turn down another street nearly throwing Tony off in the process.

~0~

"I've brought the kid as asked," Sportsmaster said the person next to him stayed silent as Sportsmaster looked up to the screen, with the members of the light surrounding them.

"Are you really as smart as you claim?" Queen Bee asked, the figure frowned then pulled his hood back revealing a bald head adorned with a pair of goggles and a pair of squinting eyes.

"I'm smarter than any girl that's for sure, you crud eating old hag." He shouted glaring at the screen. Queen Bee scowled, the audacity of this boy.

"This one's got quite the mouth." Luthor said, "Are we sure we want him at all?"

"Hey who asked you baldy?" The boy hissed, "You don't want me around I've got plenty of other things I can do for other people."

"That won't be necessary," Savage said, "I have a job for you."

~0~

"I've tracked SportsMaster down to a warehouse not far from here." Robin said as he and the others rounded a corner. Suddenly the Bio-ship lurched forward.

"She's been hit by something!" Miss Martian shouted, she brought up a screen which showed an image of the same hooded figure from the video grinning as he holding a remote control.

"It's the person from the video! He's attacking us, but how? The Bio-ship is camouflaged!" Miss Martian shouted.

"If SportsMaster is with them he's probably telling his where we are; we need to land this thing now!" Artemis shouted, Miss Martian nodded and immediately went to land.

Meanwhile down below the hooded figure laughed as he had shot the Martian ship out of the air.

"Show you snot suckin losers to come after me!" He shouted as he then began fiddling with his controller again and a pair of spider like appendages came out of his backpack and he crawled toward the ship.

~0~

Mariko looked up at the sky as she stopped her scooter; she had heard the sound of a crash and had stopped to look up. She scowled as she saw a figure with spider like legs run towards the wreckage.

"Miss Mariko; what was that?" Tony asked, Mariko scowled.

"Where we're goin, hang on tight; something tells me that we need to get our areses up there. _Now_." She hissed then revved up her scooter and took off.

~0~

"You think that kid's after us now?" Zatanna asked.

"No doubt about it," Superboy growled, "And when he finds us I'm gonna punch him across the city."

"Calm down Superboy," Aqualad said, then looked to Miss Martian, "How badly hit is the Bio-ship?"

"She's ok; but she still needs to rest. I don't want to leave it by itself, who knows what that kid could do to it if he found it." She explained, Aqualad nodded.

"Robin, Kid and Superboy; can you stay with M'gaan and watch the Bio-ship, while Artemis, Zatanna and I go and find out what SportsMaster is planning." Aqualad said, the group nodded and then split up. Not even five minutes after Aqualad's group split up did their hooded figure appear above bio-ship

"Evening crud-munchers!" the boy shouted grinning evilly at the group as he removed his hood and pulled out his remote controller, "Hope you like plasma guns!"

The boy let out a shrill laugh as he pressed a button and a rifle came out of his bag, however before he could fire there was a loud snap of electricity, and the boy was thrown out of the sky.

"Hope you like electricity! HAHA!" A familiar shouted giddily, suddenly Mariko dressed in a black top that was netted just below the chest and covered her belly, a black skirt with her belt hanging loosely on her hip, an arm-warmer on one arm and an armband and bracelet on the other she white thigh-high socks with black boots that came up just below her knees and a pair of high-tech goggles covering her face. She stood atop the bio-ship and looked over at the boy who was now on the other side of the building top. She whistled.

"Wow, he went far." She giggled then looked to the group. "Hiya guys!"

"Weren't you told to stay at the Cave?" Kid shouted, Mariko pouted.

"That's a nice thing to say to someone who just saved your life." She said, "And no I was told to not go on this mission."

"Who the heck are you!?" The boy shouted as he stood up. Mariko frowned.

"Apparently I need to crank up the juice," She hissed, then reached into her belt and pulled out a pair of gloves as she jumped down from the Bio-ship and landed on the ground she then began to walk towards the boy she then pulled her fist back as electricity sparked across her knuckles. "And you chibi, can call me, HARDWIRE!"

**I wonder can anyone figure out who our mystery person is? I'll give you a hint if you can't he's another genius, from a DC comic book turned tv show, it didn't last long and he didn't show up much in the show either. Fact I think it was only like 3 or 4 times. If you figure it out post it in your reviews! Haha, 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Hahaha!'**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

** Way to go **_**Molly Grace 16**_** for guessing who our mystery person was. though I suppose Gizmo's appearance was a bit obvious. Haha 'Crud-munchers' was a dead giveaway it's an insult only Gizmo says XD personally I think he'd be perfect to go up against Hardwire, Mariko's new alter, in this fiction he's much older though. Well anyhow I'm babbling, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Woohoo! You're the most fun I've had all week!" Hardwire—Mariko's new hero name—said as she punched the hooded figure across the building once again, and sending another jolt of electricity. She then looked to the Team.

"Like them?" she asked holding up her hands, "I made them myself; better than a regular taser."

"Mariko you are so out of line right now!" Kid shouted, Hardwire frowned.

"The name is Hardwire; and I don't care Kid," She said, "I was put on this team to help—and against my better judgment—that's what I'm doing."

"Hey you Snot-suckers! Don't ignore me!" The boy shouted, Hardwire looked over her shoulder, at him.

"You're still not out; man this kid can sure take a hit." She mumbled, the boy grinned.

"Insulated suit, I don't feel a thing." He bragged, Hardwire frowned and turned toward the boy and cocked her head to the side.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked.

"The name's Gizmo; and I'm smarter than some slug-face like you'll ever be!" Gizmo shouted, Hardwire glared.

"You wanna try and match wits? Go find a gerbil; that should be a perfect match for your intellect." She scoffed, "In the meantime let me show you what a true genius can accomplish. Oh Tony-boy!"

Gizmo scowled not sure who she was yelling for when suddenly someone came crashing down on top of him.

"Crud!" He shouted as he pressed a button and a pair of jets came out of his bag and rocketed him out of the way as Tony landed on the ground.

"You missed, you stupid Cyborg!" Hardwire shouted, Tony sighed.

"Sorry Ma'am. He moved." He said. She sighed and looked back to the others.

"You guys leave Gizmo here to me n Tony; you find out what SportsMaster's up to." She said, "And don't worry I won't let shrimp over here touch your bio-ship."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Super-boy asked, Hardwire huffed.

"Then stick around; either way doesn't matter to me." She said, then dug into her belt pockets and pulled out a coiled up cord. "Tony grab him and hold him stead—"

Suddenly something shot at Mariko and a cord wrapped around her, then there was a sudden snap of electricity. Mariko screamed as electricity surged through her body and she fell to the ground.

"HA! Take that snot!" Gizmon shouted, Tony glared and ran at him only to have Gizmo blow him back with a press of a button. He then looked to Hardwire, "Say don't I know you? Now I remember you; you're that young genius Vandal Savage had palin' around him for a while. I heard he dumped ya."

Hardwire glared up at the boy as he grinned.

"Who'd have thought I would be replacing someone like you," Gizmo said, "Guess you're not as smart as you thought."

Just then Gizmo's body was thrown high into the air, he looked down to see Miss Martian using her powers to levitate Gizmo's body in the air. Superboy and Kidflash then ran to Hardwire who was still on the ground.

"Are you ok..?" Kid asked, Hardwire was silent as her face was unreadable because of her goggles.

"Get me…out of this." She said in a dark tone. Superboy and kid looked to each other then Superboy grabbed hold of the electrified rope and ripped it apart. Sparks flew as the cord was severed and Hardwire soon stood and glared up at Gizmo.

"Crud! Do you have any idea how long that took to make?!" he shouted down at them, Superboy scowled.

"Not nearly as long as you're suffering will be, I can assure you of that." Hardwire growled, "Tony! Grab him, and rip his little backpack off."

"Yes Miss Mariko!" Tony shouted as he stood and jumped into the air and grabbed Gizmo.

"Let go o' me slug-face! SNOT!" He shouted as Tony then grabbed hold of his bag, "Hey get your sticky paws off my bag! CRUD!"

Tony smirked as he held the newly torn robotic bag from Gizmo's back. He then looked back to his master, "I've got it!"

"Miss Martian; I believe you can release our little Oni from the air." Hardwire said sweetly, Miss Martian nodded, then released Gizmo who fell to the ground. He stood to run but was forced down by Tony who glared down at him.

"Snot, crud, slug-face!" Gizmo shouted as Hardwire walked up to him.

"Leave him to me; once he's dispatched I'll go back to the Cave. That make you happy Senpais?" she asked, Kid and Superboy looked at each other, then to Miss Martian who shrugged.

"Works for us…uh Hardwire…" Miss Martian said, the other two nodded and then trio ran off after the others. Hardwire then looked back at Gizmo.

"What are we going to do with him Miss?" Tony asked.

"Let me go you stupid idiot crud-muncher—snot sucker!" Gizmo shouted, Mariko sighed and removed her goggles. "Old hag!"

"URESAI!" she shouted, glaring at the boy with her multi-colored eyes. He was silenced almost instantly as he looked at her blue and purple eyes that hid her insanity. "You work directly under Savage-sama?"

Gizmo nodded biting his bottom lip to keep it from quivering in fear. Mariko glared.

"That treacherous—ahoka! He replaced me." She said holding in her anger, though Tony and Gizmo could both see she was completely livid. She then began to laugh, softly at first, but it soon turned to near hysteria. "I'll make him pay for replacing me!"

Suddenly Mariko stood limply her face stared down at the ground and was covered by her blue-green hair.

"M-miss Mariko," Tony mumbled stretching out his hand to nudge her when suddenly her face revealed an emotionless demeanor.

"Ippen, Shinde miru?" She mumbled, then pulled back her fist which was still gloved by her electro-gloves and gave Gizmo a swift smack in the head there was a small snap of electricity as Gizmo was left unconscious. Then everything fell quiet.

"M-miss Mariko…" Tony asked, grabbing onto Mariko as she fell into him, he blushed slightly. "Miss…are you…are you ok?"

"Toki ni watashi no kujō wa, fukushū sa reru nodesu ka?*" Mariko mumbled as she sobbed into Tony's chest. Tony looked down at his young master, and held her close but decided it was best he said nothing.

~0~

Later when the Team returned—having discovered that SportsMaster was simply a distraction for Gizmo—who had also disappeared. Everyone figured that Mariko took him to prison herself, since they were filled in by M'gaan and the other two that she was there, she had also promised to go back to the cave after she had finished up.

"You should have seen it; I never would have thought she could fight like that." Wally said, "She…really had out backs there."

"I told you she could be trusted. There's good in her, I just know it." M'gaan said sweetly the others nodded.

"Guess Batman was right to put her on the Team." Conner said, then the team realized that the Cave was unusually quiet.

"Anyone disturbed by the fact that there's no heavy punk music being heard?" Artemis asked, the team nodded, then headed for Mariko and Tony's room. When they opened the door they realized it was completely empty; nothing. Not a single shred that proved that Mariko was ever there. Everything had been stripped, from the colorful posters to the strange looking guitar she had. All that was left was the costume that she had worn when fighting Gizmo. It laid folded on the bed that was there with a slip of paper on top of them.

"I knew it! She completely bailed! Why did we ever trust her to come back here!?" Wally shouted.

"There has to be a reason she's not here…and why her room is like this." M'gaan said.

"Reason? She's a crazy nut-job she's insane and we let her on the Team, we shouldnt be wondering why she did this we should be searching the Cave's database incase she's hacked it!" Wally shouted.

"That's enough Wally!" Kaldur said sternly. Robin looked to Mariko's bed.

"Even if she did hack our databases she wouldnt leave behind a trail," He said, as he picked up the envelope. "Besides look here she left something."

"What is it?" Zatanna asked looking over Robin's shoulder.

"A...note." Robin said, "From Mariko."

~note~

_To the Young Justice Team;_

_I realize that I'm not cut out for this hero work after all. I tried my best I really did, but if I'm going to take down Vandal Savage; I can't be paling around with a bunch of goodie-goodies who play by the rules. Let's face it; that's not who I am. _

_Jigoku Shoujo._

_P.S. Tell Wally I didn't hack anything._

Wally frowned when he read the last line then looked to the others. Mariko had gone, and if her note was telling the truth it wasn't to go back to The Light.

"What do we do now?" Artemis asked.

"I'll take the note to Batman, and explain the situation." Robin said.

"In the meantime, get some rest." Kaldur said, they all nodded and left the room. Once Robin was alone he noticed the second letter simply reading; 'Promise kept.'

~0~

"Miss Mariko, what are we gonna do with him?" Tony grumbled pointing to Gizmo who was at the moment still with them.

"Cram it's not breath! I'm only stickin' around to get back at _her_!" Gizmo growled. Tony frowned.

"Snot breath? Where do you get these insults?" he asked, Gizmo glared.

"Oh what d'you want? I'm a 14 year old genius! I don't see you comin up with anything better!" he growled.

"Would you two both cram it!?" Mariko shouted turning to the boys, then her stare went to Gizmo, "Ippen, shinde miru?"

Gizmo went silent as Mariko turned her back on the two.

"Good to see you're alive, Mariko Miko." A voice said, Mariko scowled and looked back.

"Jigoku…Shonen."

**Short chapter? I know, but hey sometimes ya gotta have a short chapter yaknow? At least it wasn't a long filler chapter right? Meow; Mariko's on her own from now on—well on her own with Tony, Gizmo and maybe our favorite Witch-boy—or is he just mine in this story? Who all's a Klarion fangirl? if so I share your love! whee! also if you want to feel the full drama in Mariko and Gizmo's fight scene; listen to the Ai Enma character song; you'll feel the heavy drama. I was listening to it when I typed it.**

**Anyway (*) What Mariko said in this scene was; 'When will **_**my**_** grievance be avenged?' Marikpo—and myself—is a big fan of Jigoku Shoujo or Hell girl, it's an anime that I will have Mariko explain later on in the chapters. Fact what she asked Gizmo; 'Ippen Shinde miru' was a quote from the Japanese dialogue roughly translated it means 'Care to give death a try?' or 'would you like to try dying once?' there are many different translations circulating around the internet; my favorite of course is the official English dub 'Perhaps it is time to die,' and 'Care to give death a try?' but that's me; Review please! 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha!'**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Last chapter Mariko Miko left the team, for good. Now she's being followed by Gizmo; why is that do you wonder? I've decided to make Gizmo a bit of a masochist like Tony haha. Mostly for comic relief, he'll be leaving soon in this chapter—I sincerely hope—anyhow ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Jigoku…Shonen." Mariko mumbled then glared, "What are you doing here?"

"You're in a good mood." Klarion said snidely. Mariko's glare intensified, Teekl hissed at her from Klarion's shoulders.

"Does your appearance mean you're on my side?" Mariko asked, Klarion shrugged.

"I'm on my own side; but I like you Mariko, so I'm going to stick around for a while." He said then looked to Gizmo, "I see you spared _him_."

"I plan on dumping him off a cliff soon actually." Mariko said a bit more calmly as she crossed her arms.

"What?! Screw you old hag!" Gizmo shouted, Mariko leered.

"Tony, gag him." She said, Tony nodded as Yukie barked and began growling at Gizmo.

"So what now Miko?" Klarion asked, Mariko shrugged.

"Well now that both the Light and now probably the Justice league, are after me I'm going to need to hide." She said.

"Oh?" Klarion asked with a grin, Mariko wove her hand in the air dismissing the conversation.

"Not now; I gotta find a safe house." She said.

"Shouldn't be too hard; you have over a dozen in the US alone." Klarion said plainly, Mariko frowned.

"How the heck do you know that?" She hissed, "Actually second thought I don't wanna know."

"Are we taking him with us?" Tony asked as he held Gizmo by the shirt collar. Mariko shook her head.

"No; we'll drop him off in Belle Reve." She said, then turned her back to the group, "Well what are we standing around for? Let's go!"

~0~

"So what are we going to do about Mariko?" Zatanna asked, "We can't just leave her out there; who knows what she'll do with that kind of freedom."

"We all know what she's going to do. She said so in her letter; she's going after savage." Wally said. Robin shook his head.

"No Mariko's smarter than that. She's not gonna go out on blind rage if she thinks the Light and the Justice League is after her." He said, "She's probably going to lie low for a while, we won't be hearing from her for a while."

"Are you sure about that?" Conner asked.

"I'm ninty-nine point nine percent sure on this." Robin said.

"I say we should still be on the lookout," Artemis said, "Keep track of internet hackings or whatever it is she does."

"Probably a good idea," Robin said, "I'll be sure to do that."

"I can't believe she actually left." M'gaan said, she had gotten so close to Mariko within the time she had been there, and the team was starting to trust her—except Wally who was flip flopping the entire time about it.

"She didn't feel this was the place for her, and maybe…maybe she was right to think that way." Artemis said, "Let's face it no matter what she did none of us _really_ trusted her."

"Can you blame us?" Wally asked.

"The point is she tried, and the League agrees that it's best to just leave her to herself for a while." Robin said.

"The league agreed with this?" Conner asked. Robin nodded.

"At least for a little while, anyway. They may go after her when she shows herself again." He explained, "but only time will tell on that one."

"And so we play the waiting game." Zatanna sighed, "Fun."

~0~

"Wow this place could use some cleaning," Mariko said coughing as dust flew into the air as she pushed open the door to her safe house. The place was decent enough; but extremely dusty—which was to be expected since joining the light she never had much use for her safe houses. Yukie, Tony's dog, went around and sniffed at the ground and sneezed from all the dust. Mariko smirked then walked inside.

"Tony go find a broom; you're going to be busy for the next few days." She said, Tony groaned, cleaning definitely wasn't what he was hoping to do. Klarion smirked scratching Teekl's head as he watched Mariko dust a few cobwebs from a computer.

"At least I hope this thing still works." She mumbled, as she fiddled with a few buttons. Soon the computer hummed with life as the screen lit up. Mariko sighed and sat in the old chair that sat in front of her.

"I hate moving." She sighed as Yukie yipped and walked up to her placing her head against Mariko's hand.

"This place has seen better days." Klarion said walking to her computer, "This thing is outdated too."

"Not really; I built this thing when I was a kid starting out with the Light, its outside might seem obsolete but the hardware automatically hacks and updates every few years." Mariko explained, "With any luck it has already updated and I won't have to sit here and do it manually."

"Let's keep in mind your luck hasn't been the greatest in the world lately." Klarion mocked, Mariko leered.

"You're reassuring." She grumbled, then stood up, "Well whatever, I'm gonna have Tony clean the bathroom so I can take a bath."

Mariko then walked off as Tony swept buy them with a broom. He looked to Klarion who smirked devilishly.

"What's with that smile?" Tony asked frowning at Klarion.

"Not of your concern." He said, Teekl hissed at Tony as he took a step back. Yukie growled up at the cat, "Mariko wants you to hurry up and clean the bathroom."

Tony groaned then suddenly the two heard Mariko let out the most ear piercing scream. The duo ran to the direction of which they heard the scream. When they found Mariko she was standing on the back of the toilet on her toes, pressed tightly against the walls.

"Miss Mariko, what's wrong?" Tony asked, Mariko let out a frightened squeak as she pointed to the cabinet on the ground.

"Th-there's a cockroach! It scurried under the cabinet!" she shouted, Tony let out a sigh of relief whilst Klarion burst out into laughter.

"_**DON'T**_ mock me! Kill it!" Mariko screamed, "Tony kill it!"

"A child genius…haha…and you're….you're afraid of a little bug! HA! That's just hilarious Miko!" Klarion mocked, "You're worth it!"

"Shut up Klarion! This isn't funny! Cockroaches can live five days without their heads, and they can survive a nuclear explosion!" Mariko growled her face growing red, "They aren't little bugs their walking death tanks! TONY KILL THE DANG THING!"

"Yes Miss Mariko," Tony sighed, only to have Teekl jump down from Klarion's shoulders and go snooping around the bathroom floor. As it turned out the little bug that Klarion had described was actually about two or three inches in length. It hissed as Teekl pawed at it. Mariko let out a small whine.

"I'm gonna be sick…" She mumbled, not coming down from her perch as Tony came back with a news paper and glass cup.

"What are you doing?" Mariko asked, Tony shrugged.

"If you smash it it'll go everywhere," He said nudging Teekl aside and catching the bug under the glass and over the paper, "I'll go put it outside."

With that he stood and walked out bug in hand. This in turn allowed Mariko to come down from her perch.

"I want this place cleaned and I want it cleaned **NOW**!" she growled. Klarion chuckled.

"This is funny. Eh Teekl?" He asked, Teekl meowed as Mariko glared.

"Sadist…" she mumbled then walked off, "Tony hurry up and clean the place."

"Yaknow I'd have a lot more done if I had a little help." Tony said dryly, Mariko scowled as she walked passed him.

"Don't get mouthy with me Tony-boy remember you volunteered for this life." She huffed, Tony looked over.

"Actually from what I remember; I was lured into a false sense of security and was knocked out by blunt force trauma." He grunted, Mariko looked back.

"Oh you remember that? I thought I erased that from your memory; guess I got sloppy." She said nonchalantly. "Now hurry up; I'm going to go install a few things on Momo."

"Momo?" the two boys questioned. Mariko nodded.

"My computer? Duh." She said then walked away toward her computer, meanwhile back further away Tony looked to Klarion.

"Have you noticed Mariko's gotten a little odd…er than usual?" Klarion asked, leering over at Tony. He nodded.

"Yeah I noticed; I guess that's what happens when you're abandoned by the people you trust." He said Klarion scowled.

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?" Klarion asked.

"You know why she's like that, all because that jerk tossed her away like she was garbage." Tony said in a shouting whisper. Klarion glared then wove his hand in the air, snagging Tony in a magical bind.

"That might work on the brats in the Justice League's band of sidekicks but not me punk." He growled, "And if you wish to do something about it; don't tick me off, or you won't see another morning."

"Oh would you two get a room!" Mariko shouted from across the room, "Tony get back to work. I want this place spotless by the time I'm done updating."

"Y-yes ma'am."

~0~

"So Mariko has joined the Justice league's band of sidekicks." Savage asked looking out his window and down at the city below. Behind him Gizmo nodded. He had been removed from Belle Reve not even two hours after Mariko and Tony.

"Yeah, but the Crud-muncher left them after our fight, she's on her own now with that stupid cyborg and some snot with a cat." He said, Savage turned his head.

"Klarion..?" He questioned. Gizmo nodded, "Well that comes to a surprise, however Klarion isn't our concern. Mariko's going to be some trouble finding, I want you to hunt her down Gizmo, and terminate him."

"I've got just the plan to get her out of hiding." Gizmo said with an evil smirk.

**Wa-oh Mariko's in trouble, Gizmo's gonna be out for blood after she fried him in their fight. Will he find our little Anti-hero? Will Mariko change her ways? Will she get her revenge? All this and more in the next chapter. And yes, Mariko—like many girls—is afraid of bugs. But come on who **_**isn't**_** afraid of cockroaches? They can stand on their back legs and hiss! They're gross! *shiver* I'm getting the crawls just thinking of them. Review! 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Haha!'**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**So Mariko's out on her own, with Klarion and Tony—oh yeah and his dog Yukie I'm gonna skip ahead a few months. In regards of the show; anyone else think it was too soon to trust Green B? I totally saw that coming! So not cool! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"We've got a blip on Mariko," Zatanna shouted, "She's started hacking foreign computers from a library in Metropolis."

"A library in Metropolis?" Conner asked, "Why there?"

"She said she liked Metropolis." Robin said, "Let's go, if we can find her so can the Light."

~0~

"I've found her! Stupid girl was better at hiding than I thought she'd be." Gizmo said he had found Mariko Miko after months of looking. The fact that it had taken that long to find her bothered him.

"After last time I might have ask for help from some old friends. On this one." He then said, and began to make a few contacts.

~0~

When the Team arrived in Metropolis, they headed straight for the exact library Robin had tracked Mariko to.

"You're sure she's going to be here?" Wally asked, Robin nodded.

"She has to be it's the only place with a computer that's giving off that same frequency." He said, as the group entered the library they started searching for Mariko.

"Well on the bright side she shouldn't be too hard to find; with that green hair of hers that is." Artemis said as she walked forward and bumped into a short girl with a hat over her head and covering her face and a stack of book in her arms. "Oh, excuse me."

"My fault." The girl said with a smile as she continued on.

"Let's go, we'll split up this place is huge she could be anywhere." Robin said.

"Or she could be right outside." Wally pointed out, the girl that had bumped into Artemis being held by the neck by Mammoth.

"You're a hard girl to find Miko." Gizmo said, the disguised Mariko glared down at him.

"My name is Mariko…not Miko chrome dome." She growled, then looked to Mammoth "And I see you've brought a big stupid gorilla with you."

"Mammoth not ape." Mammoth said simply, Mariko narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mammoth; make sure she can't call for help. I'm sure that stupid cyborg is around and within her shouting range." Gizmo said, Mammoth grinned and tightened his grip around Mariko's neck. She gasped and began clawing at Mammoth's hands. Gizmo laughed.

"You can't hurt him; Mammoth's thick skinned noting you do will hurt him." He said. Mariko glared. "Yaknow I could always save you; convince the Light to keep you around."

Mariko gave Gizmo a strained look as she struggled for breath. Gizmo looked to Mammoth who let her drop to the ground. Mariko gasped for air.

"And just what…would I have…to do…to get you…to do that?" she asked as she struggled for air, Gizmo grinned.

"You're an intelligent girl, and I'm an intelligent boy." Gizmo began, "We'd make an awesome…team."

Mariko made a face and stood.

"I don't think so; I don't date people dumber than me." She said then grinned as she saw the Team running toward them out of the corner of her eye.

"Doesn't seem as though you'll be getting away with this either." She said as the team caught up.

"Hey Robin, what took ya?" she asked.

"Why do I get the feeling you were expecting us to find you." Robin grumbled, Mariko smiled.

"See Gizmo that's smart; you on the other hand…not so much." She said, Mammoth growled only to be held back by Gizmo.

"Later Mammoth, we're out numbered." He said glaring at Mariko and the Team. "You may have the upper hand this time but remember I found you once I'll find you again."

Mariko stuck her tongue out at Gizmo as he and Mammoth turned and made their escape. Robin and the others turned to see Mariko, wearing a black long sleeved halter top and shorts with rainbow colored thigh high socks with a pair of knee high convers shoes, and where her usual strangely pony tailed hair would be was a short black wig. The only thing that was remotely Mariko was her blue and purple mutated eyes. She grinned as she picked up her hat and books.

"I knew it was a good idea to draw you here, I had a feeling Gizmo was going to try and find me." She said, "You can come out now Tony; you weren't needed today after all."

Tony silently came out from behind the bushes of the library's garden with his dog Yukie. Mariko smiled.

"What are you doing here of all places?" Conner asked.

"I told you I liked Metropolis better; they have the manga I like to read at their library." Mariko said.

"You expect us to believe that this is all you're doing here today?" Wally asked, Mariko frowned.

"I don't expect you to believe anything, I did do a little hacking but it was only to get some music, and siphon a little bit of power." She said, "Living on my own and lying low isn't easy you know."

"You could always come back to the cave with us Mariko." M'gaan said, Mariko shook her head.

"I already made it perfectly clear I don't belong with you people." She said placing her hat back on her head, "I want revenge at any means, and I can't do that with you people on my tail."

"So what then?" Robin asked, Mariko smirked handing off her books to Tony, and walked off toward her scooter.

"We'll keep in touch; after all there's a reason I bumped into Artemis." She said with a smirk, as she revved up her scooter. "Let's go Tony. Yukie here girl!"

"Ja-ne! heroes. Maybe next time we meet it'll be by chance." She then said, then sped off. The others looked to Artemis who was searching herself. She checked one of her pockets and found a florescent pink communicator.

"When did she plant that?" Wally asked.

"When she bumped into me I guess; but why?" Artemis wondered, "Should we keep it?"

"For now, she might try calling us later on." Robin said, "She gave it to you Artemis so you should hold onto it, if she calls tell us ok?"

Artemis nodded; though none of them knew why Mariko gave her communicator to her and not Robin or M'gaan.

~0~

"Well that went well," Klarion said flying over Mariko and Tony's head. Teekl meowed as he rested in his master's arms.

"Yeah, for now anyway, but now Gizmo might also have a way in finding me. Who knows what else that Mammoth thing of his can do." Mariko said, Tony frowned.

"What that kid said about you joining up with him, you wouldn't seriously consider it would you?" he asked, "I-I didn't really get to hear that conversation."

"I don't date people who are dumber than me besides I don't trust anyone in the light anymore." Mariko growled, "Why do you even care anyway?!"

"N-no reason." Tony mumbled as Mariko slowed to a stop. Klarion rolled his eyes above them as he landed beside the two.

"Yaknow Jigoku Shonen I can't thank you enough for this cloaking spell you've cast. Even with my scooter sitting out in the open there's no way anyone will find us just by looking." Mariko said, oblivious to Tony's downed mood. Mariko then grabbed the books she took from the library and walked ahead. Klarion looked to Tony.

"Usually I would ignore how pathetic this is, but you've gotten to the point where I pity you." He said. Tony's face went red.

"H-huh?"

"Please don't pretend you've made your feelings for Mariko perfectly clear, along with your dislike for Robin, who at the moment has Miko's attention." Klarion went on. Tony groaned, not this again.

"M-miss Mariko's either oblivious or doesn't care; either way doesn't matter to me." He mumbled. Klarion gagged.

"You're boring." He said.

"Oh yeah and what about you?" Tony hissed, Klarion smirked as Teekl climbed to his shoulders.

"Miko's the most fun I've had with a human being in a while, as soon as she gets to be a bore like you I'll do away with her like I do any other toy that I've grown tired of." He said. Tony made a face that said he didn't believe him.

"Liar, otherwise you'd have done that a long time ago." He said. Klarion frowned as Tony walked inside after Mariko. Teekl meowed.

"Quiet Teekl, and that's not true. You should know better than to listen to humans." Klarion hissed, the teleported inside.

"I'm gonna take a bath!" Mariko announced, then looked to Klarion and Tony, "No peeking."

Tony's face went red again as he tried not to let his mind wonder, Klarion smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it." HE said.

"Hentai," Mariko growled then went to the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind her. Meanwhile outside the bathroom Klarion floated to the door. Tony blushed again as he ran to Klarion.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" he whispered, Klarion rolled his eyes.

"Exactly the opposite of what I was told." He said, "Come on like you haven't ever wanted to."

Tony went silent then cleared his throat, "I-I respect Miss Mariko's privacy."

Klarion narrowed his eyes.

"Well you're just full of lies aren't you? it's perfectly normal to want to see a woman's body." He said, "I do it all the time; if you ask me Mariko's well-endowed for a thirteen year old."

"Mariko was right you are a pervert." Tony mumbled.

~0~

Meanwhile on the other side of the door Mariko sat in the tub dwelling on today's activities. She sighed and sunk deeper into the water.

"What am I gonna do?" She sighed, "The Justice League of Morons will probably find that communicator I put on Artemis, and will probably come looking for me."

Mariko pulled her hair out of her many pony tails, and let her green-blue hair fall into the water.

"Not only that but that little Gizmo kid is on the move for me too," She growled, "Ick I can't believe he'd actually think I'd have any kind of feelings toward him. Little brat makes me sick. I can't stay here anymore."

Mariko then let out a growl of frustration and slammed her hand into the water creating a big slash.

"None of my safe houses in the cities will work!" she shouted to herself, then thought, "But then again I do have Tokyo. Riza and the Twins would be more than happy to see me."

Outside the room Tony was trying to get Klarion away from the door, and failing miserably. Finally Klarion snapped his fingers and the entire wall went see through. Tony stared.

"Now you're a pervert too." Klarion laughed. Tony glared his face turning red from embarrassment.

"Y-you're horrible!" He shouted in a whisper. Klarion laughed.

"Oh please you're enjoying it too," He said with a grin, when suddenly Mariko stood up. Her back was to them and her hair covered most of her body.

"Jigoku shonen," Mariko said, "I know you're watching, little creep."

Klarion snapped his fingers and the wall went back to normal and Mariko was hidden. He grinned but stayed on his respected side of the door.

"Yes Mariko?" He asked.

"Get Tony and tell him to get ready to move," Mariko said, "We're going back to Tokyo."

~0~

'_We're going back to Tokyo!'_ Mariko's voice shouted, Gizmo grinned and turned to Mammoth and a new masked companion that had been given per Gizmo's request,

"Mariko thought she could outsmart me; but she has no idea I bugged her clothes." He said with a laugh, "Mammoth; I'm done with you, get lost."

Mammoth growled and looked down at the masked woman who's mask wore a mocking grin. He then grumbled as he left the building.

"So what's the plan little man?" She asked leaning on Gizmo's chair. Gizmo frowned.

"We're going to follow her duh. Stupid crud-muncher." He growled, "And you Cheshire, are going to finish her off once and for all."

**So Gizmo bugged her, literally and figuratively haha. Now you'll really get to see the twins and Riza from Mariko's past. I hope you all are ready, we're drawing closer and closer toward the conclusion of this story, and whether or not Mariko Miko will get her revenge on Savage. See ya next chapter! Review! 'See you late armadillos—unless I see you first. Hahaha!'**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

** Last chapter we discovered Gizmo had Mariko bugged, and sadly our Mariko didn't see that coming. She'll be regretting that later, and now she's on her way to Tokyo! Incognito of course. What will happen now? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

As Mariko donned a pair of brown colored contacts and long black wig she turned to the others, Tony gawked, as Mariko smoothed out the black school girl's skirt.

"So Miko, do you want to teleport?" Klarion asked, "Or do you prefer the more boring means of transportation?"

"Teleportation makes me queasy," Mariko said, flipping the hair in her wig off her shoulder, "We'll be leaving via plane."

"Plane, how boring." Klarion sighed, Teekl meowed, "Good question; what about Tony's dog?"

"They have air travel for pets now; Yukie can travel with us." Tony said, "Are you sure about this Miss Mariko? What if they follow us?"

"The Justice League?" Mariko asked, "Please I haven't created any kind of waves to make them want to follow me."

"You know they will though; they make a habit of spoiling a person's fun." Klarion said, Mariko grunted.

"Fun, right." She mumbled, "Anyway I'm not worried about them. I gave them a way to contact me if they wanted."

"I thought that was a one way communicator?" Tony said, Mariko paused.

"Eh Sou? You might be right on that Tony-boy, anyway let's go or we'll miss our flight." She said, "Come on Yukie-girl."

~0~

"Alright Team, Security cameras at Metropolis airport caught an image of Mariko Miko's Cyborg Tony Dex," Green Arrow said, showing an image of Tony walking with some girl with long black hair wearing a black Japanese schoolgirl's uniform, "He was escorting this girl, Ai Enma—as it said on her plane ticket—on a plane headed to Tokyo."

"You think it's Mariko?" Wally asked, Green Arrow shrugged.

"Don't know what we do know however," He said as another image came up. It was a kid with a green hoodie with a bald head and goggles, with a girl with long black hair and tanned skin. "Not long after Tony and our mystery girl boarded Cheshire and this…Gizmo kid boarding the same exact plane."

"The Light's making its move, that girl has to be Mariko, Gizmo wouldn't have bothered if it wasn't." Robin said, "I want in on this mission."

"Same here." Artemis said, Green Arrow nodded.

"Alright then all of you suit up, you're headed for Tokyo." He announced. Conner groaned.

"Great, I hated that place." He mumbled.

~0~

Meanwhile on the plane headed for Tokyo, Mariko sat in her seat staring out the window, to her left was Tony who somewhat stared at her. She was deep in thought. What she was thinking about Tony didn't know, he debated asking her, but with her temper it would be risky. He sighed.

"Miss Mariko…?"

"I'm worried Tony-boy." She mumbled her eyes scanning the clouds at her eye level. Tony frowned, that was unlike Mariko, usually she would scold him or flat out ignore him. Instead she told him she was worried.

"What about?" he asked. Mariko shut her eyes tightly.

"Savage Vandal is immortal," She said, "For once I don't know what I'm going to do next."

Tony stared; this was out of character for Mariko. She didn't tell him her weaknesses, she kept all that to herself.

"Don't worry Miss Mariko, you'll be able to figure it out. You're the smartest person alive." He said comfortingly. Mariko sighed, and remained quiet the remainder of the trip.

When the duo arrived, Tony went to retrieve Yukie, who growled at him as she was released from her kennel.

"I know you don't like to fly, but what did you want me to do? Leave you there?" He asked as he walked back to Mariko, who was busy with an old payphone.

"They still have these?" Tony asked, Mariko nodded.

"They're more of a novelty nowadays. Like the British payphones, it's cute." She mumbled, "Now be quiet."

There was a long pause as the two stood and waited for someone to answer the other line. Mariko smirked.

"Moshi-moshi, Gobusata shite imasu. Doushite Riza-chan?" She said when the other line picked up. There was a loud pair of squeals that made Mariko take the phone from her ear.

"That's great, now get Riza. I'm coming back for a little while." Mariko mumbled, "Souvenir? Sorry not this time."

When Mariko was finished with her conversation she turned to Tony.

"Well once Jigoku decides to show up we'll be on our way." She said.

"Uhm Miss Mariko who was that? Where are we going?" Tony asked, Mariko smirked.

"That's right you didn't get to meet Riza and the Twins." She said, "They're some girls I've met on my travels. Besides you they're my only allies left in this world."

"What about me?" Klarion asked appearing between the duo. Mariko shrugged.

"Well it's about time you showed up." She said, "Off we go now. Nee, I wonder how the girls will handle a cyborg and witch boy?"

~0~

"Riz-chan Riza-chan!" Haruhi and Haruko shouted to Riza a girl with black haired girl wearing a shirt that hung off her shoulders and shorts. The frowned.

"Nani, Nani?" she asked imitating the two. The two girls beamed happily and pointed out a window as Mariko and two boys walked toward the building, "Mariko-san Mariko-san!"

"Konbanwa! Tadaima!" Mariko shouted as she entered a fairly large building. Klarion and Tony looked around. It was a typical apartment room for a bunch of kids that were inhabiting it. Messy with clothes and toys strewn all over the place.

"Eh? You three messing up my house?!" Mariko shouted.

"Mariko-chan! Mariko-chan!" the twins shouted running toward their friend, the duo were of Mariko's height with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. They wore matching Kimonos with a koi fish pattern on them. They smiled and stopped at Mariko.

"Mariko-chan you're home!" The duo said happily then looked behind her. "Nee? Karera wa daredesu ka?

"Haruko-chan, Haruhi-chan," Mariko began gesturing toward Klarion and Tony. "Korera wa yūjin, Klarion to tonīdesu. Also you can speak English with them."

The two girls looked to Klarion and Tony and bowed.

"I'm Haruko." Haruko said sweetly.

"And I'm Haruhi." Haruhi said, Mariko smirked.

"They're the twins. Say where's Riza?" she asked, the two girls looked to her and pointed upward.

"Upstairs." They said.

"Not anymore." A husky sounding voice growled.

"Ah, Riza long time no see." Mariko said, Riza nodded.

"So what's the deal with this Savage guy? You mentioned him, but nothing in detail." She said, Mariko frowned.

"We no longer work under Savage." She said, "We are now on our own again."

"Huh? But we were starting to like the Light." Haruko and Haruhi said with a pout. Mariko huffed.

"Well we're done with them end of story. However we do have one member of the Light." She said pointing to Klarion who made a face.

"He looks like a spoiled little brat, he's not gonna be living with us is he?" Riza asked, Klarion scowled.

"Jigoku Shonen will be coming and going at will, it's what he does. Lord of Chaos and all that." Mariko said, Haruhi and Haruko looked to Klarion.

"Lord of Chaos?" They asked. Klarion smirked evilly.

"Sure wanna see?" He asked, Mariko glared.

"Not a good idea." She growled. "Tony on the other hand is going to be staying."

Tony waved to the girls. Riza nodded and the other two walked over to him and stared. Tony felt awkward.

"Uhm…" he mumbled.

"This guy's weird." Haruhi said.

"Is he a robot?" Haruko asked, Tony went wide eyed. Mariko shook her head.

"Cyborg. I kidnapped him now he does my bidding." She said with a sigh, the two girls stared in awe.

"You're so cool Mariko-chan!" they shouted. Mariko smiled.

"It's good to be home."

**Short chapter, mostly filler. Sorry bout that. I should probably get on with the story, but alas I'm at a loss for ideas. If you have ideas I'd love to hear em. n_n haha 'See ya later armadillos—unless I see you first haha!'**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Last chapter Mariko and her group made it Tokyo where you met the twins(Haruhi and Haruko) and Riza. Three individuals that—thought aren't **_**as**_** twisted as Mariko—but still pretty twisted. Anyhow now Mariko has all the time and peace to think of a strategy to get her revenge on Savage…or so she thought…ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Mariko-chan!" Haruhi and Haruko shouted, Mariko was up in her room working with a pair of soldering tools and her old remote control. At the sound of the twins shouting Mariko looked up.

"Eh?" She growled. The twins stood in the door way their hands clasped together tightly. They smiled.

"We're going to Harajuku," Haruhi began.

"With Riza-chan, wanna come?" Haruko asked finishing her twin's sentence. The two had a habit of doing that, and repeating themselves. Mariko shook her head.

"Not this time; I'm busy." She said returning to her work, "Maybe later ok? You three go."

"Aw but you just got here yesterday." The two cried. Mariko shrugged.

"Can't be help. Sorry." She said, the two girls sighed and turned.

"We'll just tell Riza-chan you're not going." The two said then walked off leaving Mariko to her work. As she was working she heard Riza's husky voice growling about how Mariko always kept herself in her work, Mariko also heard Tony's voice trying to sooth the three girls. Mariko sighed, and stopped.

"What's wrong Mariko? Problems?" Klarion asked standing over Mariko who huffed.

"I see you've made yourself right at home." She growled, Klarion shrugged as Mariko looked over to her desk as Teekl sat next to her controller.

"By the way are you sure you want to leave those three to fend for themselves?" Klarion asked, Mariko snorted.

"They'll be fine, Riza's as strong as a bull—thick headed too—and the twins…well as long as they're together everything is fine." She said, "Why?"

Klarion grinned knowingly but said nothing making Mariko frowned.

"What do you know that I don't Jigoku shonen?" she asked, Klarion turned and shrugged, summoning Teekl to his shoulders as he walked out the door.

"Oh I know plenty that you don't Miko." He said then waltzed out the door as Tony came in. Tony frowned as they past.

"When he grins like that I can't help but feel creeped out." He said, Mariko nodded and turned to her desk.

"When he grins like that it means he's having fun, which usually means someone is either in pain, or about to be." She said.

"Should we be worried?" Tony asked. Mariko shook her head.

"Nope; he won't touch my girls, he's smarter than that. Course you'd have to be a complete idiot to attack my girls," She said, "Not even Vandal Savage is dumb enough to do anything to them."

~0~

"Riza-chan! Riza-chan." Haruhi and Haruko shouted hoping up and down. Riza frowned as the duo pointed to a shop.

"Let's go," Haruhi said.

"In there." Haruko shouted excitedly. Riza groaned the shop was a cutesy little boutique something she was never too fond of.

"No, let's focus on getting what's on our list." Riza said, "Mariko's gonna need this stuff yaknow."

"But Riza-chan," Haruko said with a pout.

"We'd have to go all the way to Akihabara to get that stuff." Haruhi said, Riza let out a growl of frustration.

"Why didn't you two tell me that?" she shouted, the twins crossed their arms.

"You've been around Tokyo longer than we have. You should know." They said, when suddenly someone walked up to them.

"Excuse me; have you seen this girl?" The figure asked holding up a picture of Mariko Miko. The person was male with black hair and sunglasses, he was accompanied by a group of people. The twins shrank back and went to hide behind Riza.

"Riza-chan, those people are looking for Mariko-chan." They whispered. Riza frowned.

"What for?" she asked staring at the small group. The two shook their heads, they didn't know. "You don't think they're from the Light do you?"

"Sorry, but have you seen this girl?" The boy asked Riza who stared at the group, her eyes landing on the rather large boy with the serious look of dislike on his face. Riza froze.

"Riza-chan?" The twins asked, then narrowed their eyes at the group.

"Who are you?" they shouted, the group stopped and looked to each other.

"We're friends of Mariko trying to help her." The boy said, "I'm Robin, that's Wally, Megan, Artemis, Zatanna, and Conner."

The two girls looked to the Robin, then to Riza then to each other.

"Robin?" They mumbled. Meanwhile M'gaan looked to Robin and tapped him on the shoulder.

'_Those are the girls from Mariko's memories. The ones from…' _M'gaan's mind trailed off. Robin frowned.

"We aren't going to—"

"We know what you're gonna do." Riza growled, "You aren't getting anywhere near Mariko-chan."

"Riza-chan!" The twins shouted, then the trio began speaking in Japanese. M'gaan translated.

"That's Robin, the one Mariko-chan told us about." The twins said, Riza scowled.

"So they're OK?" She asked, the twins nodded,

"A-ok!" they said in unison. Riza looked to the group looking them over before she sighed and glared.

"Alright we'll take you to Mariko-chan, but mark my words if you so much as look at her wrong I'll make you regret it." She growled, suddenly a blade shot the air Riza and the Twins and the Young Justice Team jumped back. They all looked up to see Cheshire.

"Friend's of yours?" Riza growled at the group as a sound of screams came out from above them.

"RIZA!" Haruhi and Haruko shouted as Gizmo grabbed them and put them into a techno-bubble. He grinned.

"I don't know what you snots have to do with Miko, but whatever it is; I'm gonna use it to draw her out!" he shouted.

"Haruko! Haruhi!" Riza shouted as Cheshire jumped down kicking her to the side.

"Aw, don't cry." She said, then hit her upside the head and knocking the girl out. She then turned to the Team.

"Tell Mariko if she wants her little friends back, she'd better show herself." She said, then threw down a smoke bomb as she and Gizmo made their escape. Then as if on cue, the communicator Mariko planted on Artemis went off. Artemis jumped in surprise then reached for it.

"Konichiwa! Or is it evening, heck if I can tell—anyway I'm sure you guys are in Tokyo by now right?" Mariko's voice asked, "I'm sure the airport security camera showed you I was coming here, my girls are out if you see them do me a favor—"

"Mariko Listen to me!" Robin shouted snatching the communicator from Artemis, "Gizmo's here, he's taken you're girls."

The line went quiet for a long time.

"Mariko—"

"Where are you?" Mariko's voice asked darkly. The group looked to each other, they weren't exactly sure where they were, signs not exactly being in English and everything they couldn't read anything.

~0~

On the other line, Mariko grabbed her belt and placed it around her waist, she then yelled for Tony.

"Alright you idiots listen close; those girls mean a lot to me. So against my better judgment I'm going to need your help." She hissed, "I'm going to find Gizmo, and when I do; I'm going to rip him to shreds."

'Mariko don't you get it this is what he wants you to do. Stay where you are, we'll get them back.' Robin shouted.

"I don't care what the little twerp wants." Mariko shouted, "He wants me to show myself I will. Those are my girls and I'll be condemned if I let some snot nosed punk take them from me."

With that statement she ended the conversation, and headed out with Tony. He looked to her with confusion.

"What's going on? Miss Mariko?" He asked, Mariko whipped around and glared.

"What's going on is that someone was dumb enough to take what's mine," She growled, "Gizmo's kidnapped Riza and the twins. I'm going to make him wish he was never born."

Tony gulped, that was a darker tone than he ever expected Mariko to ever use. The anger behind her eyes filled him fear, pure rage couldn't compare to whatever it was Mariko was feeling. She spun around and grabbed a pair of keys and headed out.

"Gizmo's going to pay for this, pay in blood."

**Kya! Mariko's scary, and she's about to get scarier. See what happens next chapter, when Gizmo gets a taste of Mariko on her home terf…also thank you to**_** Molly Grace 16**_** for this wonderful idea! REVIEW! 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Haha!'**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Last chapter Gizmo made a big mistake when he captured Mariko's friends. Now Mariko has to team up with the Young Justice Team to get them back. Boy is Gizmo in for a surprise when Mariko shows up. Yaknow what they say Hell Hath no fiery like a woman scorned. A big thanks to **_**Molly Grace 16**_** for this glorious idea! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"You little punk! Let us out right now!" Riza screamed banging on the wall to her bubble, next to her the twins sat huddled together hold each other tightly. Gizmo looked over his shoulder.

"Keep at it, you'll either exhaust yourself or run out of oxygen, either way you're not getting out of that alive." He said, "I built this strong enough not even superman can break out of it."

The twins let out a cry of desperation and huddled closer to each other whereas Mariko let out a low growl.

"You better pray I get to you before Mariko does, because when she does, you can bet you won't survive." She hissed. Gizmo snorted.

"You think I'm afraid of Miko Mariko? Compared to me she's dumber than the sidekicks from the Justice League." He said looking over the trio. Haruhi and Haruko looked to Gizmo.

"Onee-chan's gonna get you." They mumbled, Gizmo frowned and then turned as he walked over to his computer. He had set up an HQ somewhere just outside Tokyo, now he was waiting for Mariko to arrive so he could take her out.

"They sound ominous to me, maybe you should take their word for it." Cheshire said, Gizmo glared.

"Can it snot! I don't have to listen to any of these idiots!" He growled, "You just do your job and I'll do mine."

"My, someone's touchy," Cheshire said, "But whatever, I don't really care. do whatever you want shrimp."

"Crud-muncher!"

Meanwhile behind the duo Riza looked to the twins.

"You two ok?" She asked, the twins shook their heads.

"We're scared," Haruko.

"Where's Mariko-chan?" Haruhi asked, Riza glared at the two ahead of them.

"Don't worry you two; I'm sure she's on her way. She'll find us." She said.

~0~

"You people stick out like a sore thumb you know that?" Mariko hissed, the Team glared—a glare that was ignored by Mariko.

"Hurry up, if my girls are hurt I'm not gonna be happy." She growled.

"But you have no idea where they are." Wally said, Mariko paused her back turned, beside her Tony jumped in fear, as Mariko glared back at them, anger and insanity radiating from her glare.

"I don't need to know where they are, I'll find them, you can either help me or go back home." She growled, then walked off.

"Anyone else think that glare could combat Batman's?" Wally asked, Robin shook his head and walked forward after Mariko.

"We're going to find them, you don't have to worry about that Mariko." He said soothingly, Mariko narrowed her eyes and said nothing for a while.

"Worry is not a feeling I have Robin, I'm mad. I'm going to find Gizmo and when I do, he's going to regret ever meeting me." She said in a dark tone. "Now hurry up! We're burning daylight!"

"She's angry." Conner mumbled.

"Who are these girls anyway?" Artemis asked, M'gaan looked over to her.

"Her family—well what she has now anyway." She mumbled. Ahead of them Mariko growled.

"Stop talking about me Martian!" She screamed, then dug into her belt and pulled out a small device. She looked to Robin.

"I'd rather just have you to help me for the record." She said, "But I don't seem to have that luxury I seem to have."

Robin frowned, Mariko shrugged.

"Anyway, I tagged my girls some time ago after I joined the Light," She went on, Robin gave her a look.

"Don't look at me like that, I'd never experiment on my girls." She said, "These are in case anyone in the light decided to use them for the Reach's project. Lucky for me they still have them on. I can find my girls and Gizmo with this device."

"Well that's helpful." Robin said, Mariko frowned.

"I never go in blind." She growled.

~0~

"This is boring!" Gizmo shouted, behind him the girls frowned.

"Let me out I'm sure I can find a way to keep you awake." Riza growled, "Or kill you, either way's fine with me."

"Shiné!" the twins shouted, glaring at Gizmo, he turned.

"Oh be quiet! Before I make an example out of one of you." He threatened glaring at Riza who glared back.

"I'd like to see you try." She said in a low voice. Gizmo grinned.

"I was so hoping you'd say that." He said then pressed a button on his controller as the bubble the twins were in opened up. Riza went wide eyed.

"What are you doing? COWARD! Don't you touch them!" Riza shouted, as Gizmo grabbed Haruko by the arm and dragged her out. Haruhi went wide eyed.

"Haruko!"

"Haruhi!" Haruko shouted as Gizmo dragged her away.

"I wonder what Mariko would do if I killed one of you three." He mused aloud, Haruko froze and stared up at Gizmo in fear.

"I-iya! Onegaishimasu!" she shouted and began struggling against Gizmo, he glared.

"Quit your squirming snot!" he shouted, behind him he heard a chuckle, one that didn't belong to Cheshire. Gizmo turned to see Klarion sitting on Gizmo's computer his head resting on the palm of his hand while the other hand stroked the cat that sat in his lap.

"You're Klarion from the Light. What are you doing here?" Gizmo asked, Klarion grinned.

"Having fun watching you dig a deeper hole for yourself." He said with a dark chuckle, "I'd put her back if I were you."

"Shut up I don't have to listen to you." Gizmo shouted, Klarion frowned as Teekl hissed at the bald boy. Klarion then lifted his hand as sparks began to fly from his finger tips.

"You don't know me well do you?" He growled.

"Klarion-san? What are you doing just sitting there? You're Mariko-chan's friend aren't you? Don't let him hurt Haruko." Riza said, Klarion shrugged.

"You're helping Mariko? You traitor!" Gizmo shouted throwing Haruko to the ground, "Savage'll be happy if I bring the both of you in."

Klarion cocked an eyebrow.

"You think you could take me on?" He asked, snapping his fingers as a ball of fire formed just above Gizmo's computer.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!? Crud!" Gizmo screamed, Klarion frowned.

"Oh shut up; I won't as much as I'd love to put a hand into this chaos I'm just the spectator." He said Teekl meowed up at him.

"Eh? That right?" Klarion asked, "Well I guess that's my cue to leave."

Before anyone was able to question Klarion he disappeared. Gizmo swore as he went to grab Haruko again, only to have something smack his hand. He let out a howl of pain and looked around.

"Cheshire! They're here get off your lazy butt and do something!" He shouted as an arrow whizzed by his head, he went wide eyed, "CHESHIRE!"

Before another object could hit Cheshire came out from the shadows and deflected it. Behind her Gizmo growled.

"You're late you stupid little crudmuncher!" He shouted, Cheshire glared.

"You're annoying." She said, as the Team came out of hiding.

"You have no idea." Mariko growled. Riza and the Twins stared in relief.

"Mariko-chan!" they shouted happily, Mariko looked over to them, Haruko and Haruhi were separated by the bubbled that held Haruhi and Riza simply glared. Mariko narrowed her eyes at Gizmo and cracked her knuckles.

"You've got some stones, picking on defenseless little kids." She said, "Time to make you wish you were never born."

"Not if I can help it." Cheshire said running at Mariko with her sword, Mariko said nothing as Cheshire came at her. She was knocked back by Tony punching her in the face, he looked back at Mariko.

"For the record, I really don't like having to fight girls." He mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zatanna, M'gaan, and Artemis growled, Tony stood.

"N-nothing! I just don't like hitting girls." He said holding his hands up in defense, Mariko growled and grabbed Tony by the hair.

"Well I don't have a problem hitting _you_ if you don't friggin focus!" she shouted, "Go get my girls. I'm going to get Gizmo."

"Glad to hear it." Gizmo said, pressing a button as spider like appendages came out from his backpack. Mariko glared and grabbed a remote from her belt and zapping Gizmo, he grinned.

"You're moves haven't changed a bit loser!" he shouted come at Mariko and using one of of the appendages to stab at her. Mariko ducks and goes for the others. Meanwhile the Team fights Cheshire, and Tony goes to the girls.

"Hey girls, don't worry I'll get you out of here." He said kindly. Riza frowned.

"I doubt it; I've been hitting this thing all day. It's not breaking." She said, "Cue-ball over there said it was made to keep Superman at bay."

Tony frowned, then felt a tug on his sleeve he looked over and saw Haruko, she was outside the bubble still.

"He pressed a button it opens them up. I want my sister back." She cried. Tony nodded.

"We'll get her don't worry." He said.

"You are so annoying!" Mariko shouted as Gizmo had her in some kind of mechanical tentacle. It was wrapped around her waist crushing all the things in her belt. Mariko let out a cry of pain.

"You should have stayed in Arkham. You would have lived longer." Gizmo said squeezing the life out of Mariko as she clawed at the metal.

"Right then who would you try to date!" She shouted, then grinned as she found a weak spot in the metal. She then pulled out a hair pin and stabbed through the metal. "IDIOT!"

The tentacle shattered and Mariko ran after Gizmo knocking him to the ground and knocking hss controller out of his hand. Meanwhile the Team managed to defeat Cheshire only to have her disappear like she normally did. When they came back to the scene with Mariko she was chasing after Gizmo, she grabbed him by the hood of his jacket. Her face contorted into a look of pure insane anger.

"Yaknow I didn't have an issue with you until now." She hissed, digging into her back pocket and pulling out a knife, "You should have stayed out of Tokyo, you would have lived longer."

"Mariko! No!" Robin shouted, Mariko glared.

"This little brat kidnapped my girls, I'm not letting him live after that." She growled, Gizmo struggled to get out of Mariko's grip.

"Let me go! You're crazy!" He shouted, Mariko grinned.

"There is a thin line between insanity and genius, I have erased that line." She said, "Too bad for you."

There was then a bright flash as Mariko plunged the knife downward. When the light was gone the knife was on the ground, Gizmo sat on the ground staring at it, and Mariko was in a small snow globe like bubble. The group blinked in confusion, as Mariko let out a growl of annoyance.

"Klarion Bleak! You jerk! Lemme outta this thing!" She screamed, Klarion chuckled as he held the orb in his hand.

"That was fun to watch," He said, then looked down to Gizmo, he snapped his fingers and the bubbles the girls were in shattered, Haruko and Haruhi ran to each other and held each other tight. Riza grabbed Gizmo by the back of the shirt.

"You little punk." She hissed, Gizmo gulped.

"Riza don't if you do we have to take you in." M'gaan shouted, Riza frowned.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, M'gaan bit her lip. Klarion laughed.

"She's a martian, they read minds." He said, "Anyhow here you, Mariko—"

"Don't 'Mariko' me! Lemme out so I can finish the job!" Mariko screeched, "He took my girls, someone has to pay!"

"Scaring the crap out of him isn't enough?" Klarion asked, Mariko glared.

"NO!"

"Then neither will killing him be." He said, "You want Savage remember?"

The Team stared, since when did Klarion turn against the light? And why was he stopping Mariko—not that they were really complaining—but still the question remained; what was his gain from this?

Mariko was silent for a while as she thought over what Klarion said. She huffed.

"I do." She grumbled, "Since when do you start to make sense Jigoku shonen?"

Klarion shrugged, "I'm still not letting you out."

"JERK!"

**I have nothing to say here; sorry. Review! 'See you later armadillos—unless is see you first! Haha!'**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Last chapter Mariko tried to murder Gizmo for kidnapping her friends, Klarion stopped her however, good guy surprisingly right? Anyhow he's talked her into ignoring our boy-genius and to put all her focus on Savage. Yaknow when I originally drew this out it was totally different—but I like how it's turning out. hopfully the ending won't be how I originally put it either. I think you all will be happy if it doesn't. especially those of you who read 'Klarion Gets A Girl.' ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Mariko-chan!" The twins shouted as they hugged her, the spell that Klarion had cast on her to keep her in the snow globe orb that kept her from seriously murdering Gizmo. Mariko smiled and for the first time since anyone on the team had ever saw her eyes softened as she comforted the two.

"Baka, I told you I'd never let anything happen to you guys." She mumbled softly. Tony looked to the Team and who was locking Gizmo into a pair of handcuffs. Klarion stood off to the side looking over everyone else.

"What are you guys gonna do with him?" Riza growled as she glared at him. He glared back but said nothing.

"We'll take him back home to America where we'll be taking him to Belle Reve." Robin explained.

"That won't work." Mariko said looking to him. Robin cocked an eyebrow, "Savage has a lot of connections; what makes you think he doesn't have one in Belle Reve?"

"You're saying that Savage has someone on the inside?" Conner asked, Mariko nodded.

"I know firsthand that he does." She said, "I was there after all, you send him there he'll be back on the streets in no time."

"Crud." Gizmo mumbled, Mariko huffed.

"I suggest you send him to Arkham, I'm sure there something wrong with him." She said and glared down at him then pointed to her head, "I recommend a lobotomy."

"You're sick!" Gizmo growled.

"Hey if I threw a stick would you go away?" Mariko hissed back, then stood up straight and looking to the group.

"Robin, you'll make sure he never comes back here right?" She asked, Robin nodded.

"You know Savage isn't going to let up on you right?" M'gaan said, Mariko let out a rough sigh as she ran her hand through her hair. She frowned.

"Yeah I know that." She growled, then looked to Klarion, "Jigoku Shonen."

"What?" Klarion asked, Mariko narrowed her eyes, then looked to the girls.

"Send these three home for me?" she asked, the trio went wide eyed.

"Huh?" The trio of girls asked Mariko glared. "

Don't 'Huh' me. Do as I say." Mariko barked, "I have things to do and I don't need you three getting into trouble."

"Mariko…" Riza grumbled angrily, but remained silent when Mariko shot her a warning glare. The twins looked to Mariko with pouting faces.

"Don't give me those looks." Mariko hissed, then looked to the Team.

"Mariko-chan does this mean," Haruhi began.

"That you're leaving again?" Haruko finished, Mariko paused, the nodded. The two gave Mariko a sad look making Mariko's face turn red a bit.

"Don't look at me like that; when I'm done I'll come back." She mumbled, her eyes shifting to the right.

"You'd better." Riza growled, Mariko nodded.

"Klarion, if you would." She said, Klarion sighed in boredom.

"Not sure why, but yes, fine I'll send them home." He said, then snapped his fingers and the trio of girls disappeared into a cloud of red smoke. Mariko scowled as tony walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mariko narrowed her eyes at him and shrugged his hand off.

"So I take it she's coming with us." Wally mumbled, M'gaan and Robin nodded, he sighed, "Great."

"Well let's go, the longer we stay here the less time we have to get ready." Robin said, then looked to Mariko who looked to Klarion.

"So what are you going to do Klarion?" she asked, Klarion shrugged.

"Go back to Metropolis; pretend I know nothing." He said, Mariko smirked, then turned on her heel toward the group.

"Good." She said sweetly, Klarion pursed his lips then smirked as he evaporated into a cloud of smoke, Mariko looked over her shoulder and smirked back. "Come, Tony."

"Yes Miss Mariko." Tony said and followed Mariko who followed the group. once with the group the others gave her a look.

"Not that we particularly care, but why does Klarion seem attached to you?" Zatanna asked, Mariko cocked her head to the side.

"Eh? Klarion and I have a mutual agreement; I provide him with entertainment, he doesn't torture me for entertainment instead." She explained, "Are we going now? Or do you have more useless questions?"

Zatanna frowned but remained quiet as she and the rest of the Team headed toward the Bio-ship.

~0~

Once on the Bio-ship Mariko passed her time by shocking the living crap out of Gizmo every two or three seconds. Until eventually he passed out, when he came too she continued each zap followed by a slight laugh from Mariko. Finally Conner glared back at her.

"Would you cut that out?" He growled. Mariko's smile evaporated.

"Hey I can kill him or I can torture him; you're choice." She said, then looked to Gizmo who lied in a heap on the ground.

"Mariko that's not how things work here." M'gaan said, Mariko narrowed her eyes.

"I know that, but that's how I work, so deal with it." She said, "You people knew that from the start. So much for being a sociopath."

"Right, remind me again why we decided to allow the crazy girl with a bad habit of human experimentation—"

"I'm actually over that." Tony said speaking up, the Team looked to him, "…Just saying."

"—why are we letting them come back to the Cave with us?" Wally asked.

"Who said I was going to the Cave?" Mariko mumbled pressing a button on the Tazer she had and zapping Gizmo again, she giggled, "As soon as you guys land in the U.S. and I see this little brat get what's coming to him. Tony and I are on our own."

"We are?" Tony asked, "I thought we were working with them again."

Mariko rolled her eyes and shook her head no, "Savage is my enemy; you guys can have fun playing with his mindless lackies, but I'm going after the real threat. Savage is mine."

"Savage is all of our enemy Mariko, you can't go in on your own." Robin said, Mariko frowned.

"I've been on my own for about twelve years now; I don't need you people." She growled. " The only thing I need is my equipment."

"And your cyborg, and those girls you risked all our necks to save." Conner mumbled under his breath, Mariko stood and gave him a look.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, Tony looked up, but said nothing as Conner looked to her, "The girls are my property, as well as Tony."

"Property?" Wally repeated, "Sure as heck got a way with people."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Mariko hissed placing her hands on her hips.

"Gee I don't know maybe I'm saying that you're not as caring as you let those three on to think you are." Wally said, Mariko's brows rose.

"Excuse me? You better watch your tone with me speedy; or I'll make you slower than a slug stuck in glue." She growled.

"Enough!" Robin shouted, Mariko huffed.

"Come on Tony we're leaving." She said, M'gaan gave her a look.

"You can't do that we're hundreds of miles above the ground." She said, Mariko looked to the Martian girl sighed.

"Yeah and it's been a real blast hangin' with you guys, but I've gotta fly." She said, "Literally. Let's go Tony!"

Tony nodded and went to stand however he was pushed down by Conner who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you think it's about time, you did your own thinking?" He asked, Tony looked to the Team and looked to Mariko who stood silently, after a moment of silence Mariko made a 'tsk' sound with her tongue.

"Yaknow what?" She began, "Fine stay with these guys, I don't care. I'm out of here. Now open this stupid thing up."

M'gaan looked to the group and sighed as she opened a hole in the floor. Mariko took no hesitation in jumping through. Tony went toward the exit and looked down in time to see Mariko press a button on her belt and pair of mechanical wings and a small jet and take off.

"What just happened?" He mumbled.

"You made your own decision." Wally said, "And personally I think the decision looks good on ya."

Tony fell silent as he stared at the hole as it closed up. He ran a hand through his hair, as he screamed in his head on what might happen next.

**There's some twist for ya. Tony abandons Mariko—or did he? Not sure are we at this point, a lot of twisted things going on here. Well moving on 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha!' Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Last chapter, Mariko came back to the U.S. with the Team, only to leave when they entered American Air space after an argument with Wally—abandoning Tony in the process. She's a tad brash don't you think? Anyhow this chapter she's going to be going straight for Savage. Will she finally get her revenge on Savage? Or will Savage finally tie off one of his last few loose ends? Only time will decide—and the story itself—Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"I-I think I should find Miss Mariko." Tony mumbled when the Team landed, Wally frowned.

"What? You just made the decision to stay on the good. Don't throw that away because of that girl. She nearly had you killed." He said, Tony looked down and remained silent. It had been so long since he was on his own again, now he didn't even have his dog—she had been left behind in Tokyo with Riza and the Twins.

"Stick with us kid, in a few days you're life will be back to normal." Conner said.

"Well as normal as a cyborg teenager's life can be." Wally mumbled, "But I wouldn't worry about that right?"

Tony nodded silently, and followed the group as they went to drop Gizmo off in jail. Making sure that it was a regular prison and not Belle Reve. Meanwhile Robin relayed the information given to them by Mariko about the Meta-human prison and their connection to the Light and the situation with Mariko. Batman and the League all agreed to allow Tony to stay with them a few days, since Mariko had left him behind. Tony was put into a room next to M'gaan's where he stayed most of the day, he frowned; the room looked like the one he was in with Mariko the last time he was in the Cave. He sat in silence for a while until a knocking sound on the door shook him from his thoughts.

"Ah, come in." He mumbled, the door opened to M'gaan standing in her natural green skin.

"Hey Tony, how are you holding up?" she asked, Tony shrugged.

"It's been awhile since I've been on my own." He said, "I'm kind of worried…"

"About what?"

"Miss Mariko, she's really not as bad as everyone says she is." He said, "She's just…seriously miss understood. She hasn't really had the happiest life in the world."

"She told you?" M'gaan asked. She found it a bit hard that Mariko would just tell him everything about herself. Tony shook his head.

"Not exactly, I just sort of figured it out." He said, "To be so crushed when Savage abandoned her she had to have a bad life before him. You know?"

"I can't say that I do, but if you're so worried about her why did you stay here?" M'gaan asked.

"It all so happened so fast, I was going to go, but something stopped me." Tony mumbled, then he looked up, "Not super-boy though. I mean I went up against him before and didn't have much issue with him, but something else…I mean, I'd do anything for Mariko."

"You're in love with her aren't you?" M'gaan asked, Tony let out a laugh as he sat down on his bed and rested his head in the palm of his hand.

"Wow, it seems everyone but her can tell." He said, "Maybe I'm crazy too. HA! Still though, I'm worried."

~0~

"Stupid Savage, stupid light, stupid Justice league and their stupid sidekicks!" Mariko grumbled as she treaded down the streets of Gotham, "STUPID GIZMO FOR BREAKING MY STUPID BELT!"

Her ride to Metropolis had run out of fuel thanks to a leak in the tank, she ended up crash landing just outside Metropolis, not even close to Gotham. She was extremely angry, her hair was messed up and slightly burnt, her clothes were the same, and she had scrapes all over her arms and legs.

"When I get a hold of Savage I'm gonna make him wish he never met me!" She said, then fumed.

"Hurry up To…oh that's right, I left him behind with the Team." She mumbled, looking behind her to see that she was on her own again, she let out a frustrated growl of annoyance, "That's fine I don't need that useless cyborg anyway."

As she began walking again there was a low roar of thunder, then suddenly a down pour. Mariko froze, then screamed in anger.

"STUPID WEATHER!" she screamed up at the sky. "I hate the stupid rain…dang it why'd I leave those stupid leaguers?"

Mariko walked her arms wrapped around herself in the rain as she tried to find a place to dry off. She came across an old building, where she shook herself and let out a squeal as a sudden cold chill hit her. She then removed her belt and examined it.

"Doesn't look like the stupid brat did _too_ much damage, should be enough to sabotage Lex corp." she mumbled, then suddenly felt someone standing over top of her. She gasped turned suddenly to see Klarion grinning over her shoulder. She then let out a sigh of relief.

"ANTANA BAKA!? What are you stupid? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She shouted, Klarion's grin disappeared and was replaced with an amused smirk.

"You seem to be having fun Miko." He said "What happened to Tony?"

"I left him with the young justice team. I don't need him around anymore and it's too much of a hassle to dismantle him." Mariko hissed, Klarion frowned not at all buying her lies, however he ignored them and continued.

"The Light still has no idea you're here, so what's the plan?" he asked, Mariko shivered and continued with her work.

"Take em all out one by one until I get to Savage." She said, "First I'll hit Lex corp. however my belt has been damaged."

"Can you fix it?" Klarion asked floating over Mariko's shoulder. She let out a growl of annoyance.

"No, not without my equipment, I might have to enlist some help." She said, then smirked, "You think you can get me into Metropolis' maximum security prison? I just might know a person who can help me."

"I can, but why? Who would you want to break out of there?" Klarion asked, Mariko smirked.

"Someone who knows a thing or two about a power surge." She said evily.

~0~

"Hey, come on I wanna listen to some music," Livewire said, "The new Garbage CD is out now and I wanna hear it!"

"Right like I'm going to let you have anything electrical." The guard outside Livewire's cell said. Livewire huffed.

"Stiff. When I get outta here I'm gonna fry you." She growled, suddenly there was a zap of electricity that wasn't her own. She looked out the cell to see a young girl with blue-green hair stood over top of the guard with a taser in hand. She grinned and looked up at hardwire.

"Livewire?"

"Who wants to know?" She asked, the girl's grin went wider.

"Name's Mariko Miko, Aka, Hardwire, Aka the smartest girl alive, AKA you're ticket outta here." Mariko said with a grin, Livewire frowned.

"You expect me to believe some kid like you can break me outta here?" She asked, Mariko nodded.

"Why yes I do, I happen to know that yours is a power that needs recharging." Mariko began, then held up her taser, "If you want a real taste of electricity you'll help me out."

"What would a kid like you want with me?" Livewire asked Mariko opened the door to Livewire's cell.

"I'm on the path to vengeance and I need your power surging abilities to help me out." She said, "In return I know how you can get back at Superman."

Livewire cocked an eyebrow as a smirk crept across her face.

"You get me Superman and you got yourself a deal." She said, Mariko nodded.

"Good."

**The chapters are getting shorter and shorter, but that's only because we're getting closer and closer to the end! What does she have planned for Livewire? What's her plan to destroy the light? All this and more! 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha!' REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Last chapter Mariko enlisted the help of Livewire—who was the inspiration for my Oc's name hardwire. XD yay. Anyway uhm—crap oh yeah! There's been some debate on whether or not this is Robin/oc or oc/oc oriented…actually I'm not gonna answer that…ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Alright kid, so now that you got me outta that cell how do you plan to get outta here?" Livewire asked, Mariko shrugged.

"I don't know just yet." She said as the two walked down the halls doing their best to not get noticed by the guards. Livewire glared.

"What? What do you mean you don't know yet? You break me outta jail and you don't even have a plan? You're crazy!" She shouted in a whisper, Mariko smirked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She said, Livewire gawked, "And for the record I always have a plan, this one however I have to depend on a certain witch-boy—and he's hard to work with."

"Witch-what?" Livewire asked,

"Witch-boy; anyhow I have no idea where he is right now, nor do I know when he's gonna show up. Like I said hard to work with." Mariko explained, suddenly a figure appeared behind the two.

"I am not hard to work with." Klarion pouted, Mariko frowned.

"Baka! I told you to be ready!" she hissed, Klarion shrugged.

"And I was but then I got bored," he said then opened a portal. Livewire stared.

"What the heck is going on here?" she growled, Mariko sighed and pushed her through before anyone could notice her missing.

"She asks a lot of questions." Klarion said Mariko narrowed her eyes.

"Too many for my liking—now let's go!" She growled dragging Klarion through his portal. Klarion laughed. Once the trio where through they appeared in Mariko's old safe house, Mariko smirked.

"Huh, the Light still hasn't found this place, well that's depressing—for them." She said, beside her Klarion shrugged.

"Alright shrimp tell me what it is you want." Livewire said, Mariko narrowed her eyes at Livewire—not at all happy to be called shrimp.

"Not short…" She mumbled, Livewire made a face then turned her back on the duo.

"Whatever hurry up before I change my mind." She growled.

"You seem to be under the impression that you're in control here." Mariko said plainly, Livewire looked over her shoulder and frowned.

"Listen kid I could leave anytime I want; you've got enough electricity for me to recharge and be on my way." She said.

"You can try but the moment you try I shut off my power supply and then you're stuck." Mariko said, Livewire stared as Mariko spun around on her heal and walked toward her computer humming a tune to one of her j-rock bands.

"Now you're familiar with Lex corp right?" She asked sweetly, Livewire frowned and crossed her arms.

"Yeah who isn't?" She mumbled, "What's it got to do with you?"

"I want you to blow it up." Mariko said darkly. Livewire grinned.

"What's wrong? You're daddy get fired or something?" she taunted, then saw Klarion flinch and grin as he looked to Mariko.

"You probably shouldn't have brought up the D-word to her." He said then floated off toward the furthest part of the room and Mariko narrowed her eyes and looked over her shoulder.

"Electricity and water don't mix," She mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Mariko shouted sweetly, "Now it doesn't really matter what happened between baldy and me, I just want his company to suffer."

"Lex Corp's helped me out in the past why would I go about destroying the place?" Livewire asked, Mariko's face contorted in anger.

"Because you never know when baldy might try to strike you down! All the members of the light are nothing but two face jerks who use you as pawns! Only a handful of them are any good! And that's when they're simply tagging along for the ride to see how far you go until your ultimately caught and…" Mariko paused in her insane rant only to sigh and grin madly.

"Any who the point is stop asking dumb questions and get on with it; I have something else to take care of later." She said, Livewire huffed.

"Alright weirdo; you've got a deal." She said, Mariko smirked and tossed her the taser she just recently used.

"Be sure to do it so that I can watch," She said, as Livewire recharged her powers, "and I want the entire company out of commission for at least three months."

"You got it." Livewire said then zapped her way through Mariko's circuits, Mariko smiled evilly.

"I'm going to make Savage watch as I take his stupid little club apart." She said, then felt Klarion's presence behind her.

"Why do I get the feeling that last comment in your rant was directed at me?" He asked, Teekl meowed from his shoulders.

"Should I have made myself clearer?" Mariko asked, "That is the only reason you stick around isn't it?"

Klarion pursed his lips in thought then shrugged.

"Well you're partially right." He said. Mariko's eyes shifted to him.

"Why do you stick around anyway?" She asked.

"Boredom." He said with a shrug. Mariko sighed and took a seat at her computer desk, she opened the drawer from her left side and pulled out a strange looking straw doll.

"Jigoku,"

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of Jigoku Shoujo?" Mariko asked, Klarion frowned, where did that question come from all of a sudden?

"In English the title translates to hellgirl." She continued, "You type in the name of the person who gives you grief and she sends them to the netherworld."

Klarion gave her a look, but stayed silent as she continued with this story of hers.

"When I was a little kid I watched the anime constantly, I also secretly wished that she was real and would one day take my parents away." She said, "Of course no such thing happened. Then when I met you I remembered you reminded me of her, which of course made me wonder—"

"Is there a point to all this?" Klarion asked in a bored tone, Mariko gave him a look that surprised him. It wasn't annoyed, nor anger, nor happy, there wasn't a way he could describe Mariko's expression but it bothered him to the point where he wondered—for the first time ever—what was going through her mind.

"I want to enter a covenant with you." Mariko said.

~0~

Tony sat around the Cave, the members of the Team were out on a mission leaving him alone in the cave. The fact that they all trusted him there alone surprised him. He supposed, however, that without Mariko they didn't think he posed much of a threat. Tony was lying on the couch that was in the den of the Cave he stared up at the ceiling as he wondered what was going through Mariko's mind, and Robin's. Robin had shown a recent interest in Mariko's recent plans. Was Robin starting to develop feelings for the young genius too?

"If that's the case I'm royally screwed." He mumbled, then heard a growl behind him. He sat up and saw Super-boy's pet dog; Wolf. Tony remembered seeing this oversized mutt the last time he was here with Mariko. Mariko seemed to be interested in the wolf, and he didn't seem to hate Mariko either. Tony on the other hand he wasn't a big fan of.

"Hey Wolf," Tony said, Wolf growled, "Oh do you want the couch?"

Wolf barked, and watched as Tony stood up and walked away. Once at a safe distance Wolf climbed up on the sofa and lied down. Tony sighed.

"I don't know why you don't like me." He said, then looked down at his hand, the one that had been replaced by machine covered in a type of gel like that was meant to look and feel like skin. The fibers also had a way of mimicking the sensation of touch. It was impressive that something so complex had been done by a girl who was younger than him. If she wanted she could turn his nerves on or off with a flick of a switch.

Tony sighed and sat down on the chair furthest away from Wolf and switched the TV on. Wolf looked up.

"What? I'm not allowed to watch the news?" he asked, Wolf grunted and went back to lying down. Tony nodded and looked to the screen, it was a story on Lex Corp. Tony's eyes went wide. There had been a fire that caused a massive explosion, the entire building had almost been leveled. The reporter said that it was a short circuit fire that caused the explosion. Lex luthor then came on saying that no one was killed in the explosion though there were several injured.

Tony gawked, had Mariko taken out Lex Corp? No she was only after Savage, she wouldn't bother with anyone else related to the light, her focus was on Vandal Savage. Right? Tony looked to the large dog that was now also staring at the screen.

"I think I need to leave." He said then stood and ran out of the room.

~0~

"HAHAHA! I wish I could have seen the look on Lexy's face when his entire company was ruined!" Mariko shouted gleefully as she watched the events of her doing take place on TV, she then sighed, "Sah! I realize, however, that Lex Corp did build most of metropolis it would be a shame to level an entire City for revenge….oh who am I kidding, it would be worth it to see the look on Savage's face!"

"Miko you're talking to yourself again." Klarion said hovering above him, his cat Teekl sitting on his shoulders. Mariko looked up.

"Was I? Oh well I'm just in a good mood! Livewire did exactly what I wanted her to." She said with a grin. Then there was a sudden flash of light followed by a zap of electricity behind the duo.

"Alright pipsqueak I did what you wanted me to; now hand over the man of Steal." Livewire growl. Mariko spun around in her chair.

"When did I ever say that I had the kryptonian?" She asked, Livewire stared.

"You said if I took out Lex Corp you'd get me Superman!" She shouted, Mariko tilted her head to the side as a toothed grin spread across her face. Livewire froze, that wasn't the expression she was expecting.

"Jigoku-kun, do you recall I ever saying that?" Mariko asked, Klarion landed on the ground next to her and shook his head.

"Not really but you humans do so much it's hard to keep track." He said, livewire glared as electricity sparked between her hands.

"You brat! I'll—"

"Hold there sparky!" Mariko shouted, "It's not like I mean to send you back—though I suppose that would be easier…"

"Just try it, I'm over 1,000 watts of pure electricity, I'll fry you before can lay a finger on me." Livewire warned. Mariko made an 'ohreally' face then stood.

"Baka! I'm the smartest girl alive! Even if you were ten thousands watts I'd have a way to contain you." She began, "However the name of this game is chaos."

"Meaning?" livewire asked, Klarion grinned behind Mariko.

"Meaning I don't care what you do now; just don't come back here ever again." Mariko explained, "If you do I'll be forced to kill you."

"SO you're letting me go?" Livewire asked Mariko nodded.

"So long as you create as much chaos for baldy and keep Superman occupied." She said then made a shooing motion with her hands, "No good little lightning bug, spread chaos and turmoil throughout Metropolis."

"I can do that. Yaknow you're alright kid." Livewire said, Mariko shrugged as livewire took her leave. Klarion wrapped his arm around Mariko, making the young genius jump in surprise.

"Yaknow if you weren't so darn right annoying sometimes I think I'd fall in love with you." He said, Mariko shivered.

"Let's not ever go there," She said removing Klarion's hand from around her, "EVER!"

"You're no fun." Klarion said with a pouty grin. Mariko huffed.

"I'm tons of fun, just not in that gross kind of way." She hissed. Klarion shrugged.

"So where to now?" He asked, Mariko looked to him and grinned madly.

"Gotham."

**So Mariko's plan is pretty much keep both heroes and vilians busy to pull of her little scheme to get revenge on Savage. Clever no? Anyhow I thought it would be cool to have Livewire and Hardwire(Mariko) team up for a bit. I might do a fan arm of the two of them and post it on my Deviantart page, look for my link on my profile! n_n. Also, what kind of Contract has Mariko entered with Jigoku shonen(Klarion)? We'll find out later, so keep reading! 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha!' Review—can you tell I'm a Klarion fan?**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**Last chapter Mariko—with a little help from Livewire—blew up Lex Corp, she then entered some sort of Mystery covenant with our favorite little Witch-boy Klarion. What kind of deal did she make? We'll find out in due time, Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Tony ran down the hallways of the Cave until he reached the main hall where he ran into Robin—literally. The two landed on the ground in the middle of the main hall. The group stared.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Wally asked, Tony stood.

"N-nowhere." He mumbled, then noticed that Super-boy wasn't around, "Where's Super-boy?"

"There was an explosion at Lex Corp, he and Superman went to go help, and to hunt down who did it." Robin explained as he stood up as well. Tony froze.

"Who…who was behind it?" he asked.

"A Electric girl named Livewire," Wally said, "She's been out for Superman for years, this explosion just means she's out of jail and is out for blood again."

Tony sighed, relieved that Mariko had nothing to do with it. The group stared.

"Why do you ask Tony?" Zatanna asked, Tony stiffened.

"No reason, just…curious." He said, Zatanna pursed her lips, debating on whether or not she believed the cyborg's story. She then shrugged.

"Anyhow it's nothing you need to worry about. So where were you heading anyway?" M'gaan asked, Tony shrugged.

"Wolf, he still doesn't like me." He said with a nervous smile. He was amazed he could lie so easily about that, "Say would you mind if I went out for a while? Staying inside, it's suffocating."

"No can do Tony," Artemis said, "Can't risk you trying to find Mariko."

"But I have no interest in anything like that!" Tony said, M'gaan made a face, Tony sighed, "Right Martian, not much point in lying."

"Nope." Zatanna said. Wally frowned.

"Why would you want to find her anyway? She's crazy, evil, and dude she cracked your skull because she was bored." He said. Tony said nothing, while the others in the room sighed, knowing well why he wanted to find her, but still not sure the reasoning behind it.

~0~

"See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools? Dancing a string around us, making all these silly rules. See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show. Throw the dice and let's see which head will roll…" Mariko sang as she rode on a bus to Gotham, next to her Klarion sat with his cat on his lap. He looked to Mariko who was listening to her mp3 player drowning out the rest of the world. He leered earning Mariko's attention.

"What?" she asked removing her ear buds, Klarion groaned.

"Remind me again why we're taking the bus to Gotham?" he asked back, Mariko pouted.

"Because, teleporting still makes me queasy." She said, "I have no idea why you're still here, I figured you'd have left by now."

Klarion paused for a moment in thought. Then he asked; "Good point, why am I still here?"

Meow.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He then said, then looked to Mariko and gave her a grin. she gave him a look of discomfort back as she shifted in her seat.

"W-what are you lookin' at me like that for?" She mumbled, her face turning a slight shade of red. Klarion's grin widened.

"I just enjoy watching you squirm, it's funny." He said with a dark chuckle. Mariko grumbled and replaced her headphones.

"Y-you be quiet, and stop lookin at me like that." She muttered as she stared out the window and cranked up the volume. Klarion chuckled, wondering if he should continue on with his teasing. He decided, in the end, to save it all for later and let Mariko continue to blush the rest of the way to Gotham.

After a few hours on the bus, and the duo was in Gotham, Mariko stretched. It felt like they had been on that bus for days not hours. She sighed as she looked around for Klarion, when she didn't see him right away she removed the arm warmer she had on her right arm. There was a small demonic mark on her wrist. A pentagram with an abstract cat's face in the center, it was Klarion's mark. He had made it there when he agreed to her contract. She stared tracing her finger over the symbol remembering what it meant, she then felt a pair of arm wrap around her from behind. She gasped and spun around her blue and green eyes landing on Klarion's figure.

"Antana Hentai! Y-you pervert! Stop doing that!" She shouted, Klarion grinned.

"I thought it was funny, so what do you plan on doing here?" he asked, Mariko shrugged.

"Batman's biggest enemy—who isn't insane and is in the Light—is Ra's Al Ghul." She said, Klarion placed a hand to his chin.

"Oh yeah; he and I had a talk about immortality a few days ago. He's pretty boring." He said, Mariko rolled her eyes.

"Anyway; the League of shadows, I'm going to lead Batman to them." She said.

"And Robin?" Klarion asked, Mariko paused, then turned her back to the Lord of Chaos and smiled.

"With any luck I'll be able to see him and convince him not to stop me." She said, "He's a smart boy, I'm sure he'll figure out I'm as soon as I start something."

"You have a lot of hopes in that boy." Klarion said, Mariko blushed.

"I told you I'm in love with him, he has to be pretty smart. Now enough delay, let's get going." She said, then walked off ahead of Klarion.

"How exactly do you plan on getting the League of shadows to show themselves anyway?" Klarion asked.

"I know someone who owes me a favor."

~0~

"No." Jade said flatly, Mariko frowned placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey, you owe me Jade!" She growled, "Who do you think gave you that information to help your boyfriend find his real self?"

"That was you?" Klarion asked, Mariko narrowed her eyes.

"So not helping Jigoku." She mumbled, Jade stood.

"I don't care, as far as I'm concerned I paid my debt to you. Remember? I didn't kill you when that brat Gizmo said to." She said, Mariko frowned.

"Oh don't give me that; you were having too much fun with the others to even think about Gizmo and I. Besides that you hated the creep too." She said.

"I'm not going to help you drag the league of shadows into your war with Savage." Jade said. Mariko glared.

"My war is your war too. You hate the league of shadows too." She said, "Now, you can either help me or I can tell Ra's about yours and Red Arrow's you know what."

"What?" Klarion asked, Mariko ignored the prying Lord of Chaos and kept her gaze on Jade. She glared back.

"You wouldn't." she hissed, Mariko nodded.

"Try me." She said, Jade growled.

"Fine, I'll help you." She said, "But only to keep my family safe. After this I don't want anything to do with you."

"Fine by me, this will over quickly." Mariko said, "Gather as many Shadow members as possible, after that I want you and you're little family to get as far away from them as possible."

Jade nodded and then left the two. Once gone Klarion looked to Mariko.

"I didn't know you and Cheshire were friends." He commented, Mariko turned.

"We aren't, remember I have no friends," She said, "I did her a favor, this is her returning that favor."

"What is it you're hanging over her head?" Klarion asked.

"Hers and Red Arrow's daughter." Mariko said, then pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, "I hate bringing kids into my fights."

"I figured that, so what now?"

"Now? We wait," Mariko said, "Wait until Jade does her end and leads the League of Shadows out in the open."

"Sounds fun."

**Getting ever closer and closer to the end! Will Mariko get her revenge? Will Tony admit his love to Mariko? Will Robin ever return Mariko's feelings? All these answers and more! 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Haha!' Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Mkay to answer a review, I'm kinda just mixing timelines, Dick Grayson is still Robin, but Jade has her child. So a bit of a mixed timeline, needed something to bribe Cheshire to do as Mariko asked of her. Sorry about that, also I won't be using Aqualad anymore—I always end up forgetting he's around, so you all can decide on why he's no longer around. Anyhow ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Assuming false rumours and all the lies are told, it really makes my mind want to explode. Everything I try to do after what they said, becomes a fantasy!" Mariko sang as she began working on her next move to.

"So how do you plan to get Batman to show up?" Klarion asked leaning on Mariko's back as she worked, Mariko froze.

"Why are you so touchy feely all of a sudden?" she hissed, pushing the lord of Chaos off of her.

"I want to be, and it makes you squirm." Klarion said with a grin, Mariko scowled at him, not at all liking his weird new affection.

"Anyway what's the plan?" Klarion sighed.

"To draw the Bat out? Elementary my dear Watson." Mariko began, Klarion rolled his eyes, "I'm going to send a message to them."

"As you? They'll know." Klarion said, Mariko narrowed her eyes.

"No stupid, I'm going to pretend to be Ra's Al Ghul." She said. Klarion smirked.

"But you've never met the guy, how do you plan to do that?" He inquired, Mariko scowled, then looked to Klarion and grinned. "What's with that face."

"You have though, you've seen Ra's Al Ghul's face and seen how he acts." She said.

"So?"

"So, if you can remember any detail I can mimic it. Except the voice, never could get that right." Mariko said. Klarion's cat Teekl meowed.

"You've got too much time on your hands Mariko." Klarion mumbled, Mariko shook her head.

"It's not that I have too much time, it's that I never have enough." She said.

~0~

Dick Grayson sat around Wayne Mansion, he was bored, there was nothing to do. The Team hadn't been on any missions, and Batman was going solo for the time—or so he said, no doubt Catwoman was with him. Dick sighed, then an alarm went off in the Batcave, Dick stood and ran toward the entrance to the BatCave. He put on his costume and went to the computer. A video popped up on the screen, it was of Ra's Al Ghul's men. Robin scowled, what they were doing didn't fit their M.O. (not specifying what they're doing)

Robin then decided to try and trace the transmission when he found the coordinates he sighed. He left the Cave telling Alfred he would be back soon, well as soon as he could be. He then went in search for the source of the message.

~0~

After an hour and a half Dick managed to find the building where the video was sent from. Another hour he found an entrance, as he walked around the building he began to wonder how it was he wasn't caught yet.

"She must be slipping." He said, suddenly the lights in the building came on, Dick froze then his gaze fell on Mariko, who sat in a swivel chair holding her knees to her chest.

"You're not that lucky Robin." She said, then realized that he wasn't wearing his costume, "Well this is a surprise."

She then stood and walked to another part of the room, "The look I mean, I figured you'd find out I sent the video. So Where's Batman? Or is he Bruce right now?"

"What are you planning? Did you set me up again?" Dick asked, Mariko shook her head.

"As shocking as this may come to you, _dick,_ my sights are set on another man." She said, Dick scowled, not sure if she was just insulting him or actually calling him by his real name.

"You're going after Savage." He said, Mariko nodded.

"I am, though that's pretty obvious, ever since he left me in that Asylum to rot." She hissed, "And what better way to get my revenge than to take down everything he's ever worked for."

"You're targeting the light!?" Dick shouted, "Mariko that's insane!"

"You knew that when you met me, remember?" Mariko asked, Dick sighed.

"You can't take down the Light, the League has been trying for years you think you can do it in just a few days?" He asked, Mariko smiled.

"I've already taken out two of my enemies," She said, "Lex Corp, and the League of Shadows"

"That was you who destroyed Lex Labs?" Dick asked.

"With a little help from Livewire, she really hates superman—oh he hasn't caught her has he?" Mariko asked, Dick glared. "I didn't think so."

"Mariko you have to stop this, when Savage realizes you're behind all this he'll come after you." Dick said with genuine worry on his face, "He'll kill you!"

"I'm already dead Robin," Mariko said, turning her back to him.

"What about Tony? He's worried about you." Dick said trying his best to convince Mariko to stop. Mariko snorted.

"The only thing that kid's worried about is that if I die so might he." She said, Dick scowled, did she really not know?

"What about your girls in Tokyo, you think they'll be happy to hear you died?" he shouted, Mariko paused, then turned to him.

"They'll notice if you never go back to them, they aren't stupid you know." He said, Mariko glared.

"Shut up! Savage won't find out I'm after him until it's too late for him." She said, "That idiot never did take me seriously, and that will be a mistake he will never forget."

"This is crazy Mariko. Think for a minute!" Dick shouted grabbing Mariko by the arms. Mariko smirked.

"I have, and so far everything is going swimmingly." She said, "By now you're partner should have found the League of Shadows' hide away."

"Wait how do you know where—never mind! Mariko, you have to stop this!" He shouted.

"Dun wanna." Mariko said pushing him off of her, she then grabbed a hold of his shirt collar, "You could help me you know, we could take out Savage together. If you do I'll go to jail for all of my crimes, so long as you take me there."

"Even if I did believe this bull crap story about you willingly going to jail, there's no way I'd be able to help you." Dick said sternly, Mariko pouted.

"I figured you'd say that. Can I at least get you stay out of my way? I can promise that no innocent people will get hurt." She said, Robin shook his head.

"You're idea of innocent people is different from mine." He said, Mariko giggled.

"That's true, but still you can either take it, or I can leave you here to rot, believe me when I say I'd rather you choose the first option. You see I'm running a bit out of time." She said her smile slipping away.

"Out of time?" Dick asked, Mariko was silent.

"Yes, time is not my friend at the moment, so hurry up and choose." She said, when Dick didn't answer she sighed and gave a small smile.

"So you choose the latter, I suppose I should have seen that coming." She said softly, then surprised Dick by giving him a random kiss on the lips. He stared as she gave a sad smile, "Guess I've got to leave you to rot now."

Mariko then released Dick from her grip and walked off, he went to stand however his body had gone numb and soon his field of vision began to blur and everything went dark.

When he came to Mariko was gone and the room was empty, he cursed.

"She drugged me." He mumbled as he began to regain the use of his limbs. Suddenly his communicator went off. He groaned and answered.

"Robin, I've been trying to reach you for two hours now where are you?" Batman growled, Dick went wide eyed, he had been out for two hours?!

"Sorry, I was following up on something," He said.

"Well finish up and get to the Gotham's outskirts, I found the League of Shadows' hide away." Batman said.

"Batman I think I should tell you—Ah!" Dick shouted his communicator suddenly let out a loud screech. He glared, had Mariko bugged it? Of course she had, she would have been an idiot not to. That would explain one reason she drugged him for two hours.

"I'll meet you there, get moving." Batman growled, obviously not hearing Robin's screech. He curse, and shut off the device.

"Guess I have no choice, I'll have to play by her rules." He muttered, then got up and left to suit up.

**Mariko finally planted a kiss on him! Haha how many girly squeals did I get out of that, come on show of hands! Even if she did drug the guy it was still a kiss. Haha! Also a small note all the songs Mariko sings are real songs, most of them english dubbed from youtubers. If you go to my youtube account you can see some of the people who do them. 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha!' REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**Last Chapter Robin caught up with Mariko, they had their little chat, Mariko drugged him and she was off. To where Robin knows not, but leave it to the world's greatest detective's sidekick to figure it out! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Robin sat in the den of the Cave, he sighed. Mariko was out there somewhere, and planning to cripple the entire system of the Light. On one hand if she succeeded she'd be doing the justice League a huge favor, on the other if she failed—Robin shook his head.

"I have to stop her before she does something stupid, and get herself killed." He mumbled, "The question is, where has she gone?"

"Uhm, I might be able to help." Tony said making Robin jump in surprise. He looked to the older boy.

"Oh, Tony, how long have you been back there?" he asked.

"Not very long, just enough to hear about miss Mariko." Tony said, "You saw her?"

Robin nodded, "She's been successful in seriously crippling two members of the Light, Lex Luthor and Ra's Al Ghul."

"so you're trying to find out where she's headed now?" Tony asked, "I might be able to help. Miss Mariko put a tracking device inside me; if we reroute it we might be able to find her."

"First of all, gross." Robin said, "Second, I don't think that'd work, she's probably got you booby trapped."

Tony frowned, he was probably right. Truth of the matter was, Tony still wasn't sure what all he had inside him.

"I don't care I want to help Miss Mariko. Just like you do." He said.

"I don't want to help her, I want to stop her. This goes beyond anything she has ever done. She's going to get herself killed." Robin growled. Tony glared.

"Try to defend it all you want; I know you want to help her." He said balling his hands into fists, "I've noticed the weird way you've taken an interest into her."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked, Tony huffed.

"Whether you want to admit it outwardly or not, you care for her just as much as I do." He said. Robin scowled.

"I don't, I just want to keep the body count to a minimum." He said, "Now if you really want to help, why don't you try and get in contact with Mariko."

Tony glared at Robin who's back was turned. The thought of simply beating the crap out of Robin crossed his mind. It'd be easy, and over quickly, but Mariko wouldn't like that very much. So instead he turned and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile Robin sat looking towards the television thinking over what Tony had said. He didn't like Mariko, not like that. True though, he had to admit there was a slight attraction when she was working with the Team for that brief moment in time. However it was a very small attraction. Robin cursed, why was he letting that get to him now? Right now he had to find her, and with a little hope and a ton of luck, try to convince her to stop what she was doing before it's too late.

~0~

"Savage a problem," Luthor said the Light was having one of their video meetings, Savage looked to the screen.

"I agree, someone has been sabotaging us." Ra's Al Ghul said, "Batman somehow found the League of Shadows' hide away. Someone is out to destroy us, and it's not the Justice League."

"The question is who's the saboteur and what they're gain is." Queen bee said. Savage scowled.

"I believe I may have the answer to that question." He said.

"We're listening." Queen bee growled. Savage gave Bee a look, and brought up an image of Mariko Miko. The members of the light stared.

"Who is this?" Luthor asked.

"Her name is Mariko Miko, she's an orphan girl genius I found in Tokyo several years ago. With a little bit of manipulation I was able to get her to join our ranks." Savage began, "She was responsible for a lot of our achievements for the last two or three years. When I decided that she was no longer useful to our cause I let her go. I had meant to keep her locked away in Arkham for a while."

"But she escaped?" Klarion asked, Savage nodded.

"She's out for revenge however I doubt she will be very successful anymore." He said.

"And what makes you so sure of that? She's already obliterated the majority of my company Lex Corp will be out for months!" Luthor shouted.

"Not to mention the casualties sustained by my men in the League of Shadows." Ra's Al Ghul said.

"Now that I'm aware of her actions I'll be taking precautions to ensure no more setbacks are made." Savage explained.

"DON'T BE TOO SURE ABOUT THAT VANDAL SAVAGE!" A voice shouted as a second panel appeared on the video meeting and Mariko's picture appeared on screen. She let out a twisted laugh.

"Miko, what an….unexpected, surprise." Savage said, Mariko glared at Savage, her face contorting in anger.

"You think you can stop me!? See how easily I hacked your little meeting? You'll never catch me, no matter how much security you put around you Savage, I'm coming for you!" She screamed, "You're gonna pay for dumping me in that asylum, and I'm not gonna rest until everything you've worked for is destroyed. That includes your little club."

"You seem pretty cocky for one little girl." Queen bee said, Mariko pursed her lips.

"Queen Bee of Bialia, a militant feminist and pheromone mind controller. You manipulate the minds of men." She said, Queen Bee raised her brows in surprise, "The Justice League's computer files have a lot of dirt on you, perhaps I should expose you next."

"Why you little brat." She growled. Mariko laughed.

"I've been called worse." She said, "Now, as I was saying I'm going to end you're little club, I don't care how immortal you claim to be, Savage, everyone has a weakness, the question is what's yours?"

"You won't succeed Miko," Savage said. Mariko smiled, "You will die before you get any farther."

"And how is that exactly Savage? You never did take me seriously did you?" She asked, "Well now you're going to pay for what you've done. When I'm finished with you, not even you're alien buddies will be able to save you."

Savage glared as Mariko let out an insane laugh.

"You're gonna pay for screwing me over Vandal Savage, and killing Takumi!" She shouted, "I HOPE YOU'RE READY! AHAHAHA!"

With that the transmission ended and the members of the Light looked to Savage.

"You were saying? She seems downright determined to end you and the Light." Ra's Al Ghul said.

"Not to worry, this child may claim to be a genius, however her location was easy to pinpoint." Brain said.

"I have a more suitable plan," Savage said, then brought up another set of images this time of Mariko's three friends, "These three girls are close friends of Mariko Miko's. With them in our custody she won't be so eager to take make any further attacks."

"I'll send someone to pick them up," Luthor said, "If you send someone they're bound to run."

"My thoughts exactly Luthor." Savage said, "Be sure to do it quickly, if we dawdle Mariko is bound to discover."

**Dun dun DUUUN! Haha this week's YJ was totally awesome! NERDGASMIC! I would feel sorry for Arsonal however he did have it coming. I'm glade the Misfit group left Luthor's grasp but it doesn't seem like that boom tube remote was destroyed. Might be nothing, but who knows see ya next chapter! 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Haha!' REVIEW!**


	40. Fear

Chapter 40

**Last week's YJ was Tops! Right? Haha I hope we see at least one more glimpse of Klarion, I wanna see him do more magic. Klarion ftw. Anyhow uhm, moving on. Oh and to our guest who reviewed on chapter 5 recently, I am spelling Yuki's name right, the version you're spelling is male and means 'Snow' however the Yukie spelled with an 'e' is female and means tender princess. It's a common confusion much like the different spellings of Ichigo and Ichygo you can use either spelling. While I thank you for your review, I would also thank you to not correct me on the names on the fiction. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Nee, nee, Riza-chan?" Haruhi and Haruko asked they girls were in their home with Tony's dog Yukie. They were putting bows and other cute things on the dog while Riza played some kind of online video game.

"What? What?" Riza growled, slightly mocking the duo's strange habit of repeating themselves. The twins looked to Riza, who's eyes weren't leaving the screen.

"Do you think that," Haruhi.

"Mariko-chan will come back?" Haruko asked, Riza paused her game and looked to the twins who's faces were filled with sadness and loneliness. Riza smiled softly.

"Of course she will you guys," She said, "She'll come back for us, she promised remember? Since when does Mariko-san go back on a promise?"

"Riza-chan, we…" Haruko.

"Miss her." Haruhi said somberly. Riza sighed.

"I know, so do I, but hey—she and Tony-kun left Yukie here for you two to play with her." She said, the girls smiled as Yukie yipped and jumped around happily. The twins giggled and ran after her.

"Yukie, Yukie!" they shouted gleefully, leaving Riza behind. She frowned and let out a sigh.

"You better come back Mariko-chan." She mumbled, suddenly a small jingle was heard. Riza looked over to the computer that sat next to the TV. There was a video message, Riza shivered. Mariko had set the alarm for messages as the same rig as the Jigoku Shojo website.*she never did understand why Mariko liked this thing so much.

"Hello?" Riza asked speaking her best English she could as she answered the call. A figure came onto the screen he was bald Caucasian male with green eyes. He wore an expensive looking suite. Riza frowned.

"Hello. Is this Riza Yawaza?" the man asked, Riza scowled.

"Who is this?" She asked glaring at the screen. The man smiled kindly.

"My name is Lex Luthor, I'm an American friend of Mariko Miko." He said. Riza stared.

"Mariko-san?" She questioned, Luthor nodded. Riza then called to Haruhi and Haruko, who came to her side and stared.

"You must be the twins she speaks so fondly of." Luthor said, the twins nodded.

"Haruhi," Haruko said pointing to her sister.

"Haruko." Haruhi introduced pointing back, "Nani Desu ka?"

"I'm a friend, Miss Miko requested that you three were to be transported to America." Luthor cooed, "She doesn't plan on coming back to Tokyo, so she thought it best to bring you to her."

"Mariko-chan!" the twins shouted. Riza stared at the screen.

"Does that mean that she succeeded?" She asked, Luthor nodded, then brought up a smaller screen.

"As we speak I'm sending a jet to come pick you three up and bring you to America." He said, showing the image to the trio.

"Yukie too?" The twins asked, Luthor frowned.

"They've grown really attached to the dog Tony-san left here." Riza explained, Luthor nodded.

"Yukie too." He said. The twins smiled then ran after to find the medium sized white dog.

"Yukie!"

Riza looked after the girls then looked back to Luthor, something wasn't right about this. Why didn't Mariko talk to them herself? Who was this Luthor guy anyway? They never heard Mariko talking about him before.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, Riza nodded.

"Where is Mariko-chan?" She asked.

"Miss Miko is a tad busy at the moment. She's been working nonstop since you're last encounter. She does apologize however." Luthor said, "If I were you I would be getting ready, your ride will be arriving soon."

Riza nodded silently and the conversation ended with a blank screen. She then heard a small crash in the other room.

"Haruko, Haruhi what are you two doing?!" She shouted.

"Nothing!"

~0~

"My father took me to the sacred place when I was a young girl, I grabbed his hand hard and asked who is conjuring this world right now. Now where is Heaven?" Mariko sang to herself as she rode on a stolen skate board that she had taken from some punk in a skate park. The kid had put up a decent fight but it ended when she brought out her small tazer.

"When you are born into this world they say you are born insane. Why?" she mumbled skating down the sidewalks of Star City.

"That statements a bit too true for you. Eh Miko?" Klarion joked flying over her. Mariko looked up narrowing her eyes.

"Carry on, Anna Tsuchiya." She said, "Time to focus, you know who's next right? Star City is Green Arrow's turf. Usually I'd say Ladies first however. Queen bee is in a different country that I don't have access to."

"Bummer, so then that means…" Klarion began.

"It means I need you to find the location of the Brain." Mariko growled, jumping over a gap in the sidewalk with her skateboard. "Can you do that?"

"I'm a Lord of Chaos, I can _do_ whatever I want." Klarion said, "The question is do I want to?"

"If you want to fulfill that covenant yes, you do." Mariko snapped, Klarion frowned.

"Yeah yeah, I'll do it." He huffed, "What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Screw around and plan my next move, I can't fight Queen Bee, she's got a military fleet behind her, not to mention now they know I'm coming." Mariko explained.

"And whose fault is that?" Klarion asked Mariko growled.

"Don't lecture me on being childish Klarion. You throw a fit when things don't go your way." She said, "Even if they do know I'm coming they still won't be able to stop m—"

Suddenly something knocked Mariko off her skate board and into an alley. She groaned, and held her head.

"What the heck hit me?" She growled checking her hand for blood, she sighed when there was none.

"That'd be me little girl." A rather rough voice said behind her. Mariko looked up to see Sportsmaster standing over her with a metal bo staff resting on his shoulders.

"Do I know you?" She shouted, Sportsmaster frowned.

"Sportsmaster, Vandal's not too happy to see you around anymore." He said, Mariko glared, now she remembered this guy, he was the one Gizmo was working with the first time she encountered him. She snorted.

"Oh yeah? So what he sends some mindless lackey to snuff me out?" she asked, reaching slowly for her skateboard.

"That's the idea kid." He said, Mariko let out a laugh.

"And you really think I'll be that easy?" She shouted then cracked her board over her attacker's head, snapping the board in half and ticking Sportsmaster off. He let out a growl of annoyance and swung at her. Mariko dodged, and reached for her belt, she grabbed the taser from one of her compartments and then ran at Sportsmaster only to have Sportsmaster knock her back with one punch. She hit the wall behind her and let out a pain groan.

"Dangit." She cursed as she fell to the ground. This guy was big, and unlike Superboy he didn't have a weakness to some cheap stone.

"Looks pretty easy to me. Kid, now why don't you be a good girl and give up. I don't have a problem killing kids but I'd rather not." Sportsmaster said, Mariko glared up at him.

"Oh go screw yourself stupid!" She shouted standing up, "I'm the smartest person alive, an idiot like you could never beat me! I've always got an ace in the hole!"

"And where is that Ace now?" Sportsmaster asked smugly, Mariko grinned as Sportsmaster was then hit with a trick arrow. Mariko grinned as Sportsmaster was out cold, she then looked up at her rescuer; Red Arrow.

"Hellow Arrow." She said giving a small wave to him. Red Arrow frowned.

"I only came here because I thought you were an innocent civilian." He said sternly, Mariko grinned.

"Sure, like you couldn't see who I was from your perch on that roof above us." She said, Arrow let out a growl of annoyance.

"Has anyone ever told you you're annoying Mariko Miko?" He asked.

"Jade has, but that was before I helped her cut ties with the League of Shadows." Mariko said, "Say have you heard anything from Robin?"

Arrow cocked an eyebrow at her, as if gauging if she was kidding. When he figured that she was in fact not kidding her sighed.

"I'm not part of the Team, I quit remember?" He asked, Mariko nodded.

"I know that, but I though you good hero types always kept in contact with friends." She said with a shrug. Arrow scowled.

"No." he growled, "And what are you doing here anyway? I thought you were on Vandal's side."

"Is now really a time for questions?" Mariko asked, then moved to pick up the remaining pieces of her board. "Man I was really enjoying having a set of wheels."

She then looked to Red Arrow who was hand cuffing Sportsmaster, she smirked.

"Say you wouldn't know where the Brain resides would ya?" She asked.

"No. shouldn't you be going?" Arrow growled. Mariko huffed.

"My someone's touchy, no wonder Jade likes you so much." She said, "Oh well I guess I'll just steal another board."

"Steal?" Arrow asked, "Am I going to have to arrest you too?"

"You could try, but I'm sure I'll taser you before that." Mariko said, "Anyway, whatever I think I can fix this."

Arrow frowned as Sportsmaster started to come to. Mariko growled.

"I don't suppose _you_ know where Brain is? Lackey's seldom know anything." She hissed, Sportsmaster let out a low laughing sound, Mariko frowned.

"What's so funny?" She growled, looking over her shoulder at him as she used the contents of her belt to fix her skate board. Sportsmaster glared at her.

"I might be some lackey, but at least I know where my friends are." He said cryptically. Mariko scowled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She growled, then froze. There was only one thing Savage could do to really hurt her. Red Arrow frowned.

"What's he talking about? Mariko?" he asked, Sportsmaster smiled.

"Oh she knows what I'm talking about." He said. Mariko glared at Sportsmaster, then turned and ran off, fix skate board in hand.

"Mariko! Wait!" Arrow shouted, but she was long gone.

As Mariko rolled down the streets seething with anger and blind rage. She took a sharp turn around a corner as Klarion appeared.

"I found Brain's hide away, if you want me to take you there it's going to cost you." He taunted, Mariko glared up at him.

"Screw the brain, Savage's going down!" She shouted, Klarion gave a confused look.

"That's a change, however slight it may be. What's happened now?" he asked, Mariko stopped short.

"That Monster has my girls!"

~0~

"This place is so big!" Riza said aloud as the trio walked into a large building. The twins nodded behind her.

"So big! So big!" the two repeated in unison. After the trio arrived in the U.S. Luthor had sent a car to pick them up and bring them to some fancy hotel looking place. The trio had never been in the U.S. before and they were amazed by just about everything.

"I'm so glad you approve," Luthor said walking up to the trio. The three girls looked up at him, Yukie growled at him standing next to the twins.

"Yukie?" Haruhi mumbled, kneeling with her twin to comfort the oddly growling dog. It was out of character for her to growl at anyone—at least while they were in Tokyo.

"Sorry Yukie doesn't…" Haruko

"Act this way." Haruhi said. Luthor shook his head, dismissing the dog.

"She probably smells my cat, I'm not very fond of dogs, now shall I have someone show you to your rooms?" He asked, the girls nodded and followed Luthor to the upper levels of the building where each girl got their own room. The twins freaked out at first at the thought of being separated, when Luthor made a face Riza explained.

"It's trauma, years ago, horrible things were done to them when they were separated. So they get scared when they're alone." She explained, vaguely, Haruhi and Haruko held each other's hands tightly as they stared at Luthor.

"Not a problem, I can have things rearranged." He said.

"Can we talk to Mariko-san now?" Riza asked, Luthor frowned.

"Not now, she's far too busy at the moment." He said, the girls frowned.

"But Mariko-chan always makes time for us." The twins mumbled, Luthor shrugged.

"These things happen, when she's finished she'll be by, I'm sure of it. Now if you'll excuse me, a billion dollar company doesn't run itself." He said jokingly then dismissed himself leaving the girls to themselves. The twins looked to Riza who shrugged.

"I'm sure she's super busy, she'll come to see us later." She said then saw the two girls yawn, "Right now however you two should go sleep, come on I'll put you two to bed."

~0~

Robin sat in the den of the Cave messing with his wrist computer, he hadn't heard from Mariko since their last encounter a week ago. There also hadn't been any kind of incident on the news about any more accidents or prison breaks. So that much was good, however he knew that no matter how quiet everything might have seemed to be he knew Mariko was still waiting for her next attack on the Light. As did Tony, the only person who was genuinely worried about her.

Suddenly as Robin was messing with his computer an alert went off, alerting him that someone was trying to contact him. It was odd however, his computer wasn't for communication, it was for hacking. He opened the message and gave a look of slight shock.

"Robin?" Mariko said, "I…I need your help."

"My help?" Robin asked, "I'm not going to help you."

"Robin please, this is serious!" Mariko said, a hint of panic in her tone. Robin cocked an eyebrow.

"It's Savage, he…he has my girls!" She shouted, Robin frowned, "Please, Robin, I really need your help on this."

"What do you need my help for? You're capable of doing things on your own." He said, Mariko paused for a moment.

"Why are you talking like that? Arent you supposed to be the good guy?" she asked finally her voice cracking a bit, "Dick please, Riza and the twins, they aren't like me, they're innocent girls. They haven't done anything wrong, and Savage might kill them if I don't do something to save them."

"Why are you asking for my help?" Robin asked, Mariko paused a second time.

"I didn't think Savage would ever try to kidnap them…I have to save them but…I-I can't think straight." She said, "Savage is cruel he's going to hurt them, and it's all my fault!"

"Miss Mariko?" Tony asked coming into the room and hearing his, partner's voice he stood over Robin's shoulder. "Miss Mariko where are you?"

Robin let out a frustrated sigh, "Alright fine I'll help you. Where are you."

"I'll send you the address of where I am now, but I've got to keep moving, Savage is sending people to kill me." Mariko said a bit more calm this time. "Bring M'gaan."

With that Mariko ended the transmission, Robin looked up to Tony and frowned. Tony frowned back.

"You are going to help her, aren't you?" He asked, "You're the good guys, you have to."

"Shutup, I'm going to help her, but only to save those girls, and with any luck; stop her from doing anything else stupid." Robin said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find M'gaan."

** Robin's finally on Mariko's side again! Anyone else excited for that? Anyhow in reference to Mariko's song, it's by Anna Tsuchiya called 'Carry on.' I thought it fit Mariko's current state yaknow?  
(*) Just watch the show Jigoku Shojo, it's a good show, and you'll understand what that looks like. 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first!' haha! REVIEW!**


	41. Seeing Double!

Chapter 41-seeing double

**Last chapter Mariko begged Robin for help, Savage had taken her girls which caused her to go into a blind panic and we all know; blind panic+rage+Mariko= serious trouble. So yeah enter Robin into the equation who's a bit more level headed, they might make a good team. Let's hope it's enough to save the girls and for Mariko to get her revenge! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Riza-chan! Riza-chan!" The twins cried Riza came into their room and frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the girls on the floor with Yukie. They gave her a sad look as if they were small puppies and someone had just kicked them.

"Mariko-chan she did not."Haruko.

"Come to see us." Haruhi said, Riza sighed, they had been in their rooms for two days, it was weird that Mariko hadn't come to see them, since she did after all send for them to come to the U.S. to see them.

"She'll come don't worry, yaknow I bet she'll come to visit us today." She said, the twins smiled.

"You think so Riza-chan?" they asked, Riza nodded.

"Definitely, Mariko never goes back on a promise, she'll come to see us." Riza said, then heard the door open up behind them.

"Why do I get the feeling you all are talking about me?" Mariko's voice said behind the trio. Haruko and Haruhi lit up with joy and ran to hug their friend.

"Mariko-chan!"

~0~

"You mean those poor girls are involved in this?" M'gaan asked piloting the bio-ship per Robin's request. He had told her—and only her—that Mariko had contacted him saying that she needs help. Robin nodded.

"We all know Savage is a lowlife, we shouldn't be all that surprised that he would kidnap a few kids just to satisfy his goals." Robin said.

"Those girls are Miss Mariko's life, if anything happens to them…" Tony trailed off, he had insisted that he come along, since he was after all a walking weapon designed by Mariko.

"We know, now we just have to find Mariko." M'gaan said, "Didn't she send you coordinates?"

"Yeah, but she had to keep moving, Savage has been sending assassins after her all day. Starting with Sportsmaster." Robin said, "Red Arrow told me about it."

"Sportsmaster? Are you sure it was a good idea for me to come? He can spot Martian camouflage!" M'gaan said Robin shook his head.

"Arrow got him this morning, beside she asked for you. And far be it for me to tick her off anymore than she is now." He said, suddenly the Bio-ship was hit by something, something electrical.

"What the heck was that?" Robin shouted, then looked out to see Mariko on the ground a feet below them, she glared up at them then took off running, followed by another familiar face; Roxy Rocket.

"M'gaan take the ship down!" Robin shouted, M'gaan nodded and went to land the Bio-ship.

Meanwhile Mariko ran on foot, her fixed skateboard long since been destroyed by Roxy, who was following on one of her rocketcycles. Mariko huffed and turned a corner, to catch her breath.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time kid." Roxy said, "But playtime's over. Time to get down to business."

Mariko glared then jumped out from hiding place taser in hand and pressed down on the button. The current sounded with a loud snap! Mariko went wide eyed as Roxy accelerated toward her.

"Main man said you used electricity a lot, good thing I got my clothes and rocket insulated." Roxy said reaching to grab Mariko. Suddenly Roxy's rocket stopped, the two girls looked over to see Robin and M'gaan heading toward the duo, Robin threw a birdarang knocking Roxy's gun to the ground.

"What the heck's the big idea?" Roxy shouted getting off her rocket, "No one said anything about a batbrat! I'm outta here, no money's worth the pain in the butt Batman!"

Roxy then took off running away from the group, Mariko leaned against the wall behind her and sighed. She then laughed nervously as she looked to the group.

"Nice save." She said, then saw Tony running up to them. "Tony?"

"Miss Mariko, are you alright?" Tony asked, Mariko laughed again, then ran a shaking hand through her hair.

"I see…they didn't scrap you after all…that's…good…" She said, Robin frowned. He had never seen Mariko act like this. She was scared.

"Mariko do you have a plan or anything? To save your girls?" M'gaan asked, Mariko shook her head.

"I…I don't, I never expected Savage to ever take them from me. I…I can't really seem to think straight. Heh…heh." She said, "Gizmo was stupid, and wasn't really much of a threat, but…"

"It's alright Mariko, just calm down." Robin said placing his hands on her shoulders. Mariko looked up, the threat of tears stinging her eyes.

"I can't calm down, he's going to hurt them, they aren't like me, they can't deal with that kind of damage. Especially the twins, if something happens to them they may never be normal again." She said her voice cracking.

"We'll find them Mariko I promise." Robin said, Mariko nodded, "But you need to calm down, and think clearly. Do you have any idea where Savage might have taken them."

"No, I don't. For all I know he has them locked up in a pod to be delivered to Cadmas." Mariko said.

"Somehow I don't think he's going to do that." M'gaan said, Mariko scowled, "I mean he knows that you'll probably try to get them back, my guess is that he's got someplace where they aren't going to fight back, a place where they won't think anything is wrong."

"So you think that they're safe?" Mariko asked, "Like, not in pods?"

M'gaan nodded, although she wasn't for sure. The truth was anything could be happening to those three girls, but if Mariko didn't calm down, they'd never get anywhere. Mariko let out a sigh and composed herself.

"Ok, I'm calm now…" She mumbled.

"We should look for Luthor." Robin said, Mariko cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"He's the only member of the Light that could take in three girls without it looking suspicious. If the light has your girls they'd be with him or a building that's owned by him." He explained, "He's also pretty good about making certain appearances."

"Find Luthor, find the girls, sounds easy enough." Tony said, Robin shook his head.

"It's never that easy, Mariko blew up his labs. He's probably upped the security." He said, M'gaan stared.

"I thought that hardwire person blew it up." She said, Mariko shrugged.

"Uh master manipulator; hello?" she said, "Anyway it doesn't matter how much security old baldy has, I'm going to rip his company apart for taking my girls from their home."

"Calm down Mariko you don't even have a plan to get them back." Robin snapped, Mariko paused.

"I know the more time we waste the more time Luthor has a chance to hurt them." She said.

"We'll get them. I promise you we will get them back." Robin said, "Come one, we'll start looking with the Bio-ship."

~0~

"Mariko-chan! We missed you." Haruko and Haruhi said sitting on either side of their friend as they sat on the floor of the room with Riza sitting across from her.

"What have you been doing?" She asked, Mariko shrugged.

"A little of this, a bit of that. All stuff for Lex Corp, to make the world a better place, unlike with Savage, Luthor's got the right idea." She said, the twins held Mariko in a three way hug Mariko smiled.

"Mariko-chan don't go…" Haruhi.

"Away any more." Haruko said, the two hugged Mariko tighter.

"Don't worry girls, I'm not going anywhere. Not ever again." She said hugging the two back.

~0~

After some time the group was in metropolis, hovering over some of Lex Luthor's buildings. They landed on the roof and went in through the door located at the far end. Once inside they split up, M'gaan and Tony went one way as Robin and Mariko went in another.

"Robin I hope you didn't just agree to help me so you could stop me after this was over." Mariko said after a long silence. Robin looked down at his computer.

"I see you've regained yourself." He said. Mariko nodded.

"I don't think you'll need to." She mumbled, Robin paused then looked back at her. Her expression said she was serious.

"This would normally be a good thing, however I'm forced to ask why?" he asked, Mariko rubbed her forearms.

"I can't risk my girls, they mean more to me than getting revenge on Savage." She said in a low voice, "When I get my girls I'm going to take them with me, far away from the Light."

"I'm glad you're thinking clearer Mariko, but we can talk about this after we find them." Robin said.

'_Robin, Mariko, any luck on your end?'_ M'gaan asked.

'_None.'_ Robin thought.

"Hey Robin, what's this room?" Mariko asked, Robin shrugged.

"It's not on the original blue prints for this building." He said looking at his computer. Mariko scowled.

"Then my girls could be in there?" She growled, Robin nodded, then went to grab the door handle. Before he could however it opened and the duo came face to face with a second Mariko. Mariko stared.

**A second Mariko! Oh the pandemonium! Haha yeah I decided to have a second. :D what will happen next? Find out next chapter! See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Haha! REVIEW!**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

**Last chapter Mariko got into contact with Robin and M'gaan to get her girls back. Now there's a second Mariko running around fooling Riza and the Twins. The two have met and you know the fur is gonna fly! Now in response to the actual YJ show. I knew M'gaan was eventually going to break up with L'gon, she's gona try to get back with Superboy who is probably not going to bite to be honest I think it serves the girl right yaknow? And I seriously hope that the Beetles are free, I'd hate it if they weren't. anyway ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Mariko stared at Mariko2 as she stared back. There was a long pause as the trio stared at each other.

'_M'gaan, we have a problem. You and Tony get over here quick!'_ Robin said mentally. Mariko and Mariko2 stared, until finally Mariko glared.

"Who the heck are you!?" she shouted, Mariko2 scowled.

"I'm Mariko Miko, the smartest girl alive, who the frag are you?!" She shouted back, suddenly three girls came out of the room; Riza, Haruhi, and Haruko.

"Mariko-san and…" Riza mumbled, looking between the two, "Mariko-san?!"

"How can…" Haruko.

"…This be?" Haruhi asked, Mariko1 glared, and grabbed Mariko2 by the strap of her top and dragged her into the room.

"I don't know what or who you are, but I swear when I'm done with you, I'm going to make you regret you stole my face." She said, "You have no idea the hell I went through to get here, nearly getting killed by Savage's stupid lackies, and now that I'm here I have to deal with some weird Gemini freak? Are you _KIDDING_ me?!"

"Oh yeah, no contest that's Mariko-san." Riza said, pointing to Mariko one. The twins nodded.

"No contest, no contest." They said, Mariko1 smiled.

"Well that was easy enough—" she was cut off by Mariko2 grabbing her by the shoulder and slamming her to the ground. Mariko1 let out a pained 'oof!' Mariko2 then grinned and rolled around on the ground for a while and let go. When the two stood up the group stared.

"What?!" Marikos 1 and 2 growled, Robin stared.

"Which one…"

"Is Mariko?" Haruko asked, staring at the duo. The Marikos stared at each other with the same annoyed and shocked expression.

"Oh you little witch!" Mariko shouted, Mariko crossed her arms and glared.

"I'm a witch? You're the one who stole my face! Stupid!" she shouted back. Mariko set her jaw and stared.

"I'm stupid! I'm the smartest person alive! You're the doppelganger stereo type!" She shouted.

"Enough!" Robin shouted, "Geeze , this is hard enough to figure out without you two shouting at each other."

"It's not hard at all." Mariko growled, "I'm the real Mariko, and she's the fake. Case closed, problem solved!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Mariko groaned crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes, as M'gaan and Tony came into the room.

"Woaw, double." Tony mumbled, "Who's the real Mariko."

"Well obviously if we knew that we wouldn't be here in this mess now would we Tony-boy?" Mariko hissed, Mariko glared.

"How dare you call Tony by that?! He's my cyborg not yours!" She shouted (anyone else feel sorta Schizophrenic right now? Haha) Mariko scowled.

"I built him what are you talking about how dare I?" She hissed back, "Stupid."

"This is…" Haruko.

"Very confusing…" Haruhi mumbled as the two looked at the double Mariko. Mariko huffed.

"This is ridiculous. Only one of us is the real Mariko Miko, why not just test it?" She said. Mariko frowned.

"That's….actually not a bad idea." She said, "Alright I'm game."

"We can do that!" Haruko and Haruhi shouted gleefully, the Marikos cocked their eyebrows at the twins.

"Wait if she is a clone she's gonna know everything I know." She mumbled.

"She's right," Robin grumbled. M'gaan scowled.

"She won't share everything she has." She said, then smirked. Suddenly Mariko2 held her head in pain.

"Ah! What the heck are you doing to me?!" She shouted, falling to the ground. Mariko1 scowled.

"Good Question M'gaan, what did you do?" she asked, looking down at the second Mariko. M'gaan smiled.

"Well, only the real Mariko would be able to withstand the feeling of a Martian being inside your head. Since you've gone through this before." She said. Mariko smirked.

"That makes sense, I never did tell Savage about that." She said then kicked Mariko2 in the side.

"God you psycho-witch!" she shouted, her shape reforming into a woman with long black hair. Mariko glared.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" She shouted with a big grin, "Gemini?! They sent you, of _ALL_ people to pretend to me?!"

Gemini glared up at the girl who began laughing hysterically, she then grabbed Gemini by the jaw and hoisted her up against the wall.

"Haha, I'm going to kill you now." She said her grin no longer visible. Riza and the twins stared.

"Mariko." Robin shouted, Mariko paused and looked back.

"I have to, if she tells Savage, she's going to tell Savage. I can't have that now can I?" She asked turning back to Gemini, Robin frowned.

"Mariko—"

"Listen if you don't want them to see get them out of here. Otherwise shut up and leave me alone about it! I'm going to do it! No one endangers my girls and gets away with it!" Mariko screamed, Robin scowled as he grabbed the twins and Riza and left the room to leave Mariko with what she had to do. Once gone Mariko smirked.

"Oh Gemini you have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this." She said with a laugh, "It's because of you that I was arrested by the police, the reason I was thrown in Arkham TWICE mind you TWICE!"

"Oh save your psychobabble, you were put in the asylum because you're crazy, I just help Savage do what needed to be done." Gemini hissed. Mariko glared.

"I liked you better when you were beneath me. At my feet." She hissed, she then tilted her head to the side and asked, "Ippen, shinde miru?"

~0~

"I can't believe that the Mariko we've been with the past few days was a fake." Riza mumbled, they were outside the building with Robin, M'gaan and Tony.

"It's alright, there's no way you could have known." M'gaan said.

"So Mariko-chan."

"Isn't finished?" Haruhi asked, Robin shook his head.

"He told us that she was done, that she wanted us to come to the U.S. with her." Riza said, "He lied to us."

"Don't worry about it." Mariko said coming out of the building behind them with Yukie, "I promise you, Luthor won't be lying to you again."

"Mariko-chan, Mariko-chan." The twins shouted hugging Mariko. She smiled and hugged back.

"Eh! Ah, we should probably get out of here." She then said, Robin frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Does it matter? I hate Luthor, and want to take my girls away from his building." She hissed back. Robin scowled. She was up to something, "Neh, neh. Haruko-chan, Haruhi-chan. Wanna ride on an alien spaceship?"

The twins smiled and nodded their head.

"Alien space ship?" Riza asked, M'gaan smiled.

"Don't worry it'll be fun." She said, Riza cocked an eyebrow, then the twins hugged her from behind.

"Alien Spaceship! Alien Spaceship!" they shouted gleefully. Tony then ushered the girls toward the Bio-ship and they were off.

Once at a far enough distance for Mariko to be satisfied Mariko smiled. Robin scowled.

"Mariko, what did you do?" He asked whispering into her ear. Mariko's eyes shifted to him her smile still visible.

"What d'you mean Robby-kun?" She asked sweetly. Robin frowned.

"I've been with you long enough to know what that smile means you've done something wrong." He said. Mariko's smile fell.

"I did nothing wrong, Luthor should have thought about what he did before he decided to kidnap my girls." She said in a dark tone. Robin stared.

"Mariko what did you do?" He demanded however Mariko didn't answer instead she looked ahead.

"So where are we headed? Your Base of Operations? The Cave?" she asked. Robin glared.

"Yeah, we figured it'd be the best place for you four to lie low." He said Mariko smirked.

"Good." She said.

"We're so high up! Higher than the plane!" Haruko and Haruhi shouted excitedly, "So high up! So high up!"

"They're kind of adorable." M'gaan said, "I've never met a pair of earth twins before."

"So you're a Martian? Riza asked, M'gaan nodded.

"Yeah, I came here to look for my uncle. He's part of the Justice League, Martian Manhunter." She said, Riza scowled.

"That's kind of ominous." She said.

"I guess that does sound kind of scary, but he does the world so much good. I'm surprised that you all haven't heard of them." M'gaan said. Riza shrugged.

"We've never been to U.S. before. This is our first time." She said, "It's a huge culture shock."

"I know what you mean, when I first came here from Mars, I didn't know anything about it. Other than what my uncle sent back to us. It was out dated." M'gaan said with a sweet smile, "Welcome to the U.S, by the way."

"Arigato gozaimasu." Riza said with a slight bow, "So what's this cave thing?"

"Their Base of operations, super secret agent stuff." Mariko said walking over to the duo. "Gotta keep it secret."

"Secrets, Secrets are no fun, secrets hurt everyone." Haruhi and Haruko said, Mariko turned and smiled.

"Oh but this is good secret stuff, this secret agent secret." She said.

"Secret? Agent? Like the movies?!" the twins cried happily. "Double O seven?"

"yup, just like James Bond." Mariko said with a giggled, "So better keep it a secret you two ok?"

'_I gotta say seeing Mariko like this, is a little odd.'_ M'gaan thought to Robin. He nodded.

'_These girls are important to her, she called them her family.'_ He said,_ 'It's understandable that she'd be more calm around them.'_

'_It's sort of nice. To see her this way.'_ M'gaan said with a smile seeing. Meanwhile further away from the group Tony stared. Mariko looked back at him.

"Tony-boy." She said, Tony perked, "Good to see you again."

Tony smiled, even if she wasn't being all happy and joyful to see him out in the open. He had a feeling—however wishful—that she was being sincere.

**Wow this chapter was much shorter than I thought it would be. I finished in a day, I'm a little ashamed. **** I'm sorry. But hey it was still good right? And we'll leave what Mariko did to grin like she did to the imagination yes? Feel free to tell me what you imagine she did to Luthors building. Let the imaginations run wild! See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Haha! REVIEW!**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

**Last chapter Mariko saved her girls—with the help of two super heroes and a cyborg. So now Tony is back at Mariko's side and Mariko and her friends will be staying with the Team in the Cave. How will the Team cope with this? Well you're about to find out! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Wally stared at Mariko as she sat across him and the other members of the Team. Her girls sat in another room will she, Robin, and the others talked business. Finally after a long silence Mariko smirked.

"Might I suggest taking a picture? It'll last longer." She said in a snobbish tone.

"What is she doing here?" Conner growled. Mariko sat back in her seat placing her hands behind her head.

"Hiding out." She said matter-o-factly, Wally and Conner glared. Robin sighed.

"She needs a place to lie low until Savage stops sending people to kill her and she can leave the country." He said. Mariko nodded.

"Plus I'm not alone here, I gotta couple of girls here. They aren't like me, all I want is to keep them safe." She said.

"And you expect us to just believe that?" Artemis asked, Mariko scowled.

"In case you've forgotten Riza and my twins mean more to me than my own life. I want them safe, and I want to make sure Savage can never find them again." She said in a dark tone.

"She's not lying, besides that's what we do right? Protect the innocent?" M'gaan asked.

"Yeah, and I got three of those innocent types. I just need to lie low for a little while. I'll be out of your hair in no time." Mariko said, "And you'll be out of mine."

"Riight, cause you're such an honest girl." Wally said dryly, "Not that it's gonna matter; once Batman and the League get word of this."

"You didn't tell batman?" Mariko asked, Robin pursed his lips.

"No one has to find out. They'll spend a bit of time here, then we'll transfer them to a safe house." He said.

"Yeah no problem." Mariko said. "So deal with it."

"We're gonna get caught." Wally muttered. Mariko stood and turned her back.

"Since when do I care about getting caught?" She asked, "Like I said I'll be out of your hair in no time flat."

~0~

"Inuyasha!" The twins shouted at the sight of Wolf. They were in the main hall of the cave with Yukie when the large mutated mutt came in. Riza stared.

"Woaw big dog." She muttered.

"That's Wolf." Conner said walking into the room. The trio looked over as he came into the room.

"Wolf? Real original big guy." Riza said, "You got any word on our friend?"

Conner scowled at the trio. The twins stared up at him and held each other's hand tightly, the hid behind Riza.

"Oni…" The duo mumbled, Conner scowled, Riza scowled back.

"Don't mind these two. It's just with that look _you_ look like a mountain ogre." She said with smirk, "You're Superboy, the one who helped Mariko Save us from that Gizmo kid."

"Supa…boi?" Haruko and Haruhi mumbled to each other. Riza looked to the twins and nodded.

"I'm Riza, the girls behind me are the twins." She said, "The one on the left is Haruko, and the one on the right is Haruhi."

"We heard that…" Haruhi.

"We're staying here." Haruko mumbled, Conner scowled as Yukie barked at him. The twins smiled.

"That's the word as of late, but don't get too comfortable. You're boss says you won't be here for long." Conner grunted. Riza frowned.

"Boss? What do you mean boss? Mariko-san's our friend." She said.

"Onee-chan." The twins said happily, Riza nodded.

"Riza! Girls! Where are you?" Mariko shouted as she came into the room, "Oh there you three are."

"Mariko-chan!" The twins shouted running to her and wrapping their arms around her.

"Geeze," Mariko mumbled, "Come on you three, it's way past your bedtime."

Without even acknowledging Superboy's presence in the room Mariko left with her three girls. Conner huffed, and walked away.

"Mariko-san," Riza began as she watched Mariko put the twins to bed, Mariko looked over.

"What is it Riza-chan?" she asked, "Are you worried again?"

"N-no, you can take care of it, I know that." Riza said, "But when is this going to be over? When are you finally going to come back and stay with us again?"

Mariko smiled and walked over to the young former fighter and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Riza, it'll all be over soon, I promise." She said with a reassuring smile, Riza frowned, "Now get some rest, I'll be back in a bit."

"You promised Mariko-san, don't forget that." Riza mumbled, crawling into bed, Mariko looked over her shoulder at her friend.

"Please, I'm the smartest girl alive, it'd be stupid to go back on a promise." She said with a grin then left the room. When she exited she was met with Robin.

"Hey Robi-kun." She said, Robin scowled. "Nani?"

"We need to talk." He said sternly. Mariko smirked and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ooh you're serious aren't you? Kyawaii. You're so cute when you're serious." She said with a giggled.

"Would you cut that out for two minutes?" Robin shouted, Mariko glared and snatched his mask off, "What the heck?!"

"Quiet." She hissed, Robin narrowed his eyes, "I just put Haruhi and Haruko to sleep, you have any idea how hard that is?"

"Give it back." Robin growled. Mariko stuck her tongue out playfully.

"You want it? Come get it." She said then started walking away, Robin followed.

"Mariko this isn't funny. Give me back my mask!" He said keeping his hand covering his face enough for no one to see. Mariko giggled.

"And I am being serious," She said turning, "See this is my serious face. Now walk and talk there Dickie."

"Robin." He said sternly, thankful that everyone else had decided to leave on account of Mariko being here.

"Grayson?" Mariko said, having a bit of fun at Robin's expense. Robin growled, and tackled Mariko to the ground.

"Give. It. Back." He said sternly, pinning Mariko to the ground. Mariko stared.

"You seriously don't like me do you?" she asked. Robin frowned going to snatch his mask, "I want an answer and I want to see you answer."

"I don't ok? Happy?" Robin spat.

"Then why do you keep helping me?" She asked, there was a long silence between the two, finally Robin got off of her and stood up.

"Keep the stupid mask, I've got a dozen just like it." He growled, Mariko laid on the ground for a moment more before she sat up and stared at the back of Robin's head. She frowned, this wasn't any fun anymore.

"Just stay out of sight when Batman and the others come by." Robin said then walked off. Mariko stared after him.

"I lost the game." She mumbled looking at the mask she had ripped off of him. She sighed, and let it fall to the ground, she then stood and looked to the Zeta pods, and over her shoulder, "Take care of my girls, Robin."

~0~

Tony had been watching for a while, though he couldn't hear what they were saying, he couldn't help but think of what might have happened. Of course he thought the worse of the situation; Robin was ontop of her for god's sake! He sighed, and turned his back on the scene and walked away before he saw the end of it all.

As he walked back to the room he shared with Mariko—for now—he began to think back on how he wound up in this situation. Where would he be if Mariko hadn't cracked his skull? Tony then ran his hand against the spot Mariko had hit him that day. It had been stitched up with a metal wiring to keep the metal parts of him together with his human parts. He then began to imagine where he would be if it wasn't for Mariko. Still at Gotham Academy, still being bullied by the jocks, still being ignored by girls, there was no way he'd ever be able to go back to that. Not now.

"Tony-boy!" Mariko shouted behind him. Tony jumped in surprise and turned to her. Mariko glared.

"Let's go, no time to waste." She ordered. Tony nodded and followed after her.

~0~

The next morning the Team gathered in the main hall, they all had noticed, that Mariko and Tony had disappeared….yet again. Only this time she left Riza and the twins behind.

"Nani..?" Riza mumbled still half asleep when Robin came to her and the other two. She yawned.

"Mariko's gone" He said, Riza rubbed her eye and gave Robin a look.

"Of course she is," She mumbled then went to go back to sleep only to have Robin pull her up right.

"What do mean 'of course?' You knew she was leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's not going to let Luthor live after what he did to us. Or was that Savage?" Riza mumbled, "Either way she took off maybe last night after Haruko and Haruhi went to bed."

Robin scowled, was that why Mariko was acting so weird? Snatching his mask and forcing him to answer her stupid questions? She was going to take off again. He growled.

"Aren't you just a bit mad she left you behind?" He asked standing up. Riza shook her head.

"No, she doesn't want us getting hurt." She said, "For someone who has a crush on her you sure don't know anything about her. Do you?"

"I don't have a crush on her. And what's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked. Riza looked up.

"Mariko-san trusts you to keep us safe, do you know how hard it is for her to trust people?" She asked, "Especially now."

"She lied."

"Would you have let her go if she didn't?" riza asked looking back at Robin. Robin paused, "That's what I thought. You really need to think about some things there Robin. I'm going back to bed. Ja-ne."

Robin scowled, Riza was right he did need to think, but not on the same things she thought.

**End of chapter fourty…..erm…I forget. This is going to be ending soon. Like hopfully withing the next few chapters. I have some spelling errors in this A/N but I too lazy to go back forgive me. REIVEW PLEASE! See you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha!**


	44. A new Team

Chapter 44

** Last Chapter Mariko and her girls were returned to the Cave, where Mariko left them to be protected by the Team. Now Mariko's on route to end Savage—and I know what you're thinking, what's this covenant Mariko's entered with Klarion? All will be revealed in time. On a side note—WE ONLY HAVE TWO EPISODES OF YOUNG JUSTICE LEFT!? It's true I looked it up, we only have this coming up episode and the episode after that, and then they're ending the series. Is anyone else mad about this or is it just me!? O.Q I want more yj! I demand more Young Justice! *cry* oh well….ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Careful what you do, cause god is watching your every move," Mariko sang as she made her way—with Tony to the building she once occupied while working for Savage.

"Miss Mariko," Tony mumbled, Mariko paused and looked over her shoulder.

"What?"

"What do you hope to find here? This place was abandoned by Savage wasn't it?" Tony asked, Mariko smirked and kicked the door down.

"Looks can be deceiving Tony-boy," She said, "Klarion let me in on a small secret a while ago, a certain someone was still here."

"Huh? Has Mr. Klarion been helping you all this time?" Tony asked, Mariko looked over to him.

"Yeah, what of it? He's a good ally—so long as he's not bored." She said walking through the building.

"You sure took your time getting here." Klarion mumbled, Mariko narrowed her eyes.

"Not my fault, if you had helped me get my girls back I wouldn't have used up so much time." She hissed, Klarion pouted.

"Whatever, he's in there." He said pointing to a door.

"Who?"

"My ace in the hole." Mariko said, "Klarion I realize that certain confrontation bothers you, but I'm going to need your help in this."

"Wait what's going on? Who are you talking about?" Tony asked, Mariko shrugged.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten about him, he won't be happy about that." She said, "Come on let's go."

As they rounded a corner Tony realized who they were talking about as in front of them was a pod, holding the one and only full cryptonian clone; Match.

"Miss Mariko, last time you tried to use him he knocked you across your lab, are you—uhm wait…" Tony mumbled, remembering that Mariko would be the only one crazy enough to try and use Match a second time. Mariko nodded.

"I'm aware of that," She said ignoring his half spoken comment as she began typing on the key pad to the pod "However this time I'm going to use a more diplomatic approach."

The pod opened as Match fell to his hands and knees and growled, he looked up to see Mariko, and grabbed her by the throat. Mariko gasped as he pinned her to the wall.

"I see we haven't forgotten past grudges." She said doing her best to gasp for air, "Hello again."

Match let out a growl of anger and lifted her off her feet. Tony went to help however Mariko told him to stay put.

"I didn't want to use this, but you leave me no choice Match-book." She mumbled, then pulled out the small green stone from her pocket. Match howled in pain and fell to his knees as he released Mariko who gasped for air. She then sighed.

"Sorry there Match, but I like to breathe." She said, "Now listen, I didn't want to put you in that scary pod. Honest, that was mean old Savage's idea."

"Liar!" Match growled.

"He talks…" Tony mumbled, Mariko narrowed her eyes.

"Duh." She huffed, then looked to Match, "Honest, he's the big meanie who put you there and left you here by yourself. I don't work for Savage anymore, and I've come to take you away."

Match glared up at Mariko as she held the old necklace Savage had given her intertwined in her fingers. Mariko, sensing the boy's discomfort—after all she was the one causing it—placed the stone back in her pocket.

"I'm going to take you out of here, provided you do me one small favor in return." She said, "Do this for me, and I'll send you to your little brother Super-boy."

"Super…boy?" Match groaned, Mariko nodded.

"You know the big black haired boy you had an encounter with on my roof tome some time ago, hm now that I think about it, that was almost an entire year ago." She said, "Anyhow first you've got to do me a favor."

"…what?" Match mumbled.

"Help me kill Savage." Mariko said, "You know the big meanie who forced me to do such horrible things to you. Do this and you'll be free—well actually you'll be with Superboy, the Team, and maybe my girls."

"Miss Mariko…" Tony mumbled, noticing she didn't include herself in that pairing. Mariko looked over her shoulder.

"What?" She hissed, "Stop interrupting me, it's rude and I don't like it Tony-boy."

Tony bit his lip and kept quiet the remainder of the time as Mariko conducted business. Mariko looked to Match as he stood, a bit more clear headed.

"So do we have a deal or what?" she asked, Match glared.

"You sent me after my brother." He growled, Mariko shrugged.

"Technically I only brought you to the surface, you brother battle royal was your own doing." She said then turned, "But I can see you've gotten pretty clear minded as of late—which is good—so I will ask again do we have a deal, or not?"

"You have a deal." Match growled, "If this Savage person's the one who keeps me here I'll happily kill him."

"Good, but you know this is going to be a partnership," Mariko said looking to Match as she stood on her tiptoes, "You can beat him down, but_ I_ deliver the final blow. Got me?"

Match nodded as Mariko smirked, she then turned her back on him and looked to Klarion and Tony.

"Well that's good, now come along, we have much to do." She said, then started walking off when Tony grabbed her by the arm. She stopped.

"Something wrong?" She asked, Tony looked over to Match a Klarion.

"Give us a minute would you?" He asked, Match huffed and walked out, Klarion followed however paused to grin to Mariko over his shoulder. Mariko cocked an eyebrow.

"Ooh, you're growing a backbone Tony-boy, what's wrong? Are you mad that I left you with the Team?" She asked, slightly mocking the older boy. Tony looked down to Mariko a look of worry washed over him making Mariko stare silently.

"You said you'd be releasing Match to Robin and the others." He said finally, Mariko narrowed her eyes.

"You're point?" She hissed.

"You mentioned Riza and the twins but you did say anything about yourself." He mumbled, Mariko snorted.

"That's because I don't plan on surviving any of this." She said with a dead serious tone. Tony stared.

"What?"

Mariko nodded and peeled Tony's hand off of her arm she then smoothed out the wrinkled of her skirt and crossed her arms.

"That's right, when Savage dies so will I." She said, "Or at least that's what I believe, I made a contract with Klarion. He would guarantee that I would get my revenge, and in return he would do whatever he wanted with me. I'm not entirely sure as to what that may incline but it'll be worth it."

"B-but Riza, Haruhi, a-and Haruko—"

"Will have you to look after them." Mariko interrupted, "You're their big brother so start acting like one."

"You can't be serious." Tony said, Mariko nodded.

"I'm always serious Tony, you should know that by now." She said then went to leave, "Now hurry up, or I'm leaving you here."

"Miss Mariko."

"And stop calling me Miss, you're older than me, it's weird." She said, walking ahead. Tony stared after her. Finally after frantically debating on what to do next, he ran up to Mariko and grabbed her by the wrist, and spun her around to see him. Mariko stared.

"What are you—" She was interrupted by Tony pressing his lips to hers in a kiss.

~0~

"Inuyasha!" The twins shouted chasing after Wolf and Yukie on Happy Harbor's sea shore. Riza had asked if they could go outside, since it had been a while since they were able to leave. M'gaan and—to a lesser extent—Superboy agreed to watch the trio incase anything happened. M'gaan and Superboy watched as Haruhi and Haruko chased after the dogs.

"Are they always like that?" Superboy grumbled, watching them.

"Ever Mariko saved us yeah." Riza said behind them, the duo turned to see the young girl with a long sleeved shirt and pants on.

"Aren't you hot in that?" M'gaan asked, Riza shook her head silently.

"I have a hard time believing Mariko Miko can save anyone." Superboy grunted. Riza glared at the young cryptonian and crossed her arms.

"I don't know what you know about Mariko, but she's not nearly as evil as you think she is." She growled, "If you knew half the things that happened to us you might show a bit of pity!"

"I know…" M'gaan said, Riza frowned, "Sorry, it was sort of an accident, I read your friend's mind."

"Then you know just about everything? What happened to us all…" Riza mumbled clenching her fists, "Adults can be so cruel."

Superboy scowled hearing Riza's heart beat quicken.

"But I think out of the three of us, I had it better. I wasn't some pedo's slave." She mumbled, "I was a fighter, ever heard of blood arenas?"

The two shook their head.

"Believe me when I say you never want to. They fight things there, dogs, chickens…kids, and if you lost, you died." She went on, "At least in the fights you could leave, for Haruhi and Haruko…they didn't get that. From what our big sister Mimi(see Chapter 12) told me these 'clients' came in and did horrible things to them, they haven't been right ever since. At the time Mariko wasn't very close to anyone there,

But when she heard about Fujioka's attempt to sell the twins separately and have me throw a match, she didn't waste any time in trying to save us three." Riza said, "It might not have been the most moral way to go about it, but if there's nothing but survival, how can one believe in sin?*"

"Superboy!" Haruhi and Haruko shouted excited as the trio ran up to the boy of steal. He frowned.

"Come play…"

"With us?" Haruhi asked, as the two eached grabbed one of his hands in an atempt to bring him out to the beach.

"Even if they aren't right in the head anymore, they're happy, you know?" Riza said as Superboy begrudgingly went with the duo, "Mariko-san, saved us, and has done whatever she could to keep us safe. That's more than our families ever did for us."

"So you aren't in the least bit mad that she left you three here?" M'gaan asked, Riza shook her head.

"Mariko-san always comes back, she promised. That's just how she is." She said, "The twins know that, I know that. So why doesn't Robin-kun?"

"I wouldn't know." M'gaan said.

"Mariko's done some bad things, but she isn't bad. She's just lost in her morals," Riza explained sitting down on the ground and bringing up a handful of sand letting the grains fall absent mindedly, "We all are. Mariko's just the first to make the insanity of it all make sense. Funny, isn't it Miss Martian?"

**One again I've made a short chapter with mostly filler. I was originally going to use this chapter to do some background on Riza Haruko, and Haruhi—I think I might draw those two sometime and put them on my deviantart page. Look me up some time, the username there is the same as this one. (*) part of a song by Anna Tsuchiya she's a Japanese signer but the song is in English. It goes with this story pretty well actually. Oh well, See you later armadillos—unless I see you first hahah!' REVIEW**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

**Last chapter Mariko explained to Tony that she didn't plan on surviving her encounter with Savage. Riza took the time to talk to M'gaan and Superboy about their past a bit, and explained that Mariko's their savior. Oh yeah! And Tony kissed Mariko. How will she react? You're about to find out! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

When Tony pulled away from Mariko she stared up at him in silence. Then her face twisted in anger.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She shouted pushing Tony away from her. Tony held tight to her hand refusing to let go.

"Mariko…I love you!" He said, Mariko scowled as her face began to turn a slight shade of pink, she ripped her hand out of Tony's grip and glared.

"Well….I don't love you! Stupid! How could you think such a stupid thing! Antana baka!?" She scolded, "Saying such a stupid thing at a time like this?! Moron! How dare you!"

"I won't let you die!" Tony shouted, Mariko paused then suddenly back handed him across the face.

"That's not your call _cyborg_!" She shouted as Tony held the place where she smacked him. "Moron! Why would you do that?! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! You're so stupid!"

Tony watched as Mariko had a sort of a breakdown. If he knew saying what he did would cause that much trouble, he probably wouldn't have done it. He shook his head, what was he thinking? This was all her fault! She was the reason he did what he did, and it was time for her to know that.

"You grow a backbone and this is the first thing you do?!" Mariko shouted falling to her knees, "You're so stupid!"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Tony mumbled, repeating what Mariko said, she paused and looked up at him. (THAT WORD IS STARTING TO SOUND WEIRD IN MY HEAD!)

"Is that all you have to say? Really?" He said sternly. Mariko looked at him with shock, she never would have thought that he would ever talk to her like that. Tony always kept whatever comments to himself. He was too afraid of her to say this kind of stuff out loud, "I've spent the better half of my days as a cyborg! Watching you fawn over some jerk, risk other people's lives to save your friends and now you're telling me you don't plan on surviving! I'm the stupid one?!"

Mariko glared then tackled Tony to the ground placing her hands around Tony's neck.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she shouted, "You're the one who had to go and tell me this at a time like this! You're the stupid one!"

"I said it cause it was obvious to everyone but you!" He said, Mariko paused. She then stood up and got off of him. Tony sat up, "Don't walk away because you can't take it!"

Mariko then spun around and kicked Tony in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the heck!?" He shouted.

"Don't ever talk to me like that! I can still kill you if I wanted!" Mariko shouted, "I'm still the boss here!"

"Geeze, as much as I'm enjoying watching you two fight," Klarion's voice said, the duo turned to look at the Witch-boy. "We do have things to do."

Mariko glared and walked up to the Lord of Chaos, and grabbed him by the tie and glared blue and purple daggers at him.

"You knew about this didn't you!?" She hissed, Klarion smirked.

"Maybe." He said his smirk turning into a grin. Mariko growled, "Listen does it really matter? Let's all agree that this was ill-timed. Now, we really should get goin' Match is waiting and he's impatient."

Mariko let out a growl of frustration. With this on her mind now how the heck was she going to think?! She then pushed Klarion over and walked off.

"HURRY UP!"

~0~

"Robin-kun!" the twins whispered poking their heads into a room. They smiled when they found the boy wonder, and he looked back. They giggled and snuck up behind him, he cocked an eyebrow in confusion. They knew he could see them, right?

"Nandesuka…"

"…Shi teru?" Haruko asked, Robin looked to the duo with confusion as they walked up behind him. He still didn't understand what they were saying. The duo looked to each other then to him and frowned.

"What are you doing?" They translated. Robin sighed.

"Looking for someone."

"Mariko-chan?"

"No."

"Why, not?" They asked. Robin was silent for a moment, not really wanting to answer the question. Especially since he was lying about not looking for Mariko in the first place.

"Don't you…"

"…Love her?" Haruhi asked, Robin narrowed his eyes at the twins, as they looked to him with confusion.

"I don't." He grunted, the twins looked to each other and scowled. They then pointed to Robin and 'hmphed.'

"liar!" They said Robin stared, what would they know anyway? Mariko was just some crazy girl, with a twisted sense of justice, and weird eyes…that were kind of pretty…Robin shook his head.

"Why don't you two go play with your dog?" he asked, hoping they would go away.

"Yukie does not."

"Want to play." Haruhi said. When Robin didn't say anything the two looked to each other as if they were seriously thinking of something serious. They then nodded and snuck behind Robin and stole his small computer and took off.

"Hey get back here! Give that back!" He shouted chasing after the girls as they ran, giggling, into the main hall and disappeared. Robin cursed. How could he lose them in a place they don't know?

Meanwhile back in a different room the twins fiddled with Robin's minicomputer. Haruhi looked to Haruko and giggled.

"Robin-kun lies." She said.

"He likes Mariko-chan." Haruko said, the twins nodded, the thought about Tony.

"Nee, Haruko nee-san?" Haruhi mumbled.

"What about Tony nii-chan?" Haruko mumbled back, then the two got really quiet, they missed Mariko, and they missed Tony. Even if they hadn't been around him for very long they grew attached quickly.

"I think…"

"Me too…" Haruko said, holding Robin's computer, they then felt a presence behind them. They turned and saw Robin standing over them. Robin went to scold them but then saw their faces, as they handing him his computer.

"Gomen…"

"..Nasai." Haruhi said. Robin sighed, taking his computer back. For some reason staying mad at those two was much harder than it was to stay at Mariko. Maybe it was because they were innocent in all this mess?

"I'm not mad." He said, "But you shouldn't take things without asking."

"We know." The two said, "We just miss Mariko-chan."

The twins then looked up at Robin with sad eyes.

"Will you…"

"…Find her?" Haruhi asked, Robin paused. Of all the things he would have expected to hear that was probably the last thing. Robin was quiet for a long time before he spoke again.

"Alright, I'll find her." He mumbled, not entirely sure why, "And I'll bring her back safe."

After he said that he felt the twins engulf him in a group hug. Robin felt his face grow red with embarrassment. He had already told himself that he wasn't going to go looking for that girl and here he was promising to her friends to do the exact opposite. He sighed.

"Arigato gozaimasu! Robin-kun!" The two said hugging Robin tightly.

~0~

"You're going?" Zatanna asked, Robin nodded as he suited up his motorcycle to head out and find Mariko and Tony, and with any luck stop them from doing something really stupid.

"I told them I would, Mariko means a lot to those girls." He said, "And I think they know the same thing that I've been thinking."

"That Mariko's practically gone on a suicide mission?" Zatanna asked, Robin paused, "Do you think she knows that?"

"Of course she does, otherwise she wouldn't have left." He said, "She's not stupid…"

"This action kind of proves otherwise." Zatanna said handing Robin his helmet.

"She has something up her sleeve, I'm sure of it." He said, "I've got to stop her."

Zatanna suddenly got really quiet, as she looked to Robin who stared back at her with some confusion.

"What?"

"Is this your way of admitting that some small part of you actually does…love Mariko." She asked, Robin scowled, placing his helmet on his head. Zatanna rubbed her arms, "It's ok if you do Robin…but it's killing me, and it's probably killing her too."

"I better hurry." Robin said, ignoring Zatanna's comments and then drove off. Leaving a sad Zatanna behind.

**I am soooo sick of the short chapters! AH! Anyhow poor Zatanna, and poor Tony! Robin refuses to admit anything to himself. And Mariko, flat out rejects Tony's feelings. Am I cruel or what?! Hahaha! See you later armadillos—unless I see you first hahaha! REVIEW!**


	46. The Final Act! Part 1!

Chapter 46

**So Mariko reacted to Tony's kiss. It wasn't very good, poor Tony. Oh well. AH! Next week is our last episode of Young Justice! It's not fair man! T^T *sigh* oh well not much else to say, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Savage, how long are you going to let this brat of yours run around and ruin the Light's plans?" Ra's Al Ghul growled, Savage scowled.

"The girl's already blown one of my buildings, and set the other on fire thanks to your plan to kidnap her friends." Luthor shouted, "Do you have any idea how much damage that has caused my company!?"

"Listen to the two of you, whining over a small brat." Black Manta snorted. The members of the Light all glared at him.

"You would not be saying that if you had any idea what she has done." Ra's Al Ghul hissed, "She is a menace, and targeting the Light in whole."

"All to get at one person isn't that right Savage?" Klarion said with a grin, "All this because you decided to kick her out! Haha!"

"Mariko Miko, is not anyone's concern. She will be dealt with in due time." Savage said.

"When is in due time? How much longer will you allow this child to rampage through the Light's plans?" Luthor growled.

"If this is a battle of the mind, perhaps I can send one of my own to aid you in the annihilation of the girl." Queen Bee said, "I'm sure Psimon would enjoy picking at the girl's psyche."

"You plan to make that girl even crazier?" Klarion asked, "That'll be interesting."

Savage looked to Klarion and cocked an eyebrow as if suspecting Klarion of something. Klarion, noticing Savage's stare, grinned.

"What's worse, project Match has gone missing." Ra's Al Ghul said. Savage scowled, no doubt Mariko had taken him and was planning to use the clone against him. A part of him almost regretted casting her out. She certainly wouldn't be doing anything like this. Maybe he should have killed her when he had the chance.

~0~

"Mariko, Mariko Miko!" Robin shouted into the communicator Mariko had planted on Artemis back in Metropolis (chap 30). So far he wasn't getting any sort of response.

"Mariko I know you can hear me! Answer me!" He shouted while riding his motorcycle through town.

'Sure I hear ya, but do I really want to respond?' Mariko's voice finally said, 'What do you want Robin?'

"Mariko where are you?" Robin growled, there was a slight pause.

'On route to find Savage, and with my newest…partner I should be able to kill him after all.' She said, Robin glared.

"Mariko you know you can't kill him, what do you plan on doing?!" he shouted.

'Why do you care?' she asked matter-o-factly. This time Robin paused, then a thought came to his mind.

"Because Mariko, your twins asked me to find you." He said, "So before you do something stupid, tell me where you are."

There was a very long pause, before Mariko answered. After a while Robin figured he wasn't going to get an answer from her.

~0~

Mariko narrowed her eyes, why did she keep that stupid thing anyway? It served her no purpose other than to let Robin scold her. She sighed as she listened to Robin's less-than heartfelt reason as to why she should stop.

'Don't you care about your friends? You risk your life and mine to find them, are you really going to just leave them here? You know that the League won't let them stay!' he said. Mariko scowled.

"Why is it everyone is trying to stop me from what I plan to do?" She hissed, "Savage will die, and that will be the end of it!"

'Including you!' Robin shouted. Mariko paused, 'I know that you know you can't beat him, so you plan on taking everything else out instead, including yourself.'

Mariko was silent for a long time, behind her, Tony, and Match stood, waiting for her to finish her conversation. She set her jaw, she was growing annoyed with this conversation.

"We're sorry, but the party you've reached is no longer in service. Please hang up and call again after the final act." She said, then shut off her communicator and tossed it to Match.

"Destroy that for me would ya Match-book? I don't feel like having boy wonder try and track me through it." She said, Match scowled but did as she asked.

"Mariko you need to start listening to people." Tony said, Mariko let out a laugh.

"I've been doing as I told since I was a kid, and what did that get me?" She asked, "A dead big brother, and a life of torment. I'm gonna repay Savage tenfold!"

"Match, you're stronger, you stop her." Tony said, Match frowned.

"Why do I care if she dies? All I want is Savage and the rest of the Light." He grunted. Mariko nodded.

"Thank you Match, now Tony-boy why can't you act like that?" she asked walking ahead Tony glared and walked up to catch her, when she spun around and glared up at him.

"Listen Lover boy, you need to open your eyes!" She shouted, "Not everything can be solved by saying stupid things like 'I love you.' it's nothing but a cliché, that self-proclaimed normal people put in movies to make the affection seems as though it means something. It's useless, so get rid of it! Just because you're heart isn't metal doesn't mean you should act like a blubbering idiot!"

"Ooh, harsh words." Klarion said above the duo. Match rolled his eyes; at this rate nothing was going to get done, "Is this all over Robin?"

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!" she shouted, then spun around so that her face couldn't be seen, "And even if it was, it doesn't matter. I want Savage dead, and I'm going to see that he suffers, even if I have to suffer more too!"

~0~

Robin curse, he had lost Mariko's signal. No doubt she had the communicator destroyed; just what was her problem with him all of a sudden?

'You seriously don't like me do you?' Mariko had asked him that question before he left. 'Then why do you keep helping me?'

He couldn't answer that last question. It seemed every time she was in trouble he always seemed to help her. Maybe he did like her? But why? She was insane! However even Zatanna thought he loved Mariko. Why did everyone think this? Then again why was he trying to save her anyhow? Robin shook his head. The only reason he was saving Mariko now was because of those girls! That was it! Wasn't it?

"Dang it! Mariko, you're a pain!" He shouted, then sped off. If he wasn't going to be able to track Mariko, he was going to have to beat her to her target.

~0~

"Standing still in the middle of the sleepless town, am I unable to suppress this impulse of mine?" Mariko sang as she walked along the side walk towards Savage's building of operations. Match felt his eye tick with every high note the young genius hit in the song.

"Kowashite! Nan no tame ni tsukurareta no? Tte iu sore oshiete yo?" She continued until finally match had enough of her singing and grabbed her by the back of the neck. Mariko however remained calm.

"Tut, tut, tut oh Match-book-boy, if you kill me you won't find Savage." She said wagging her finger. Match growled, "You really aren't one for conversation are you?"

"Stop…singing." He growled. Mariko pouted.

"Aw but it's so fun. karakuri burst!" She shouted, then seeing the less than amused look on Match's face she frowned, "Alright already, just put me down."

Match did as he was told and released Mariko. She huffed and turned her back on him and flat out ignored Tony.

"Anyhow we don't have very far to go anymore. Down this street and we'll be on our target's door step." She explained, "I hope you're ready for some action there, Match."

Match narrowed his eyes but said nothing, Mariko huffed.

"I see you're no talking," She said, "Oh well, let's get a move on!"

"Not that I mean to pick at you're revenge scheme here, but do you even have a plan?" Klarion asked floating over Mariko. Mariko scowled.

"Of course I do, but I'm not going to tell you what that is." She said, Klarion gave a look of concern as Mariko walked past him. He frowned.

"What do you plan on doing?" He asked landing on the ground and walking up to her. Mariko looked away.

"Why do you care? You get me after words so it really doesn't matter now does it?" she asked dryly. Klarion frowned, he was slightly concerned what she was planning to do, however he wasn't going to tell her that. He shrugged.

"Have it your way, you don't have to tell me a thing." He said, Mariko leered but said nothing as the group walked towards Savage's building.

When they arrived Mariko noticed a motorcycle sitting outside, she glared knowing full well who's it was.

"I found you!" Robin shouted seeing Mariko. She turned.

"Don't even think about trying to stop me Robin," She shouted, "You have no idea what all that man has done!"

Robin glared back at Mariko, who's body seemed to be shaking. She was scared, for the second time since he knew Mariko, she was scared, visibly scared. He sighed.

"Mariko, think about this. You don't want to leave those three behind do you?" He asked, Mariko shook her head.

"I won't have to worry about them, I've put away a lot of money for them. Besides I'm leaving Tony for them too." She growled, Tony was silent. Robin went to take a step toward them, Mariko let out a gasp.

"Match! Get rid of him!" She shouted, Match looked to her with a scowl. Mariko growled.

"You want to beat Savage? Well you're gonna have to do what I tell you! Now take care of him!" She shouted, Match rolled his eyes and let out a loud yell and ran after Robin. Robin stared wide eyed as the cryptonian clone came after him swinging his fist. He jumped back just barely dodging the large boy's attack.

Meanwhile Mariko, Tony, and Klarion went inside the building. Tony looked to Mariko as they ran inside past security.

"You didn't send me after him?" He asked, Mariko glared.

"You wouldn't have done anything anyway." She growled, "Stupid cyborg."

Tony scowled, she was right, he probably would have let Robin beat him so he could try and stop her. However, since Mariko was smarter than that, he's have to try and stop her himself. Klarion snickered, earning a glare from the both of them.

~0~

Match shouted as he went to slam his fist into Robin, only to have it collide with a street lamp. Robin jumped, doing a back flip as he threw his birdarangs at him to try and slow the big guy down. Match growled and turned to Robin as he landed.

"Not good." He mumbled, as Match ran after him again this time grabbing Robin by the cape and whipped him in the air. Before Robin hit the ground however he reached for his pelt and pulled out his grappling hook gun and fired off toward the building next to him. Match glared and flew after him.

"Hold on a second!" Robin shouted, Match glared, "What are you trying to stop me for? What has she promised you?"

Match paused for a long time, then growled, "Savage."

"And yet here you are trying to stop me, while she goes on to kill him herself." Robin said, "Now you can either keep fighting me, or you can go after Savage yourself."

Match glared at Robin who glared back at him, after a long pause Match flew back to the ground and smashed through the entrance of the building. Robin sighed.

"Thank God, I almost had to use this." He said pulling out a small chunk of kryptonite from his belt. He then placed it back in its compartment. He then ran off toward the roof entrance.

~0~

Savage sat in his chair, he had been informed that a group of children had forced their way into the building. A young girl with green-blue hair, and a boy, both running for the top floor, where Savage waited for them. When suddenly the doors flew open, and Mariko stood before him, she stood there glaring. Savage simply nodded to her and stood.

"Mariko Miko, I've been expecting you." He said. Mariko narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sure you have, Vandal Savage." She hissed walking further into the room. It was a fairly large room—a meeting room rather than an office. The only thing separating the two was a large table, Mariko rested her hands on the table and leaned forward.

"You've known for a good while that I'd come after you, after what you've done to me." She hissed, "After the _LIES_ you told me!"

"Lies?" Savage repeated, "Is that what you call all the charity I gave you?"

"Charity?!" Mariko hissed, "You killed my Takumi! The only person in this world I cared for most, and then on top of that, because of you I was violated as a child!"

"To be honest Miko, that was not what I had originally planned." Savage said, Mariko glared.

"Shut up! You kidnap my friends, use Gemini to pretend to be me—by the way I'll let you in on a secret on that," She said then leaned further toward him, grinning as she whispered, "She's not around anymore."

"I see, so you did away with her as you wanted from the beginning." Savage said. Mariko cocked an eyebrow, what was he doing? Was he stalling? Mariko never could determine what went through Savage's mind the majority of the time. Savage smiled, making Mariko feel a bit uneasy. Here she was trying to end his life, and he was smiling! Suddenly a collective sound of footsteps headed their way and soon a set of guards were behind her. Mariko cocked her head to the side.

"Oh I bet you think you're just _sooooooo_ clever!" She shouted, "Stalling to make sure your mindless lackies made it up here to subdue me! Well you're not the only one with some cards up their sleeves. TONY!"

There was then a loud snap of electricity, followed by a great spark. Mariko grinned then looked back only to find that Robin stood behind her, instead of Tony. Savage's brow rose in surprise as the boy wonder stood next to her. She growled.

"Where's Tony?" She whispered in a hiss. Robin leered.

"Fighting off your Ace in the hole." He grunted back. Savage smirked.

"To this day, Miko, you never cease to surprise me." He said, "I never would have guess Robin Boy Wonder would show up to help you. you truly are the genius I thought you to be."

"Oh shut your face!" Mariko shouted jumping up on the conference table and held up a detonator. Robin stared wide eyed, "It's time I blew you and your filthy club sky high!"

~0~

Meanwhile further down in the building Tony tried to hold off Match so that he wouldn't crush him. Match however once again proved that it wasn't going to be that easy, after Robin led him inside and the people in the building had all ran out.

"Why are you stopping me?!" Match shouted as he reached a stalemate with Tony. Tony shrugged.

"To keep you from getting in the way." He answered with a slight question in his tone, "You can't get in the way, if Savage dies so does Mariko! I won't let that happen!"

"MOVE!" Match shouted then threw Tony into the wall adjacent them, creating a large hole in the wall. Match then ran off towards the top floor. Tony groaned as he moved the wreckage from overtop of him and stood, holding his back.

"Hey brat," Klarion said appearing beside him, "How ya doing?"

"You're a sarcastic and sadistic little freak you know that right?" Tony growled. Klarion scowled.

"I've been called worse—mostly by Miko Mariko—but that's not important right now." He said, "Forget about Match. This is getting boring to watch. So I'm gonna go watch Mariko take her anger out on Savage. Wanna watch with me?"

"NO!" Tony growled, then grabbed Klarion by his tie, Klarion cocked an eyebrow, "What I want is for you to take me to her!"

"First of all," Klarion growled snatching his tie from Tony's grasp, "Speak to me like that again and I'll magically sew your mouth shut."

Tony said nothing simply glared. Klarion huffed and wove his hand in the air.

"Very well, whatever. I'm kind of curious to see how she plans on killing him anyhow." He said then snapped his finger as the two dissipated into a cloud of smoke.

~0~

Robin stared as Mariko held her hand on the button to a bomb. Savage stared as well, however not with the same fear as Robin. Mariko grinned.

"You claimed to be immortal, I wonder if you'd survive being blown to bits?" she asked. Savage held his ground.

"You're bluffing, not even you would risk your life on a theory." He said, Mariko's face twisted.

"Am I Savage?" She asked, "You've known me for the better half of my life. You tell me if you really think that I am bluffing."

Savage's stoned face faltered a bit, if he could just get that remote from her he could teach the brat a lesson, and tie of a loose end in the process.

"I belief you'd try to kill me however, do you really think it would work?" he asked, taking a step closer to Mariko.

"Don't. You. Move. An inch." She warned swinging around the remote to the bomb she had.

"If you want to do something then do it." Savage said, staring Mariko in the eyes. Mariko froze, she hadn't expect him to say that. It definitely wasn't what she wanted to hear him say—that of course being that she wanted him to beg like the low life dog that he was.

"Unless of course, you don't really have a bomb." He continued, "After all when would you have had the time to construct it? And how would you have gotten the materials, between running from assassins and the Justice League."

"See that's where you're wrong Savage." Mariko said, ripping her shirt off to reveal a tightly coiled set of explosives. She let out a laugh, "I've had plenty of time to make this baby, and it has enough explosive to destroy this entire building."

"You won't do it." Savage said, Mariko's eye twitched as Klarion and Tony appeared behind her and Robin. The duo stared as Mariko glared at Savage.

"Wrong again, Savage." She said, then pressed the button on the detonator. Klarion's eyes went wide as the bomb strapped her body went off.

"MARIKO!"

**Cliff hanger baby! Yeah! Haha! Is Mariko dead? Did she take Savage and the others with her? What will become of Riza and the twins?! All this and more in the next chapter 'The Final Act; Part 2!' See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Hahaha! REVIEW!**


	47. The Final Act Part 2

Chapter 47

**Last chapter Mariko confronted Savage, in the hopes of once and for all ending his life. Is she dead? Who called her name? all these questions will be answered in this final installment of Tech-No Love. And to **_**readingisdatbest…..**_**I know right?! Klarion FOR THE WIN! I was sooo happy to see him in the episode! He has to be in the next one, he just has to, I want to see him fight Zatanna soooo bad! *sigh* Klarion fangirling aside let's get to the story shall we? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

'Am I dead?' Mariko thought to herself as she felt herself being surrounded by darkness, she had detonated the bomb to kill Vandal Savage and now here she was—wherever 'here' was, 'Please tell me I'm dead and that I took Savage with me! I want to see Takumi, I want to see my big brother.'

"Sorry no such luck." An annoyingly familiar whinny voice said, Mariko let out a small sob as she opened her eyes and saw Klarion floating over her with his cat.

"I take it Savage isn't either." She mumbled, Klarion narrowed his eyes at her and Mariko got a feeling that he was not happy.

"You blew yourself up…" He growled, Mariko groaned and closed her eyes.

"Yeah I did, so why aren't I dead?" She asked, then realized that she didn't have any kind of control of her body, "And why can't I move?"

"I saved you. Just before you pressed that detonator in your hand I threw up a barrier around your body," Klarion said, "And it's only a temporary paralysis, to ensure you don't try something like that again."

Mariko rolled her eyes. Where was she anyway?

"You're in one of my pocket dimensions." Klarion said, Mariko paused.

"One? That puts into mind you have more?" She asked, Klarion growled.

"Focus you stupid girl!" He shouted grabbing Mariko by the strap on her top. Mariko stared, if she had use of her arms she's probably smack him for saving her. She didn't ask for it so why did he do it?

"It's none of your business why!" Klarion growled, Mariko cocked an eyebrow.

"You can hear my thoughts here?" She asked, Klarion nodded, "So then is this the part where you take what you want from me, as promised to our agreement?"

"Normally yes," Klarion said.

"Normally?" Mariko repeated. Klarion nodded then Teekl meowed.

"Since Savage isn't dead I can't exactly keep you around." He explained, "And since it would be no fun to take a corps back with me I'm leaving you here."

"Jerk." Mariko muttered then felt a tear roll down her cheek, "I don't want to go back! I want to see Takumi, I want to see my big brother!"

"Even if you did die, you wouldn't see that boy." Klarion said, "You're not part of this world anymore."

"Why did you save me!? Stupid witch-boy!" Mariko shouted, ignoring his comment, Klarion scowled.

"Yaknow I always liked how you could speak your mind regardless of your position." He said, grabbing Mariko's face in his claws, "I wonder if it's because of that insanity you brag so much about?"

Mariko glared, Klarion was avoiding the question. Usually she wouldn't mind but she really didn't like the fact that he didn't just let her die. Then a thought came to her mind.

"You like me don't you?" she asked plainly, Klarion let go of her face and grinned.

"I do but not in the same way you think. I just find you entertaining." He said snapping his fingers as Mariko regained control of her body. Once free from her paralysis she tackled Klarion.

"You punk! HENTAI No Desu!* Are you some kind of pervert!?" She hissed, "If you're not going to kill me send me back I'm going to make sure Savage never sees the light of day again!"

"Don't call me punk, and yeah so what if I am a pervert? Not my fault, it's natural no matter what you are." Klarion said, allowing the young genius to wrap her hands around his throat. "And I'll send you back, but I will also be taking something, for putting me in the predicament where I had to save your sorry butt."

Mariko huffed and released her grip on Klarion's neck and sat up.

"Whatever, how bout you take our my hearing, that way I don't have to hear Tony cry about what happened." She muttered.

"That wasn't the cyborg." Klarion said, Mariko paused and looked back at the Lord of Chaos.

"Then who was it?" she asked, she remembered someone calling her name. she thought for sure it was Tony. He always cried like that whenever she'd do something drastic, or when that avalanche happened. That was a bittersweet experience. Klarion shrugged.

"Guess you'll just have to figure that out when you wake up." He said.

"It wasn't you was it?" Mariko asked narrowed her eyes, Klarion quickly grabbed Mariko by the jaw and gave her an irritated smirk.

"That mouth of yours is annoying." He said, Mariko made a face telling him she didn't care.

"But you like me, can't deny that now." She teased. Klarion growled, and pushed her away.

"Oh shut up and wake up! Stupid girl!" He shouted, Mariko stuck her tongue out.

"I'm not stupid; I'm the smartest girl alive—or dead." She said, then felt someone—Klarion—push her from behind. She began to tumble into the darkness. The last thing she heard of course was Klarion's voice.

"And if you ever make me call your name like that again I will take your life!"

~0~

When Mariko opened her eyes again she was in a hospital bed, she looked over and saw an IV stuck in her arm. She groaned; the medical equipment belonged to Lex Corp. As she went to look away from the heart monitor and IV she saw Tony passed out in a chair, she rolled her eyes.

"Stupid cyborg." She muttered.

"Mariko?" Another familiar voice said, Mariko looked up to see Dick Grayson standing in the door, holding a small bouquet of flowers. Mariko cocked an eyebrow. What the heck were those for?

"You're awake." He mumbled, then, as if remembering he had the flowers, hid them behind his back.

"Those aren't for me are they?" Mariko grunted. Dick scowled.

"Not anymore." He spat, "Geeze, even when you're in the hospital you're insufferable."

"The only reason I asked is because it's very OOC for you do something like that for me." Mariko hissed crossing her arms over her chest, "So you brought me to the hospital? Do you know how I survived?"

"IT's a miracle you weren't blown to bits Mariko, are you aware of that?" Dick asked, Mariko snorted.

"No miracle involved here." She said, "More like a very cruel nightmare."

"Geeze," Dick mumbled walking up to Mariko then noticed Tony passed out in the chair next to her, "You know, you may have done a lot of things to him, but he still likes you."

"I've known that for a long time." Mariko said, looking out the window, "I regret to inform him I don't feel the same way."

"What is wrong with you?" Dick asked, Mariko frowned.

"What do you mean? This is the way I've always acted toward Tony." She said. Dick scowled.

"Besides what do you care? You're going to send me to Arkham again, do whatever you want to Tony, and start hunting down Match, am I right?" She asked. Dick huffed and sat down and placed the small bundle of flowers on Mariko's lap.

"You're crazy."

"Sticks and stones Dicky, sticks and stones." Mariko mumbled plucking the petals off of one of the small daisies, "Tell me Robin, if I'm sent to the asylum, what will happen to my girls?"

"Nothing," Dick said, Mariko paused.

"What do you mean nothing?" She asked, Dick gave Mariko a look before he answered.

"Bruce has a soft spot for orphans. Nothing bad will happen to them, I promise." He said. Mariko nodded.

"Good…and…Tony?" She asked, "What will the Team do with him after you tell them he helped me again?"

"Don't know yet, he might just be released, since everyone thinks he was just following your orders." Dick explained. Mariko nodded silently and plucked more petals off the flowers, she felt herself begin to shake with a bit of fear.

"And Savage?" she asked in a small voice, she feared what she would hear from Dick. Though she already knew that he was alive. She remembered Klarion telling her about it—well actually he didn't actually say that Savage was dead, but he didn't say that he wasn't either.

"Savage won't bother you anymore." Dick said, Mariko froze and felt the tears flow over her cheeks. She dropped the remaining flowers and grabbed hold of Dick and began to sob. Dick froze, not entirely sure what he was supposed to do at this moment. The idea to comfort her passed through his mind, however it would probably only encourage her to do something else. He sighed and let her cry on him for however long she needed. When she finally stopped she lingered, not letting go of him, and oddly, he let her.

"I know you don't like me, but could I persuade you to watch over my girls while I'm in Arkham?" She asked finally, "They really are innocent in all this."

"When did I say you were going to Arkham?" Dick asked, Mariko paused, then pulled away from him and gave him a look.

"But…I blew up several buildings, I killed someone, you—"

"Have no conclusive evidence that you were behind any of this." He said, "No witnesses, no evidence, nothing. Savage really doesn't want you coming after him again."

"Maybe he did die then…sort of." Mariko mumbled, "But then what's going to happen to me?"

"M'gaan managed to talk Batman into believing that there's still good in you." Dick said, "Not entirey sure how she managed to do that, but he's offering you another chance on the Team."

"What about Riza and the twins?" Mariko asked.

"They'll be with you of course, I don't think it would do much good to separate the four of you." Dick said, Mariko nodded.

"Hm, well as much as I appreciate the offer, Dick, if I'm going to fight the bad-guys I'd rather do it my way." She said, Dick sighed.

"I figured you'd say that."

"You know me so well and you've only known me for half a year." She said with hint of sarcasm. Dick nodded.

"You're not going to go after Savage again are you?" He asked, Mariko looked back at him.

"No…for some reason, I think I got that all out of my system." She said, then smirked, "So did you ever come to the conclusion of why you keep saving me?"

"I have…" Dick said. Mariko's brows rose.

"Oh?" she asked, leaning forward towards Dick, who smirked.

"But I'm never telling you that conclusion." He said, Mariko frowned, then let out a small laugh, and sat back as Dick walked toward the door.

"You really are a cruel person, Dick Grayson. Haha!" she said, "Fine, fine, but don't think this is over."

Dick Grayson looked back at Mariko who grinned back at him, he let out a laugh, "With you Mariko, I think I'll expect the unexpected."

"See you, Robin." Mariko said as Dick left. After a moment, Mariko looked over to Tony who was still passed out. Man that boy sure could sleep through anything. She let out a slight chuckle then put on a serious face.

"TONY YOU USELESS CYBORG! WAKE UP!" She shouted, Tony awoke startled by the sudden shout, he then looked to Mariko.

"Miss Mariko you're awake!" he shouted, Mariko nodded.

"Hurry up and check me outta this place, we've got stuff to do, and my girls to pick up!" she shouted. Tony nodded, and stood.

"And I'll chalk you're attitude earlier up to a short circuit in the android parts of your body. But ever try something like that ever again." She said plainly. Tony nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He said then took off. Leaving Mariko waiting in her hospital bed. She looked down at the scattered flower petals in her lap, finding the one flower she hadn't torn apart. When suddenly the daisy changed shape into a purple rose. Mariko looked up.

"So what now?" Klarion asked.

"I'm gonna take a break for a while." Mariko said, "Take my girls somewhere quiet. For a while anyway, so I won't be able to provide you with any entertainment for a while."

"I can be patient. When I need to be." Klarion said.

"Good."

**And that's the end! (*) I'm not the best Japanese linguist so I did my best without using google she was suppsed to be asking if he was a pervert. But I don't think that translation is right. Don't quote me. Sorry the ending kind of sucked, and it leaves a lot of room for the mind to wonder if Mariko and Robin will get together, depending on the reviews I might do a follow up story. See you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha! REVIEW**


	48. Preview of the next story!

Chapter 1

**Alright readers it time for the moment you've all been waiting for!****! The sequal you ever so loved Tech-No Love! Tech-No Faith! here's a sneak peak of the first chapter! See you there!**

Nightwing scowled.

"Is it on?" She growled, "Tony you stupid cyborg! Pay attention! _Hello_?!"

"Mariko Miko, it's been a long time." Nightwing said crossing his arms and looking to the screen. Mariko looked through the screen at the group.

"Eh?! Robin? Is that you!? Konichiwa! Genki Desu ka?!" She shouted, "What's it been teen years maybe more?! I know it's been ages!"

"Just about," Nightwing said, "Not since you left Gotham hospital after that incident with Savage."

"Hai-hai, this is true." Mariko said. Meanwhile behind Nightwing Cassandra looked to Conner who glared at the screen.

"Who is that? Why is she so familiar with Nightwing?" She asked, Conner groaned.

"Her name's Mariko Miko, she used to work for the light as their child genius, until Savage kicked her out. She tried the revenge game for a bit, but she's crazy in love with Nightwing," He explained, then scowled, "I would have thought we were done with this crap already."

"Mariko why'd you shut the power off in the cave?" Nightwing asked. Mariko grinned.

"So no one would interrupt us of course," She said with a wink. Nightwing scowled.

"What do you want Miko?" He growled.

"Ever so eager to find out my motives, can't you ever think about something else?" Mariko muttered.

"Mariko!"

"I want my kids!" she shouted.

**And there's you're first chapter! I hope you all liked it, it's a bit rushed but fear not it's going to get better I promise! See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Haha! REVIEW!**


End file.
